Precious eyes
by lyELF
Summary: "Hae hyung... Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?" / "Kau tahu, Kyu? Kadang pendengaran kita bisa lebih sensitif dari penglihatan kita." / "Nae hyung marah, eoh?" / "Kyu, jawab aku! Kau kenapa! Gwaenchana? Kyunie!" /HaeKyu brothership/ chap 7 UP/
1. Chapter 1

"Ya mau sampai kapan kita merawat anak itu?! Keuangan kita semakin menipis dan ku rasa anak itu sudah cukup mandiri untuk hidup sendiri!"

"Apa kau gila?! Dia masih 16 tahun, dia belum bisa hidup sendiri!"

"Kenapa kau selalu membela nya hah?!"

"Dia anak _noona_ ku!"

Ruangan cukup luas itu di penuhi oleh suara teriakan dari sepasang suami istri yang terlihat tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan tegang dan penuh emosi. Mereka saling melempar tatapan sengit dan kesal. Mempertahankan keinginan nya masing-masing.

"Cih"

Tanpa dua orang dewasa itu sadari seorang _namja_ yang menjadi topik utama pembicaraan tengah mendengarkan dari balik daun pintu berwarna coklat itu. Dia tersenyum miris lalu menyandarkan punggung nya di pintu, memejamkan matanya dengan tangan meremas kaus bagian dada nya sendiri.

Mendengar ucapan dua orang yang sudah merawat nya sejak 8 tahun yang lalu membuat hati nya cukup sakit. _Ahjumma_ nya memang tidak pernah suka sejak kedatangan dirinya ke dalam kehidupan keluarga nya. _Ahjussi_ nya yang memaksa agar dirinya tinggal bersama setelah kedua orang tua nya meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat.

"Aku sudah cukup sabar. Aku ingin Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah ini! Kalau kau tetap mempertahankan anak itu maka aku dan anak-anak yang akan keluar dari sini!" ancam _ahjumma_ nya membuat _namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu semakin melebarkan senyuman mirisnya.

Sebulir air mata sudah jatuh membasahi pipi putih pucat nya. Ia menggelengkan kepala nya pelan.

"Bisakah kau memelankan suaramu?! _Aigoo_ kau sudah dewasa tapi kenapa pikiran mu masih seperti anak kecil?!" ucap _ahjussi_ dengan nada tajam.

"Terserah apa kata mu, aku hanya tak ingin melihat anak menyusahkan itu lagi!"

"Dia itu keponakan mu!"

_Namja_ paruh baya itu mengacak rambut nya kesal dan frustasi menghadapi istri nya yang keras kepala dan egois itu. Ia menghembuskan napas berat.

"Pokoknya anak itu—"

_**Cklek**_

Dua orang dewasa itu sontak menoleh saat pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang menjadi perdebatan itu sudah berdiri di sana dengan wajah datarnya.

"K-Kyu—hyun?" gugup _namja_ paruh baya itu sedangkan istrinya hanya membuang muka dari tatapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melangkah santai mendekati om-tante nya. Tak ada suara yang terdengar. _Ahjussi_ masih terlihat shock karena kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sedangkan _ahjumma_ nya terlihat tak acuh.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih dari saku celana nya lalu meletakan amplop itu di meja di hadapan kedua orang dewasa di depan nya.

"_Ahjumma_ tidak perlu khawatir. Tanpa kau meminta, aku memang sudah berniat untuk segera keluar dari sini dan melatih untuk hidup mandiri" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa ragu membuat sang _ahjumma_ menatap nya tidak percaya.

"Kyu! Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Jangan ambil hati ucapan _ahjumma_ mu ini. _Ahjussi_ sangat senang kau berada di sini dan kau masih terlalu kecil untuk tinggal sendiri" balas _ahjussi_ dengan raut khawatir bercampur panik.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya dan fokus menatap ke dalam mata _ahjussi_ nya. Ia menarik sudut bibir nya dan membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

"_Gwenchana ahjussi_. Kyu sudah menyiapkan semua nya dan aku yakin untuk keluar sekarang"

"Kyu!"

"_Jebal_ biarkan aku pergi"

"_Andwae_! Aku sudah berjanji pada _eomma_ mu untuk menjaga mu hingga kau sanggup hidup sendiri"

"Dan sekarang aku sudah sanggup untuk hidup sendiri, aku yang paling mengenal diriku sendiri dan aku yakin sanggup" ucap Kyuhyun penuh keyakinan membuat _ahjussi_ nya bungkam.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang sebelum membungkukan tubuhnya di hadapan dua orang yang sudah menjaga nya.

"Terimakasih atas semua perhatian kalian. Aku sungguh mengucapkan terimakasih. Aku berharap bisa membalas jasa kalian kelak. Terimakasih banyak"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Kyuhyun segera pergi dari ruangan itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia kembali ke ruangan yang menjadi kamarnya. Memasukan beberapa baju, buku sekolah dan barang lain yang di butuhkan nya ke dalam tas. Ia segera mengenakan mantel panjang nya lalu tanpa membuang waktu ia segera keluar dari rumah itu tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Lidah nya sudah terasa kelu untuk berucap lagi.

Butiran salju putih nan lembut itu langsung menyapa keberadaan Kyuhyun di luar rumah. Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepala nya lalu memejamkan mata nya sejenak. Angin dingin musim dingin langsung menusuk tulang nya walau tubuhnya sudah di lapisi oleh baju hangat dan mantel. Namun udara dingin ini masih lebih baik daripada luka dan sesaknya dada Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala nya lalu menatap jalanan yang sudah cukup bertumpuk salju. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Kau adalah _namja_ kuat, Kyu. Kau pasti bisa, tenang saja" gumam nya pada diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun merapatkan mantel nya sebelum melangkah menyusuri jalanan yang cukup licin oleh salju. Tangan kanan nya yang terlapisi sarung tangan merogoh saku mantel mengambil ponsel miliknya.

"_Hyung_, aku sewa kamar yang beberapa hari lalu kita bicarakan. Aku akan ke sana sekarang"

.

.

_**PRECIOUS EYES**_

.

_**Main Cast**_ :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

.

_**Genre**_ : Friendship, Drama, Angst

.

_**Rated**_ : T

_**Warning**_ : Typo(s), bad plot, bored

_**Disclaimer**_ : All Cast isn't mine but this plot story is mine!

.

**LyELF**

**-Enjoy Reading!-**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo Eyes ooOOoo**

Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun masih melangkah melewati beberapa pertokoan Namdaemun. Menendang kecil tumpukan salju yang menyusahkan orang-orang berjalan. Beberapa kali ia juga menggelengkan kepala dan mengacak rambut nya untuk membersihkan kepala nya dari salju yang sejak tadi turun.

Kyuhyun berhenti di depan sebuah _coffee shop_ dan memutuskan untuk masuk dan membeli minuman yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya itu. Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh _namja_ itu, bukannya meminum _caffe latte_ nya di dalam toko yang hangat, ia justru keluar dan beralih menuju sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Haahh~"

Uap dingin terlihat jelas saat Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi taman yang sudah ia bersihkan dari tumpukan salju terlebih dahulu. Ia bergidik dingin saat angin berhembus cukup kencang. Kedua tangan nya yang terlapisi sarung tangan memegang erat _cup caffe latte_ yang masih hangat itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega saat _caffe latte_ mulai mengaliri kerongkongan nya dan membuat tubuhnya mulai menghangat. Entah apa yang menarik, Kyuhyun terlihat santai duduk di sana dengan salju yang masih turun dari langit. Mungkin orang yang melihat nya akan mengatakan bahwa anak itu cari mati atau sudah gila karena duduk di sana di tengah cuaca buruk seperti ini. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

Kerlipan lampu kecil berwarna-warni yang menghiasi taman ini seakan menghipnotis nya untuk terus memperhatikan walau dengan tatapan kosong. Pikiran nya terasa penuh saat ini. Memikirkan bagaimana kehidupannya setelah keluar dari rumah _ahjussi_ nya. Untung ia mendapat beasiswa sehingga tidak perlu memikirkan biaya sekolah tapi ia juga memerlukan biaya hidup untuk sehari-hari. Dan ia sadar usia nya masih kecil untuk mencari pekerjaan dan siapa yang ingin memperkerjakan anak berumur 16 tahun? Sebenarnya ia sudah bekerja _part time_ di sebuah kedai es krim tapi ia yakin gaji nya di sana tidak akan cukup untuk hidup sendiri sekarang.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas nya. Di tengah kebingungan nya, ia tetap yakin apa yang sudah ia lakukan ini adalah yang terbaik. Ia tidak mau melihat ahjussi dan ahjumma terus bertengkar setiap hari, tak ingin menjadi beban bagi mereka.

"_Appa_… _eomma_~" gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar. Ingin rasanya ia menangis tapi apa gunanya menangis? Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah bukan? Itu yang di yakini oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meminum _caffe latte_ nya hingga habis lalu mengacak rambut nya membuat surai itu semakin terlihat kusut.

"Pasti semua akan menjadi baik, Kyu. Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa!" Kyuhyun mensugestikan dirinya agar melihat semua nya menjadi mudah.

Jika kau berpikir itu sulit maka kesulitan justru akan menghampiri mu sehingga berpikirlah positif dan anggap semua nya mudah walau kenyataan bertolak belakang.

Tak ingin memikirkan macam-macam lagi, Kyuhyun hendak beranjak dari kursi yang di duduki nya. Hanya beberapa menit di sini saja cukup membuat nya terasa membeku. Ia ingin segera pergi ke tempat yang akan ia sewa menjadi tempat tinggal nya nanti.

Namun belum sempat Kyuhyun berdiri, ia mengerut bingung dan menyipitkan mata nya saat melihat ternyata ada sosok bodoh lain yang duduk di tengah hamparan salju seperti ini selain dirinya. Seorang _namja_ yang menurut Kyuhyun berumur tak jauh berbeda darinya tengah duduk di kursi taman di sebelah kanan kursi nya. _Namja_ dengan wajah err—tampan tapi polos dengan surai hitam yang terlihat berantakan dan butiran salju menghiasi. _Namja_ itu duduk manis di kursi dengan pandangan mata fokus ke depan.

'Kenapa aku tidak sadar jika ada orang itu tadi?' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak ingin mempedulikan _namja_ itu tapi hatinya terasa ada yang janggal dari orang itu. Dari kondisi yang terlihat oleh mata nya, Kyuhyun yakin _namja_ itu sudah duduk di sana lebih lama dari dirinya. Buktinya, rambut nya saja sudah di tutupi salju begitu pula baju nya. Aah~ dia seperti boneka salju. Apa yang di lakukan _namja_ itu? Apa dia juga sedang ada masalah? Tapi wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi tapi… pucat?

Hati nurani nya yang baik itu menuntun Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah menuju kursi _namja_ itu.

"Ehem!" Kyuhyun berdeham sembari menundukan dirinya di samping _namja_ tersebut. Tapi kerutan bingung kembali menghiasi dahi Kyuhyun saat namja di samping nya tak memberi respon dan terus menatap ke depan.

"Ehem!" Kyuhyun sengaja kembali berdeham cukup keras.

"Ya ada apa?"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa mendapat respon dari _namja_ itu. Suara yang sangat lirih dan bergetar. Sangat jelas terlihat _namja_ itu kedinginan dan tubuhnya pun sudah terlihat menggigil.

"Ah… A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan yang canggung.

Tanpa menoleh _namja_ di samping Kyuhyun itu tersenyum tipis, "Menunggu" ucap nya masih sangat pelan.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala sambil terus melirik _namja_ tersebut.

"Sudah lama di sini?" tanya nya lagi. _Namja_ itu hanya mengangguk sekali.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kyuhyun yang biasanya cuek dan tidak akan peduli dengan orang lain yang tidak di kenal nya juga tidak pernah ia memulai sebuah pembicaraan. Sekarang ia justru memutar otaknya untuk mencari pembicaraan dengan _namja_ di sebelahnya itu.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan penampilan _namja_ itu dengan intens. _Namja_ itu hanya mengenakan skinny jeans, kaos dan jaket yang pasti tak mampu menahan kedinginan malam dengan suhu minus 5 derajat ini. Tanpa mengenakan sarung tangan ataupun syal. _Namja_ ini sungguh ingin bunuh diri seperti nya.

"Hei apa kau tidak kedinginan hanya memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang lebih mirip pernyataan. Pastilah _namja_ itu kedinginan, tubuhnya saja sudah menggigil.

Hanya senyuman sangat tipis sarat kesedihan yang membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Entahlah" jawabnya singkat.

"Bagaimana kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak melihat jam"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggung nya di sandaran bangku taman itu. Tatapan Kyuhyun beralih pada kedua tangan _namja_ di sebelahnya yang terlihat meremas celana nya sendiri. Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Apa kau cari mati? Cuaca sedingin ini hanya memakai pakaian seperti itu" ucap Kyuhyun mengutarakan pemikiran nya.

Tak ada balasan dari _namja_ di samping nya. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun memukul kepala _namja_ tersebut karena sejak awal ia duduk di sini tak sekalipun _namja_ di samping nya menengok hanya untuk melihat nya. Cih, menyebalkan!

"Hei kapan orang yang kau tunggu itu datang?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Entah mengapa dia menjadi secerewet ini.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab _namja_ itu membuat Kyuhyun tercengang.

Kyuhyun merubah posisi duduk nya menjadi menyamping menghadap _namja_ di sebelahnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak tahu? Hubungi orang yang kau tunggu itu untuk datang secepatnya atau aku bisa memastikan kau akan mati membeku di tempat ini!" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Namja_ tersebut terlihat tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat kesal ucapan nya hanya di tanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman menyebalkan.

"Siapa nama mu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

_Namja_ itu terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka bibirnya yang sudah terlihat kering dan kaku itu, "Donghae" jawab nya singkat.

"Oke Donghae-_ssi_, perkenalkan aku Kyuhyun. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu mu bahwa menurut pandangan ku saat ini seharusnya kau cepat pulang. Sungguh kau bisa mati jika menunggu lebih lama lagi" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada serius.

"Ah dan satu lagi… Bisakah kau memandang orang yang sedang berbicara pada mu?! Kau tahu sangat tidak sopan jika kau tidak memandang orang yang tengah berbicara dengan mu" decak kesal Kyuhyun lalu menggembungkan pipi nya kesal.

Entah apa yang lucu, _namja_ yang beridentitas Donghae itu tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan orang yang sejak tadi mencampuri urusan nya.

"Aah _mianhae_" ucap Donghae tulus.

"Jadi bisakah kau memandangku sekarang? Sungguh kau menyebalkan, sejak tadi aku berada di sini dan terus mengajakmu berbicara. Kau tidak melihat ku bahkan melirik ku barang sekali pun tidak" dengus Kyuhyun sebal.

Donghae hanya tersenyum lalu mulai merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah" ucap Donghae membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Apa nya yang sudah? Kau masih belum menghadap ke arah ku dan tidak menatap ku!" balas Kyuhyun lagi sambil menggelengkan kepala nya. Apa _namja_ di hadapan nya itu enggan menatap wajah tampan nya? Nyatanya memang Donghae tidak memandang nya. _Namja_ itu memang sudah menghadap ke samping tapi tatapan _namja_ itu lurus ke arah pohon di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Ah benarkah? Heum… Bisa beritahu aku dimana posisi mu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Donghae membuat kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun semakin bertambah.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku di sini!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Di sini?"

"Bukan"

"Apa sudah tepat?"

Donghae terus mengarahkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Kyuhyun dan mengarahkan wajahnya berusaha agar sehadap dengan orang yang tengah berbicara pada nya.

"Kau ini sedang bercanda atau apa?! Jangan berlagak seperti orang buta!" pekik Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"Aku memang tidak bisa melihat" Donghae berucap dengan sangat pelan dengan senyuman tipis masih terpantri di wajahnya.

Tanpa Donghae sadari, Kyuhyun terlihat membeku di tempat setelah mendengar pernyataan itu. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka. Ia menatap _namja_ di hadapan nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dengan intens ia memperhatikan Donghae dan hatinya berdesir saat melihat kedua manik mata Donghae.

Manik mata itu sangat jelas terlapisi oleh sebuah selaput tipis berwarna abu-abu membuat mata tersebut terlihat kelam tanpa sinar. Sungguh Kyuhyun baru menyadari hal ini. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya menuju arah lain. Entah mengapa hati nya terasa berdenyut melihat mata menyedihkan itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu" sesal Kyuhyun tulus.

Donghae melebarkan senyuman nya. Ia kembali menggerakan kepala nya sedikit.

"_Gwenchana_. Apa ini sudah tepat menghadap mu Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" tanya Donghae membuat Kyuhyun kembali menatap _namja_ itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir lalu mengangguk, "Hng… ne sudah" Kyuhyun berucap sambil merutuk dirinya. _Namja_ di hadapan nya tidak mungkin tahu jika dirinya mengangguk.

"Baguslah" gumam Donghae lega.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam seakan bingung harus membicarakan hal apa. Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan setiap lekukan wajah Donghae. Ini pertama kali nya Ia melihat mata seseorang yang tidak bisa melihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Kyuhyun menghela napas sebelum melepaskan sarung tangan berwarna biru yang melapisi tangan nya.

"Pakai ini" Kyuhyun menyerahkan sarung tangan itu di pangkuan Donghae.

Donghae sedikit bingung lalu meraba sesuatu yang ada di pangkuan nya. Kyuhyun yang tidak sabaran melihatnya segera mengambil sarung tangan nya kembali.

Kyuhyun pun mengambil tangan Donghae. Ia meringis saat merasakan sedingin apa tangan yang tengah ia genggam sekarang. Dengan segera Kyuhyun memakaikan sarung tangan nya ke kedua tangan dingin Donghae.

"Kau sudah kedinginan Donghae-_ssi_. Sungguh sebaiknya kau pulang" saran Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Song _Ahjumma_ meminta ku untuk menunggu di sini" ucap Donghae.

"Tapi kau bisa mati kedinginan di sini" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sejak tadi kau menyebut kata mati, Kyu. Kau membuat ku takut haha walaupun kapanpun kematian datang, aku akan siap"

Kyuhyun tercenung mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Jangan bercanda!" dengus Kyuhyun membuat Donghae tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada penolakan!"

Donghae menggembungkan pipinya terlihat lucu dengan wajah terkesan _childish_ itu. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Beritahu aku alamatmu!" ucap Kyuhyun lebih mirip sebuah titah tersebut.

"Gyeonggi" ucap Donghae akhirnya pasrah dan memberitahu daerah tempat tinggalnya

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar daerah yang cukup asing di pendengaran nya, "_Eodiga_?" tanya nya lagi.

"Gyeonggi" ulang Donghae lagi. Kyuhyun terlihat tengah mengingat dimana ada nama daerah seperti itu di sekitar Seoul ini.

"Ne aku dengar tapi Gyeonggi dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Donghae mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu Gyeonggi. Itu daerah terkenal di Mokpo ini, _pabbo_! Kau orang baru ya?" ucap Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tercengang mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Donghae. _Mwo_? Mokpo?!

"_Mwo_?! Rumah mu di Mokpo? Lalu… lalu bagaimana bisa kau berada di Seoul sekarang?"

Kali ini Donghae yang terlihat sangat terkejut hingga mulutnya terbuka. Ia mengerjapkan mata nya beberapa kali.

"Apa? Seoul?" tanya Donghae tidak percaya.

"Aish tentu saja ini Namdaemun, Seoul!" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Donghae bungkam.

Kedua nya terlihat larut dalam pikiran nya masing-masing. Terlihat jelas ekspresi shock di wajah Donghae dan ekspresi bingung di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa aku di Seoul?" gumam Donghae pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut kemudian mengusap kedua telapak tangan nya yang sudah membeku rasanya.

"Tolong ceritakan apa yang terjadi sebelum kau duduk di tempat ini" pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan.

Donghae tak segera menjawab. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah terlihat semakin membiru.

"Aku… Aku—maksudku tadi pagi Song _ahjumma_ mengajak ku untuk pergi menemani nya ke suatu tempat. Dia tidak memberitahu ku kemana akan pergi. Aku hanya ikut dan duduk manis di mobil nya. Lalu… lalu dia meminta ku untuk duduk di sini karena dia ingin membeli sesuatu dulu. Tapi, dia—"

Donghae menundukan wajahnya dan ucapanya terhenti begitu saja. Ia lebih memilih meremas kedua tangan nya sendiri untuk menghilangkan semua kekhawatiran dan pikiran buruk nya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar cerita Donghae.

Apa orang yang membawa Donghae sengaja meninggalkan nya di sini?

Pikiran Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan beberapa spekulasi.

"Siapa Song _ahjumma_ itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sahabat _eomma_ ku" jawab Donghae lirih. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"Beritahu aku nomor rumah atau ponsel orang tua mu, mungkin aku bisa menghubungi mereka" ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Donghae tak menjawab justru semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Hei, aku bilang berit—"

"Aku tidak punya orang tua lagi" Donghae memotong ucapan Kyuhyun yang seketika terdiam.

"Orang tua ku sudah meninggal 3 tahun lalu" lanjut Donghae membuat hati Kyuhyun semakin berdesir.

'Dia sama seperti ku' batin Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan Donghae dengan senyuman getir.

"Jadi selama ini kau tinggal bersama Song _ahjumma_ itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan sekilas Donghae

Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu beranjak berdiri dari bangku taman. Ia menatap Donghae yang masih duduk dengan wajah tertunduk. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengambil tangan kanan Donghae dan menggenggam nya erat. Donghae sempat terkejut namun tak protes.

"Ikutlah dengan ku. Sekarang lebih baik kau tinggal saja bersama ku. Tenang saja aku bukan orang jahat" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Walaupun Donghae tak bisa melihat nya, Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan hal itu.

Donghae mendongakan wajahnya. Tak ada yang di lihatnya, hanya kegelapan yang sudah biasa menyelimuti nya namun entah mengapa ia seperti melihat sebuah sinar sangat tipis yang sedikit memberi terang dalam kegelapan nya. Sinar itu hanya terlihat sebentar sebelum kegelapan kembali menyelimuti nya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir jika kau orang jahat Kyuhyun-_ssi_" ucap Donghae dengan senyuman _childish_ nya.

"Benarkah? Bahkan kau tidak melihat ku bukan? Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir aku bukan orang jahat?" tanya Kyuhyun polos. Donghae hanya terkikik geli mendengar nya.

"Ah sudahlah lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Sungguh aku sudah kedinginan. Dan cukup panggil aku dengan panggilan Kyuhyun atau apapun asal jangan bersikap formal" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Berapa umur mu?"

"16 tahun"

"Lebih muda dua tahun dariku"

Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut mengerti. Dugaan nya benar, Donghae memang lebih tua dari nya.

"Ya ya ya, sekarang kita pergi dari sini"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Donghae membuat namja itu mulai bangkit dari bangku nya. Namun baru beberapa saat Donghae kembali terduduk sembari meringis. Kakinya terasa membeku dan sulit di gerakan. Duduk di tempat sedingin ini berjam-jam dengan sepatu biasa pasti membuat kaki nya menjadi kaku.

"_Gwenchanayo_?" tanya Kyuhyun cukup khawatir.

"Kaki ku... kaku" ringis Donghae.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepas ransel yang sedaritadi di gendong nya, mencari sesuatu di dalam sana dan segera mengambil sebuah syal berwarna putih. Kyuhyun melingkarkan syal tersebut di leher Donghae.

Donghae sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis walau hatinya terasa hangat menerima perhatian seperti itu. Ia sangat yakin orang yang ada di dekatnya itu adalah orang baik.

"_Kajja_!"

Kyuhyun segera merangkul _namja_ yang tinggi nya tak beda jauh darinya itu. Membantu Donghae berdiri dan memapah _namja_ itu untuk berjalan walau sedikit tertatih.

"Kyu…" panggil Donghae di tengah perjalanan nya. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman kecil.

"_Gomawo_" ucap Donghae tulus membuat Kyuhyun mengulas senyuman tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari.

"Aku memang tidak bisa melihat mu. Tapi aku yakin kau orang baik, kau orang pertama yang bersikap seperti ini padaku selain kedua orang tua ku"

_Inilah pertemuan pertama kita._

_Aku bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki nasib yang tak jauh berbeda denganku walau aku tahu kau pasti lebih menderita daripada aku._

_Dan untuk pertama kali nya, aku merasa hati ku menghangat hanya mendengar ucapan dan senyuman childish mu._

_Mulai sekarang kita akan menjalani kehidupan yang keras ini bersama._

.

.

.

**ooOOoo Eyes ooOOoo**

Pagi yang cukup cerah hari ini. Tidak seperti hari sebelum nya yang selalu di selimuti butiran salju, suasana kota hari ini tidak ada hujan salju walaupun langit masih di tutupi awan tebal membuat sang mentari tak mampu menembus untuk memancarkan sinar teriknya. Udara pun masih terasa sangat dingin membuat tumpukan salju di jalan tak mungkin mencair hari ini.

"Dinginnya~"

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menyelesaikan acara mandi nya. Walaupun menggunakan air hangat tetap saja udara dingin yang menerpa tubuh nya membuat dirinya bergidik dingin.

Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur karena rumah baru nya ini masih menyediakan air hangat, jika tidak dia pasti sudah membeku saat ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh sudut rumah baru yang sudah di tempati nya selama 3 hari. Rumah ini tidak besar, hanya ada satu _bed medium size_, satu kamar mandi kecil dan ruangan tengah kecil dengan sofa dan meja kecil. Setidaknya ia bisa menyewa rumah ini dengan harga murah karena ia mempunyai kenalan yang berhubungan dengan penyewa rumah tersebut. Dengan tabungan nya yang sekarang, tidak memungkinkan ia menyewa rumah yang lebih besar dan mahal.

Pandangan Kyuhyun terhenti pada seseorang yang tengah duduk diam di sofa berwarna coklat susu itu. Orang yang baru di temui nya dan menemani nya tinggal di rumah ini selama 3 hari.

Seperti biasa bingung harus melakukan apa, Donghae memutuskan untuk duduk diam di sini dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Tak ada yang ia tatap, toh kemana pun ia memandang hanya akan ada kegelapan yang di dapat.

"_Hyung_…"

Donghae sedikit terkejut saat mendapat gerakan dari sofa yang di duduki nya dan suara panggilan yang sudah tidak asing bagi nya. Ia tersenyum sebelum menoleh ke arah suara yang di dengarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Donghae menghadapnya. Walaupun pandangan Donghae tidak pas ke arah nya, entah memandang kemana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae menunjukan senyuman manis nya sebelum menggelengkan kepala sebagai tanda bahwa ia tak melakukan apapun.

"_Aniyo_. Kyu sudah selesai mandi?" Donghae balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun bergumam lalu menyandarkan punggung nya di sandaran sofa, "_Ne_, err dingin sekali" ucap nya membuat Donghae terkikik geli.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Donghae sejenak dengan senyuman getir di wajahnya. Entah apa yang di rasakan oleh _namja_ di hadapan nya ini tapi Kyuhyun salut karena Donghae mampu bertahan seorang diri, tanpa keluarga dengan keadaan nya yang seperti itu. Tiga hari bersama, mereka sudah saling bertukar cerita. Dan entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa sudah sangat dekat dan akrab dengan orang yang sekarang sudah di panggil nya _hyung_ itu. Ini pertama kali nya ia mampu dekat dengan orang lain dalam waktu singkat.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai terjulur dan mengambil tangan kanan Donghae, mengelus punggung tangan itu dengan lembut. Donghae sendiri hanya tersenyum.

"Apa benar tak apa jika hari ini aku sekolah? Kau yakin mau ku tinggalkan sendiri di rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya.

Donghae tersenyum geli, "_Gwenchana_ Kyunie. Aku bukan anak kecil, aku bisa sendiri di rumah. Kau tenang saja" ucap nya menenangkan namun tanpa Donghae lihat wajah Kyuhyun justru semakin khawatir.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya masih ragu untuk meninggalkan Donghae sendirian tapi mengingat dia sudah izin dari sekolah selama 3 hari dan ia tak ingin ambil resiko jika beasiswa di cabut hanya karena ia terlalu banyak absen.

"Aku serius, aku baik-baik saja Kyu" Donghae kembali berucap karena tak mendapat respon dari _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang Kyuhyun saat ini namun ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya intens.

"Setelah pulang sekolah aku akan langsung pergi bekerja dan baru pulang malam nanti. _Hyung_ tidak perlu menunggu ku, kau tidur saja _nde_? Dan aku sudah masakan nasi untuk mu, masih ada daging osam. Kau bisa memakan nya untuk makan siang. Lalu malam nanti aku sudah meminta Yesung _hyung_ untuk kemari dan membawakan makan malam jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Kyuhyun memberikan pesan yang menurut Donghae terlalu berlebihan itu. Sontak Donghae terkikik geli mendengar nya membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"_Ya hyung_! _Waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Donghae menggelengkan kepala nya, "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kyu. Kau mirip dengan _eomma_ ku saja" ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun meringis sambil mengelus tengkuk nya malu.

"_Gomawo_ Kyuhyunie. _Mianhae_ aku sangat menyusahkan mu" ucap Donghae lagi, kali ini dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk.

Sungguh Donghae merasa tidak enak dengan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa hanya menyusahkan. Menumpang tinggal dan makan tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun. Batin nya terus berteriak mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak berguna dan hanya menjadi benalu bagi orang lain. Donghae menghela napas berat.

"Hyung bicara apa _eoh_?" Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya mengerti maksud Donghae berpura-pura tidak mengerti dan menunjukan ekspresi tidak suka. Sepertinya ia lupa bahwa Donghae pun tidak bisa melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang di tunjukan nya.

"Aku hanya menjadi benalu untuk mu. Sungguh aku merasa tidak enak pada mu" jujur Donghae sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum mengulas senyuman tipis. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Donghae dan merangkul _hyung_ nya itu.

"Jangan pernah berkata begitu lagi, _hyung_. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya dan asal kau tahu. Aku sangat senang kau berada di sini. Aku jadi tidak sendirian karena kau menemani ku" ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Tangan nya sedikit meremas tangan Kyuhyun menandakan bagaimana perasaan nya saat ini.

"_Gomawo_ Kyunie… _Gomawo_" ucap Donghae dengan nada bergetar.

"_Ne_" Kyuhun menyandarkan kepala nya di bahu Donghae. Walaupun terkadang sikap nya lebih dewasa dari Donghae dan lebih banyak menopang _namja_ yang menurut nya cukup rapuh itu tapi berada di samping Donghae membuat nya nyaman dan terlindungi.

Mereka terdiam sejenak membiarkan keheningan melingkupi. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya yang sebenarnya masih berat dan ingin sekali ia kembali ke tempat tidur berselimut tebal. Donghae pun hanya diam memainkan jemari Kyuhyun dalam genggaman nya. Sedikit demi sedikit perasaan nya mulai bisa di kendalikan dan ketenangan mulai di dapatkan nya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sofa. Donghae membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk bersiap-siap dengan keperluan sekolahnya. Kyuhyun segera mengenakan jaket tebal dan sepatu boot nya. Udara di luar pasti berkali lipat dingin nya. Setelah selesai Kyuhyun segera menyambar ransel hitam nya yang tergeletak di kasur.

Sebelum pergi ia menghampiri Donghae kembali.

"Kau bisa mendengarkan lagu dari sini agar tidak bosan" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyerahkan ipod nya.

Donghae mengangguk dan menerima ipod itu. Kyuhyun mengajarkan sedikit bagaimana cara menyalakan dan memilih lagu. Dengan wajah polos nya Donghae mengikuti segala arahan nya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkikik geli.

"Berangkatlah, kau bisa terlambat Kyu" ucap Donghae akhirnya.

"_Ne hyung_, aku berangkat sekarang _nde_?"

"Hati-hati di jalan"

Kyuhyun langsung menganggukan kepala nya namun sedetik kemudian ia merutuk dirinya sendiri. Donghae tidak akan melihat anggukan kepalanya. Kenapa ia sering sekali lupa jika Donghae tak mampu melihat nya? Tak jarang Kyuhyun hanya membalas ucapan Donghae dengan anggukan, gelengan maupun gumaman pelan membuat hyung nya itu mengernyit dan menanti jawaban pasti.

"_Ne_ pasti, kau juga. Aku pergi" ucap Kyuhyun. Donghae menunjukan senyum khas nya.

Kyuhyun mulai beranjak berdiri dan melangkah keluar. Namun ia kembali menoleh ke arah Donghae sebelum menutup pintu rumah nya.

Donghae masih berdiam di sofa nya. Dengan wajah khas kekanakan dan polos nya itu, Donghae mulai memainkan ipod milik Kyuhyun dan memasangkan earphone di kedua telinga nya. Pandangan Donghae sama seperti biasa, lurus ke depan.

Apa yang akan Donghae lakukan seharian di rumah seorang diri? Apa tidak apa meninggalkan nya sendirian? Apa tidak akan terjadi apa pun? Pasti Donghae akan merasa sangat bosan nantinya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala dan menghela napas berat saat pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali memenuhi pikiran nya. Sungguh ia masih ragu untuk meninggalkan Donghae seorang diri tapi apa daya dia memiliki tanggung jawab untuk terus bersekolah.

Dua hari ia sudah menemani Donghae seharian di rumah. Mengajarkan dan menuntun Donghae berjalan hingga _namja_ itu terbiasa dengan situasi rumah. Mengingat semua letak benda dan dinding agar tidak terbentur nanti nya.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mulai menutup pintu rumah nya. Merapatkan jaket dan membenarkan posisi syal yang melilit di lehernya. Dengan tangan tersembunyi di saku jaket, Kyuhyun berjalan ke luar menyusuri jalanan yang di hiasi tumpukan salju yang cukup tebal.

_Aku belum bisa menebak bagaimana perasaan mu yang sebenarnya berada di dalam kegelapan yang selalu melingkupi mu itu. Tapi… Aku akan berusaha untuk mengerti, memahami perasaan mu yang masih tersembunyi. Aku ingin selalu menemani mu dan melepaskanmu dari kesendirian._

.

.

.

"Yo Kyu!"

Sebuah tepukan yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan di bahu nya mampu membuat Kyuhyun yang tengah melamun tersentak kaget. Kyuhyun langsung mendelik kesal pada namja jankung yang sudah menunjukan cengiran lebarnya. Shim Changmin, sahabat nya sejak masuk ke _High School_ ini.

Changmin mendudukan dirinya di barisan depan Kyuhyun. Melepaskan ransel nya lalu memutar duduknya menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun yang hanya menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan nya.

"Tumben kau datang pagi" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Changmin.

"Motor ku rusak jadi _appa_ yang mengantarku ke sekolah. Otomatis aku harus berangkat lebih awal ckck" Changmin berucap sembari mengeluarkan sebuah roti dari ransel nya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng saat Changmin menawari nya roti tersebut. Changmin pun memakan sendirian hal yang paling di sukai nya itu.

"Min…" panggil Kyuhyun membuat Changmin menoleh dan menatap sahabat nya itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sejenak sebelum berucap, "Apa kau membawa yang ku minta kemarin?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ragu.

Changmin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sahabat nya yang malu-malu itu. Tanpa menjawab, Changmin mencari sesuatu di dalam ransel nya. Changmin menyerahkan amplop berwarna coklat ke hadapan Kyuhyun sambil menggigit roti daging nya.

Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan PSP kesayangan nya dari dalam ransel dan menyodorkan nya kepada Changmin.

"Simpan saja" ucap Changmin membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Kau simpan saja PSP mu, aku sudah punya PSP ku sendiri" ulang Changmin lagi menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "PSP ini menjadi jaminan ku jadi kau harus mengambilnya" balas Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ sudah ku bilang bukan? Aku tidak perlu PSP mu dan kau bebas memakai uang itu, tidak perlu terbebani. Apa pun yang kau butuhkan, katakan saja" ucap Changmin dengan nada serius.

"Dan sudah ku katakan aku meminjam uang ini dengan jaminan PSP ku. Aku akan mengambil PSP ku setelah melunasi uang yang ku pinjam" tolak Kyuhyun tegas membuat Changmin mendengus sebal.

"Dasar keras kepala" dengus Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu memasukan amplop yang berisi sejumlah uang yang ia pinjam pada Changmin. Uang ini akan di gunakan untuk membeli makanan dan keperluan lain untuk dirinya dan Donghae sebelum Kyuhyun menerima gaji nya. Uang tabungan nya sudah habis untuk membayar sewa rumah selama 3 bulan.

Changmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Dia memakan potongan terakhir dari roti nya.

"Jadi sekarang dimana kau tinggal Kyu?" tanya Changmin.

"Tidak jauh dari pertokoan" jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil PSP nya yang masih tergeletak di meja dan menyalakan nya. Sebenarnya berat jugs untuk menjadikan PSP ini sebagai jaminan tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dan walaupun Changmin bilang tidak perlu tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa memakai uang orang begitu saja.

"Bersama orang yang kau ceritakan kemarin?" Changmin kembali bertanya. Kyuhyun mendengus karena merasa Changmin tengah mengintrograsi nya.

"Heum dan nama orang itu Donghae" balas Kyuhyun cuek dengan tatapan mulai fokus pada layar PSP hitam nya.

Changmin mengangguk mengerti, "Boleh aku ke rumah mu sepulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Changmin penuh harap.

"Aku harus bekerja, Min"

"Aku bisa menunggu mu, Kyu. Aku akan memakan banyak es krim hingga kau selesai bekerja setelah itu baru aku main ke rumah mu" terang Changmin namun Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala nya membuat _namja_ jangkung itu merengut.

"Aku sudah tidak bekerja di kedai es krim lagi" ucap Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo_? Lalu?"

"Aku akan bekerja di sebuah restoran tak jauh dari rumah. Gaji di kedai es krim tidak akan cukup memenuhi semua keperluan bersama Hae _hyung_ sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun.

Changmin terdiam sembari menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan sendu. Kyuhyun harus bekerja di usia nya yang masih sangat muda berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih tergantung pada kedua orang tua nya.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Sekitar jam 11 atau 12"

"_MWO_?!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget hingga PSP nya terlepas dari tangan dan tergeletak begitu saja di meja saat Changmin berteriak keras.

"Ya Shim Changmin! Kau mau membuatku tuli hah?!" decak kesal Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang gila Kyu! Bekerja hingga semalam itu? Kapan kau belajar dan istirahat? Kau bisa kelelahan _pabbo_!" balas Changmin tak kalah kesal nya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata nya malas walau ada sedikit perasaan senang melihat perhatian yang di berikan Changmin lewat rasa cemas hanya karena mendengarnya bekerja lebih lama dari biasa nya.

"Aku belum mencoba nya jadi belum tahu lelah atau tidak. Dan satu lagi, aku jenius jadi pelajaran tidak masalah untuk ku" jawab Kyuhyun asal.

Tatapan kesal Changmin berangsur berubah menjadi Kyuhyun intens membuat sahabatnya itu risih.

"Jangan menatap ku begitu!" dengus Kyuhyun sembari menempleng pelan kepala Changmin.

"Haruskah kau bekerja hingga semalam itu?" tanya Changmin lesu.

"Aku bekerja shift 2, pasti akan pulang malam sesuai jam penutupan restoran" jawab Kyuhyun membuat Changmin menghela napas.

"Kembali saja ke pekerjaan mu yang dulu, Kyunie~ Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu, kau bisa meminta nya pada ku. Aku pasti akan memberikan nya" bujuk Changmin. Bagaimana pun Changmin tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun bekerja terlalu keras.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu bangkit dari kursi nya, "_Kajja_ kita ke kantin" ajak Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Changmin, Kyuhyun sudah berjalan keluar dari kelas. Changmin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, sahabatnya memang keras kepala dan sulit sekali mengubah keputusan yang telah di buat oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan lemas Changmin melangkah mengikuti Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**ooOOoo Eyes ooOOoo**

_**Duk!**_

"Aww~"

Donghae mengelus pucuk kepala nya yang harus bersentuhan dengan permukaan dinding yang keras. Walaupun sudah cukup terbiasa dengan tempat baru nya ini tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri Donghae masih sering menabrak banyak benda bahkan menabrak dinding di rumah ini.

Masih mengelus pucuk kepala nya, Donghae mendudukan dirinya di ranjang yang ia tiduri bersama dengan Kyuhyun setiap malam. Donghae menghela napas. Bingung harus melakukan apa.

Entah apa yang di pikirkan Donghae, ia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya, berguling-guling tidak jelas.

Kebosanan menyelimuti dirinya.

Tidak tahu sudah berapa jam ia berada sendirian di rumah tanpa melakukan kegiatan apapun. Hanya mendengarkan lagu, makan, tidur dan melamun. Donghae sendiri tak tahu ini sudah pukul berapa. Tak ada televisi di rumah yang biasa nya menjadi petunjuk waktu bagi nya. Tapi menurut perhitungan nya, Donghae yakin ini sudah sore.

Donghae memejamkan mata nya sejenak lalu membuka nya kembali menatap langit-langit kamar. Kapan ia bisa melihat cahaya? Sungguh ia bosan dengan semua kegelapan yang tidak pernah hilang dari pandagan nya.

"Kyuhyun…" gumam Donghae pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Donghae mulai menarik sudut bibirnya membayangkan bagaimana sosok Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Kemarin ia sudah meraba seluruh permukaan wajah Kyuhyun sehingga sedikit banyak ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah dari anak yang sudah ia anggap adik itu.

Tak habisnya Donghae mengucapkan rasa syukur pada Tuhan karena sudah mempertemukan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Anak itu sangat baik. Walaupun dari ucapan nya terdengar cuek tapi Kyuhyun sangatlah perhatian. Dia juga sabar menghadapi Donghae.

"Aku ingin melihat wajah mu, Kyu" Donghae memejamkan mata nya lagi.

Sejak kecil Donghae harus hidup di dalam kegelapan. Ia lahir cacat, tak mampu melihat keindahan dunia ciptaan Tuhan sejak ia hadir di dunia ini. Bahkan ia hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah _eomma_ dan _appa_ nya. Dokter mengatakan Donghae mengalami kebutaan permanen. Ada sebuah selaput yang menutupi retina mata nya dan selaput itu tak bisa di angkat atau di hilangkan.

"_Appa, eomma_… Hae sudah tidak berada di Mokpo. Hae ada di Seoul sekarang. Kalian pasti tidak percaya bukan? Ingin sekali aku berjalan-jalan di sini tapi Kyu tidak mengizinkan diriku keluar rumah tanpa diri nya" cerita Donghae entah pada siapa.

_**Tok… Tok…**_

Donghae mengernyit saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Ia mulai terduduk di kasur, masih menajamkan pendengaran nya.

_**Tok… Tok…**_

Suara ketukan itu kembali terdengar. Tanpa banyak pikir Donghae mulai bangkit berdiri. Senyuman lebar terpantri di wajahnya. Mungkin saja itu Kyuhyun? Dengan sangat hati-hati ia melangkah. Tangan terjulur ke depan, meraba-raba udara di depan nya.

Setelah berjuang melewati halangan dalam rumah, Donghae berhasil tiba di hadapan pintu. Tangan nya segera meraih knop pintu dan membuka kunci nya.

"Kyunie?" ucap Donghae sesaat setelah pintu terbuka.

"Hae…" Seorang _namja_ dengan pipi chubby dan senyuman menawan berdiri di depan Donghae yang mengernyit bingung mendengar bukan suara Kyuhyun yang di dengar nya namun suara itu juga pernah di dengar nya.

"_Nugu_?" tanya Donghae mengutarakan kebingungan nya.

_Namja_ itu tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, "Kau lupa suara ku? Ini Yesung, ingat?" tanya _namja_ yang di panggil Yesung tersebut.

Donghae melebarkan senyuman nya setelah mengetahui siapa yang ada di hadapan nya itu, "Yesungie _hyung_!" pekik Donghae girang.

Kyuhyun memang sudah mengenalkan Yesung saat pertama kali tiba di rumah ini. Rumah itu pun merupakan rumah milik paman Yesung.

"_Mianhae_ aku lama. Aku bawa makanan untuk makan malam kita~" ucap Yesung ceria.

Donghae mengangguk lalu memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit agar memberi jalan untuk Yesung masuk. Ia ingat Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan bahwa Yesung akan datang sore ini.

Yesung pun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia melepaskan sepatu boot nya lalu berjalan ke dalam sembari memapah Donghae. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa.

"Apa kau betah di rumah ini?" tanya Yesung sembari bangkit berdiri dan mencari piring untuk makan malam mereka.

"Heum! Tentu saja _hyung_" jawab Donghae ceria membuat Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum senang. Ya walaupun Yesung sadar senyuman tak akan di lihat oleh Donghae.

"_Mianhae_ aku merepotkan mu, _hyung_. Kyunie tidak mengizinkan ku keluar rumah padahal aku bisa membeli makanan sendiri" ucap Donghae sambil menggembungkan pipi nya.

Yesung terkikik geli lalu mengacak rambut Donghae. Ia meletakan piring dan mangkuk nasi beserta sumpit dan sendok di meja.

"Jalanan di luar licin, Hae. Kyu pasti khawatir pada mu, nanti kalau kau terpeleset bagaimana?" ucap Yesung sembari menaruh japchae yang di belinya ke piring.

"Aku bisa berjalan hati-hati. Aku bukan anak kecil!" dengus Donghae masih berpura-pura kesal.

Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepala nya. Ia memberikan mangkuk nasi kepada Donghae.

"_Mianhae_, aku hanya membeli japchae untuk malam ini. Restoran di ujung jalan sini tutup padahal aku berniat membeli di sana tadi" sesal Yesung.

Donghae menggelengkan kepala nya sembari mengambil mangkuk nasi dan sendok nya, "Makan nasi saja sudah akan terasa enak jika kau mengucap syukur dan makan dengan hati senang" ucap Donghae.

Yesung cukup terkesiap mendengar penuturan Donghae. Dengan seksama ia memperhatikan wajah _namja_ yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Ia mengelus kepala Donghae lembut.

"_Ne_, makanlah" ucap Yesung pelan.

Donghae mengangguk lalu mulai menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Yesung memberikan japchae dengan potongan udang dan daging ke dalam mangkuk Donghae agar tidak menyulitkan _namja_ itu untuk makan. Melihat Donghae makan dengan riang dan lahap membuat hati nya ikut gembira.

"Jadi apa saja yang Hae lakukan hari ini? Apa kau bosan di rumah seharian?" Yesung mulai membuka pembicaraan di tengah acara makan.

"Tidak ada. Heum… sedikit, tapi kau tidak boleh mengatakan pada Kyuhyun jika aku merasa sedikit bosan _hyung_" ucap Donghae dengan ekspresi penuh harap.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Kyu bisa cemas dan bisa-bisa dia tidak masuk sekolah lagi hanya karena ingin menemani ku" jawab Donghae dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Aah~ _arraso_. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan bilang. Dan jika aku tidak ada kelas kuliah, aku pasti akan menemani mu besok"

Donghae menoleh kearah Yesung dan tersenyum lebar. Yesung terkikik geli sembari mengacak rambut Donghae gemas. Mereka pun makan sembari berbincang ringan. Yesung adalah rekan kerja Kyuhyun saat di kedai es krim dulu dan Yesung sendiri sedikit banyak tahu bagaimana kehidupan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kyu, besok kau bisa kan datang lebih awal?"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyimpan seragam kerja nya di dalam loker menoleh saat seorang senior nya bertanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Rekan kerja nya itu pun menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan memberi salam lalu pergi mendahului dirinya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Helaan napas keluar dari bibir nya saat melihat waktu yang tertera di jam ponsel nya, 11 : 30. Sangat malam dan Kyuhyun sangat lelah hari ini. Pekerjaan nya sebagai _waiter_ lebih melelahkan daripada meracik es krim. Harus bergerak ke sana kemari mencatat pesanan dari pengunjung juga menghidangkan semua pesanan dari dapur.

Kyuhyun menguap lebar menandakan seberapa mengantuknya ia hari ini. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Kyuhyun segera mengambil ransel nya. Keluar dari restoran dan langsung di sambut kembali oleh hujan salju dengan intensitas rendah. Kyuhyun merapatkan jaket nya. Uap dingin terlihat dari setiap hembusan napas nya.

Berlari… Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berlari cepat untuk kembali ke rumah. Ia ingin segera berganti pakaian dan bergelung dalam selimut tebal nya. Dan terutama, Kyuhyun ingin segera bertemu dengan Donghae. Walaupun 90 persen Kyuhyun yakin Donghae sudah tertidur saat ini. Entah mengapa ia sudah merasa rindu tidak bertemu seharian dengan hyung nya itu. Jika seperti ini, intensitas pertemuan Kyuhyun dengan Donghae akan berkurang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengingat dua benda yang sudah di beli nya khusus untuk Donghae tadi sore sebelum bekerja. Benda yang akan membantu Donghae dan semoga _hyung_ nya itu senang. Kyuhyun semakin menambah kecepatan berlari nya. Jalanan sudah sangat sepi dan udara semakin mendingin.

Kyuhyun melompat-lompat kecil dan menggosok kedua telapak tangan nya. Dia sudah berada di depan rumah nya. Secara perlahan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu tersebut tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik.

Kegelapan langsung menyambut Kyuhyun. Tak ada lampu yang menyala di ruangan rumah nya. Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata nya berusaha melihat ke dalam ruangan. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menutup pintu dan berjalan memasuki rumah nya.

"Hae _hyung_… Kau sudah tidur?" Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara nya.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai meraba dinding untuk menyalakan lampu. Cahaya mulai berpendar menerangi ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun mengulas senyuman lega.

_**Deg!**_

Namun senyuman itu langsung pudar saat tak mendapatkan sosok Donghae di atas ranjang.

"Hae _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun beralih menuju kamar mandi di sudut ruangan. Tanpa mengetuk, Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu. Kamar mandi juga gelap namun Kyuhyun yakin tak ada sosok Donghae di sana. Perasaan Kyuhyun mulai tidak tenang. Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangan nya, kepanikan mulai melingkupi nya.

"_Hyung_!" teriak Kyuhyun sembari mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh sudut rumah ini.

Helaan napas lega meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun saat namja itu menemukan sosok Donghae yang terduduk di lantai di hadapan sofa. Donghae menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangan yang bertopang di atas lutut.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung melihat nya namun dengan segera ia menghampiri Donghae.

"Hae _hyung_!" panggil Kyuhyun namun Donghae tak merespon.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di samping Donghae dan menggoncangkan bahu Donghae sedikit. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Donghae duduk di sini tapi Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

"Hae _hyung_! Ini Kyu, _Gwenchanayo_? _Hyung_!" panggil Kyuhyun berulang kali.

Setelah beberapa saat Donghae mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Dan betapa terkejut nya Kyuhyun saat melihat raut kacau di wajah tampan itu. Air mata yang masih mengalir dari mata kelam Donghae. Bibir bawah Donghae yang sedikit berdarah karena di gigit terlalu kuat oleh empu nya.

Hati Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit melihat keadaan Donghae. Ini pertama kali nya ia melihat Donghae menangis. Sebesar apapun kepedihan yang terlihat dalam manic kelam itu, Donghae tak pernah menitikan air mata dan sekarang buliran bening itu terlihat jatuh.

"_Aigoo_ Donghae _hyung_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh dengan kecemasan. Ia memegang kedua bahu Donghae dan membawa hyung nya itu untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"K-kyu?" Donghae bersuara dengan parau dan bergetar.

"_Ne_, ini aku… Kyuhyun, _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menganggukan kepala nya mantap tidak peduli Donghae tak mampu melihat nya.

_**Grep!**_

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat Donghae tiba-tiba memeluk nya dengan erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dada Kyuhyun. Tangisan itu kembali pecah dan air mata kembali mengalir deras.

Kyuhyun tak mampu berbuat apapun saat ini. Ia hanya terdiam dan membalas pelukan Donghae. Mengelus lembut punggung Donghae untuk menenangkan. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata kanan nya. Entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan seberapa besar kesedihan yang di rasakan Donghae saat ini. Walaupun ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang membuat Donghae seperti ini.

_Untuk pertama kali nya, aku melihat sisi terlemah dan terapuh mu. Kau menangis terisak dan menumpahkan seluruh kesedihan mu yang terpendam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi aku bisa merasakan kesedihan itu. Aku hanya bisa memohon, jangan pernah bulir menyedihkan itu membasahi pipi mu lagi. Karena… melihat mu seperti ini sangat menyesakan hati ku._

.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

Holla~

Oke, masih banyak req yang belum ke sentuh tapi justru ada ide dadakan yang melintas di otak dan mumpung pas banget lagi dapat feel nya, langsung di ketik jadi terciptakan ff ini haha

Thanks buat semua yang menyempatkan waktu mampir dan membaca ini.

Ada yang berminat dengan FF yang ini? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"_Aigoo_ Donghae _hyung_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh dengan kecemasan. Ia memegang kedua bahu Donghae dan membawa hyung nya itu untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"K-kyu?" Donghae bersuara dengan parau dan bergetar.

"_Ne_, ini aku… Kyuhyun, _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menganggukan kepala nya mantap tidak peduli Donghae tak mampu melihat nya.

_**Grep!**_

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat Donghae tiba-tiba memeluk nya dengan erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dada Kyuhyun. Tangisan itu kembali pecah dan air mata kembali mengalir deras.

Kyuhyun tak mampu berbuat apapun saat ini. Ia hanya terdiam dan membalas pelukan Donghae. Mengelus lembut punggung Donghae untuk menenangkan. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata kanan nya. Entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan seberapa besar kesedihan yang di rasakan Donghae saat ini. Walaupun ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang membuat Donghae seperti ini.

_Untuk pertama kali nya, aku melihat sisi terlemah dan terapuh mu. Kau menangis terisak dan menumpahkan seluruh kesedihan mu yang terpendam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi aku bisa merasakan kesedihan itu. Aku hanya bisa memohon, jangan pernah bulir menyedihkan itu membasahi pipi mu lagi. Karena… melihat mu seperti ini sangat menyesakan hati ku._

.

.

_**PRECIOUS EYES**_

.

_**Main Cast**_ :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

.

_**Genre**_ : Friendship, Drama, Angst

.

_**Rated**_ : T

_**Warning**_ : Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OOC

_**Disclaimer**_ : All Cast isn't mine but this plot story is mine!

.

**LyELF**

**-Enjoy Reading!-**

**.**

**.**

**PART 2**

**ooOOoo Eyes ooOOoo**

Gelap…

Satu kata itu yang menggambarkan situasi rumah kecil tersebut. Seluruh pencahayaan dalam rumah telah di padamkan. Hanya ada seberkas cahaya dari luar menyelusup masuk lewat ventilasi rumah. Tak ada suara berarti yang terdengar. Suara detik jam yang menunjukan pukul 1 lewat 15 menit dinihari itu lebih mendominasi terdengar dalam ruangan tersebut.

Jika kalian mengira bahwa penghuni rumah itu sudah tertidur berarti perkiraan kalian salah besar. Nyatanya dua penghuni rumah itu masih tersadar.

Kedua nya terduduk di atas ranjang dengan punggung bersandar di mahkota _bed_ tersebut. Helaan napas kembali keluar dari salah satu di antara mereka. Kyuhyun melirik kearah Donghae yang terdiam di samping nya. _Hyung_ nya itu tengah memeluk kedua lututnya.

Setelah tadi Donghae puas menangis terisak yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu alasan nya, Kyuhyun memaksa Donghae untuk berpindah ke ranjang karena udara malam yang semakin mendingin. Kyuhyun juga mematikan seluruh lampu berharap mereka akan segera terlelap dan esok hari ia bisa bertanya alasan Donghae menangis.

Namun harapan Kyuhyun tidak terkabul. Donghae masih diam seribu bahasa dan enggan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya. _Namja_ itu hanya terduduk dan sibuk dengan pikiran nya sendiri. Tentu saja melihat itu Kyuhyun tak mungkin bisa tertidur walau mata nya sudah memerah dan terasa berat untuk di buka.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan berharap rasa kantuk itu menghilang. Kembali ia lirik kepada Donghae yang masih bergeming.

"Beginikah rasanya berada di dalam kegelapan?" Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Hanya ada warna hitam dimana-mana. Terasa begitu sendirian dan hampa" ucap Kyuhyun lagi walau Donghae tak menanggapi ucapan nya.

"Rasanya pasti tidak enak. Apa begitu yang kau rasakan, Hae _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae penuh harap agar merespon ucapan nya.

Kyuhyun sedikit menyipitkan mata nya untuk melihat dalam kegelapan ini. Retina mata nya sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan kegelapan ruangan di tambah berkas cahaya yang masih masuk, membantu Kyuhyun untuk menangkap sosok Donghae.

"Lebih dari itu. Rasanya sangat mengerikan" lirih Donghae yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Senyuman getir pun mulai terlihat di wajah Kyuhyun ketika mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Hidup mu bagai terisolasi. Terkadang dada mu juga terasa sesak, terhimpit oleh sesuatu. Berusaha berlari hanya untuk mendapatkan setitik cahaya namun tetap saja tak mendapatkan nya" gumam Donghae tanpa merubah posisi nya.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk diam, memberikan waktu bagi Donghae untuk bercerita lebih banyak lagi.

"Mampu membuka mata tapi rasanya sia-sia karena tak akan mendapatkan apa pun. Tak ada bedanya saat mata mu terbuka atau tertutup. Keindahan dunia yang selalu menyapa pendengaran mu hanya bisa kau lihat di dalam mimpi" Hae terus berucap dengan nada sangat pelan seakan seirama dengan detik jarum jam.

"Tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Bagai orang bodoh yang hanya mampu berdiam seperti patung" Donghae tersenyum sinis pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ejekan, hinaan dan cibiran sudah menjadi bagian biasa dalam kegelapan ini" gumam Donghae setelah memberikan jeda pada ceritanya.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa melakukan apapun seorang diri. Selalu menjadi beban dan menyusahkan orang lain"

Keputusasaan itu terdengar sangat jelas dalam setiap kata yang di lontarkan oleh Donghae. Tanpa Donghae sadari, ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah menjadi mengeras. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan nya sangat erat membuka buku-buku tangan nya mata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi tajam, menatap lurus ke depan, menembus kegelapan yang ada.

Kesal…

Satu kata itu yang menggambarkan suasana hati Kyuhyun sekarang. Dia kesal pada orang-orang yang mengejek dan menghina Donghae. Namun di sisi lain dia juga kesal pada keputusasaan Donghae yang seolah-olah tak mampu berbuat apapun hanya karena kebutaan nya.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya? Apa ada keluhan lain nya?" ucap Kyuhyun datar setelah Donghae terdiam.

Mendengar nada aneh dari ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Donghae cukup terhenyak. Ia menundukan kepala nya semakin dalam tanpa niat membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Berapa umur mu sebenarnya? Cih kau berlagak seperti balita cacat yang tidak punya niatan hidup"

Hati Donghae langsung berdenyut sakit mendengar rangkaian kata kasar yang begitu tajam dari Kyuhyun. Sungguh Donghae tak yakin jika Kyuhyun mampu mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Kata-kata itu sama saja seperti hinaan yang ia dapat dari orang di luar sana.

Napas Donghae mulai memburu dan tangan nya beralih meremas selimut nya. Entah apa yang lucu, Kyuhyun tertawa pelan namun terdengar begitu sinis. Donghae tidak suka mendengar nya. Mendengar tawa Kyuhyun membuat dirinya bergidik ketakutan.

"Bukankah hanya mata mu yang tidak bisa di pergunakan? Masih ada tangan, kaki, telinga bahkan suara mu masih terdengar. Tapi kau terlihat lebih menyedihkan daripada orang yang tidak memiliki semua nya" ejek Kyuhyun lalu menghela napas nya.

"Kalau kau hanya bisa mengeluh dan tidak berniat melanjutkan hidup, lebih baik akhiri saja hidup mu. Mudah bukan?"

_**Deg!**_

Ukh…

Hati Donghae semakin tertohok mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Bulir bening itu pun kembali meluncur dari sudut mata nya.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah Donghae dengan ekor mata nya. Tak ada respon apa pun dari Donghae membuat dirinya geram. Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ash! Kyu~"

Donghae meringis saat Kyuhyun menarik lengan nya dengan kuat dan kasar. Tanpa mempedulikan ringisan itu, Kyuhyun sedikit menyeret Donghae menuju kamar mandi.

_**Bruk!**_

"Kyu, _Appo_…" lirih Donghae saat Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhnya begitu saja.

Donghae terduduk di lantai kamar mandi dan Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapan nya. Donghae terlihat bingung, ia sedikit meraba sekitar mencari tahu dimana dirinya terjatuh saat ini.

"Lee Donghae-_ssi_" desis Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae tajam.

Sontak Donghae menghentikan aktivitas meraba nya. Ia terdiam terpaku di tempat. Pandangan nya hanya lurus ke depan searah menatap kaki Kyuhyun.

Tak ada suara…

Donghae mulai mendongakan wajahnya dan mungkin kesengajaan manik mata nya yang terselaputi itu langsung menatap lurus ke _onyx_ coklat Kyuhyun yang berkilat marah namun tersirat kesedihan disana. Donghae tak mampu melihatnya, namun ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tengah marah pada dirinya.

"Orang lemah, cacat, tidak berguna, bodoh, menyebalkan, benalu, tak punya semangat dan putus asa" geram Kyuhyun.

Tangan Donghae mencengkram kaus bagian dada nya sendiri mendengar hinaan dari Kyuhyun.

Sakit…

Bukankah semua hinaan seperti itu sudah biasa di dengar nya dari orang lain? Bahkan tanpa sadar Donghae sering mengatai dirinya sendiri.

Namun…

Saat Kyuhyun mengatakan nya, kenapa rasa sakit nya bertambah ratusan kali? Sangat sakit! Orang yang pertama kali di temui nya dan ia yakini sebagai orang baik itu kini menghina nya. Hatinya sungguh berdenyut sangat sakit.

"Bukankah begitu, Donghae-_ssi_?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Donghae tak segera menjawab, lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia kembali menundukan kepala nya.

"_N-ne_. Itu ke-nyata-an" jawab Donghae akhirnya dengan suara gagap dan bergetar. Kyuhyun kembali tertawa meremehkan.

"Ya benar, jadi apa guna nya kau hidup di dunia ini?" desis Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa saat ini.

"Apa…" Kyuhyun menggantung ucapan nya.

Sadar atau tidak sejak tadi Kyuhyun terus masih terus mengepalkan tangan nya. Bahkan telapak tangan nya mulai terluka akibat tancapan kuku nya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mendekati Donghae dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengarahkan bibirnya ke samping telinga Donghae.

"Bagaimana jika kau… Menyusul kedua orang tua mu saja? Bukankah itu lebih baik?" bisik Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Donghae langsung menegang seketika.

"K-kyu…" Donghae hanya mampu menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun.

Donghae tidak sanggup lagi. Dia takut…. Sangat takut! Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya keras membuat luka di sana kembali mengeluarkan darah segar. Ia memejamkan mata nya begitu erat.

"Cih!" dengus Kyuhyun.

Benci…

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun sangat benci melihat sosok Donghae yang seperti ini. Sosok penuh keputusasaan dan kepasrahan. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu mulai mundur dari Donghae.

Kyuhyun beralih menuju kran air di dekat dinding. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun memutar kran itu ke tanda _cold_. Air dengan suhu dingin pun langsung mengucur keluar dari _shower_ yang berada tepat di atas Donghae.

Tubuh Donghae langsung bergetar saat air dingin itu mulai mengaliri tubuhnya dan turun membasahi tubuhnya.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 01:45 dinihari. Bisakah kalian bayangkan sedingin apa udara di tengah malam pada musim dingin seperti ini?

Dan sebuah tindakan gila bahkan bunuh diri jika mengguyur tubuh dengan air dingin dalam situasi seperti ini. Entah karena bodoh atau pasrah, Donghae tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Membiarkan air dingin itu terus membasahi tubuhnya di tambah udara dingin yang berhembus menusuk tulang. Alhasil dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit, tubuhnya sudah bergetar menggigil hebat. Seluruh persendian nya terasa membeku dan mati rasa.

"Bodoh!" gumam Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di samping kran air.

Tubuh Kyuhyun juga bergetar sama seperti Donghae. Air mata pun sudah membasahi wajah _namja_ itu sekarang. Menyaksikan kepasrahan dari seorang Lee Donghae—orang yang sudah menemani nya beberapa hari ini.

Hatinya tersayat sakit hingga isakan yang sedaritadi ia tahan pun akhirnya keluar. Ini pertama kali nya Kyuhyun menangis untuk orang lain selain dirinya sendiri dan orang tua nya dulu.

"Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah ku temui, _hyung_" gumam Kyuhyun lagi di tengah isakan.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang masih mencengkram kran air itu pun langsung memutar kran kearah tanda _medium hot_. Setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung berhambur kepada Donghae dan memeluk tubuh yang sudah menggigil itu.

"Hae _hyung_… hiks aku membenci mu. Aku sangat membenci sosok mu yang pasrah seperti ini" isak Kyuhyun sembari mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Donghae.

Air dingin berganti menjadi air hangat, keluar dari _shower_ dan mengguyur dua tubuh yang berada di bawahnya.

"K-kyu" lirih Donghae dengan suara bergetar. Bibirnya terasa membeku dan sulit untuk di buka.

"Hae _hyung pabbo_! _Jeongmal pabbo-ya_!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil terus menangis. Air mata nya sudah tersamarkan oleh guyuran air.

Sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Donghae tidak menggigil seperti sebelum nya. Pelukan Kyuhyun di tambah air hangat itu membuat nya cukup menghangat.

Setelah merasa tubuh Donghae tidak menggigil hebat lagi, Kyuhyun langsung menarik Donghae untuk berdiri. Ia segera mematikan kran air dan membawa Donghae keluar kamar mandi. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengganti pakaian Donghae juga pakaian nya yang sudah basah.

Kyuhyun langsung menuntun Donghae untuk kembali ke ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuh yang masih kedinginan itu dengan selimut _double_. Kyuhyun menggosok telapak tangan nya sendiri untuk membuat kehangatan dan menyalurkan nya lewat pipi Donghae yang sangat dingin. Berulang kali ia melakukan hal tersebut. Donghae hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan mata nya.

"Masih dingin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada cemas. Hanya anggukan lemah yang Donghae berikan sebagai jawaban.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia menyalakan seluruh lampu ruangan dan segera mengambil kompor gas kecil yang memang di sediakan rumah ini. Segera ia memasak air untuk membuat segelas susu hangat.

"_Hyung, kka_ minum susu ini dulu"

Kyuhyun membantu Donghae untuk terduduk di ranjang lalu menyerahkan _mug_ bergambar _snoopy_ yang berisi susu coklat hangat. Donghae tak berucap apapun. Ia hanya menurut dan mulai meminum susu itu perlahan.

Kyuhyun beralih mengambil kotak obat. Secara perlahan, ia mengusap wajah Donghae dengan handuk kecil hangat. Ia tersenyum karena tubuh Donghae tidak sedingin tadi.

Donghae meringis saat Kyuhyun membubuhkan obat pada luka di sudut bibir nya yang sempat ia gigit berulang kali tadi. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum geli.

"Jangan melukai dirimu seperti ini lagi" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan. Donghae hanya mengangguk sekali mendengar perhatian dari Kyuhyun.

Perasaan kacau Donghae beberapa saat lalu sudah sirna seketika, berubah menjadi perasaan tenang dan hangat. Semua perhatian, pelukan dan sentuhan Kyuhyun sungguh membuat nya terenyuh. Pemikiran nya pun seakan terbuka setelah guyuran air super dingin yang membasahi kepala nya tadi.

Kyuhyun…

Masih banyak misteri dari orang di hadapan nya ini. Anak itu bisa berubah menjadi mengerikan tapi seketika juga menjadi sangat baik dan perhatian. Masih banyak hal yang tidak Donghae ketahui. Namun ia yakin inilah sosok Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Sosok yang baik dan lembut dengan senyuman manis seperti saat ini.

Donghae mengangkat tangan nya, meraba udara kosong hingga batin nya seperti menuntun tangan tersebut menyentuh permukaan pipi Kyuhyun yang cukup _chubby_.

Dingin…

Pipi Kyuhyun tak kalah dingin dari milik nya. Donghae menghela napas, sungguh ia merasa bersalah.

Donghae menyodorkan gelas _mug_ yang tinggal terisi setengah itu kepada Kyuhyun. Tentu Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Seakan bisa melihat kebingungan di wajah Kyuhyun, Donghae tersenyum sebelum membuka suara nya.

"Minumlah" ucap Donghae.

"Ah? _Aniyo_. _Hyung_ saja yang minum. Cepat habiskan agar tubuhmu hangat" balas Kyuhyun menolak tawaran Donghae.

Donghae menggembungkan pipi nya lucu.

"Kyu harus minum susu ini! Kau bisa sakit!" titah Donghae tegas tanpa celah penolakan. Kyuhyun meringis, ternyata Donghae bisa berkata tegas juga.

Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun mengambil gelas itu namun tak meminum nya.

"Cepat minum!" Donghae kembali berucap membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung. Bagaimana Donghae tahu dirinya belum meminum susu ini?

"Kau melihat ku _hyung_?" Pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun membuat Donghae tersenyum geli.

"Aku melihat nya dengan mata batin ku" balas Donghae membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola mata nya malas, "Ajaib" celetuknya.

Kyuhyun mulai meminum susu sisa Donghae itu sedikit demi sedikit. Sama seperti yang di lakukan Kyuhyun, Donghae mencoba menggosokan kedua telapak tangan nya. Ia hendak menyalurkan kehangatan untuk Kyuhyun tapi sepertinya ia kesulitan. Bingung dimana wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi memperhatikan gerak gerik Donghae pun tersenyum geli. Ia meletakan mug yang sudah kosong di kasur begitu saja. Tangan Kyuhyun beralih meraih tangan Donghae dan mulai meletakan telapak tangan yang hangat itu di pipi nya. Donghae pun tersenyum puas.

"Apa kau masih tidak berniat hidup, _hyung_? Masih putus asa heum?" tanya Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya menikmati kehangatan tangan _hyung_ nya itu.

Tatapan Donghae berubah menjadi sendu, "_Mianhae_" gumam nya pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu membuka mata nya kembali. Ia mengambil tangan Donghae dan menggenggam nya erat.

"Apa kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae lembut.

"_Ne, mianhae_. Aku lepas kontrol" Donghae menghela napasnya, "Tadi aku mengingat kedua orang tua ku lalu mengenang semua yang sudah ku jalani selama ini. Dan…" Donghae tersenyum getir. Matanya yang semakin terlihat sayu, menatap kosong apapun yang ada di hadapan nya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyunie" sesal Donghae lagi.

"Apa kau masih merasa hidup mu tidak berguna?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi setelah Donghae terdiam.

"Aku…"

Donghae terlihat ragu untuk menjawab. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum tipis walau ia tahu Donghae tak akan melihatnya. Dengan seksama ia memperhatikan setiap lekukan wajah _hyung_ nya itu.

"Hidup mu sangat lah berharga, _hyung_. Tuhan tidak akan membuang tenaga nya hanya untuk menciptakan manusia yang tidak berguna" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh pengertian.

"Semua manusia memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan nya" Donghae mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan itu. Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya.

"Kelemahan mu ada pada mata mu. Tapi seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Kau masih memiliki telinga, mulut, suara, tangan dan kaki yang berfungsi dengan baik. Kau tidak sendirian. Masih banyak orang seperti mu di luar sana. Dan masih banyak hal yang pasti bisa kau lakukan"

Kyuhyun terus berucap. Dalam hati Kyuhyun sedikit mempertanyakan bahwa saat ini bukan dirinya lah yang berbicara. Berbicara bijak dan dewasa seperti ini bukan lah style nya namun percaya atau tidak, ia tengah melakukan nya sekarang.

"Mungkin selama ini kau memilih berjalan di zona aman dan enggan mencoba melakukan banyak hal baru. Tapi Tuhan masih memberikan waktu. _Hyung_ bisa merubah semua nya. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku akan membantu mu" ucap Kyuhyun membuat hati Donghae kembali terenyuh. Kyuhyun menghela napas nya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapan nya lagi.

"Dan jika Donghae _hyung_ masih belum menemukan arti dari hidup mu, maka ingatlah apa yang akan ku katakan padamu saat ini"

Kyuhyun bisa melihat ekspresi Donghae yang masih menanti setiap ucapan nya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Kyuhyun mengambil tangan kanan Donghae dan meletakan nya pada dada Kyuhyun sendiri. Donghae bingung namun tidak protes. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang seirama saat ini.

"Lee Donghae hadir di dunia ini untuk bertemu dan menemani Cho Kyuhyun. Donghae adalah _hyung_ dari Kyuhyun. Apapun yang terjadi Donghae akan menemani, mendukung, menegur, melindungi dan menghibur Kyuhyun"

Donghae terhenyak mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Motivasi dan semangat yang di berikan Kyuhyun itu langsung terserap dalam hati dan pikiran nya tanpa di perintah. Kalimat itu tidak akan terhapus dari memory nya lagi.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum. Tanpa Donghae sadari, mata anak yang ada di hadapan nya itu sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kyuhyunie" gumam Donghae pelan.

"Dan Cho Kyuhyun akan berjanji pada Lee Donghae untuk menjadi _dongsaeng_ yang baik. Tidak akan meninggalkan Donghae sendirian. Kyuhyun berjanji akan berada di samping mu sebagai penopang, penyemangat bahkan Kyuhyun rela menjadi mata bagi Donghae untuk melihat dunia mulai detik ini"

Tangisan haru Donghae langsung pecah saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan janji nya. Donghae terisak, tangan kiri nya yang terbebas membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua manic mata nya. Untuk pertama kali nya dalam hidup Donghae, ada orang yang mengucap janji seperti ini. Kegembiraan seperti meletup-letup dalam hati nya. Begitu pula yang di rasakan oleh Kyuhyun yang menangis dalam diam.

"hiks, K-Kyunie~" gumam Donghae yang suadh kehilangan semua kata-kata nya selain satu nama itu.

"Kyu serius _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun dengan lembut namun penuh penegasan.

"Aku sendirian sekarang. Aku sudah menganggap mu sebagai kakak kandung ku sendiri" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi. Ia tersenyum lalu menghapus jejak air mata di pipi nya lalu beralih menghapus air mata Donghae.

"Aku menyayangi Donghae _hyung_, sungguh" ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan.

Donghae terdiam lalu memejamkan mata nya beberapa saat. Kemudian Donghae merentangkan kedua tangan nya ke samping memanggil Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukan nya.

Kyuhyun dan mengerti pun segera mendekat pada Donghae dan kembali memeluk _hyung_ nya itu. Kedua nya mengulas senyuman lega.

"Kyuhyunie… _nae dongsaeng_" ucap Donghae pelan. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sembari memejamkan mata nya menikmati kehangatan dalam pelukan itu. Pelukan hangat yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan, sama seperti pelukan dari kedua orang tua nya.

"Hanya kau yang ku miliki juga sekarang. Aku berjanji akan berubah menjadi lebih kuat untuk mu, Kyu" tekad Donghae membuat Kyuhyun melebarkan senyuman nya.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangi mu Kyunie"

Donghae mengeratkan pelukan nya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"_Gomawo_ Kyunie, _jeongmal gomawo_" bisik nya lembut.

_Malam bersalju ini menjadi saksi kita. Mulai detik ini, kau adalah hyung ku. Aku akan melindungi mu dan tidak akan membiarkan mu terluka lagi. Aku akan menjadi mata mu, mewakili mu untuk melihat dunia. Dan aku berjanji akan mengenalkan dunia baru yang indah pada mu. Sekarang kita tidak sendirian lagi, kita bersama saling melengkapi._

_Terimakasih sudah berada di sini… Donghae hyung._

.

.

.

**ooOOoo Eyes ooOOoo**

Langit masih terlihat gelap walau berkas-berkas cahaya kemerahan mulai terlihat sebagai tanda bahwa sang mentari siap keluar dari peraduan nya. Jalan-jalan masih terlihat lenggang. Tak ada aktivitas berarti di pagi ini.

Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Kebanyakan orang baru terbangun dan mulai bersiap untuk memulai hari nya. Namun seperti nya berbeda dengan seorang pemuda yang masih menyandang status pelajar. Walaupun bel sekolah masih akan berdering 2 jam lagi, ia sudah terbangun dan berkeliling dengan sepeda nya.

Kyuhyun mengelilingi komplek perumahan dengan sepeda untuk mengantarkan susu hangat segar dan koran sesuai alamat-alamat pemesan nya. Sudah setengah jam ia berkeliling. Jaket super tebal dengan syal melilit leher nya, sarung tangan yang melapisi kedua tangan nya, topi rajutan juga sepatu boot. Udara dingin musim dingin tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjalani pekerjaan pagi yang ia dapatkan seminggu lalu. Seakan tidak cukup dengan yang di dapat dari bekerja setelah pulang sekolah hingga larut malam, pagi-pagi sebelum sekolah pun, bocah itu harus rela bekerja. Entah di dapat darimana tenaga tanpa habis itu. Hanya sebuah kata yang mendasari. Semangat!

_**Kring… Kring…**_

"Paman, semua pesanan sudah di antar" seru Kyuhyun saat sampai di sebuah toko susu.

Seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang tengah sibuk dengan botol-botol susunya tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengembalikan sepeda ke garasi sebelah rumah itu sebelum ia menghampiri sang pemilik toko.

"Kerja bagus, Kyu. _Kka_ minum susu ini, kau pasti kedinginan" ucap paman itu sembari memberikan botol susu hangat pada Kyuhyun.

Senyuman lebar Kyuhyun berikan sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Ia segera mengambil susu itu dan meminum nya. Ia mendesah lega saat kehangatan mengaliri kerongkongan nya. Satu yang membuat Kyuhyun bersemangat adalah paman dan bibi pemilik toko susu ini sangat baik dan perhatian.

"Masih ada sebulan lagi sebelum musim semi" gumam paman itu sambil beralih duduk di belakang meja nya.

"_Ne_, untunglah tahun ini tidak sedingin tahun kemarin" Kyuhyun menanggapi. Ia bergidik mengingat badai salju yang terjadi tahun lalu. Paman itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ini upahmu hari ini" paman itu memberikan beberapa lembar uang won kepada Kyuhyun yang di terima anak itu dengan cengiran senang.

"_Gomawo ahjussi_" ucapnya tulus sembari membungkukan badan nya sekali.

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Itu hasil kerja kerasmu"

"_Ne_. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu"

Kyuhyun pun memberi salam dan hendak melangkah keluar dari toko namun niatnya harus tertahan saat seseorang memanggilnya. Bibi pemilik toko itu menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu memberikan sebuah rantang membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Itu bubur gandum. Bisa untuk sarapan mu dan _hyung_ mu, Kyu" ucap bibi menjawab kebingungan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum lebar dan dengan mata berbinar ia menatap rantang di tangan nya. Ia beralih menatap wanita paruh baya yang mengingatkan nya pada sosok _eomma_ nya.

"_Gomawo ahjumma_~" tulusnya. Bibi itu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun pun langsung pamit. Ia segera berlari menuju rumah nya untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

_**Cklek**_

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika suara ceria itu menyambut kehadiran nya di dalam rumah. Bisa di lihat nya sosok Donghae yang tengah duduk bersila di atas ranjang dengan pandangan menuju arah pintu. Kyuhyun membuka sepatu boot nya dan langsung berlari kecil menuju kasur hangat nya. Dengan sedikit kasar ia merebahkan tubuhnya kembali di kasur.

Donghae meraba-raba kasur hingga akhirnya tangan nya menyentuh pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum puas. Dengan lembut ia mengelus dan memainkan surai rambut Kyuhyun yang terlihat memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Kapan _hyung_ bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa membuka matanya.

"Sejak tadi. Apa kau lelah? Masih mengantuk _heum_?"

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak mau berbohong. Dia memang merasa mengantuk. Seminggu ini jujur ia kurang tidur. Donghae tersenyum getir. Sungguh ia tidak tega dengan Kyuhyun yang bekerja mati-matian untuk menghidupi keseharian mereka. Tidak adil menurutnya.

Donghae sempat terkejut saat Kyuhyun memberitahu akan bekerja mengantar susu dan koran juga pagi hari padahal ia pulang sudah sangat larut. Saat itu Donghae menolak tapi Kyuhyun memberikan beragam alasan membuat nya bungkam.

"Kyu…" panggil Donghae.

"Heum?"

"Aku ingin bekerja juga"

Ucapan Donghae sontak membuat mata Kyuhyun langsung terbuka. Dengan tajam ia menatap wajah polos Donghae yang menatap kosong kearahnya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan ekspresi Donghae dengan seksama. Sungguh wajah _hyung_ nya itu sangat polos seperti anak kecil.

"Kyu?" panggil Donghae karena tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun.

"Tidak" balas Kyuhyun menanggapi ucapan Donghae sebelumnya. Donghae merengut kesal.

"Tapi tidak adil jika hanya kau yang bekerja. Aku juga ingin bekerja. Kau sendiri yang bilang jika aku pasti bisa melakukan banyak hal" seru Donghae mengutarakan protes nya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu beranjak bangun dan duduk menghadap Donghae.

"Mau bekerja apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Donghae terdiam. Ekspresi nya menunjukan bahwa _namja_ itu tengah berpikir. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bekerja apa. Akhirnya Donghae menyengir lebar lalu menggedikan bahu nya.

"Tidak tahu kan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum geli.

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan mulai sekarang karena itu biarkan aku keluar rumah sendiri _nde_? Aku akan berusaha mendapat pekerjaan" ucap Donghae penuh semangat.

"Tidak mudah mencari pekerjaan, _hyung_" balas Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan berusaha" tekad Donghae lagi membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Walaupun ia tidak setuju jika Donghae bekerja tapi senang melihat tekad itu. Kyuhyun juga sudah bertekad agar dia saja yang bekerja. Dia tidak mau Donghae kelelahan.

"Tapi aku tidak akan bisa mencari pekerjaan jika kau tidak mengizinkan ku keluar. Sungguh aku sudah cukup mengenal daerah ini dan tidak akan tersesat, Kyu~" Donghae masih membujuk _dongsaeng_ nya kembali. Kyuhyun sudah mengenalkan daerah sekitar sini pada Donghae saat _weekend_ kemarin tapi _namja_ itu tetap tak membiarkan Donghae pergi sendirian.

"Kau boleh berpergian bersama Yesung _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum menguap lebar, aish dia masih mengantuk dan ia yakin di sekolah pasti akan tertidur lagi.

"Yesung _hyung_ kuliah, dia juga bukan _baby sitter_ yang harus menemani ku kemana-mana. Kyunie~" Donghae membuat ekspresi memelas membuat Kyuhyun tidak tega.

Kyuhyun menepuk punggung tangan Donghae lalu beranjak berdiri, "Aah~ aku harus mandi" ucap nya mengalihkan pembicaraan membuat Donghae menggembungkan pipi nya.

"Kyu~"

"Aku mengizinkan mu bekerja jika kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan pasti dan menurutku baik. Dan kau bisa mencari pekerjaan itu bersama Yesung _hyung_. Dia pasti tidak keberatan" ucap Kyuhyun tegas sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Donghae menghela napas ketika mendengar suara pintu di tutup dan ia yakin Kyuhyun pasti sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Pikiran nya berputar sekarang. Mencari jenis pekerjaan apa yang bisa di kerjakan olehnya.

Saat di mokpo dulu, Donghae menghabiskan hari nya dengan menangkap ikan. Hasil tangkapan itu bisa ia jual ke pasar. Tapi sekarang ia di Seoul. Dimana ia bisa memancing? Sungai Han? Oh tidak mungkin, memancing di sana tidak akan mendapat hasil apapun. Walaupun pasti ada ikan tapi tidak akan beragam seperti di mokpo dan jika ia mendapat hasil dan menjual nya, Donghae yakin ia di tahan karena di kira melakukan pelanggaran penjualan illegal.

Hembusan napas kembali keluar dari bibirnya. Tak mendapat apapun membuat Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya kembali di kasur. Menghentakan kaki nya kesal. Dia tidak mungkin diam membiarkan Kyuhyun susah sendiri sedangkan dia hanya makan tidur. Oh ayolah Donghae berpikir apa yang harus kau kerjakan?

Tanpa Donghae sadari, Kyuhyun memperhatikan _hyung_ nya itu dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Tadi ia sempat lupa membawa handuk membuat nya harus kembali keluar dan mendapati Donghae dengan ekpresi berpikir dan kebingungan.

_Bukannya aku mau menghalangi mu bekerja dan membantu mencari sesuatu yang menjadi keahlian mu. Tapi ada satu hal yang ku khawatirkan saat kau mencari pekerjaan itu. Satu hal yang mungkin akan membuat mu kembali terpuruk dan sedih. Tapi semangat mu cukup membuat ku gembira, aku hanya berharap kau akan segera mendapatkan hal menarik yang bisa kau kerjakan._

.

.

.

**ooOOoo Eyes ooOOoo**

'_Mau bekerja? Apa yang bisa di lakukan orang buta seperti mu?'_

'_Apa kau bisa membaca dan mencatat pesanan dari pengunjung? Ah maaf itu pasti sulit untuk mu'_

'_Sebagai barista itu tidak mudah. Banyak mesin pembuat coffe dan air panas di sini, pasti berbahaya untuk mu'_

'_Pekerjaan kami lebih banyak dalam meneliti daftar barang yang keluar dan masuk. Maaf kami tidak bisa menerima mu'_

'_Hahaha walaupun kami hanya kuli panggul tapi kami bisa membedakan apa yang harus kami bawa. Sedangkan kau? Untuk membedakan saja tidak bisa. Nanti kau salah ambil lagi, kau tidak bisa melihat bukan?'_

_**Nyuuut~**_

Donghae menyandarkan punggung nya di sandaran kursi halte. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, semua semangat nya seperti menguap entah kemana. Angin dingin berhembus memainkan surai rambutnya yang sedikit tertutupi topi hangat. Pandangan nya lurus ke depan. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi walau terlihat sebuah kesedihan di sana.

Hampir 5 jam ia berkeliling mencari satu pekerjaan saja tapi apa yang ia dapat? Hanya penolakan. Semua orang meremehkan kemampuan nya, memandang dirinya dengan sebelah mata. Tak jarang ejekan terlontar dari mereka membuat hati Donghae berdenyut sakit.

Sebuah realita yang tidak bisa di elakan. Hanya dengan sebuah semangat yang di miliki saja tidak cukup untuk merubah semua nya. Ia harus memiliki keahlian dan kemampuan untuk di buktikan kepada orang untuk mempercayakan sebuah pekerjaan pada nya. Tapi kemampuan apa yang di miliki nya?"

"Minumlah"

Donghae mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah suara yang di dengar nya. Sebuah tangan pun meraih tangan nya dan ia merasakan sebuah kaleng hangat sudah ada dalam genggaman tangan nya.

"Yesung _hyung_…" gumam Donghae sangat tahu siapa yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

Selama 5 jam ini Yesung lah yang menemani nya berkeliling kota untuk mencari sebuah pekerjaan. Donghae memohon pada Yesung agar mau menemani nya sepulang kuliah. Dan Yesung menyanggupi nya, untung hari ini ia hanya ada 1 kelas dan siang tadi sudah selesai.

"Minumlah" ucap Yesung lagi.

Donghae hanya mengangguk lalu meminum _hot choco_ dari kaleng yang sudah di bukakan oleh Yesung itu.

Yesung memperhatikan ekspresi Donghae dengan seksama. Sedih… Ia juga sangat sedih melihat Donghae seperti ini. Hatinya pun tak kalah berdenyut saat mendengar semua penolakan yang di dapatkan Donghae. Sudah berbagai macam alasan dan keyakinan yang Yesung ucapkan bagi orang-orang agar mau memberi kesempatan bagi Donghae untuk bekerja. Tapi hasil nya nihil. Dia saja sangat sedih, bagaimana perasaan Donghae saat ini?

Yesung mengambil tangan kiri Donghae yang menganggur. Menggenggam nya erat memberikan kehangatan lebih pada tangan terlapisi sarung tangan itu.

"_Gwenchana_. Pasti Hae akan dapat pekerjaan yang sesuai untuk mu nanti. Jangan sedih _nde_?" ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum lembut walau Donghae tak mampu melihat nya.

"Semua yang di dasari oleh semangat, usaha, kerja keras dan doa pasti tidak akan berakhir sia-sia. Hae harus tetap semangat!" Yesung berusaha memberikan semangat dan dukungan pada _namja_ yang menurutnya sangat polos dan berhati baik ini.

Donghae tersenyum geli lalu mengangguk. Donghae mengepalkan tangan kanan nya, "Harus semangat!" ucap nya memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Yesung pun terkekeh geli melihat nya.

Mereka pun terdiam, duduk di halte untuk beristirahat sejenak. Yesung memperhatikan kendaraan dan orang-orang yang lewat di depan sana sambil meminum _coffe_ nya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya memainkan kaleng _hot choco_ nya yang sudah habis.

"Sebentar lagi malam" ucap Yesung. Donghae hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Yesung menoleh menatap Donghae yang hanya memandang lurus. Ia tersenyum tipis. Walaupun sudah sedikit lebih semangat dari sebelum nya, wajah Donghae yang polos itu masih menunjukan ekspresi sedih nya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di luar saja?" tanya Yesung. Donghae sedikit menoleh walaupun tatapannya tak mengarah pada wajah Yesung. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kita ke restoran tempat Kyunie bekerja saja _ne_ _hyung_?" usul Donghae dengan ekspresi berharap.

Yesung tertawa melihat semangat Donghae, sepertinya hanya nama Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat _namja_ di samping nya kembali bersemangat, lihat saja wajah ceria Donghae saat ini.

"Baiklah, kita makan di sana saja. _Kajja_!"

Yesung berdiri dan segera membantu Donghae. Ia menggandeng tangan Donghae dan menuntunnya berjalan menuju sebuah restoran di sudut pertokoan. Donghae pun tak melupakan sebuah tongkat hitam dengan motif menarik yang Kyuhyun berikan bersama dengan sebuah ponsel seminggu yang lalu.

.

.

.

Sebuah restoran sederhana bergaya _classic modern_. Kaca besar menghiasi bagian depan restoran membuat kita bisa melihat bagaiamana kondisi di dalamnya. Pintu besar menjadi akses masuk ke dalam restoran, terlihat beberapa motif dan ukiran indah di sekitar bingkai pintu membuat nya menarik perhatian.

Yesung membawa Donghae ke dalam restoran. Seorang _waiter_ menyambut saat keduanya masuk. Yesung segera menarik Donghae untuk menuju sebuah sofa di dekat sebuah _stage_ lumayan besar di bagian depan. Suasana nyaman dan tenang membuat restoran ini cukup di minati. Hidangan yang di tawarkan pun menarik dengan suasana dalam restoran yang menarik dengan warna-warna di dominasi putih, coklat emas dan hitam. Terlihat minimalis tapi cukup luas.

"Dimana Kyu?" tanya Donghae setelah ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa membuat Yesung tersenyum.

Yesung mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh restoran mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Ia melebarkan senyuman nya saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah mengantarkan sebuah hidangan ke sebuah meja di sudut kanan.

"Dia ada di sana" gumam Yesung memberitahu Donghae.

Donghae hanya menyengir. Pandangan nya tetap lurus ke depan, toh percuma jika ia mengikuti Yesung yang celingak celinguk.

Yesung mengangkat tangan nya saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun. Bisa di lihat Kyuhyun cukup kaget dengan sosok Yesung terutama Donghae. Langsung saja ia menghampiri meja kedua orang yang sangat di kenalnya itu.

"Hae _hyung_! Sungie _hyung_!" sapa Kyuhyun saat sudah berada di dekat meja kedua nya.

Donghae langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah suara yang ia dengar, "Kyunie!" panggilnya riang.

"Kalian kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit tidak percaya.

Yesung mengangguk, "Tadi Hae meminta untuk menemani nya berkeliling jadi sekalian saja kami makan di luar dan dia ingin makan di sini" jelas Yesung.

Senyuman di wajah Kyuhyun sedikit pudar. Ia menatap Donghae intens dan memperhatikan ekspresi di balik senyuman _childish_ yang Donghae tujukan pada nya. Kyuhyun menghela napas seakan bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

"Lepaskan topi mu saat sudah di dalam, _hyung_" Kyuhyun melepaskan topi yang masih Donghae kenakan. Ada beberapa butir salju di topi tersebut. Donghae hanya menyengir membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Dasar anak kecil" gumam nya.

"Ya aku lebih tua dari mu, Kyu!" protes Donghae sambil merengut mendengar ejekan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala nya lalu beralih menatap Yesung sejak tadi hanya memandangi dirinya dan Donghae sambil terkikik geli.

"Jangan memandangi kami begitu, Sungie _hyung_" seru Kyuhyun.

"Kalian lucu"

"Kami bukan badut"

Donghae hanya memiringkan kepala nya bingung mendengar perbincangan Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Sudahlah, kalian mau makan apa? Aku masih harus bekerja" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengeluarkan note dari saku baju _waiter_ nya.

"Aku kimchi bbokeumbbop dan dak gang jung" ucap Yesung yang langsung di catat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hae mau pesan apa?" tanya Yesung pada Donghae yang masih terdiam.

"Heum… aku bingung" jujur Donghae.

"Dia makan apa saja suka, _hyung_. Sudahlah, aku harus ke meja lain nya"

Sebelum Donghae melontarkan protesan, Kyuhyun sudah pergi ke meja lain nya menyapa para pengunjung.

"Aku kan belum pesan" gumam Donghae sambil menggembungkan pipi nya kesal. Yesung hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

"Tenang saja. Kyu pasti bisa menebak apa pesanan mu" ucap Yesung menenangkan.

Kedua nya pun menanti pesanan di antar. Yesung memberitahu Donghae bagaimana kondisi restoran saat ini. Restoran cukup ramai oleh pengunjung. Beberapa _waiter_ pun menyapa dan mengantarkan pesanan.

Pandangan Yesung beralih menuju _stage_ yang di depan sana. Ada sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna hitam di sana. Dan terlihat dua _namja_ baru saja berada di atas _stage_. Seorang _namja_ manis langsung duduk di kursi hadapan piano nya dan seorang _namja_ imut duduk di sebuah kursi yang di letakan di tengah _stage_ dengan sebuah gitar di pangkuan nya. Kedua namja itu terlihat tengah _check sound_ untuk pertunjukan _live music_ yang biasa di adakan restoran itu mulai pukul 7 malam.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Kyuhyun kembali menghampiri meja Yesung dan Donghae dengan makanan yang di pesan. Di meja pun sekarang sudah ada nasi goreng kimchi, dak gang jung dan kimchi rice bulgogi yang di pilih Kyhyun untuk Donghae.

"Kyu, apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Donghae saat Kyuhyun meletakan piring makanan di meja.

"Heum, lumayan. _Waeyo_?" balas Kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya menggeleng lalu tersenyum manis.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan mu nanti, _hyung_" bisik Kyuhyun pada Yesung sebelum melangkah pergi melanjutkan pekerjaan nya kembali. Yesung hanya mengernyit bingung memperhatikan sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah melayani meja lain.

"Ada apa Yesung _hyung_?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Ah? _Aniyo_, ayo makan"

Donghae hanya mengangguk lalu mulai makan makanan yang di pesankan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum saat merasakan makanan apa itu, rasanya cocok di lidah Donghae. Pilihan Kyuhyun tepat. Yesung dan Donghae pun menikmati makan malam ini dalam tenang. Sesekali Yesung mengajak Donghae berbincang ringan.

"Selamat malam semua nya. Kita bertemu lagi malam ini. Kami akan memainkan beberapa lagu untuk menemani santap malam kalian. Selamat menikmati"

Pandangan seluruh pengunjung teralih menuju _stage_ saat _namja_ dengan gitar berwarna pink bercorak hitam itu bersuara lewat mic nya.

"Ada _live musik_ di _stage_ yang ada di belakang mu" ucap Yesung menjelaskan pada Donghae yang terlihat bingung. Donghae hanya membeo sambil menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ada dua _namja_ di sana. Seorang akan memainkan piano dan yang lain nya seperti nya gitar. Ah aku rasa kedua nya juga akan bernyanyi"

Yesung memberikan gambaran pada Donghae mengenai apa yang ada di _stage_. Donghae hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan sembari memakan makanan nya.

Tak berapa lama lantunan suara piano terdengar begitu indah dan merdu. Gitar pun mulai mengiringi permainan piano tersebut. Dan benar apa yang Yesung katakan, kedua _namja_ itu mulai bernyanyi dengan suara merdu nya. Alunan irama yang indah membuat suasana restoran menjadi semakin menyenangkan untuk menikmati makan malam.

Entah mengapa Donghae menghentikan aktivitas makan nya dan memilih menajamkan pendengaran nya ke lagu yang tengah mengalun.

Yesung sedikit mengernyit bingung saat menyadari Donghae tak kembali memakan makanan nya namun sebelum ia hendak menanyakan, ia melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di dekat stand minuman tengah menatapnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Yesung menghela napas mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"Hae…" panggil Yesung namun tak ada respon dari Donghae. Yesung pun memegang tangan kiri Donghae yang tergeletak di meja dan sedikit menggoncangkan nya.

"Hae!" panggilnya lagi cukup keras.

Donghae cukup tersentak namun cengiran menutupi rasa terkejutan nya, "Hehe _mianhae, waeyo hyung_?" tanya nya.

"_Aniyo_. Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar _nde_?" ucap Yesung yang langsung di balas dengan anggukan dari Donghae.

Donghae kembali fokus mendengarkan musik dan lagu yang di mainkan oleh dua _namja_ di _stage_ itu. Senyuman mulai terpantri menikmati alunan nada itu. Donghae memang menyukai musik. Dulu dia suka bernyanyi dan hampir tiap hari ia mendengarkan lagu untuk mengusir rasa bosan nya karena tak melakukan apapun saat di rumah.

Yesung mendudukan dirinya di kursi di depan bar kecil yang meracik berbagai minuman ini. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di samping nya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"_Waeyo_ Kyu?" tanya Yesung karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung berbicara.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Donghae yang masih duduk manis di meja nya. Yesung pun mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun karena penasaran.

"Seharian ini kalian kemana saja _hyung_? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung pada inti nya.

"Heum… Hae meminta ku menemani nya mencari sebuah pekerjaan jadi aku menemani nya berkeliling untuk mencari kerja" jawab Yesung apa ada nya.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan seksama. Yesung bisa melihat raut cemas di wajah _namja_ yang berbeda 4 tahun darinya itu.

Yesung terlihat ragu untuk menjawab. Ia berpikir mencari kata-kata yang tepat hingga akhirnya hanya senyuman tipis nan getir yang di berikannya pada Kyuhyun yang kembali menghela napas. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

"Penolakan dengan berbagai macam ucapan menyakitkan?" tebak Kyuhyun membuat Yesung mengangguk sekali.

"Tidak semua nya seperti itu. Tapi hampir semua meremehkan kemampuan nya dan dia…" Kali ini Yesung menghela napas sembari menatap sosok Donghae yang sendirian di sana.

"Ini yang membuat ku sedikit tidak setuju saat ia berencana mencari kerja. Mereka hanya akan menyakiti Hae _hyung_. Aku bisa melihat kesedihan itu kembali hadir di wajahnya" gumam Kyuhyun sembari meminum minuman yang di pesan nya pada rekan nya.

"Tapi ini lebih baik bagi nya, Kyu. Biarkan saja. Dia harus mengetahui kenyataan di luar agar dia bisa belajar mencari yang terbaik untuk nya. Semakin dia tersakiti maka semakin kuatlah diri nya. Aku percaya Hae pasti mampu" ucap Yesung penuh keyakinan.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan lalu mengangguk, "Aku juga percaya _hyung_. Hanya saja aku masih belum tega melihat nya terluka lagi sekarang. Cukup malam itu aku melihat nya begitu putus asa dan tersakiti" balas Kyuhyun sembari memainkan gelas di tangan nya.

Yesung tersenyum maklum. Ia menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Kedua nya terdiam sejenak memperhatikan suasana restoran. Kyuhyun memang meminta waktu sebentar pada boss nya untuk berbicara dengan Yesung. Dia tak mau Donghae mendengar pembicaraan ini.

"Kyu…" panggil Yesung membuat Kyuhyun kembali beralih menatap nya dengan tatapan bertanya. Ia mengernyit bingung melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukan oleh Yesung.

"Hae…" Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan tatapan nya saat Yesung menggumamkan nama Donghae sembari menunjuk ke depan sana.

.

Permainan musik dari dua _namja_ di atas _stage_ seketika terhenti saat seorang _namja_ asing berdiri tepat di depan _stage_ sambil memandang lurus kearah dinding di belakang _stage_. Semua pandangan dan bisikan heran pun terdengar riuh dari para pengunjung yang tengah menikmati music yang sudah terhenti itu.

Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh Donghae, tiba-tiba _namja_ itu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri _stage_ dengan patokan suara yang di tangkap pendengaran nya. Batin nya seakan membantu nya melangkah menuju stage tanpa menabrak meja pengunjung lain padahal ia tak mengenal denah dari restoran tersebut. Hingga akhirnya disinilah dirinya. Berdiri tepat di hadapan stage dengan senyuman lebar nan _childish_ di wajahnya.

"Maaf, ada apa anda kemari?" tanya _namja_ dengan gitarnya itu sembari sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Donghae.

Donghae tak segera menjawab. Ia masih diam sembari tersenyum dan pandangan lurus pada dinding. _Namja_ dengan gitar itu pun menoleh dan menatap rekan nya yang duduk di samping piano. Kedua nya saling bertatapan bingung.

"_Annyeong_. Donghae _imnida_" Donghae membungkukan badan nya memberi salam sembari mengenalkan dirinya. Kedua _namja_ di _stage_ itu pun semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ah _ne_, ada apa Donghae-_ssi_?" tanya _namja_ dengan gitar itu lagi. Ia sedikit melambaikan tangan nya di depan mata Donghae saat merasa Donghae tak memandang nya. Dan dugaan _namja_ itu tepat, _namja_ di hadapan nya ini—Donghae tidak bisa melihat.

"Siapa nama mu?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"_Mwo_?"

"Siapa nama yang memainkan gitar?" Donghae mengulang pertanyaan nya dengan antusias.

_Namja_ di hadapan Donghae itu mengerjapkan mata nya bingung namun ia tetap menanggapi dan menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Donghae.

"Aku yang memainkan gitar. Lee Sungmin _imnida_" ucap _namja_ bernama Sungmin itu sambil mengulas senyuman canggung.

Donghae menganggukan kepala nya, "Lalu yang bermain piano?"

"Ah yang bermain piano itu… Kim Ryeowook. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sungmin yang semakin penasaran.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak masalah dengan pertanyaan Donghae tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat. Pengunjung memandang mereka dengan bingung dan sedikit protes membuat Sungmin tidak enak. Dia ingin melanjutkan permainan nya namun tidak mungkin juga mengabaikan Donghae yang berdiri tepat di depan stage ini.

"Itu… A—"

"Hae _hyung_!"

Donghae cukup tersentak saat mendengar suara pekikan pelan Kyuhyun yang juga menarik lengan nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum meminta maaf pada Sungmin, Ryeowook dan pengunjung lain nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _hyung_?" bisik Kyuhyun sembari berusaha menarik Donghae untuk beranjak dari depan _stage_ dan menjadi pusat perhatian seperti itu.

Donghae merengut kesal. Ia tak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia justru melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-_ssi_, Ryeowook-_ssi_…" panggil Donghae membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook saling melemparkan tatapan bingung.

Donghae mundur selangkah lalu kembali membungkukan badan nya kepada Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang cukup terkejut walaupun terbingung. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa tercengang di tengah kebingungan nya.

"Tolong ajarkan aku cara memainkan gitar dan piano. Aku ingin bisa memainkan dua alat musik itu. Tolong bantu aku"

_Sungguh kau membuat ku terkejut dengan tingkah mu. Tiba-tiba kau memohon di hadapan banyak orang untuk sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Namun aku sadar. Inilah awalnya. Akhirnya kau menemukan nya. Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mu. Kau berniat untuk belajar dan aku bisa melihat seberapa antusias dan semangat mu lewat ekspresi polos yang kau tunjukan. Semangat, usaha, kerja keras dan doa. Ya jika semua di lakukan secara tekun, hasil yang baik pasti sudah menunggu. _

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

.

.

Annyeong~

Haha ff ini memang khusus buat HaeKyu moment :3

Hae tersiksa ya~ sekali-kali gpp kkk

Niat awal mau buat 2shoot/3shoot tapi kayaknya bakal berchapter -_-"

Terimakasih untuk semua readers dan dukungan kalian /bow/

See ya~

.

**Replying Riview :**

**Changmin loppie** : Hae nangis karena ingat ortu dan semua ejekan orang-orang buat dia hehe Masih kurang banyak kah HaeKyu moment nya?._. Hae bisa lihat lagi atau enggak, di tunggu saja kelanjutan nya ^^ gomawo~

**Kyuzi** : Heyoo saeng~ ketemu lagi kkkk iya nih akhir-akhir ini aku juga gak ada bacaan di ffn, setuju banget, mending nunggu next chap ff daripada gak ada bacaan -_- sip~ makasih dukungan nya, fighting! Gomawo~

**Cece** : Haha iya nih sebagai hadiah udah lama gak share cerita baru jadi sekalian banyak aja xD gomawo~

**Arum Junnie** : /kasih tisu/ mollayo, lagi pengen liat Hae menderita T.T denger backsound nya rooftop prince yang Ali-Hurt itu jadi begini deh /nangis peluk Kyu #eh/ sip~ memang Hae mau di buat begitu kkk udah ketebak deh. Gomawo~

**FiWonKyu0201** : Terimakasih udah suka~ semoga gak kepanjangan n buat ngantuk ya ahaha ini cepet gak? ._. gomawo~

**Kyuwook** : realita hidup itu chingu, dalam keluarga pasti masih ada aja yang gak suka sama yang lain nya. /apasih ini/ kkk~ gomawo~

**haekyuLLua** : I'm comeback~ haha iya sebagai bonus 3 sekalian /padahal baru di ketik chap 1 semua #plak/ haha iya di the wind, winter blows si hye kyo buta ya, aku malah belum nonton drama nya -_-" iya sekali-kali kyunie jadi baik n dewasa xD

**AngeLeeteuk** : haha biasanya Kyu manja ato cuek ya? Sekali-kali buat dia dewasa gpp toh di sini dia udah di tinggal ortu umur 8 tahun dan hidup bareng om-tante nya doang, otomatis dia harus mandiri (?) btw, buat ff lagi dong chingu~ gak ada bacaan nih dif fn .-. /nyeleweng/ kkk gomawo~

**ChikaKYU** : Mereka berdua ntar kesiksa kok, tenang aja /plak/ haha ne gomawo~

**Fishydew** : HaeKyuHae (?) sip sudah lanjut, gomawo~

**Kkyu32** : heyo~ ketemu(?) lagi haha iya senasib sependeritaan kkk wah jinja? Gomapta~

**MissBabyKyu** : iya poor babyhae .-. realita kehidupan mungkin haha gak lama" banget kan ini? gomawo~

**Guest1** : iya ini di lanjut kok~ gomawo..

**Lovely yesungielf** : ya begitu lah. Di real life juga banyak yang begitu .-. hae nangis keinget keluarga dan semua yang di lalui nya hehe gomawo~

**Vha Chandra** : heyoo~ ketemu lagi haha bagaimana kisah berikutnya? Apakah dugaan kamu benar? Saksikan chapter" berikutnya! /slap/ haha gomawo~

**Shinjoo24** : Haha iya sama~ aku juga TeukHaeKyu brothershipper, mau TeukHae, HaeKyu atau KyuTeuk love it~ /gak penting/ haha gak ada petir badai ulala membahana(?) kok, hae Cuma keinget n putus asa aja haha gomawo~

**KyuChul** : heyoo~ sip ini udah lanjut. Gomawo~

**Hikmajantapan** : nahloh hyuk nya ikut baca? #eh kkk gak di apa-apain kok, aku gak tega berbuat macam2 (?) pada babyHae haha gomawo~

**Ndah951231** : Apakah dugaan kamu benar? Apa yang terjadi pada HaeKyu nanti? Nantikan saja chap selanjutnya karena aku juga gak tahu /plak/ xD ne gomawo~

**Dewi** : /kasih tisu/ haha syukur deh kalo chemistry mereka bisa tersampaikan. Hohoho dugaan kamu tepat! Hae putus asa~ /kasih piring cantik (?)/ ne gak lama kan? Gomawo~

**Fitri MY** : ne sudah lanjut kok, gomawo~

**Anonymouss** : HaeKyu, KyuHae, beda ya? ._.)? haha aniyo, Aku gak ngeshipperin couple apa2, abis suka semua nya~ /plak/ semua couple suka, kalo di FF tergantung cerita nya. Gak sampe nge-shipp. Hehe waeyo? ._. ne sudah lanjut, gomawo~

**Riekyumidwife** : Eonniii~ /hug/ kkk wah tumben sampai netesin air mata eonn, sampaikah feel nya? Kkk~ hayo eonn kenapa ma ff ini. Aku niat buat ff ini sesuai req kamu waktu itu loh /nahloh, inget?/ tapi gak tahu deh wkwk gomawo eonn~

**heeeHyun** : haha iya 3 ff sekaligus soalnya udah lama gak update jadi gitu deh haha begitulah, brothership mereka selalu bikin iri apalagi kalo liat video-videonya SJ brothership aaah~ bisa liat gak ya Hae nya? Haha nantikan chap2 selanjutnya, gomawo~

**nureazizah** : jinja? Ne gomawo~

**haexhyuk** : eaaa tuh Hae ada yang mau jadi matamu uhuk! xD sudah lanjut, gomawo~

**arumfishy** : hae putus asa .-. haha sudah lanjut, gomawo~

**Elfishy** : /kasih tisu/ sampaikah feel nya? Syukur deh haha ne sudah di lanjut, gomawo~

**Dayoung** : Ada alasan kenapa hae lebih keliatan manja n kayak anak kecil di banding Kyu. Gak selalu dongsaeng yang manja. Tergantung bagaimana didikan mereka saat kecil. Maaf kalau jadi gak bisa bayangin n jadi aneh. Gomawo~

**Choi chahyun** : mereka sama2 kesiksa kok Cuma si Kyu belum keliatan aja menderita nya haha ne begitulah, gomawo~

**Aulia** : heyo saengie~ haha jinja? Makasih kalo suka ff2 ku. Ini gak lama kan? Hehe gomawo~

**KyuHaELF** : haha lihat saja nanti apakah Hae bisa liat lagi atau tidak? Aku juga gak tahu /plak/ ne gomawo~

**NaraKim** : Jinja? Feel dan pesan nya bisa sampai ke kamu? Syukurlah~ haha hae putus asa dengan semua nya setelah inget ortu n semua yang dia laluin haha gomawo~

**Bella0203** : heyooo saengie~ haha syukur deh kalo feel nya terasa. Ne ini udah lanjut, gak lama kan? Gomawo~

.

**KamsaHaemnida~ ^^**

**LyELF**


	3. Chapter 3

_**PRECIOUS EYES**_

.

_**Main Cast**_ :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

.

_**Genre**_ : Friendship, Drama, Angst

.

_**Rated**_ : T

_**Warning**_ : Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OOC

_**Disclaimer**_ : All Cast isn't mine but this plot story is mine!

.

**LyELF**

**-Enjoy Reading!-**

**.**

**.**

**PART 3**

**ooOOoo Eyes ooOOoo**

_**Krek!**_

Kyuhyun membuka loker nya di _dressing room_ karyawan yang ada di bagian belakang restoran. Dengan cepat ia menarik ranselnya keluar dari loker dan meletakan nya di sebuah kursi kayu yang ada dalam ruangan itu.

"Lelah nya~" gumam Kyuhyun pelan pada ruangan kosong tersebut. Semua karyawan sudah pulang dan Kyuhyun rela pulang belakangan untuk membereskan beberapa meja dulu.

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun menepuk pundak nya yang terasa memikul beban beberapa kilo dan tangan kanan nya dengan santai membuka setiap kancing pada kemeja seragam _waiter_ nya.

_Namja_ itu menguap lebar menandakan seberapa mengantuk nya dia. Mata Kyuhyun terasa perih dan sangat berat. Entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11:45 membuat Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat aktivitas nya. Ia segera berganti dengan kaus yang di bawa nya, memakai mantel tebal nya, melilitkan syal ke leher nya, topi dan sarung tangan pun tak tertinggal.

Setelah nya, Kyuhyun segera keluar dari sana. Berjalan cepat menuju ke bagian depan restoran. Sebenarnya ia bisa keluar lewat pintu belakang namun masih ada seseorang yang menunggu nya di depan.

"Paman, aku pulang duluan," ucap Kyuhyun saat melewati ruangan boss nya.

Paman Shin—sang pemilik restoran pun hanya menjawab dengan senyuman manis dan lambaian tangan. Kyuhyun berlari kecil ke depan. Restoran sudah sepi. Hampir semua lampu juga sudah di padamkan.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, pandangan nya terfokus pada sebuah meja dengan sebuah lampu di atas meja itu yang masih menyala. Dua orang _namja_ tengah duduk di sana sembari berbincang.

Donghae…

Ya, setelah sedikit kehebohan yang di buat oleh _namja_ berwajah _childish_ itu kini Donghae sedang duduk di sana bersama dengan Ryeowook. Donghae menolak pulang bersama Yesung tadi dan memaksa ingin menunggu Kyuhyun pulang. Kyuhyun pun tak bisa memaksa Donghae pulang lagi setelah Donghae menatap nya dengan ekspresi penuh pengharapan.

Ingatan Kyuhyun pun kembali pada saat Donghae meminta tolong agar di ajarkan 2 alat musik—piano dan gitar oleh dua rekan kerja nya di sini. Donghae tidak main-main dengan pernyataan nya di depan umum itu. Terbukti saat ini dengan semangat Donghae yang terus meminta pada Sungmin dan Ryeowook hingga 2 _namja_ itu tak mampu menolak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tawa renyah di wajah Donghae saat ini. Entah apa yang di bicarakan nya dengan Ryeowook. Namun satu hal lagi yang Kyuhyun sadari tentang Donghae yaitu _hyung childish_ nya itu mudah sekali akrab dengan orang lain. Karakternya yang ceria dan _easy going_ membuat orang-orang nyaman berada di samping nya. Bukti nya Ryeowook yang Kyuhyun tahu sedikit pendiam saja sekarang sudah terlihat akrab dengan Donghae hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam.

"Kalian terlihat senang sekali," celetuk Kyuhyun saat sudah berada tak jauh dari Donghae dan Ryeowook.

"Kyunie!" pekik Donghae girang saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook pun menoleh dan memberikan Kyuhyun senyuman manis nya.

"Kau tidak pulang Wookie _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membalas senyuman Ryeowook.

"Aku akan menginap di rumah Shin _ahjussi_ jadi aku akan pulang dengan nya," jawab Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun manggut-manggut. Ryeowook memang keponakan dari pemilik restoran ini. Walaupun kedua orang tua Ryeowook tidak setuju jika anak nya bekerja hingga larut malam tapi Ryeowook yang senang bermain piano dan menyanyi tetap nekat bekerja di restoran ini.

"Kyu~" panggil Donghae membuat Kyuhyun beralih menatap _hyung_ nya itu. Kyuhyun mengernyit mendapat ekspresi sedih di wajah Donghae yang sangat jelas terlihat.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun membalas panggilan Donghae.

"Apa kau di marahi boss mu? _Mianhae_, aku tak bermaksud membuat kehebohan tadi. Kaki ku terasa jalan sendiri menuju _stage_ dan langsung meminta Min _hyung_ dan Wookie mengajarkan ku," sesal Donghae dengan ekspresi bersalah.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum walaupun dia tahu Donghae tak melihat senyuman nya. Dia mendekati Donghae dan justru mengambil topi Donghae yang tergeletak di meja. Tangan nya mulai memakaikan topi itu ke kepala _hyung_ nya.

"Kyu~" panggil Donghae setengah merengek karena Kyuhyun tak merespon ucapan nya.

"Aku marah, kau membuat ku malu," ucap Kyuhyun membuat Donghae semakin merasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi sedih Donghae, "Aku hanya bercanda. Paman Shin tidak memarahi ku. Kau tenang saja, _hyung_," jelas Kyuhyun sembari mengelus pundak _hyung_ nya. Donghae pun mulai mengulas senyuman nya.

"Wookie _hyung_ jangan menatap ku begitu," protes Kyuhyun saat menyadari Ryeowook yang menatap nya dengan tatapan aneh.

Ryeowook hanya terkekeh pelan. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda di mata nya saat bersama Donghae.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang _hyung_," ajak Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk dan mulai berdiri.

"Wookie-_ah_, _gomawo_ sudah bersedia mengajari ku. Aku senang bisa mengenal mu," ucap Donghae dengan senyum _childish_ nya.

"_Ne hyung_, aku juga. Datang saja kemari saat sore hari sebelum _live show_ dan aku akan mengajarkan mu piano," balas Ryeowook membuat Donghae mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Oke, kami duluan _nde hyung_."

"Hati-hati."

Setelah memberi salam, Kyuhyun pun menggandeng tangan Donghae dan menuntun nya menuju pintu keluar. Kyuhyun lebih sering menggandeng tangan Donghae walaupun Donghae sudah memiliki tongkat hitam yang bisa menuntun langkah nya sendiri.

Ryeowook memperhatikan sosok dua orang itu hingga mereka keluar dari restoran. Senyuman manis tetap terukir di wajah nya. Donghae orang baik, ceria dan penuh semangat walau memiliki kelemahan tubuh. Dan hal itu yang membuat Ryeowook tak mampu menolak permintaan _namja_ itu untuk mengajarkan piano. Ryeowook tahu bukan hal mudah mengajari Donghae. _Namja_ itu tak mampu membaca dan melihat not-not balok dalam buku musik. Hanya bermodalkan latihan secara praktek dan ingatan kuat untuk mengingat semua nada, teknik dan kombinasi not nanti nya. Tapi Ryeowook yakin saat Tuhan memberikan kelemahan maka Dia tak akan lupa memberikan sebuah kelebihan yang bahkan tak di miliki orang normal.

.

.

Saat ini Donghae dan Kyuhyun tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju rumah mereka. Donghae berjalan dengan tuntunan tongkat nya sendiri saat ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan santai di sebelah nya dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di balik saku jaket nya. Berulang kali ia menguap lebar tanpa Donghae sadari.

"Kyu…" panggil Donghae pelan membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Donghae yang hanya memandang kosong hamparan salju di jalanan.

"_Waeyo hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun menanggapi panggilan itu.

"Benar kau tidak marah padaku?" Donghae melontarkan pertanyaan yang masih saja mengganjal pikiran nya.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" Kyuhyun justru balik bertanya.

"Membuat live musik terhenti tiba-tiba dan mengganggu kenyamanan pengunjung yang sedang menikmati nya. Membuat mu malu di depan orang-orang dan membuat kau di panggil boss mu," lirih Donghae memaparkan apa saja yang di perbuat nya tadi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh membuat Donghae mengalihkan tatapan ke arah Kyuhyun, menunjukan ekspresi bingung pada _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak marah bukan? Sudah _hyung_ jangan di pikirkan lagi. Dan paman Shin memanggil ku bukan karena masalah yang kau perbuat, _arrachi_?" ucap Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Donghae terdiam sejenak sebelum menganggukan kepala nya.

"Apa hari ini kau senang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik Donghae kembali dengan ekor mata nya.

Donghae terlihat berpikir sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, "Sangat senang~" seru nya membuat Kyuhyun menggulum senyuman.

"Aku ingin segera bisa memainkan gitar dan piano. Minimal salah satu dari itu harus segera ku kuasai. Mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan itu nanti?" gumam Donghae semangat namun di akhiri dengan nada pelan sedikit ragu.

"Haha kau pasti bisa, hyung. Aku yakin itu," semangat Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_, aku akan berusaha keras! Aku akan buktikan pada mereka bahwa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu. Aku akan buat mereka menyesal sudah meremehkanku," ucap Donghae sadar tidak sadar membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan senyuman getir.

Kyuhyun sangat mengerti apa maksud ucapan Donghae barusan. Jika ada seseorang yang bisa melihat apa yang di rasakan orang lain lewat pancaran mata nya, maka Kyuhyun akan mengerti dan menebak bagaimana perasaan Donghae hanya dengan memperhatikan ekspresi yang di tunjukan _namja_ itu. Di mata Kyuhyun, Donghae masih sangat polos. Semua perasaan _hyung_ nya itu tergambar jelas lewat ekspresi nya sadar atau tanpa di sadari oleh Donghae tanpa bisa di sembunyikan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekati Donghae dan mengapit lengan _hyung_ nya itu.

"Lupakan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan hari ini. Ingat saja semua hal menyenangkan yang membuat mu tersenyum," ucap Kyuhyun pelan mirip sebuah bisikan.

Donghae cukup tercenung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun namun akhirnya tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

"Kau sudah tahu semua nya dari Yesung _hyung_?" tanya Donghae.

"_Eoh_? Darimana _hyung_ tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Donghae terkekeh.

"Kau mengatakan hal seperti itu berarti kau sudah tahu bahwa hari ini aku mengalami hal yang tak menyenangkan," ucap Donghae membuat Kyuhyun manggut-manggut.

"Jangan menyembunyikan suatu hal dari ku, _hyung,_" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan sesuatu, aku berniat menceritakan semua yang ku lalui hari ini setelah kita pulang atau besok pagi tapi ternyata kau sudah tahu dari Yesung _hyung,_" terang Donghae.

"_Heum_… Apa hati mu sakit?"

"Sedikit. Aah~ aku tidak sabar untuk latihan bersama Min _hyung_ dan Wookie" Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan udara yang semakin menusuk tulang. Donghae menceritakan apa saja yang ia sempat bicarakan dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan respon kecil dan gumaman singkat.

.

_**Bruk!**_

Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang setelah tiba di rumah. Lelah dan mengantuk yang mendera nya sejak tadi sudah tak bisa tertahan lagi. Bahkan ia belum berganti pakaian dengan mantel, syal dan sarung tangan masih terpasang rapi di tubuhnya. Mata nya langsung terpejam sempurna.

"Kyu?" panggil Donghae yang tengah mengganti pakaian nya.

"Kyunie sedang apa?" Donghae kembali bertanya karena Kyuhyun tak membalas ucapan nya.

Tetap tak ada suara yang membalas membuat Donghae mengerutkan dahi nya. Dengan kebingungan, Donghae menghampiri ranjang dan duduk di pinggiran nya. Ia meraba-raba permukaan kasur hingga tangan nya bersentuhan dengan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa kau tidur? Kau belum ganti pakaian kan? Cepat ganti dulu," ucap Donghae sembari mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Donghae semakin menautkan kedua alisnya. Kyuhyun tetap tak merespon nya. Kebingungan tersirat kecemasan semakin menghantui nya. Donghae mulai meraba lekuk wajah Kyuhyun sekilas dan menggoncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!" panggil Donghae lagi lebih keras.

Akhirnya dengkuran halus mulai tertangkap pendengaran Donghae. Helaan napas lega keluar dari mulut _namja_ itu. Sekarang dia yakin Kyuhyun sudah terlelap. Ingin rasanya membangunkan adik nya itu agar berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu namun ia urungkan niat nya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun tetap tertidur.

Tangan Donghae pun meraba sekitar mencari bantal. Posisi tidur Kyuhyun asal karena _namja_ itu tak mempedulikan bantal atau apa pun lagi. Donghae tersenyum setelah menemukan yang ia cari. Segera ia mengangkat sedikit kepala Kyuhyun dan meletakan bantal di bawah nya.

Dengan perlahan Donghae juga melepas sarung tangan dan syal Kyuhyun. Lalu menyelimuti Kyuhyun dengan selimut nya. Hanya itu yang bisa di lakukan nya untuk Kyuhyun, Ia takut jika mencoba melepas mantel justru Kyuhyun akan terbangun.

Donghae mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun. Tangan nya masih setia memainkan rambut _dongsaeng_ nya perlahan membuat empu nya melenguh nyaman, Donghae tersenyum geli. Dengan hati-hati Donghae mulai meraba wajah Kyuhyun lebih seksama. Mulai dari kening, alis, mata, hidung, pipi, dan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti lelah bukan?" Donghae mulai bergumam seorang diri. Meraba wajah Kyuhyun membuat Donghae bisa mendapat gambaran ekspresi yang Kyuhyun tunjukan saat tertidur. Garis wajah Kyuhyun yang terasa keras dan menegang menandakan ada sebuah kelelahan yang sangat namun garis lengkungan di bibir Kyuhyun membuat Donghae mendesah lega. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"_Mianhae_, aku belum bisa membantu mu Kyu," gumam Donghae lagi.

"Tapi aku janji akan membantu mu suatu saat nanti. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan seperti ini lagi," tekad Donghae sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun dan mulai merengkuh tubuh _namja_ yang sudah menjadi _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Aku akan berusaha membuat Kyunie selalu tersenyum dan tertawa senang," Donghae mulai memejamkan mata nya walau bibirnya terus berucap.

"_Hyung_ akan selalu menemani Kyunie. _Nae yaksoke_."

_Mendengar seluruh ucapan mu yang samar dalam mimpi ku. Melihat senyuman polos mu itu membuat semua rasa lelah ku menghilang. Tidak ada yang perlu kau lakukan untuk membuat ku senang. Hanya satu hal yang perlu kau lakukan. Tetaplah tersenyum… maka aku pun akan bahagia._

.

.

.

**ooOOoo Eyes ooOOoo**

Waktu terasa berputar begitu cepat. Hari demi hari hingga minggu demi minggu terlewati begitu saja. Tanpa terasa sudah sebulan sejak pertemuan pertama Kyuhyun dengan Donghae. Kedua nya sudah tinggal bersama selama lebih dari sebulan. Melewati hari bersama dan semakin saling mengenal satu sama lain. Memahami sifat dan karakter masing-masing lebih dalam lagi.

Sudah sebulan pula Donghae kembali menemukan semangat nya untuk berjuang dan belajar akan suatu hal baru. Seperti memulai sebuah kehidupan baru di dalam dunia yang belum pernah ia lakukan.

Sulit…

Tentu saja, semua pembelajaran pasti di awali dengan kesulitan. Ketekunan dan kerja keras akan membuat setiap pembelajaran menjadi lebih mudah seiring berjalan nya waktu.

"_Kka_ coba mainkan lagu itu dengan kunci G," suara Sungmin seakan menggema di rumah kecil tersebut.

Sungmin tengah mengajari Donghae memainkan gitar seperti biasanya. Sudah seminggu ini, _namja aegyo _itu bersedia datang ke rumah Donghae dan Kyuhyun karena kelenggangan waktu yang di miliki nya.

Donghae mengangguk antusias. Jemari kiri nya mulai menekan senar sesuai kunci dasar yang di ajarkan oleh Sungmin sedangkan jemari kanan nya memetik senar tersebut sehingga mengeluarkan lantunan nada.

"_Ah, aniyo_. Jari tengah mu di sini dan kelingking mu menekan senar yang paling pinggir," Sungmin mengarahkan jemari Donghae saat di pertengahan lagu yang di mainkan.

Donghae meringis tapi tetap menampilkan senyuman tipis nya. Pandangan mata nya lurus ke depan tanpa memandang gitar yang ada di pangkuan nya sedikit pun. Hanya perasaan yang di gunakan dan ingatan tentang semua jenis teknik dan nada.

"_Jang_! Kau semakin pandai Hae~" puji Sungmin setelah Donghae berhasil menyelesaikan satu lagu tanpa kesalahan lagi.

"Ini berkat dirimu, _hyung. Gomawo_," balas Donghae lalu tersenyum lebar.

Donghae mengembalikan gitar milik Sungmin kepada empu nya. Ia mulai merenggangkan jemari nya yang terasa pegal. Belajar gitar tidak semudah yang di pikirkan oleh nya. Bahkan jemari nya terluka dan tersayat oleh senar saat minggu-minggu awal dirinya berlatih.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?" tanya Sungmin sembari memperhatikan jemari Donghae yang cukup memerah.

Donghae menggelengkan kepala nya,"Hanya sedikit pegal," jawabnya.

Sungmin menepuk punggung tangan Donghae beberapa kali, "Setelah terbiasa pasti tidak akan sakit dan pegal lagi," ucapnya yang di balas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Donghae.

"Ah! Sudah hampir jam 6. Apa hari ini kau mau ke restoran lagi?" tanya Sungmin pada Donghae sembari memasukan gitarnya ke dalam tempatnya.

"Tentu saja _hyung_! Aku harus belajar dengan Wookie sekarang"

Donghae bangkit berdiri dan mulai melangkah menuju lemari untuk berganti pakaian. Tak perlu tongkat maupun meraba lagi, Donghae sudah hafal letak dan jarak dari benda-benda dalam rumah ini.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum memperhatikan Donghae. Namja itu memiliki semangat yang sungguh mengagumkan. Ingatan Sungmin kembali saat pertama kali Donghae berlatih dengan nya. Beberapa jari Donghae terluka namun namja tetap gigih untuk berlatih gitar bahkan piano. Sungmin pun harus berdecak kagum dengan ingatan yang di miliki Donghae. _Namja_ itu cepat sekali menyerap apa yang di berikan dalam pelajaran. Beberapa teknik dari Sungmin juga Ryeowook tak ada yang di lupakan, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Hae…" panggil Sungmin.

Donghae yang tengah memakai jaket tebal nya menoleh ke arah suara Sungmin, "_Hyung_ memanggilku?" tanya nya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah berhasil menguasai gitar?" tanya Sungmin membuat Donghae terlihat berpikir. Sungmin memperhatikan ekspresi yang di tunjukan oleh _namja_ tersebut.

"Menghibur?" jawab Donghae ragu lalu menyengir lebar.

"Maksudmu?"

Donghae menghela napas, ia tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia beralih mengambil tongkat hitam yang di letakan di samping ranjang lalu menghampiri Sungmin.

"Aku ingin memiliki keahlian khusus dan membuktikan pada orang-orang bahwa aku juga mampu. Aku suka musik. Sejak kecil aku selalu mendengarkan music begitu pula saat aku di sini," ucap Donghae lalu memberi jeda pada cerita nya terlebih dahulu.

"Mungkin aku bisa menghibur orang-orang dengan permainan ku seperti dirimu dan Wookie juga. Aku juga sudah berjanji pada Kyu untuk mencoba hal-hal baru yang membuatku tertarik. Dan mungkin aku bisa membantu Kyu nanti nya dengan kemampuan yang sudah ku pelajari ini," Donghae tersenyum setelah menjabarkan impian nya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk paham, "Kau bisa bermain gitar dan bernyanyi seperti ku untuk menghibur orang lain," ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Donghae.

"_Kajja_, kita berangkat sekarang"

Sungmin bangkit berdiri dan memakai mantel nya. Ia segera menggendong tas gitarnya lalu beranjak keluar di ikuti oleh Donghae. Kedua nya meninggalkan rumah dan berjalan menuju restoran yang jaraknya tak jauh dari rumah ini.

.

.

Dengan mata berbinar, Kyuhyun menatap amplop putih yang ada di tangan nya. Senyuman senang tak kunjung pudar dari wajah nya sejak menerima ini dari boss nya beberapa saat lalu. Ini adalah bonus akhir tahun. Bukankah hebat? Kyuhyun baru bekerja sebulan lebih namun ia sudah mendapat bonus seperti karyawan lain nya. Walau jumlah nya tidak sebanyak yang lain nya tapi boss nya itu sungguh baik. Ia beruntung restoran ini menerima nya dulu.

"Besok aku akan mengajak Hae _hyung_ jalan-jalan," gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Berhubung besok adalah malam akhir tahun maka semua karyawan mendapatkan liburan. Dan karena hal itu juga, Kyuhyun berniat menghabiskan waktu jalan-jalan bersama Donghae. Selama ini ia dan Donghae hanya sering jalan-jalan mengitari pertokoan dan taman dekat kawasan ini karena Kyuhyun harus bekerja setiap hari. Dan tak ada salah nya jika Kyuhyun mengajak _hyung_ nya itu untuk pergi dan mengenalkan tempat lain yang menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun pun tertawa pelan karena membayangkan apa saja yang sudah di rencanakan nya.

"_Ah pabbo_ Kyu! Hae _hyung_ pasti sudah menunggu lama," Kyuhyun menepuk dahi nya sendiri karena melupakan jika saat ini Donghae tengah menunggu sendirian di depan.

Seperti hari biasanya, Donghae akan datang ke restoran untuk berlatih bersama Ryeowook sebelum dan setelah _show_. Boss sekaligus paman Ryeowook awalnya tidak setuju dengan hal itu karena Donghae pun bukan siapa-siapa di restoran nya namun melihat Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang memohon membuat nya luluh juga.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Kyuhyun segera melesat menuju _dressing room_ untuk berganti pakaian dan mengambil barang-barang nya. Setelah nya ia langsung berlari menuju bagian depan resto.

Lampu sudah di padamkan seluruhnya, hanya penerangan dari luar yang terbiaskan lewat kaca jendela saja yang menjadi sumber terang restoran tersebut.

"Hae _hyung_…"

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat tiba di depan. Dia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Hae _hyung_… _Eodiga_?" gumam Kyuhyun tidak percaya saat tidak mendapatkan sosok Donghae di tempat itu.

Degub jantung nya langsung berpacu. Apa Donghae sudah pulang duluan? Tidak mungkin. Lalu dimana?

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, mensugestikan dirinya untuk tenang. Dengan berlari kecil ia menghampiri satu rekan kerja nya yang terlihat masih duduk di stand minuman dan sibuk dengan ponsel nya.

"Jaesuk _hyung_!" panggil Kyuhyun membuat rekan nya itu menoleh.

"Hei Kyu, kau belum pulang?" Jaesuk tersenyum dan bertanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedikit di paksakan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab.

"Apa kau melihat Donghae _hyung_ ku?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung pada inti nya.

Jaesuk terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ya, hampir seluruh karyawan sudah mengenal sosok Donghae yang tidak pernah absen datang ke restoran ini walaupun dirinya tidak bekerja di restoran.

"Donghae… Tadi aku melihat nya jalan keluar restoran. Ku kira dia menyusul mu yang sudah di luar," jawab Jaesuk membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya.

"Keluar?" Kyuhyun menunjuk pintu keluar untuk memastikan. Jaesuk mengangguk pasti.

"_Gomawo hyung_, aku duluan."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun langsung melesat keluar meninggalkan rekan nya yang terlihat kebingungan dengan tingkahnya.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekitar jalanan depan resto.

Sepi…

Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang masih melaju di jalan raya yang sangat lenggang itu lalu satu dua orang yang berjalan di trotoar.

"Hae _hyung_!" teriak Kyuhyun memecah keheningan malam. Perasaan khawatir sudah menyelimuti hati nya sekarang. Sungguh ia bingung Donghae kemana, Donghae tidak mungkin pulang mendahului Kyuhyun tapi kenapa Hae keluar?

Dengan tergesa ia mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan mendial nomor Donghae. Pilihan tepat Kyuhyun membelikan Donghae ponsel walau ia harus mengajarkan Donghae cara memakai nya dalam waktu tidak singkat.

"Ayo angkat Hae _hyung_… _Ish_!"

Kyuhyun merutuk ponsel nya sendiri saat hanya suara operator yang menyapa pendengaran nya. Dengan kesal ia menendang tumpukan salju di depan kaki nya. Mengedarkan kembali pandangan nya ke sekitar jalan namun sosok Donghae tetap tak terlihat.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Dimana Donghae _hyung_? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam di depan restoran dan memutar otaknya untuk berpikir, Kyuhyun mulai melangkah menuju arah rumah nya. Ya, mungkin saja Donghae pulang duluan karena menunggu Kyuhyun terlalu lama walau Kyuhyun tidak yakin akan hal itu.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia menoleh ke sebuah gang kecil di sebelah restoran. Gang yang gelap walau ada sedikit cahaya remang. Suara-suara keributan membuat dirinya merasa penasaran. Dengan ragu, ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam gang, mendekati suara ribut yang ditangkap pendengaran nya.

.

_**Bruk!**_

"Setelah menabrak kami, kau ingin pergi saja hah?!"

"Aku sudah minta maaf!"

Donghae memekik keras membuat suara nya sedikit bergema di dalam gang tersebut. Ia kesal pada dua orang yang tidak sengaja di tabraknya saat berada di depan restoran. Berulang kali ia sudah meminta maaf tapi dua orang itu justru menyeretnya ke tempat asing dan lembab menurutnya. Donghae bisa mencium aroma alcohol terkuar dari mulut kedua nya membuat Donghae yakin mereka setengah mabuk.

"Buta! Haha si buta ini menantang kita _eoh_?" Seorang dari mereka mencondongkan badan nya ke arah Donghae. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk dahi Donghae dengan telunjuk nya dan tawa kembali pecah dari dua orang yang menurut Donghae gila itu.

"Minggir!"

Donghae menepis tangan yang masih menyentuh dahi nya. Ia berusaha berdiri namun dua orang itu mendorongnya sehingga Ia kembali tersungkur di jalanan. Mantel nya sudah di nodai oleh butiran salju.

"Apa mau kalian?!" tanya Donghae dengan nada tinggi. Tatapan lurus ke salju di hadapan nya seakan enggan menatap wajah dua orang pengganggu nya itu.

"Apa yang orang buta lakukan malam-malam?"

"Orang buta—hahaha"

"Buta itu cacat, tidak bisa melihat. Dia tidak bisa melihat kita, _man_!"

Donghae meraup salju dengan tangan terlapisi sarung tangan nya lalu menggenggam nya dengan erat. Dua orang ini terus saja menghina nya sejak tadi. Tubuh Donghae mulai memanas. Ia tahu tak ada guna nya marah pada dua orang gila itu tapi tetap saja ia merasa panas dengan semua ucapan mereka.

Donghae menghela napasnya. Memejamkan mata nya berusaha meredam amarah yang sudah meletup-letup dalam dirinya. Ingin rasanya memukul dan membuat orang itu bungkam.

"Ukh!" Donghae meringis saat sebuah tangan besar menjambak rambut nya dan membuat wajah nya mendongak.

"_So poor you, man. You can't see us, right_? Hahaha."

Apa kekurangan seseorang itu lucu bagi orang lain? Apa pantas menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai lelucon, bahan ejekan dan hinaan? Bukan kah menghina kekurangan orang lain sama saja menghina Tuhan yang menciptakan setiap manusia?

Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan itu.

"Tidak perlu kasihan padaku. Bahkan ku rasa kemampuan ku lebih hebat dari kemampuan kalian jadi kasihani saja diri kalian sendiri," balas Donghae entah mendapat keberanian darimana.

"Aish! Si buta ini sombong sekali!"

Kembali Donghae harus terjungkal ke belakang saat orang itu mendorong tubuh nya dengan kasar.

"Ayo beri si buta ini pelajaran!"

Seorang dari mereka mulai mengangkat kepalan tangan nya dan mengarahkan nya pada Donghae. Namun baru saja ia ingin melayangkan tinju nya, seseorang memelintir tangan nya ke belakang dan sebuah pukulan keras langsung di terima nya.

"Berani-berani nya kalian menyakiti _hyung_ ku!"

Donghae tersenyum saat mendengar suara yang sangat di kenalnya itu, "Kyu!" pekik nya senang.

"_Bitch_!"

Seorang lain mulai menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menyerang namun Kyuhyun berhasil menghindar. Kyuhyun melayangkan tendangan kearah perut hingga orang itu mundur ke belakang.

Kyuhyun pun segera menghampiri Donghae.

"Kenapa _hyung_ di sini?! Kau membuat ku cemas!" Donghae meringis mendengar cerocosan dari Kyuhyun di tambah remasan pelan di kedua pundaknya.

"_Mianhae_, a—"

_**Brugh!**_

"Akh!"

"—Kyu!"

Donghae kembali memekik saat ia mendengar suara pukulan dan ringisan dari Kyuhyun yang sudah tersungkur di samping nya. Donghae bisa menebak bahwa _dongsaeng_ nya mendapat pukulan dan hal itu membuat nya geram. Ia masih bisa menerima jika orang memukul dirinya namun tidak jika orang itu memukul dongsaeng nya.

"Kyu?!" Donghae meraba sekitar nya mencari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghapus noda darah di bibir sudut kiri nya. Tangan nya menggenggam tangan Donghae yang masih meraba sekitar, "_Gwenchana_," ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan.

Dengan tatapan kesal, Kyuhyun menatap dua orang yang sudah berdiri sembari mengepalkan kedua tangan nya. Jujur Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri melihat dua orang itu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak pandai berkelahi bahkan bisa di bilang tidak pernah. Entah bagaimana caranya, tadi Kyuhyun mampu melawan dua orang itu dan memukul nya. Namun sekarang ia seakan kembali ke dunia nyata, ia tidak yakin bisa melawan dua orang itu. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan sulit—_otthoke_?!

"Si buta dan tikus kecil… Menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Donghae dengan kerutan bingung saat hyung nya itu melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan mulai berdiri. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun masih bergeming di tempatnya dan justru asyik memperhatikan _hyung_ nya itu.

"_Hyung_…" lirih Kyuhyun.

Donghae tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Sekarang… Jadilah mataku," ucap Donghae membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

Donghae menghela napas panjang sebelum mengalihkan tatapan ke arah dua _namja_ itu lalu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, buta?!"

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Tatapan nya lurus kea rah kaki dua orang di hadapan nya itu. Kyuhyun pun masih terduduk dengan rasa bingung yang menyelimuti nya.

"Kyu!" Kyuhyun tersentak saat Donghae memanggil nya dengan nada tinggi. Ia tidak menjawab karena tidak mengerti maksud Donghae.

"_Bitch_! Kita habisi mereka!"

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata nya saat melihat dua orang itu hendak memukul Donghae.

"_Hyung_! Awas depan mu!" Reflek Kyuhyun berteriak.

Donghae tersenyum sebelum melayangkan tendangan dan tinju nya ke arah depan dan entah sebuah keberuntungan atau apa, dua serangan Donghae tepat mengenai mereka.

Kyuhyun pun terkesiap dan mengerjapkan mata nya tidak percaya dengan aksi _hyung_ nya itu. Donghae memukul dua orang itu? Donghae bisa berkelahi? Wow…

"Donghae _hyung_, samping!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak secara reflek saat seseorang hendak memukul Donghae dari arah samping.

Mendengar itu Donghae beralih mengarahkan sikut nya ke arah samping hingga ia berhasil mengikut dada orang yang hendak memukulnya.

'_Sekarang… Jadilah mataku." _

Ucapan Donghae tadi kembali berputar di otak Kyuhyun. Seperti nya Kyuhyun mulai mengerti maksud nya sekarang. Ia tersenyum bangga memperhatikan Donghae yang masih bergerak sesuai insting dan arahan nya. Walau terkadang _hyung_ nya tetap mendapat pukulan tapi setiap serangan Donghae berhasil mengenai lawan dan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun takjub.

_Untuk pertama kali nya, aku harus mengatakan ini… Kau hebat, kau keren hyung! Sungguh aku tidak bisa mempercayai nya. Kau lebih hebat dari bayangan ku bahkan kau melakukan apa yang tidak bisa ku lakukan. Aku bangga pada mu! Setiap orang memang memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan nya sendiri. Tuhan sangatlah baik dan adil._

.

.

"A…_A-akh_!"

Donghae meringis saat Kyuhyun menempelkan handuk hangat di pipi nya yang sedikit lebam. Dan entah untuk berapa kali Kyuhyun memutar bola mata nya dan mendengus kesal. Dimana sosok Donghae yang terlihat sangat kuat dan keren tadi? Donghae terus mengeluh sakit saat Kyuhyun mengobatinya wajah tampan _hyung_ nya itu.

"Diamlah, _hyung_!" decak kesal Kyuhyun saat Donghae berusaha menepis tangan nya.

"_Appo_, Kyu~"

"_Arraso_, tapi diamlah! Luka mu harus di obati!" Donghae merengut kesal mendengar ucapan _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia menutup mulutnya walau terkadang ringisan keluar dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menempelkan sebuah plester di sudut kening kanan Donghae. Setelah nya ia tersenyum saat Donghae meraba kening nya sendiri untuk mencari tahu apa yang di berikan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan kotak obat dari kasur. Setelah nya, entah apa di pikirkan _namja_ itu, Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Donghae.

Donghae sedikit terkejut namun tak melontarkan protesnya. Ia justru tersenyum. Ia mengarahkan sedikit meraba wajah Kyuhyun lalu beralih mengusap surai rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat terkejut…" gumam Kyuhyun sembari memejamkan mata nya, "Aku tidak percaya kalau kau bisa berkelahi, _hyung_. Harus kuakui kau terlihat keren tadi," lanjut nya.

Donghae terkekeh mendengar pujian dari Kyuhyun.

"Saat kecil banyak anak-anak yang mengejek ku. Aku kesal dan akhirnya memukul mereka secara asal tapi ternyata pukulan ku berhasil mengenai mereka dan akhirnya mereka menangis," cerita Donghae mengenai masa kecil nya saat di Mokpo dulu. Kyuhyun yang membayangkan Donghae kecil pun tertawa pelan.

"Aku juga tidak percaya bisa melakukan nya tapi aku sadar insting ku cukup hebat. Aku bisa merasakan pergerakan udara bahkan aura dari orang-orang yang bergerak di sekitar ku."

Kyuhyun membuka mata nya dan memandang wajah Donghae di atasnya dengan tatapan takjub. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan senyuman geli terpantri di wajahnya.

"Hebat…" kagum Kyuhyun lagi, "Mungkin kau bisa menjadi tukang pukul atau bodyguard saja, _hyung_!" ucap nya polos.

Kyuhyun meringis saat mendapat jitakan pelan dari tangan Donghae yang sejak tadi mengelus rambutnya.

"_Eomma_ bilang itu tidak baik. Jadi sejak saat itu aku jarang berkelahi lagi. Hanya dalam situasi terdesak aku melakukan nya dan mungkin karena itu insting ku sedikit berkurang haha," ucap Donghae membuat Kyuhyun manggut-manggut.

Donghae tak berucap lagi, ia asyik memainkan rambut Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya.

"Sepertinya kau begitu di manja orang tua mu, _hyung_," Kyuhyun kembali berucap, mengutarakan apa yang di pikirkan oleh nya.

Donghae pun mengangguk dengan cepat, membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Mereka memang sangat memanjakan ku. Apapun yang ku butuhkan mereka selalu membantu nya. Mereka tak pernah meninggalkan ku sendiri dan selalu mengawasi ku setiap saat," ungkap Donghae, "Aku sangat menyayangi mereka."

Kyuhyun bisa melihat ekspresi sendu di wajah Donghae.

"Karena itu aku sangat kesulitan menjalani hidup ini setelah mereka pergi. Aku harus mulai belajar melakukan semua nya sendiri. Dan mungkin Song _Ahjumma_ membuang ku karena merasa kerepotan," Donghae tertawa getir.

"Pantas saja…" gumam Kyuhyun membuat Donghae mengerutkan dahi nya, "Pantas saja kau kekanakan," ejek Kyuhyun.

Donghae terdiam sesaat sebelum tertawa pelan. Apa dia terlihat sangat kekanakan?

"Ya mungkin… Dan seperti nya kau terlalu dewasa dari usia mu, Kyu. Kita terbalik?" Donghae balas mengejek.

Kyuhyun hanya menarik sudut bibir kanan nya.

"_Appa_ dan _eomma_ pergi saat aku baru berusia 8 tahun dan aku anak tunggal. Sejak saat itu lah aku di tuntut untuk hidup lebih mandiri," Kyuhyun mulai membagi cerita nya. Donghae diam, mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Tidak mungkin aku bermanja ria pada _ahjumma_ yang memang tidak menyukai kehadiran ku yang bagi nya merusak keharmonisan keluarga nya. Lalu _ahjussi_ pun juga tidak mungkin memanjakan ku karena ia sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya. Sepupu ku acuh tak acuh dengan kehadiran ku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir mengingat semua yang di lalui nya dulu.

"Mulai saat itu, aku mulai mengurus diriku sendiri. Mulai dari menyiapkan seragam, mengerjakan tugas sekolah bahkan membantu membersihkan rumah dengan sedikit berharap ahjumma akan menerimaku karena hal itu. Tapi nyatanya itu tak pernah terjadi hingga sekarang."

Donghae tersenyum sedih mendengar cerita _dongsaeng_ nya ini.

"Mungkin karena hal itu, pemikiran ku jadi lebih dewasa dari anak seusia ku. Saat umur 10 tahun saja, aku sudah berpikir mencari kerja untuk mendapat uang. Lalu merencanakan untuk pergi dari rumah itu. Aku tidak bisa bermanja-manja lagi seperti yang lain."

Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya kemudian melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang Donghae, memeluk _hyung_ nya itu erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam perut Donghae.

Donghae menghela napas nya. Sedikit banyak ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana sosok kecil Kyuhyun menjalani semua itu tanpa kehadiran orang tua dan mengurus segala keperluan nya sendiri. Ada sebuah perasaan bersyukur yang menyelusup dalam hati Donghae. Setidak nya Tuhan masih sangat baik membiarkan dirinya bersama kedua orang tua nya hingga remaja.

"Kau bisa bermanja padaku mulai sekarang," ucap Donghae setelah Kyuhyun terdiam. Kyuhyun pun tertawa pelan sembari mengeratkan pelukan nya.

"Mungkin akan terasa aneh tapi… _Ne_, aku hanya akan bermanja pada _hyung_ ku," ucap Kyuhyun yang di akhiri dengan nada yang di buat manja.

Sontak Donghae tertawa mendengar nya. Ia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Suaramu terdengar imut jika seperti itu," seru Donghae.

"Aku memang imut, _hyungie_~ Kau senang _eoh_?"

Donghae kembali tertawa mendengar nada manja Kyuhyun yang semakin di buat berlebihan. Kyuhyun mendongkan wajahnya dan ikut tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Donghae.

"Ah!"

Kyuhyun beranjak duduk di kasur membuat Donghae menghentikan acara tawanya di tengah malam seperti ini.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Donghae bingung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar walau ia tahu Donghae tak mampu melihat nya.

"Besok aku mendapat libur, _hyung_. Kita jalan-jalan _nde_?" ucap Kyuhyun riang.

"Besok malam tahun baru. Aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama mu dari pagi hingga malam," tambahnya lagi.

Donghae bisa menangkap kecerian dari nada bicara Kyuhyun. Ia pun tersenyum senang.

"Kemana? Tidak sebaiknya istirahat saja, Kyu? Akhir-akhir ini aku rasa kau kelelahan," ucap Donghae dengan nada sedih.

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Darimana Donghae tahu dirinya memang terasa cukup lelah beberapa hari ini? Apa dia bisa menebak dar suaraku?

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, membuang semua rasa bingung nya. Tidak perlu memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Ayolah~ Aku mau jalan-jalan satu hari bersama mu," rengek Kyuhyun membuat Donghae tersenyum geli.

Donghae pun mau tak mau harus mengalah, "Terserah Kyu saja," ucap nya membuat Kyuhyun bersorak.

"Bagus! Besok kita akan jalan-jalan. Hmm tapi kemana ya? Hae _hyung_ mau pergi kemana?"

Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur sembari bergumam dan mengutarakan semua yang sudah di rencanakan oleh nya. Donghae hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman dan jawaban singkat. Toh Ia tak mengenal tempat-tempat mengasyikan di daerah ini. Dan sebenarnya ia tak terlalu peduli harus kemana, yang penting bersama Kyuhyun dan membuat dongsaeng nya itu ceria.

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan, benar kan _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Donghae dan meletakan nya di atas rambut nya sendiri. Donghae yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan tangan nya mengelus surai coklat itu kembali. Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun menyukai tangan Donghae yang memainkan rambutnya. Ia hanya merasa itu sangat nyaman dan membuatnya semakin mengantuk.

"Aku tidak sabar…"

Dengkuran halus menutup rangkaian kata yang terlontar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Mata _namja_ itu sudah terpejam sempurna.

"Sudah tidur _eoh_?" gumam Donghae setelah Kyuhyun terdiam dan dengkuran halus menyapa pendengaran nya.

Donghae beralih menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun. Dan seperti kebiasaan, Donghae mulai meraba wajah Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Ini selalu di lakukan nya setelah Kyuhyun tertidur. Dengan cara inilah ia mengetahui bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun dan menebak bagaimana perasaan adik nya itu.

"_Dongsaeng-ah_, kau senang hari ini heum? Haha terus lah ceria seperti ini," gumam Donghae setelah meraba setiap lekukan wajah Kyuhyun.

Donghae mulai merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun dan ikut masuk ke dalam selimut. Ia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun seakan menambah kehangatan untuk _namja_ berjarak 2 tahun lebih muda dari nya itu.

"Aku tahu dulu kau menderita. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan mu saat melakukan semua nya sendirian. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana sakit dan lelahnya menghadapi semua nya," Donghae memejamkan mata nya namun bibirnya terus menggumamkan rangkaian kata.

"Dan mulai sekarang, kau bisa berbagi semua nya padaku. Tidak perlu menghadapi semua nya sendirian lagi, Kyunie."

Bibir Donghae mulai terkatup sempurna. Dirinya mulai menjelajah alam mimpi membiarkan keheningan dinihari ini kembali menyelimuti.

_Aku sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan. Dia membiarkan aku pergi meninggalkan keluarga paman ku. Membuatku merasa bahwa aku akan mulai hidup seorang diri di dunia ini. Namun dugaan ku salah, Tuhan justru mengirimkan satu malaikat penjaga untuk ku. Mungkin aneh… Kau memiliki kekurangan namun aku merasa sangat nyaman dan terlindungi jika berada di dekat mu. Terimakasih sudah menjadi hyung sekaligus malaikat pelindung ku. Terimakasih atas hadiah yang kau berikan, Tuhan._

.

.

.

Langit terlihat cukup cerah hari ini. Awan hitam sepertinya bosan untuk menutupi sang mentari. Sinar matahari cukup hangat pun akhirnya bisa menyinari kota. Walaupun kehangatan nya masih belum bisa mengimbangi udara dingin. Suhu kota hari ini masih berada di bawah 0o C.

Walaupun masih dengan suasana dingin, keadaan kota terlihat ramai. Mereka semua sibuk menyiapkan segala hal untuk malam pergantian tahun yang masih 12 jam lagi. Banyak yang berencana untuk makan dan berkumpul bersama keluarga besar di rumah. Adapun yang lebih memilih keluar rumah dan menikmati semua hiburan di luar.

Hal itulah yang di pilih oleh Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Aah~ Akhirnya sampai juga."

Kyuhyun merentangkan tangan nya setelah turun dari bis. Kawasan Han gang Park terlihat jelas di depan sana. Salah satu tempat hiburan murah dan di minati oleh masyarakat Korea. Banyak fasilitas bermain di sekitar kawasan itu dan pemandangan sungai Han tak pernah menyembunyikan keindahan nya.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Donghae untuk menyusuri kawasan tersebut. Salju masih menghiasi pepohonan dan area tersebut. Dan inilah yang menjadi salah satu daya tarik nya. Hanya satu tahun sekali kawasan Han gang di hiasi salju.

"Sepertinya ramai, Kyu," ucap Donghae saat pendengaran nya menangkap cukup banyak suara.

"Tentu saja, _hyung_. Kawasan ini memang selalu ramai apalagi saat liburan," balas Kyuhyun.

"Ini adalah taman Han. Taman ini sengaja di bangun untuk mempercantik kawasan sungai Han. Taman nya cukup luas dan tanaman nya juga rapi. Banyak tanaman di sini tapi sekarang hanya ada salju dimana-mana—haha. Ah! Ada beberapa permainan anak di sini sehingga banyak orang tua yang senang membawa anak mereka bermain di sini," Kyuhyun mulai menjelaskan.

Inilah yang selalu di lakukan Kyuhyun jika mengajak Donghae berjalan-jalan. Dia akan menggambarkan bagaimana suasana dan pemandangan yang di lihat nya. Dan Donghae akan membuat gambaran tersendiri di dalam otaknya berdasarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Ya Kyu!"

Donghae reflek berteriak saat Kyuhyun menarik tangan nya kembali dan berlari cukup kencang. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengar protesan dari hyung nya itu.

"Ini segar bukan _hyung_?" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan larinya.

Donghae sendiri berusaha mengimbangi lari Kyuhyun walau sedikit kesulitan. Beberapa kali ia justru hampiri terpeleset karena licinnya jalan berlapis salju itu.

"Apa nya yang segar? Ini dingin err~" balas Donghae membuat Kyuhyun kembali tertawa geli.

Setelah beberapa saat berlari, Kyuhyun membawa Donghae ke tepi sungai Han. Mereka berjalan menyusuri rerumputan yang sudah tertutupi lapisan salju. Kyuhyun berjalan santai, kedua tangan nya tersembunyi dalam saku mantel. Sesekali Ia menendang salju dengan ujung sepatu nya. Sedangkan Donghae berjalan di samping Kyuhyun dengan tuntunan tongkat hitam nya.

"Sejak dulu, aku selalu mengagumi sungai ini," Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara nya, "Ini hanya sungai biasa tapi sungai ini mengaliri berbagai kawasan di Seoul. Dan sungai pun selalu menjadi salah satu icon kota ini sejak jaman dulu," lanjutnya.

Donghae tersenyum tipis, "Sungai ini pasti indah," lirih nya.

"_Ne_. Ah! Bukankah laut di Mokpo juga indah, _hyung_? Aku juga ingin berkunjung ke sana," balas Kyuhyun antusias.

"Entahlah, ku rasa begitu. Hanya saja udara di sana lebih sejuk di bandingkan di sini," Donghae menanggapi.

"Haha tentu saja, _hyung_. Kapan-kapan kita ke sana _nde_? Pasti kau juga merindukan kota mu," ujar Kyuhyun yang di balas dengan anggukan setuju dari Donghae.

"Ah _hyung_, kau tahu _banpo bridge_? Sekarang kita bisa melihat jembatan itu dengan jelas dari sini," Kyuhyun menunjuk jembatan besar di atas sana dengan penuh semangat seakan melupakan jika Donghae pun tak bisa melihatnya.

Donghae tersenyum, "Aku pernah mendengarnya. Benarkah jembatan nya sangat besar?" balas nya.

"_Ne_ sangat besar, _hyung_! Dan saat malam biasanya akan ada pertunjukan air mancur pelangi. Itu sangat indah. Aku cukup sering kemari dan melihat nya," Kyuhyun kembali menjelaskan dengan antusias tinggi.

"Kita harus melihat nya bersama setelah musim semi nanti karena musim dingin seperti ini udara malam sangat dingin. Jadi kapan-kapan kita akan ke sini lagi, oke _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mengernyit bingung saat Donghae tiba-tiba saja tertawa geli. Apa yang lucu?

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Donghae mengibaskan tangan nya lalu memegangi perutnya yang terasa tergelitik karena banyak tertawa.

"_Ya hyung_!" pekik Kyuhyun kesal karena merasa Donghae tengah menertawakan dirinya.

Donghae mengambil napas dalam lalu menghembuskan nya secara perlahan. Bisa terlihat uap tipis keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kyu… Ini pertama kali nya," ucap Donghae membuat kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun semakin bertambah.

Donghae tersenyum geli, "Ini pertama kali nya aku mendengar suara mu yang terlalu riang seperti anak kecil yang sangat senang jalan-jalan."

Kyuhyun termenung sesaat sebelum semburat malu terlihat menghiasi pipi nya. Ia mendengus sebal lalu mengalihkan tatapan nya menuju aliran sungai Han.

"Aku memang masih kecil!" gumam Kyuhyun.

Donghae kembali tertawa mendengar gumaman dari dongsaeng nya itu. Kyuhyun pun semakin merengut kesal karena nya.

"Ya _hyung_! Berhenti tertawa!" protes Kyuhyun.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Akhirnya—ahaha kau mengakui kalau kau masih kecil, Kyunie," ucap nya di tengah tawa geli nya.

Kyuhyun pun semakin tersipu malu, "Ish!" decih pelan _namja_ yang sudah menggembungkan pipi nya kesal.

Tak menghiraukan Donghae yang masih tertawa, Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan Donghae dan melangkah pergi. Tawa Donghae masih bisa terdengar, membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola mata nya malas.

"Tertawa saja terus, _hyung_. Puaskan tawa mu! Kau menyebalkan!" decak kesal Kyuhyun. Donghae menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangan kirinya.

.

.

"K-kyu! Kyu~"

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas saat melihat Donghae yang terlihat panik berdiri di atas papan ski nya. Dengan ekspresi takut, Donghae merentangkan tangan nya untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar bisa berdiri di atas papan yang sepertinya bergerak sendiri ini. Ini pertama kali nya Donghae berdiri di atas hamparan salju dengan papan ski.

Tak kunjung mendapat keseimbangan membuat Donghae memutuskan untuk berjongkok. Kyuhyun pun tertawa melihat nya.

Saat ini Donghae dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di kawasan _iceline_, tak jauh dari han _gang park_.

"Ini pembalasan ku, _hyung_."

Kyuhyun terkekeh sebelum membenarkan posisi topi rajutan nya lalu memutuskan meluncur di area ski, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berjongkok di pinggiran area.

"Kyunie!" pekik Donghae keras membuat orang lain menatap nya heran.

Setelah puas meluncur beberapa kali, Kyuhyun kembali menghampiriDonghae. Ia menggenggam tangan _hyung_ nya dan membantu Donghae berdiri.

"Haha maka nya jangan menertawakan ku!" seru Kyuhyun membuat Donghae merengut kesal, "Kau menyebalkan," gumam Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli, "Sudahlah. _Kka_ coba berdiri sendiri. Jaga keseimbangan mu."

Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan tangan nya membuat Donghae kembali goyah. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat ekspresi Donghae yang menurutnya lucu—panik bercampur takut.

"Kyu, sudahlah. Kau saja yang bermain. Aku akan menunggu di luar, _nde_?" pinta Donghae kembali menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun erat.

"Ayolah _hyung_, di coba dulu," balas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku takut!" tegas Donghae.

"_Hyung, jebal_~ untuk ku? Coba dulu. Ini pasti menyenangkan. Tidak perlu takut, ada aku di sini," rengek Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit manja membuat Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Tapi ini percuma. Setelah aku bisa berdiri, aku juga tidak akan mampu meluncur seperti kau," Donghae mengutarakan apa yang di pikirkan nya sejak tadi. Ia yakin setelah dia bisa mengunai papan ini, ia pun tak mungkin bisa meluncur. Jika meluncur, Donghae pastikan akan menabrak sesuatu nanti nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, mengerti maksud ucapan Donghae.

"Aku akan menuntunmu. Kau harus mencoba nya _nde_? Temani aku bermain," bujuk Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Hyung_~~"

Donghae menghela napas nya, sebelum ia melontarkan penolakan nya kembali, Kyuhyun sudah merengek seperti itu. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi yang di tunjukan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"_Arra_, semua untuk mu," ucap Donghae, "Tapi jangan meninggalkan ku!"

"Siap!"

Kyuhyun tertawa senang mendengar penyanggupan dari _hyung_ nya itu.

Mereka pun kembali fokus pada permainan—err lebih tepatnya kembali fokus pada usaha Donghae untuk berdiri seimbang di atas papan seluncurnya. Kyuhyun sendiri bingung, kenapa Donghae bisa begitu kesulitan berdiri di atas papan beralas rata itu, permainan ini bahkan menurutnya lebih mudah dari bermain ice scating yang menggunakan sepatu khusus. Donghae hanya mengatakan bahwa jika dia berdiri maka papan nya terasa bergerak licinnya salju dan itu membuat nya takut. Yah, sudahlah.

Setelah Donghae tidak takut berdiri di atas papan nya, Kyuhyun mulai menuntunnya untuk meluncur—berjalan pelan. Sering kali Kyuhyun tertawa begitu pula dengan Donghae.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 4 sore, itu berarti sudah 2 jam mereka menghabiskan waktu di kawasan _ice line_ ini. Donghae mulai berani meluncur sedikit demi sedikit dan tentu saja dengan pengawasan ketat dari Kyuhyun yang setia berada di samping nya.

Merasa cukup lelah, Kyuhyun menuntun Donghae menuju ke bawah pohon besar berhiaskan tumpukan salju di sisi area luncur.

"Kau hebat, hyung," puji Kyuhyun membuat Donghae menyengir lebar.

"Haha aku bisa meluncur! Ternyata itu memang menyenangkan, Kyu," ucap Donghae dengan mata berbinar dan ekspresi ceria. Kyuhyun hanya terkikik geli.

Kyuhyun bersandar sejenak di dahan pohon yang terasa dingin, memperhatikan orang-orang yang tengah asyik meluncur.

"Ah! Apa kau haus, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat penjual minuman hangat di dekat tempat penyewaan papan ski di depan sana.

Donghae mengangguk sembari ikut menyandarkan punggung nya di pohon.

"aku akan beli _hot choco_ dulu. Kau tunggu di sini, _nde_?"

"_Mwo_? Aku ikut~"

"Itu cukup jauh. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja di sini. Aku akan segera kembali."

Donghae pun akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

"Ingat, jangan kemana-mana!" Kyuhyun memperingatkan.

"_Ne_!"

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Kyuhyun langsung meluncur kembali dengan papan nya menuju penjual minuman itu, meninggalkan Donghae sendiri.

Donghae memejamkan mata nya dan menajamkan pendengaran nya. Banyak sekali suara yang di dengarnya walau terasa jauh. Suara asing yang terasa bertumpuk dalam pendengaran nya dan hal itu membuat Donghae pusing dan terasa mual.

Donghae memijat pelipis nya sesaat dan mulai mengatur napas nya dengan baik.

"Aku bisa, aku pasti bisa. Lupakan trauma itu, Hae. Kau pasti bisa. Ini semua demi Kyu. Buat dia senang."

Sugesti itu Donghae lontarkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sudah berjam-jam ia menahan perasaan ini, menyembunyikan rasa tidak nyaman nya di tengah kerumunan orang banyak dalam waktu lama.

Dengan sedikit tergesa, ia merogoh saku jaket nya. Ia memerlukan musik. Sebuah lagu yang bisa membuat nya tenang dan tak perlu mendengar banyak suara asing lagi.

_**Pluk!**_

"Ish!"

Donghae merutuk dirinya sendiri saat ipod yang Kyuhyun berikan pada nya jatuh begitu saja di atas tumpukan salju.

Donghae pun berjongkok. Tangan nya meraba permukaan salju yang dingin, mencari dimana ipod nya. Meraba ke sekitarnya namun tak kunjung menemukan nya.

Aktivitas Donghae terhenti saat ia mendengar suara gesekan papan dengan salju mendekat kearah nya. Apa Kyuhyun sudah kembali? Cepat sekali—pikirnya.

"_Hyung_ mencari apa? Mencari ini ya?"

Donghae mengernyit saat sebuah suara anak kecil yang justru menyapa pendengaran nya. Donghae terdiam sejenak sebelum mengarahkan pandangan nya ke asal suara.

"_Eoh_? Apa kau sudah menemukan ipod ku? _Kka_ berikan pada ku sekarang," ucap Donghae riang sembari menyodorkan tangan nya ke arah suara tadi.

Dua anak di hadapan Donghae saling melemparkan tatapan bingung saat Donghae mengarahkan tangan nya ke hadapan area kosong bukan ke arah mereka. Salah satu dari mereka mendekati Donghae dan mengibaskan tangan di depan mata Donghae.

"Dia buta!" pekik nya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bisa melihat kami, _hyung_?" tanya anak lain nya.

Donghae menghela napas nya, "_Ne_, aku tidak bisa melihat kalian. Bisa kembalikan ipod ku?" pinta nya dengan sabar. Donghae cukup maklum dengan keterkejutan 2 anak itu. Namun ia mengernyit saat mereka justru tertawa.

Dua anak itu saling tatap lalu tersenyum. Mereka mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hei!" sentak Donghae yang menyadari pergerakan itu. Ia pun beranjak berdiri, "_Jebal_ berikan ipod nya."

"Kau mau ini?" tanya seorang anak. "Kalau begitu… Ayo kejar kami!" teriak anak yang lain nya.

Donghae membulatkan mata nya saat mendengar suara luncuran papan menjauhi dirinya. Mereka kabur!

"YA!" teriak Donghae kesal.

"Kami di sini, _hyung_. Cepat kemari!"

Donghae menggeram kesal. Dua anak itu mengerjai nya. Ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala dua anak itu segera. Tapi dia tidak mungkin menghampiri mereka. Donghae mulai bimbang.

Dia sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun untuk menunggu di sini dan dia juga tidak mungkin mengejar dua anak itu.

Tapi ipod nya… Ipod milik Kyuhyun yang di hadiahkan pada nya pertama kali.

Donghae mulai menggenggam tongkat ski nya. Masih dapat di dengarnya suara teriakan dua anak itu, seperti nya mereka memang memberi kode untuk Donghae agar mengejar. Donghae pun memejamkan mata nya, berusaha menajamkan pendengaran nya lebih lagi dan mulai memakai insting kuatnya. Tak ia pedulikan rasa pusing dan mual karena banyak nya suara yang di tangkap pendengaran nya. Perlahan namun pasti, Donghae mulai bergerak menghampiri suara anak itu.

Beberapa kali ia hendak terjatuh bahkan menabrak beberapa orang yang tengah berbincang bahkan meluncur, hingga ucapan kesal di tujukan untuk nya. Donghae hanya bisa meminta maaf dan kembali mengejar dua anak yang tertawa senang karena mendapat permainan baru.

Dan apakah dirimua tahu Lee Donghae-_ah_?

Dua anak yang kau kejar itu sebenarnya tidak memegang ipod mu. Mereka hanya memegang sebuah ranting pohon. Ipodmu masih tergeletak rapi di bawah pohon tempat kau berdiri tadi.

Satu hal yang harus kau ingat apa kata orang tua dulu… Jangan mudah percaya pada siapapun orang yang baru kau temui.

.

.

Kyuhyun terdiam membeku di tempatnya. Tak ada sosok Donghae di depan pohon ini. Donghae hilang lagi? Oh Tuhan… Jantung Kyuhyun kembali bertalu. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu lagi pada Donghae.

"Hae _hyung_!" teriak Kyuhyun keras sembari mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekitar. Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri karena meninggalkan Donghae sendiri tadi. Seharusnya ia mengajak Donghae saja. Tapi ia juga kesal karena Donghae mengingkari janji nya. Harus nya hyung nya hanya diam di sini menunggu nya bukan pergi dan menghilang seperti ini. Intinya tidak ada yang salah dan tidak ada yang benar.

"Hae _hyung_!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak memanggil. Orang-orang yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun pun menoleh kearahnya.

Sesuatu yang terlihat mengkilap di hamparan salju dekat pohon menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Ia pun mendekat dan berjongkok untuk mengambil benda cukup mencolok itu.

"Ipod ini…" gumam Kyuhyun mengenali ipod milik nya. Perasaan Kyuhyun semakin tidak enak.

Tak mempedulikan sebuah kantong cup berisi 2 hot choco yang terjatuh begitu saja di salju, Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan menyimpan ipod nya.

"Hae _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun kembali meluncur cepat sembari berteriak memanggil Donghae, menyusuri area luncur untuk mencari _hyung_ nya itu.

.

"HUWWAAAAA~"

Orang-orang mengalihkan tatapan nya menuju area luncur yang lebih tinggi bagaikan sebuah bukit buatan kecil. Teriakan keras seorang namja yang terlihat meluncur bebas dari sana menjadi perhatian pengunjung lain nya.

"Tolong! Huwwaaa~"

Donghae—namja itu tak mampu mengendalikan papan luncurnya. Ia meluncur bebas dari area yang lebih tinggi ke lebih rendah dengan permukaan salju yang licin. Ia tak bisa mengontrol apalagi menghentikan nya. Tangan nya terasa kaku untuk di gerakan. Ia hanya mampu berteriak meminta pertolongan.

Namun entah apa yang di pikirkan orang-orang itu, bukan nya menolong, mereka justru sibuk menghindari Donghae agar mereka tidak saling bertabrakan. Sesekali Donghae bisa mendengar pekikan kesal orang-orang yang mencapnya sebagai pengganggu.

"Awas pohon!"

Donghae mampu mendengar suara pekikan itu dari semua suara yang di dengarnya. Namun otaknya tetap tak mengizinkan sarafnya bekerja untuk menghentikan laju luncuran nya. Tangan nya hanya menggengam erat tongkat ski yang terus bergesekan dengan permukaan salju.

Mata Donghae mulai terpejam seakan pasrah jika nanti nya ia harus bertabrakan dengan pohon cukup besar yang sudah di lihat nya di depan sana. Bertabrakan dengan pohon tidak akan membuat mu mati bukan?

_**Sreett—Slassh!**_

_**BRUGH!**_

_**Nyuuttt~**_

Akhirnya tabrakan itu terjadi. Namun Donghae tak langsung bertabrakan dengan pohon kokoh itu. Ia justru menabrak tubuh seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan nya. Suara tubrukan antara punggung orang tersebut dengan pohon masih dapat di dengar oleh Donghae yang sedikit meringis.

"Ukh…"

Donghae membulatkan mata nya mendengar suara ringisan dari orang di hadapan nya, "Kyu?" gumam nya tidak percaya.

Memang Kyuhyun lah yang muncul di hadapan Donghae sebelum dirinya menabrak pohon, alhasil Donghae bertubrukan dengan tubuh _dongsaeng_ nya itu dan Kyuhyun menggantikan posisi Donghae menghantam pohon.

"Kyunie!" pekik Donghae mulai panik karena Kyuhyun tak membalas gumaman nya dan suara ringisan sakit terus di dengar Donghae.

Apa Kyuhyun terluka? Apa yang terjadi?—Donghae mulai panik.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata erat. Rasa nyeri membuat nya tak mampu membalas ucapan Donghae. Bukan punggung nya yang terasa nyeri walau tetap ada rasa sakit di sana. Tapi dada nya lah yang menjadi pusat sakit nya. Secara tidak sengaja, Donghae menyikut dada Kyuhyun dengan keras saat bertabrakan tadi. Sikutan itu terasa menohok paru-paru nya membuat dada nya terasa sesak.

"K-Kyu? _Gwenchana_? Kau terluka?" Donghae terus bertanya dengan panik apalagi saat Kyuhyun terbatuk beberapa kali di tambah hembusan napas Kyuhyun yang terdengar terputus-putus.

"Kyu~" Mata Donghae mulai memanas. Ia merasa bersalah. Sungguh jika Kyuhyun terluka, ia pasti akan menghukum dirinya sendiri.

"Kyu—"

"Su-dah ku bilang hah… ja-ngan pergi ke-mana-mana…" ucap Kyuhyun terbata. Tangan nya masih memegangi dada nya sendiri.

"_Mianhae_ Kyu, aku… _Mianhae_," hanya ucapan sesal yang bisa Donghae lontarkan. Mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terbata itu membuat Donghae yakin dongsaeng nya itu sedang menahan sakit.

Donghae hendak berteriak meminta tolong pada orang lain namun Kyuhyun menggengam tangan nya erat. Kyuhyun memandang wajah panik Donghae dengan tatapan sayu.

_**Grep!**_

Donghae sedikit tersentak saat Kyuhyun memeluknya. Dan setetes air mata pun berhasil lolos dari sudut mata kanan nya. Ia takut Kyuhyun terluka parah.

Kyuhyun mengatur napas nya yang mulai stabil. Rasa sesak dan nyeri di dada nya mulai menghilang secara perlahan membuat nya bisa mendesah lega.

"Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan. Donghae pun sedikit bernapas lega walau ia tidak percaya sepenuhnya.

"Kau membuat ku takut. Aku cemas mencari mu. Dan telat sedetik saja, aku datang. Kau pasti sudah menabrak pohon," ucap Kyuhyun lagi, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ne. Gomawo Kyu…" balas Donghae membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan nya lalu memegang kedua pundak _hyung_ nya. Dengan seksama ia memperhatikan wajah Donghae, memastikan hyung nya itu tidak terluka seperti tadi malam.

"Sungguh kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae sembari mengulurkan tangan nya dan menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Donghae pun mulai tersenyum kecil, "Syukurlah," gumam nya sembari mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa pergi? Kenapa tidak menunggu ku tadi? Itu berbahaya, _hyung_," tanya Kyuhyun setelah nya. Donghae tersenyum getir.

"Tadi ada dua anak yang mengambil ipod mu yang kau berikan untuk ku. Ipod ku jatuh dan mereka mengambil nya. Bukan nya memberikan nya padaku, mereka justru kabur. Aku hampir menangkap mereka tapi mereka justru mendorong ku hingga aku terpaksa meluncur bebas seperti itu," cerita Donghae jujur.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung mendengar cerita Donghae. Ia mulai mengeluarkan ipod dari dalam saku jaket nya.

"Ipod ini maksud mu?" Kyuhyun menyerahkan ipod nya kepada Donghae.

Donghae cukup terkejut namun ia tetap meraba ipod yang ada di tangan nya itu. Senyuman lebar mulai terlihat di wajahnya. Ia kira ia akan kehilangan ipod ini.

"Bagaimana ini ada pada mu, Kyu?" tanya Donghae antusias.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, "Aku menemukan itu di dekat pohon tempat kau menunggu tadi," ucap nya membuat Donghae cukup tercengang.

"Aku rasa dua anak itu mengerjaimu, _hyung_."

Donghae terdiam sebelum tertawa miris, menertawakan kebodohan nya sendiri, "_Mianhae_ Kyu…" lirih nya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala nya. Itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Donghae. Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri, ia meringis saat baru menyadari punggung nya yang terasa sakit dan persendian nya yang cukup ngilu. Meregangkan otot tubuhnya sesaat sebelum membantu Donghae berdiri.

"Sudahlah, kita pergi saja dari sini." ajak Kyuhyun. Donghae mengangguk setuju.

"Kita makan saja sekalian mengobati luka mu," usul Donghae.

"_Mwo_? A—"

"Jangan mengelak. Pasti ada yang terluka dan sakit bukan? Kita obati lukamu!" tegas Donghae membuat Kyuhyun meringis.

"Aku sungguh tidak terluka, _hyung_. Punggung ku hanya sedikit sakit," jujur Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendorong punggung Donghae lalu menuntun nya untuk pergi sebelum Donghae mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, "Sudahlah, sekarang kita pergi dari sini."

.

.

**ooOOoo Eyes ooOOoo**

"Kyu, kita dimana?" tanya Donghae saat ia mendengar banyak sekali suara di sekeliling nya. Bahkan suara ini lebih banyak dari yang ia dengar saat berada di _iceline_.

Kyuhyun tersenyum memperhatikan palang gerbang berwarna merah dan di ujung depan sana ada sebuah pavilium dengan warna merah dan hijau yang mendominasi.

"Kyu?"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Donghae, "Ini pavilium bosingak."

Donghae menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti tempat ini.

"Untuk apa kemari? Kita tidak pulang?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela napas terlebih dahulu lalu kembali memperhatikan kerumunan orang yang sudah memenuhi kawasan pavilium, "Di sini ada sebuah lonceng besar bosingak. Setiap malam tahun baru, lonceng itu akan di bunyikan untuk penyambutan. Jadi banyak orang yang berkunjung dan menikmati detik-detik menyambut tahun baru di sini."

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Donghae dan mulai menuntun hyung nya itu untuk segera berjalan kembali, "_Kajja_."

Donghae yang hendak meminta Kyuhyun untuk pulang pun harus mengurungkan niat nya. Lagi dan lagi, ia tak tega merusak keceriaan Kyuhyun.

Setelah makan, Kyuhyun memang mengajak Donghae untuk menaiki bis lagi selama beberapa menit. Dan di sinilah mereka. Sebuah pavillium yang sangat terkenal dan ramai saat _event-event_ seperti malam ini.

Tidak peduli dengan udara yang semakin mendingin, orang-orang rela berkerumun di kawasan ini untuk menyambut detik-detik malam tahun baru. Sejak sore saja kawasan ini sudah ramai dan sekarang masih pukul 8 malam.

Di luar halaman pavilium, di adakan sebuah bazaar yang menjual berbagai macam barang, mainan, makanan dan minuman. Ada pula yang menjual perlengkapan tahun baru seperti topi, terompet hingga kembang api. Lalu juga ada acara-acara penyambutan dari pemerintah, pengurus pavilium dan beberapa artis sebagai perwakilan rakyat.

Kyuhyun menarik Donghae untuk bermain ke sebuah _stand_. Permainan melempar tomat ke papan sasaran. Kyuhyun melempar beberapa kali sembari tertawa. Ia juga meminta Donghae untuk mencoba. Dengan ragu, Donghae melemparkan tomat itu dan lemparan nya tepat ke wajah penjual nya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun harus meminta maaf berulang kali.

Kyuhyun kembali menarik Donghae untuk pindah stand lain. Kyuhyun menceritakan apa yang terjadi di stand tadi dan kedua nya pun tertawa bersama. Mereka pun membuat dua buah terompet kecil untuk persiapan nanti.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam dan tiga jam lagi, lonceng akan di bunyikan. Suasana kawasan pavilium semakin ramai.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun mulai berjalan memasuki halaman pavilium untuk mendekat lebih lagi. Entah mengapa sejak beberapa saat lalu kedua nya terlihat terdiam seakan bergelut dengan pikiran nya sendiri. Tak ada yang bersuara. Mereka hanya berjalan berdampingan, Kyuhyun masih menggandeng tangan Donghae karena tidak mungkin hyung nya berjalan dengan tuntunan tongkat di tempat seramai ini.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Tangan nya terangkat dan menyentuh dada nya lalu menepuk nya pelan. Rasa sesak dan nyeri, sama seperti saat di _iceline_ kembali datang menyerangnya. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa namun rasanya sangat menyesakan. Berulang kali ia menepuk dada nya untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak namun usahanya sia-sia.

Sedangkan Donghae… Dia memilih untuk menundukan wajahnya sejak tadi. Ia ingin menyembunyikan wajah pucat nya dari Kyuhyun. Sungguh Donghae merasa tidak tahan. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan terasa penuh oleh banyaknya suara yang tertangkap pendengaran nya. Suara asing yang bahkan sudah tak mampu di bedakan olehnya. Semua itu membuat nya semakin pusing dan mual.

"Ukh…"

Kyuhyun tersentak dan reflek memeggangi Donghae saat hyung nya itu limbung ke depan.

"_H-hyung_, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Ia bingung kenapa Donghae terus menunduk, ia berusaha melihat wajah _hyung_ nya namun Donghae semakin menunduk dalam.

"_Hyung_…"

Donghae memejamkan matanya erat. Sungguh ia tak ingin mengecewakan Kyuhyun namun ia sudah tak bisa bertahan.

"K-Kyu…" lirih Donghae terbata yang membuat Kyuhyun sulit mendengar nya di tengah kerumunan dan berisiknya orang-orang ini.

"_Waeyo hyung_?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya dengan cemas.

Donghae menghela napasnya lalu mengangkat wajahnya sedikit. Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya melihat wajah pucat Donghae yang sudah seputih mayat hidup.

"B-bisa kita per-gi dari s-sini?" Donghae berucap terbata dengan napas nya tersengal.

Sontak Kyuhyun langsung panik di buatnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Donghae seperti ini, "Apa _hyung_ sakit?!" tanya nya lagi. Donghae menggeleng lemas.

"Lalu kenap—"

"Per-gi Kyu. Kepala ku pusing."

Mendengar hal itu, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kyuhyun langsung membawa Donghae menembus kerumunan orang untuk keluar dari kawasan pavilium tersebut. Ia merangkul dan menggenggam tangan Donghae seakan membagi kekuatan nya. Dan entah kemana hilangnya rasa sesak dan nyeri yang menyerang dada nya tadi. Ia hanya memikirkan kecemasan nya pada kondisi Donghae yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini.

.

"Silahkan menikmati."

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada _waitress_ yang mengantarkan dua cangkir _coffee_ dan sepiring _cookies_ dan _cake_ ke meja mereka.

Setelah _waitress_ itu pergi, Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Donghae. _Hyung_ nya masih saja terdiam sejak tiba di sini. Wajah Donghae sudah tidak pucat lagi dan Kyuhyun bisa bernapas lega.

Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Donghae yang terkulai di atas meja. Ia mengarahkan tangan itu pada cangkir coffee yang masih mengepulkan asapnya, "Minumlah."

Donghae mengangguk lalu mengambil cangkir itu. Bisa ia rasakan uap panasnya membuat Donghae mulai meniup-niup terlebih dahulu sebelum menyesap sedikit _coffee_ nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum memperhatikan hal tersebut. Ia mulai beralih menatap keadaan luar gedung lewat jendela kaca yang ada di sebelah kanan meja nya. Memperhatikan suasana luar terlebih kearah kawasan pavilium bosingak yang terlihat ramai dan padat. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di salah satu _coffee shop_ di Jongno tower yang berada di dekat kawasan pavilium.

Gedung berlantai 33 ini terlihat cukup ramai juga. Bagi mereka yang juga ingin menyambut detik-detik tahun baru dengan mendengar lonceng bosingak namun tak mampu menahan dingin nya udara luar, biasanya akan mendatangi gedung ini dan memandangi kawasan pavilium dari sini.

"_Mianhae_…"

Suara Donghae membuat Kyuhyun kembali menatap hyung nya itu.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"_Mianhae_ sudah mengacaukan semua nya, Kyu," ucap Donghae lagi penuh penyesalan.

Kyuhyun pun balas tersenyum, "Memangnya ada apa dengan mu, _hyung_? Kau membuat ku takut tadi."

Donghae tak segera menjawab namun Kyuhyun sabar menunggu hingga _hyung_ nya itu mau bercerita.

"Aku tidak bisa berada di tengah kerumunan orang banyak seperti tadi dalam waktu lama," Donghae mulai bersuara. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Terlalu banyak suara yang ku dengar saat berada di tengah kerumunan orang seperti tadi. Itu semua membuat kepala ku pusing dan aku merasa mual," jelas Donghae, "Semua suara itu seperti memenuhi kepala ku. Jika hanya sebentar ataupun berjauhan, aku masih bisa bertahan. Namun kalau suah berkerumun di sekitar ku orang sebanyak itu, aku tidak bisa."

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dengan kejujuran itu. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika Donghae tak bisa bertahan di tengah kerumunan banyak orang dalam waktu lama. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya.

"Aish, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, _hyung_? Aah aku jadi merasa bersalah. _Mianhae_. Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan membawa mu ke tengah kerumunan orang seperti itu," seru Kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Donghae tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng. Ia meraba meja untuk mencari tangan Kyuhyun kemudian menggenggam nya.

"_Gwenchana_. Harus nya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan mu," balas Donghae.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu balas menggenggam tangan Donghae, "Dengar… Bagiku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama mu saja, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Kau tahu? Kemarin aku bingung harus mengajak mu kemana agar kau senang, tetapi ternyata aku salah memilih."

Donghae cukup terharu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia mengangguk lalu menunjukan senyuman childish nya, "_Aniyo_. Aku sudah sangat senang hari ini."

"_Ne_. Dan ku mohon, jangan pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dari ku _hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun membuat Donghae mengangguk pasti.

Kedua nya terdiam sejenak. Donghae tengah asyik menikmati music yang mengalun dalam _coffee shop_ ini sedangkan Kyuhyun masih tertarik memperhatikan keadaan di luar.

"Kau sendiri? Apa kau senang hari ini, Kyunie?" Donghae bertanya memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan nya, aku sangat senang _hyungie_~"

Donghae pun tertawa mendengar nada manja Kyuhyun.

"Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan merayakan tahun baru bersama anggota keluarga lagi. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan," Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis tanpa menoleh kearah Donghae. Ia tetap memandang keluar jendela bahkan sesekali memandangi pantulan dirinya di kaca.

"Bukankah setiap tahun kau juga merayakan nya dengan keluarga paman mu?" tanya Donghae heran.

"_Aniyo_," Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, "Aku tidak pernah merayakan nya bersama mereka. Aku tidak ingin merusak suasana jadi setiap malam tahun baru aku selalu beralasan merayakan nya bersama teman walaupun akhirnya aku pergi ke _game center_."

Kyuhyun tertawa mengingat apa yang ia lalu tahun lalu dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Bagaimana kaget nya pemilik _game center_ saat melihat Kyuhyun yang selalu datang setiap malam natal ataupun tahun baru, menghabiskan waktu seorang diri dari pagi hingga malam.

Kyuhyun menoleh saat merasa Donghae menggenggam tangan nya lebih erat. Donghae tersenyum lembut membuat Kyuhyun balas tersenyum geli melihat nya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Donghae hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Walau Kyuhyun tak mengutarakan nya, Donghae bisa menebak bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun sebenarnya namun ia tak ingin memperpanjang hal kecil ini.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap meja di sebrang kiri meja nya. Sebuah keluarga sedang asyik berbincang sambil berfoto bersama.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun melepaskan genggeman tangan Donghae lalu beranjak berdiri. Ia beralih duduk di sebelah Donghae.

Donghae yang menyadari Kyuhyun pindah duduk di samping nya hanya terdiam walaupun ia bingung kenapa.

"_Hyung_, kita berfoto _nde_?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku mantel nya lalu segera mengarahkan kamera pada dirinya dan Donghae.

"_Mwo_?"

"katakan… Kimchi~"

Kyuhyun merangkul Donghae sehingga hyung nya itu lebih mendekat. Ia tersenyum lebar mengarah pada kamera. Donghae terlihat bingung namun ia tetap tersenyum dengan tatapan mata kosong lurus ke depan tanpa memandang kamera.

_**Klik!**_

Suara tanda kamera itu telah mengambil gambar kedua nya dan menyimpan nya ke dalam file foto. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat hasil foto mereka. Ia tak pernah berpikir untuk ber_selca_ seperti ini bersama Donghae karena pada dasarnya ia juga jarang sekali berfoto.

"Ya _hyung_, senyum mu kaku sekali," komentar Kyuhyun membuat Donghae menyengir dan mengelus tengkuknya sendiri.

"_Kka_, kita _selca_ lagi!"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun terlarut dalam kegiatan selca mereka. Ber_selca_, berbincang singkat mengomentari hasil foto dan tertawa saat melihat pose-pose yang lucu dari foto itu.

Hingga tanpa mereka sadari waktu berjalan lebih cepat. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23 : 59. Donghae dan Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan nya lalu ikut berhitung mundur bersama seluruh pengunjung shop ini untuk menyambut datang nya tahun baru.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

_**TENG… TENG…**_

Yang pertama kali terdengar adalah suara lonceng bosingak. Karena mereka berada dalam gedung berlantai 33 ini, mereka mendengarkan suara lonceng itu lewat sebuah speaker yang langsung terhubung dengan pavilium. Walaupun begitu para pengunjung terlihat menikmati suara lonceng yang terdengar merdu itu.

Lonceng di bunyikan sebanyak 33 kali. Sembari menunggu lonceng yang berbunyi, Donghae dan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Melantunkan doa permohonan dan ucapan syukur dari tahun baru yang baru saja datang.

Setelah bunyi lonceng selesai, barulah puluhan kembang api di luncurkan ke angkasa. Kembang api dengan beragam warna dan bentuk itu mulai menghiasi langit tengah malam sekitar Jongno-gu. Bisa terlihat banyak sekali kembang api lain nya selain dari arah pavilium. Dari gedung tinggi ini, hampir seluruh kawasan Seoul terlihat dan langit kota ini terlihat sangat indah dengan percikan kembang api.

"_Hyung_~ ini indah sekali!" Kyuhyun mengomentari sembari memandangi kembang api itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Ada yang warna merah, biru, kuning, pink, hijau dan lain nya. Bentuk nya seperti air mancur dan bunga."

Donghae tersenyum sembari memejamkan matanya menikmati pemandangan yang di gambarkan sendiri oleh pemikirannya berdasarkan apa yang di katakan oleh Kyuhyun. Hanya seperti ini saja, ia sudah merasa tenang dan bahagia.

Donghae tersentak saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluk nya dan menyandarkan kepala di pundak nya.

"Terimakasih sudah berada di sini dan menemani ku, _hyung_," bisik Kyuhyun membuat Donghae tersenyum dan mulai mengulurkan tangan nya mengelus surai rambut _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"_Nado_ Kyunie," balas Donghae.

"Semoga kita bisa terus bersama hingga tahun-tahun berikutnya," Kyuhyun mulai mengutarakan doa yang sempat ia lantunkan dalam hati tadi.

"Selalu sehat dan bahagia. Tidak ada kesedihan lagi," Donghae menimpali.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia melepaskan pelukan nya dan terkekeh pelan, "Saling melengkapi, melindungi dan memberi kekuatan. Intinya Hae _hyung_ harus berada di samping ku setiap saat."

Donghae pun terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, "Baiklah, kau juga," Mereka kembali tertawa.

"Hanya itu yang kau minta, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun setelahnya.

"_Heum_, kau sendiri?" Donghae justru balik bertanya membuat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku bertanya lebih dulu," gumam Kyuhyun membuat Donghae kembali terkekeh.

"Beritahu aku apa saja harapan mu," pinta Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengelus dagu nya seakan berpikir keras lalu tersenyum misterius, "Ra-ha-sia~" eja Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aish, bukankah tadi kau bilang tidak boleh ada rahasia? Ayo beritahu aku~" bujuk Donghae.

Kyuhyun terkikik geli dengan ekspresi Donghae sebelum ia menyerah dan mulai memberitahu apa saja harapan nya.

"Apa ya? Hm…" gumam Kyuhyun membuat Donghae memusatkan perhatian dan pendengaran nya pada Kyuhyun seorang.

"Aku harap tahun ini aku bisa lulus dalam ujian masuk universitas dan mendapatkan beasiswa penuh. Lalu aku juga berharap agar Hae _hyung_ bisa sukses kelak, apapun yang kau lakukan. Dan… _Hmm_ aku ingin membuka sebuah toko untuk kita berdua—haha, walaupun aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

Donghae tersenyum geli mendengar semua harapan yang Kyuhyun minta. Kyuhyun menjabarkan nya dengan nada ceria dan itu membuat Donghae senang, "Semoga semua nya terwujud, amin."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan hyung nya itu. Jika semua harapan nya bisa terwujud… Sungguh ia akan merasa sangat bahagia.

"_Kka_, sekarang beritahu aku apa harapan mu, _hyung_?" pinta Kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya terdiam saja membuat Kyuhyun merengut, "Ya, kau curang _hyung_! Cepat katakan, jangan diam saja."

Donghae tersenyum geli mendengar decak kesal Kyuhyun. Ia menghela napas sebelum merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping dan menghadap kearah Kyuhyun. Ia memegangi kedua pundak Kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung namun sangat penasaran dengan harapan Donghae.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya. Kyuhyun pun mulai memperhatikan wajah _hyung_ nya itu. Dan seakan terhipnotis, Kyuhyun menatap ke dalam manic mata Donghae yang terlapisi selaput abu-abu. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun melihat warna dari manic indah itu. Ingin sekali melihat sinar dan pancaran dari manic yang selalu menunjukan kekosongan itu.

"Harapan ku hanya ada satu…"

Donghae mulai membuka suara nya. Dengan arahan batin nya, Donghae mengulurkan tangan kanan nya dan menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun. Meraba sesaat wajah Kyuhyun dan mengelus pipi _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang semakin penasaran.

Donghae menunjukan senyuman _childish_ nya, "Aku berharap… Agar bisa melihat wajah _dongsaeng_ ku ini. Satu kali saja aku sangat ingin melihat secara langsung wajah mu, Kyu."

Hati Kyuhyun langsung berdesir hebat mendengar harapan Donghae. Tanpa di perintah, air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Jika itu bisa terjadi… Aku akan melihat mu dan akan merekam semua gambar mu dalam hati ku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat sedih sekaligus senang. Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Donghae dengan erat.

"_Hyung_…" lirihnya berulang kali.

Donghae sedikit terkejut, bukan karena pelukan Kyuhyun namun ia terkejut saat leher dan pundaknya terasa basah. Ia bisa menebak, _dongsaeng_ nya itu sedang menangis.

"_Gomawo_ Hae _hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara sedikit bergetar nya, "Aku sangat berharap agar harapan mu juga bisa terkabul."

Donghae tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Berulang kali ia mengelus punggung dan rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut untuk menenangkan dongsaeng nya yang masih terus terisak tangis dalam pelukan nya.

_Satu harapan yang begitu sederhana, namun itu adalah harapan terindah yang pernah ku dengar. Sungguh kau ingin melihat ku, hyung? Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Aku pun sangat berharap agar bisa melihat manic indah mu memancarkan sinarnya kembali. Mulai saat ini, setiap hari aku akan berdoa pada Tuhan agar harapan kita ini bisa terwujud._

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

.

.

Mianhae baru bisa apdet sekarang. Ehehe lye sedikit galau buat ngetik kelanjutan nya mau gimana, ini aja baru selesai di ketik -_-v.

Maaf jika cerita nya semakin membosankan dan muter-muter, gak langsung intinya. Ya, lye gak bisa buat cerita cepet keseringan jalan cerita nya lambat gini /peace/

Oke, terimakasih untuk semua yang telah membaca, follow, fav dan review ff ini^^

See ya next chap~

**-LyELF-**

.

**Replying review :**

**Nureazizah** : iya. Sekarang SJFF udah mulai langka apalagi brothership. Aku juga butuh ff dari author2 lain nya tapi susah nyari yang brothership /sigh/ oke, I'll be stay with this genre haha gomawo~

**Shinjoo24** : ada kelemahan pasti ada kelebihan nya ahaha hae mulai belajar menjadi dewasa buat jadi hyung baik untuk Kyu kok. Oke, gomawo~

**Changmin loppie** : nah begitulah, contoh semangat Hae! #eh. Haha ne gomawo~

**Cece** : haha ff bcmb kemarin haekyu kayak kucing anjing jadi sekarang haekyu di buat so sweet deh. Mian gak bisa asap, gomawo~

: selamat datang hehe ne sabar aja tunggu lanjutan nya ya, gomawo~

**ChikaKYU** : hati jadi hangat? Gimana caranya chingu? Haha semoga bisa jadi perenungan juga ya. Oke, gomawo~

**FiWonKyu0201** : ehehe syukur deh kalo ngena feelnya. Oke, gomawo~

**ChoNara** : ne, di ff ini sengaja buat banyak fic. Mungkin bisa jadi perenungan juga buat readers jadi bukan cuma buat hiburan hehe ne, mian lama lanjutnya. Gomawo~

**Im dayoun** : wah seperti nya kita salah paham. Hehe ne aku emang author yang masih harus banyak belajar dan aku selalu terima saran dan feed kok. Dan bener kata kamu, umumnya hyung lebih dewasa dari dongsaengnya dalam cerita. Tapi di FF ini aku bermaksud membuat sebuah fase perubahan dari Hae yang manja mulai mandiri dan dewasa dengan adanya Kyu sbg adik begitu pula sebaliknya yang Kyu biasanya hidup sendiri dan mandiri sejak kecil mulai bisa berbagi pada Hae. Ya, mungkin chap ini bisa sedikit menjelaskan maksud ku. Dan untuk masalah sulit mudah nya membayangkan sebuah cerita, mungkin itu berbeda pada setiap orang karena readers yang lain pun tak masalah dan mampu membayangkan alur cerita ini dengan baik. Okelah, jadi kita damai ya? /kapan berantemnya?/ ahaha maaf kalo ada salah kata, gomawo~

**Vha Chandra** : yap kamu benar! Iyadong, aku gak tega buat dia pengangguran terus /eh/ haha sabar saja menunggu, gomawo~

**AngeLeeteuk** : ne, sekali-kali mau munculin sifat kyu yang omongan nya emang tajem kayak real walaupun kayaknya di sini tajem banget (?) haha aniyo, mungkin beberapa member muncul sebagai selingan. Fokus nya ke HaeKyu aja. Buat anniv Kyu? Tanggal 27 dong? Ahahai ne, gomawo~

**Elfishy** : tenang, Hae juga akan nyanyi kok nanti nya haha jadi bersalah bikin anak orang nangis. cupcup, jangan sip, gomawo~

**Lovely yesungielf** : tadi nya juga mau langsung di buat nyanyi aja tapi gak tau ini otak justru buat Hae bljar gitar/piano dulu haha sip, gomawo~

**Kyuwook** : terkadang kita harus keras untuk menyadarkan orang yang mental nya udah sangat down ahaha sip, gomawo~

**Evilkyu Vee** : haha spesialis brotership? Kok kayak dokter aja ada spesialis nya. Ne, di sini emang khusus buat cerita brother/friendship. Oke, gomawo nde~

**Arum Junnie** : yap gitu deh. Oke gomawo nde~

**Poppokyu** : chap awal memang fokus ke hae dulu setelahnya baru bagian kyu nya. Hehe oke gomawo~

**Bella0203** : iya saeng, aku yang ngetik aja sampe nangis. Ngetik itu sama dengerin lagu-lagu mellow, rasanya nyesek haha bukannya 1 hari, aku malah apdet nya 1 minggu, oke sip /di bantai/ kkk gomawo~

**Haexhyuk** : benarkah? Syukur deh haha sip sudah lanjut, gomawo~

**haekyuLLua** : kamu suka Killua kah? /nyeleweng/ kkk~ kyu manja juga kok cuma masih ketutup sikap dewasa sama mandirinya aja. Bener saeng! TeukHaeKyu… gak tau kenapa kalau bikin cerita brothership antara mereka feel nya dapet banget. Aaahh~ my brothershipper /crazy #slapped/ oke, gomawo~

**Riekyumidwife** : eonni tumben sekali dirimu menitikan air mata baca ff. senangnyaa~ /eh/ hahaha ayo mau di kabulin req eonni di ending nya atau biarin mereka hidup bahagia? /apaini/ kkk oke, gomawo~

**Gyu1315** : gak terlalu lama muncul? Mau aku muncul nya lama aja, dua bulan gitu? Ahaha tangan gatel mau nulis terus jadi gak bisa lama-lama deh. Sip, gomawo saeng~

**Arumfishy** : di tunggu chap selanjutnya ya hehe gomawo~

**Anonymouss** : oh gitu, iya ngerti kok. Haha benarkah? Ya mungkin kebetulan kamu liat nama ku di ff wonkyu, atau aku yang lupa ripiu kalo di ff lain /slaped/ tebakan kamu…. Lihat nanti aja yahaha gomawo~

**Aulia** : bukan ngebut tapi emang aku udah ngetik sampai chap 2 kemarin tapi chap 3 ini baru selesai ketik makanya lama haha ne, gomawo~

**Ndah951231** : hayo tebak-tebak apa aja nih? Haha ne, silahkan main tebak-tebakan apa yang akan terjadi. Gomawo~

**Dew'yellow** : aigoo aku gak apa-apain fishy kok. Salah ndiri si Hae setuju tanda tangan kontrak main peran kayak gini di ff ini /slaped/ hahaha sip, gomawo~

**MissBabyKyu** : waduh si Kyu kesian di ciumin mulu wkwk ya, memang kebanyakan mental orang kayak Hae pasti banyak yang down dan merasa gak berguna padahal kadang mereka jauh lebih hebat dari orang normal hehe sip, gomawo~

**Hikmajantapan** : jah, hae kehilangan hyuk nya? Haha nanti di pertemukan deh /eh/ wkwk sip, gomawo~

**Dewi** : don't crying hehe ini lebih lama, mianhae. oke, gomawo sudah riview~

**Yolyol** : begitulah, sebuah rasa senasib sepenanggungan bisa mendekatkan seseorang /kata buku #eh/ haha gomawo~

**NaraKim** : /kasih tisu/ haha oneday have a miracle (?) oke gomawo~

**heeeHyun** : yap gitu deh, tapi di chap awal masih nyeritain gimana susahnya Hae, abis itu baru beralih ke Kyu hehe oke, gomawo~

**KyuHaELF** : /kasih tisu/don't be sad chingu-ya hehe gomawo~

**SelliHae** : sad ending gak ya? Angst selalu sad ending kah? Aku belum pernah buat sad ending haha mungkin bisa di coba /eh/ ne, gomawo~

**Widypan** : seminggu lama ya? Haha mianhae gak bisa updet cepet. Ne, gomawo~

**ChoiChahyun** : ne, sengaja membuat banyak quotes di ff ini, ya mungkin bisa di ambil maksud nya. Yap, Hae akan segera dapat kerja tapi pasti gak akan mudah hehe gomawo~

**Gyurievil** : sabar chingu, semangat ngerjain tugasnya. Ne, sifat kyu di sini gak manja banget haha sip, gomawo~

**Jmhyewon** : wkwk si fishy ikhlas kok jadi peran buta di sini kemarin dia udah tanda tangan kontrak #eh. Haha siap buat hae menderita~ oke, gomawo~

**Ekha sparkyu** : selamat datang (?) haha duet ya? Nanti di pikirin deh. Sip, gomawo yaa~


	4. Chapter 4

_**PRECIOUS EYES**_

.

_**Main Cast**_ :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

.

_**Genre**_ : Friendship, Drama, Angst

.

_**Rated**_ : T

_**Warning**_ : Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OOC

_**Disclaimer**_ : All Cast isn't mine but this plot story is mine!

.

**LyELF**

**-Enjoy Reading!-**

**.**

**.**

**PART 4**

**ooOOoo Eyes ooOOoo**

Kehangatan akhirnya di rasakan kota setelah melewati musim dingin selama kurang lebih 3 bulan. Salju-salju yang menumpuk di jalanan pun sudah mencair seluruhnya. Pucuk daun-daun baru mulai tumbuh menghiasi ranting pohon menandakan awal dari musim semi. Udara masih cukup lembab dan basah namun tidak terlalu dingin lagi. Suasana menjadi lebih hangat dan sejuk. Suasana baru yang membuat semangat bekerja dari seluruh penduduk menjadi naik, melakukan aktivitas dengan lebih ceria.

"Ayo _hyung_, _ppalli_!"

Kyuhyun langsung menggandeng tangan Donghae yang sejak tadi berjalan lebih lambat dari siput menurutnya. Donghae terlihat ragu untuk melangkah. Ia bingung Kyuhyun akan membawanya kemana. Berkali-kali ia bertanya namun Kyuhyun hanya menjawab ini rahasia.

"Kita mau kemana, Kyu?" tanya Donghae entah untuk keberapa kali.

Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab membuat Donghae berhenti dan menahan lengan nya, "Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri, _hyung_," akhirnya, Kyuhyun menjawab dengan penuh misteri.

Donghae menghela napas pasrah dan akhirnya mengikuti kemana pun Kyuhyun membawanya sekarang. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menambah kecepatan berjalannya.

Mereka mulai berjalan melewati halaman sebuah gedung besar di tengah kota. Kemudian langsung beralih menuju pelataran gedung. Banyak orang yang keluar masuk tempat itu dan Donghae bisa merasakan kehadiran banyak orang di sekitarnya.

Pintu kaca untuk masuk ke dalam gedung itu terbuka. Aroma obat langsung terkuar dari dalam membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Kyuhyun pun terpaksa berhenti dan menatap _hyung_ nya heran.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Kyuhyun.

Donghae terdiam dan lebih mencium aroma khas itu untuk memastikan, "Rumah sakit?" gumamnya sekaligus menjadi pertanyaan untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, ternyata Donghae bisa mengetahuinya juga. Ia kembali meraih tangan Donghae untuk mengajaknya kembali berjalan, "Ayo masuk."

Donghae menggeleng dan melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun, "Untuk apa kita ke rumah sakit? Apa kau sakit Kyunie?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, "Aku tidak sakit, _hyung_."

"Lalu?"

Beberapa orang yang lewat di sekitar memandang Kyuhyun dan Donghae dengan tatapan heran karena berdiri di depan pintu, bagi mereka itu cukup mengganggu. Karena hal itulah, Kyuhyun harus tersenyum sebagai permintaan maaf dan membawa Donghae untuk sedikit menyingkir dari pintu.

"Kyu?!" pekik Donghae tak sabaran.

"_Ne_. Kita kemari karena aku ingin kau periksakan matamu ke dokter mata."

"_Mwo_?!"

Kyuhyun meringis mendengar pekikan dari Donghae yang kembali menarik perhatian orang-orang. Ia mendengus sebal, "Bisakah kau tidak berteriak, _hyung_?"

"Kita pulang!" Donghae tak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun dan langsung membalikan badannya. Kyuhyun langsung saja menyambar lengan nya.

"_Hyung_! _Waeyo_? Kita harus tahu bagaimana kondisi matamu. Kau sendiri yang bilang belum pernah memeriksakan nya secara langsung. Mungkin masih ada kemungkinan kau bisa kembali melihat jika melakukan pemeriksaan."

Kyuhyun membujuk Donghae dengan berbagai alasan. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa Donghae selalu menolak untuk pergi ke dokter mata saat Kyuhyun memintanya.

"_Andwae_!"

Donghae bersikeras untuk pulang namun Kyuhyun pun bersikeras untuk mengajak Donghae masuk. Dan tak terelakan, terjadi acara tarik-tarikan di dekat pintu. Sekali lagi kedua nya menjadi perhatian dari semua orang yang melewati pintu dan berjalan di pelataran luar rumah sakit.

"Kau bilang ingin melihatku 'kan?!" Donghae akhirnya terdiam setelah Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

Kyuhyun melepaskan lengan _hyung_ nya dan menatap Donghae intens, "Dengar… Kita tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan matamu sekarang. Kita harus memeriksakannya dan berkonsultasi pada dokter. Mungkin ia bisa memberi solusi dan ada kemungkinan kau bisa melihat lagi, _hyung_."

Donghae menundukan kepalanya, menatap kosong lantai bersih rumah sakit itu, "Tapi…"

"Bukankah kau ingin melihatku? Itu harapan mu juga diriku," Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"_Ne_. Tapi daripada ke dokter, kau bisa menyimpan uangmu saja, Kyu. Dokter mata seperti ini pasti mahal. Lebih baik kumpulkan uangmu untuk membuka toko seperti yang kau impikan," ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Kesehatan lebih penting dari segalanya di dunia ini."

Mendengar itu, Donghae pun bungkam. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menolak lagi. Ia tidak ingin membuang uang hasil kerja keras Kyuhyun untuk hal seperti ini. Selain itu, ia juga merasa takut. Selama ini ia tidak pernah ke dokter mata. Keadaan keluarga Donghae saat di mokpo dulu tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin. Donghae hanya tahu _eomma_ pernah membawanya ke dokter biasa saat ia masih kecil.

"Sudah. Jangan memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Sekarang kita masuk dan periksakan matamu _nde_?"

Walaupun Donghae tak menjawab, Kyuhyun tetap menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Donghae hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan penuh kepasrahan. Mereka menuju lantai 4 dan menunggu sesaat di ruang tunggu bagian spesialis mata.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, seorang _kanhosa_ menghampiri dan menunjukan sebuah ruangan praktek dokter kepada Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Ada sekitar 3 dokter mata yang praktek di rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul ini.

"Selamat siang. Silahkan duduk," seorang dokter muda dengan senyuman khas itu berdiri dan mempersilahkan pasien nya untuk duduk di sebrang meja kerjanya.

Kyuhyun menuntun Donghae dan keduanya langsung duduk bersebelahan. Kyuhyun memandangi ruangan ini sejenak. Ruangan yang lumayan besar dan ada beberapa alat yang tidak Kyuhyun mengerti. Ia beralih menatap meja dokter. Ada sebuah papan yang terukir sebuah nama 'dr. Park Jung Soo, Sp.M'. Kyuhyun manggut-manggut mengetahui nama dari dokter muda ini. Ia kembali menatap sang dokter yang tengah memperhatikan Donghae dengan seksama, sepertinya dokter ini sudah sedikit mengerti sebelum di beritahu.

Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit bingung harus memulai pembicaraan darimana. Dokter Park masih terlihat serius memperhatikan kedua belah mata Donghae yang hanya menatap lurus ke meja.

Dokter Park mulai beralih menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa yang menjadi keluhannya?" tanya dokter itu ramah.

Baru kali ini Kyuhyun berhadapan ke dokter spesialis mata seperti ini. Ia sungguh bingung harus menjelaskan darimana. Ia melirik kearah Donghae yang terlihat diam dan enggan bicara. Kyuhyun menghela napas, sepertinya memang harus dia yang menjelaskan.

"Hm… _Uisa_, aku ingin kau memeriksa kondisi mata _hyung_ ku. Dia tak bisa melihat sejak kecil," jawab Kyuhyun sambil sesekali melirik Donghae, takut-takut ia salah menjabarkan.

"Kalian bersaudara?" tanya dokter Park lagi.

"_Aniyo_. Tapi aku sudah menganggap nya sebagai _hyung_ ku sendiri," Kyuhyun menjawab pasti.

Donghae tersenyum kecil mendengar Kyuhyun menceritakan dirinya. Ia sendiri bingung harus bagaimana. Ia takut. Tapi mendengar suara ramah dari dokter ini sepertinya ia bisa menebak bahwa dokter di hadapan nya tidak terlalu mengerikan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang biar aku melihat matamu lebih seksama."

Dokter Park beranjak dari kursinya mendekati Donghae. Ia menuntun Donghae menuju sebuah ranjang dalam ruang prakteknya.

Donghae duduk di atas ranjang itu. Ia hanya pasrah saat uisa ini memeriksa nya. Dengan senter kecil, dokter Park meneliti seluruh mata Donghae dari dekat.

Kyuhyun hanya duduk di tempatnya. Memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang di lakukan dokter itu pada Donghae.

Setelah beberapa saat pemeriksaan dasar, Donghae kembali duduk di samping Kyuhyun begitu pula dengan sang dokter yang kembali ke kursi besarnya. Dokter Park menumpukan kedua siku lengan nya di atas meja. Menatap Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergantian sebelum memberikan analisa awalnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Donghae yang sebenarnya sangat penasaran mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

Dokter Park tersenyum, akhirnya pasiennya bersuara juga.

"Apa hm… Donghae-_ssi_ tahu jika dulu anda lahir premature atau tidak?" tanya dokter Park terlebih dahulu.

Donghae terdiam sambil memikirkan apa yang di tanyakan oleh dokter sedangkan Kyuhyun justru memperhatikan Donghae dan dokter Park bergantian.

"Entahlah. Seperti nya _eomma_ pernah memberitahu istilah seperti itu," jawab Donghae apa adanya.

Dokter Park menganggukan kepalanya, "Lalu dimana kedua orangtua anda? Mungkin lebih baik saya bicara langsung pada mereka."

Donghae tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Kedua orangtua ku sudah meninggal."

Penuturan itu membuat sang dokter cukup terkesiap. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Yang di tatap hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan saya," sesalnya.

Dokter Park menghela napasnya. Ia kembali menatap kedua orang di depannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa ikut sedih namun juga kagum. "Apa kalian hanya tinggal berdua?" tanyanya mengungkapkan apa yang mengganggu pikiran nya. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana pasien seperti Donghae memerlukan perhatian ekstra.

"_Ne_. Kami tinggal berdua hampir 4 bulan ini," Kyuhyun yang menjawab. Dokter Park menganggukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mulai merasa penasaran, "Jadi bagaimana, _uisa_?" tanyanya mengulang pertanyaan Donghae karena _uisa_ di depan mereka tak kunjung menjawab.

Dokter Park tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda ia akan mulai menjelaskan. Kyuhyun memberikan perhatian untuk semua yang akan di ucapkan.

"Diagnosa awal saya adalah Donghae-_ssi_ mengalami ROP atau _Retinopathy of Prematurity_. Ini adalah salah satu penyebab dari kelainan mata akibat kelahiran _premature_. Dimana saat kelahiran, saraf mata belum terbentuk sempurna sehingga timbul stimulus pembentukan pembuluh darah baru yang abnormal."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi nya bingung dengan semua istilah asing dan bahasa kedokteran yang sama sekali tidak Ia mengerti. Namun, ia diam mendengarkan dengan seksama. Terkadang ia melirik kearah Donghae yang sepertinya sama-sama bingung.

"Kelainan ini dapat sembuh secara berkala saat bayi bertumbuh dewasa dengan melewati pemeriksaan rutin maupun terapi laser. Namun, ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang justru mengalami hal sebaliknya. Saat bayi bertumbuh justru mengalami hal yang lebih buruk yaitu _retinal detachment_ atau ablosia retina yang menyebabkan kebutaan permanen pada kedua belah mata."

Dokter Park memberi jeda sejenak pada penjelasan nya. Ia memperhatikan kedua anak di hadapannya dengan seksama.

"Dan saya memasukan Donghae-_ssi_ ke dalam kategori kedua yaitu ablosia retina yang menyebabkan kebutaan permanen."

Donghae dan Kyuhyun semakin terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar kesimpulan dari semua penjelasan medis yang menurut mereka rumit. Intinya mereka tahu bahwa Donghae mengalami kebutaan permanen.

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis seakan sudah bisa menebaknya. Walaupun begitu hatinya terasa seperti di pukul-pukul. Sedikit harapannya seakan meluap entah kemana. Selama ini ia tahu ia mengalami kebutaan permanen namun setiap hari ia masih berharap bahwa setiap membuka mata mungkin ia bisa melihat. Namun, setelah mendengar penjelasan medis ini membuat keyakinannya tidak akan bisa melihat menjadi semakin besar.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Ia menatap dokter Park dengan tatapan memelas, "Apa masih ada kemungkinan untuk di sembuhkan?" tanyanya ragu.

Sebenarnya dokter Park tak ingin mengatakan ini setelah melihat ekspresi sedih dari dua orang di hadapan nya. Satu hal yang menjadi kesakitan bagi seorang dokter adalah saat melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah pasien maupun keluarganya.

"Seperti yang kita tahu dari kebutaan permanen. Retina dari mata sudah rusak dan tidak bisa di sembuhkan lagi baik dengan terapi laser sekalipun."

"Lalu? Apa ada solusi agar _hyung_ ku bisa melihat lagi?" Kyuhyun masih belum menyerah untuk bertanya sebanyak-banyak nya.

Dokter Park tak segera menjawab. Ia memperhatikan Donghae yang mulai menundukan kepalanya. Dokter Park sadar bahwa setiap pasien yang mengalami hal ini pasti memiliki trauma psikologis yang cukup besar apalagi jika di alami sejak kecil. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah yang menyelusup. Tapi ini adalah tugas nya untuk memberitahu kebenaran yang ada.

"Ada."

Satu jawaban itu membuat Kyuhyun tanda sadar menarik sudut bibir nya membentuk senyum penuh harapan dan Donghae pun langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Pertama. Menggunakan protesa mata atau mata buatan palsu estetis," ucap dokter Park.

"Mata palsu?" Donghae dan Kyuhyun membeo secara bersamaan dengan ekspresi lucu membuat dokter Park tersenyum geli.

"Ya. Perkembangan medis saat ini cukup maju. Beberapa dokter mata mulai membuat protesa mata, mereka di sebut _ocularist_. Protesa mata ini untuk memberikan mata buatan untuk pasien sesuai dengan ukuran dan berbagai spesifikasi lain setelah melakukan pemeriksaan." Dokter Park menjelaskan dengan detail.

"Namun protesa mata tidak lah sempurna. Itu tak menjamin pasien untuk melihat secara sempurna. Pasien mungkin hanya akan mampu melihat samar, bayangan maupun hanya sedikit titik cahaya. Walaupun begitu, mata palsu ini bisa membuat kepercayaan diri dari pasien meningkat untuk bisa beradaptasi di tengah lingkungan. Mereka bisa memesan mata yang indah dan tak akan ada orang awam yang tahu jika pasien mengalami kelainan mata. Tapi ada efek samping dalam penggunaannya seperti mengalami peradangan ataupun infeksi jika pasien tidak cocok."

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Donghae dan Kyuhyun kembali lemas. Itu sama saja seperti kondisi awal. Tak akan berbeda jauh. Bahkan mempunyai efek samping yang cukup mengerikan. Dan bagi Donghae, ia tak peduli dengan penampilan matanya. Ia hanya ingin melihat dengan jelas, hanya itu.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun tanpa sadar menghela napas bersamaan.

"Yang kedua…" Dokter Park kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Donor mata."

Sebuah solusi yang Donghae dan Kyuhyun biasa dengar dari drama-drama yang ada. Donor mata, suatu cara yang membutuhkan biaya yang tinggi, baik untuk mencari donor secepatnya maupun untuk operasi nantinya.

"Jika kalian bersedia. Saya bisa mendaftarkan nama Donghae-_ssi_ ke lembaga bank mata Seoul. Kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan intensif dan mengirimkan spesifikasi nya pada mereka. Sehingga saat ada bola mata sesuai spesifikasi, mereka akan memberikannya pada kita dan Donghae-_ssi_ bisa segera melakukan operasi."

Dokter Park setia memperhatikan ekspresi Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan setiap penjelasan nya. Sedangkan yang di perhatikan mulai tidak fokus dan pikiran keduanya mulai melayang-layang sendiri.

"Tapi… Tentu itu tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu singkat. Ada ratusan bahkan ribuan orang yang sudah terdaftar menanti donor mata yang sesuai. Kita harus bersabar untuk menunggunya. Beberapa pasien harus menunggu selama bertahun-tahun untuk mendapat giliran donor yang sesuai."

Donghae dan Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala paham. Dokter Park tersenyum tipis pada keduanya walaupun dua orang di hadapannya tengah menundukan kepala nya masing-masing.

"Saat ini hanya dua solusi itu yang bisa saya berikan. Saya lebih merekomendasikan agar Donghae-_ssi_ segera mendaftarkan diri ke bank mata."

.

.

Semua ucapan dokter Park terus saja berputar dalam pikiran Kyuhyun. Semua solusi yang di berikan di tambah jumlah biaya yang di perlukan untuk pemeriksaan.

Pendaftaran mata ke bank mata gratis. Namun tak munafik, jika ada uang pasti bisa membuat list nama kita sedikit naik keatas dan donor mata akan lebih cepat di dapatkan. Oke, uang… tak bisa di pungkiri, terkadang uang memang bisa mempermudah segala sesuatu.

Helaan napas kembali meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ia menatap bulan purnama di pelataran luar rumah susunnya. Sudah hampir sejam berlalu ia berdiri di sini hanya di temani segelas coklat panas. Waktu sudah menunjukan lewat dari tengah malam tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" gumamnya pelan.

Sungguh ia bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Untuk melakukan konsultasi dokter mata yang hanya berlangsung sejam tadi saja membuat Kyuhyun harus menabung selama 3 bulan. Lalu pemeriksaan? Lalu menembus nama dalam bank mata agar cepat mendapat donor? Setelahnya biaya operasi? Oh tidak mungkin ia sanggup menghasilkan uang puluhan juta won dalam waktu dekat dan dengan pekerjaan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Walaupun Donghae sudah mengatakan dengan serius agar Kyuhyun tak perlu memikirkan apapun. Lupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini dan hidup seperti biasanya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa menutup mata nya. Ia tahu Donghae juga memikirkan hal itu, hanya saja _hyung_ nya tak ingin menjadi beban untuk Kyuhyun.

Angin malam semakin berhembus kencang dan udara semakin dingin membuat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia meletakan gelas kosongnya di meja dan beralih menuju kasur. Di sana Donghae sudah terlelap. Sepertinya Donghae kelelahan dan mungkin psikis nya kembali goyah setelah mendengar semua diagnosa mengenai dirinya hari ini. Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menyentuh kedua kelopak mata Donghae yang tertutup sempurna, "_Hyung_… Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali ya?" gumam nya pelan.

"Aku ingin melihatmu bisa segera melihat lagi tapi… aku tak sanggup mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Maukah kau menunggu beberapa tahun lagi? Aku akan segera lulus lalu kuliah, setelahnya aku akan bekerja dengan lebih layak dan mengumpulkan uang untuk semuanya. Tapi… Aish! _Mianhae hyung_, aku bingung harus bagaimana sekarang."

Kyuhyun berbaring di samping Donghae dengan kasar. Memandangi langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Entah mengapa sekarang Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa putus asa dan ketakutan yang pernah Donghae alami. Ia meringis saat mengingat dulu ia berbuat sedikit keras pada _hyung_ nya itu.

Tak ingin memikirkan apapun lagi, Kyuhyun langsung menarik bantal nya dan meletakan bantal itu di atas wajahnya. Ia harus tidur sekarang karena besok pagi ia harus mengantar susu.

_Tuhan… Kau pasti mampu melakukan semua hal yang tak mampu di lakukan manusia 'kan? Bisakah aku memohon agar kau mengabulkan harapan hyung ku dan memberi nya mata baru? Aku ingin dia bisa melihat seluruh keindahan dari dunia yang Kau ciptakan ini._

.

.

.

**ooOOoo Eyes ooOOoo**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat saat kau tak menghitung detik dari jarum jam itu. Seminggu telah berlalu setelah Kyuhyun mengajak Donghae untuk periksa. Semua berjalan seperti biasanya sekarang. Seakan melupakan hal itu, Donghae dan Kyuhyun tak pernah membahas mengenai pemeriksaan atau apapun lagi. Walaupun begitu, terkadang keduanya masih memikirkan hal itu sendiri.

_**Cklek**_

Donghae yang tengah asyik memainkan gitar yang di pinjamkan oleh Sungmin, langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat _hyung_ nya itu. Ini masih jam 7 tapi tak heran Donghae sudah terbangun. Beberapa minggu ini justru Donghae bangun lebih awal dari Kyuhyun dan setia membangunkan _dongsaeng_ nya.

Dengan berlari kecil, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia langsung mengambil dua buah mangkuk dan membawanya ke meja. Ia duduk di samping Donghae.

"Bubur?" tebak Donghae yang bisa mencium aroma khas itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, "_Ne_. Bubur nasi dengan potongan ayam," ucapnya riang.

"_Ahjumma_ yang memberikan nya lagi?" tanya Donghae sambil terkekeh pelan.

Kyuhyun bergumam pelan sembari menuangkan bubur dari plastik ke mangkuk masing-masing. Ia memberikan salah satunya pada Donghae.

Donghae meletakan gitar di sampingnya dan menerima mangkuk dari Kyuhyun. Ia hirup aroma harum dan lezat yang menguar dari bubur panas itu.

"Aku sangat lapar. Selamat makan~"

Donghae tertawa mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang semangat sekali untuk segera menyantap buburnya. Tentu saja ia lapar. Setelah berkeliling komplek untuk mengantar susu pastilah ia memerlukan energi baru untuk beraktivitas.

Keduanya mulai memakan bubur masing-masing sebagai sarapan pagi ini.

"Hari ini kau tidak ke restoran lagi, _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung saat Donghae justru terbatuk setelah mendengar pertanyaannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun memberikan segelas air pada Donghae.

Donghae menghela napas lega sebelum memberikan Kyuhyun cengiran khasnya.

"Kenapa bisa tersedak? Ish kau ini…" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Aniyo_. Heum, _ne_ aku tidak ke restoran dulu. Tak apa 'kan?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Jujur ia penasaran ada apa dengan Donghae. Sudah seminggu ini Donghae absen datang ke restoran hingga menungguinya pulang. Donghae berdalih karena Ryeowook sedang liburan dan tidak ada yang mengajarinya piano dan Sungmin sudah mengajarinya gitar akan datang ke rumah setiap siang hari. Jadi, Donghae tidak perlu ke restoran dan mengganggu dulu. Tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun tak yakin sepenuhnya dengan alasan itu. Ya walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun tak ingin berburuk sangka.

"Tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan dari ku 'kan, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya sambil meneliti wajah Donghae penuh selidik.

Donghae yang merasa di perhatikan secara intens pun hanya menyengir canggung lalu menggeleng cepat. Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu mengangguk paham.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku mau mandi dulu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Kyu…" Panggilan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dan kembali menoleh kearah _hyung_ nya.

"Kau tidak marah jika aku tidak ke restoran dulu 'kan?" tanya Donghae membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Siapa yang marah? Tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja…" Kyuhyun menghela napas kembali, "Aku jadi pulang sendirian."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar kejujuran dari Kyuhyun. Ternyata Kyuhyun juga senang jika ia menunggu di restoran. Ya, bisa di bilang waktu bertemu mereka jadi lebih banyak di banding jika Donghae tidak ke restoran, hanya pagi hari mereka bisa bertemu dan berbincang bersama.

"Bagaimana jika aku menjemputmu saja nanti malam?" usul Donghae.

Kyuhyun berjalan mengambil handuk dan beralih menuju kamar mandi.

"Tidak perlu. _Hyung_ istirahat saja," jawab Kyuhyun sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Donghae tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati ia terus merapalkan kata maaf untuk Kyuhyun. Seminggu ini ia jarang mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun. Setiap malam ia selalu ketiduran lebih cepat sebelum Kyuhyun pulang dan itu membuat nya bersalah.

Donghae meletakan mangkuknya di meja secara hati-hati dan meraba sekitar untuk mengambil gitarnya kembali. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin beralasan dan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Kyuhyun tapi untuk saat ini ia terpaksa berbohong. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun tahu apa yang sudah di lakukannya seminggu ini.

"_Mianhae_, Kyunie."

.

.

.

Matahari hampir mencapai puncak singgasananya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 10 pagi dan aktivitas pertokoan mulai terlihat cukup ramai. Semua toko sudah di buka dan para pembeli maupun turis yang hanya berwisata sudah berlalu lalang di jalan pertokoan Namdaemun ini.

Sudah hampir setengah jam pula, Donghae berjalan mengelilingi pertokoan dengan tuntunan tongkatnya. Sebuah keuntungan bahwa kini ia sudah bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana alur dari pertokoan ini sehingga ia tidak mungkin tersesat dan tak bisa kembali ke rumah. Hampir 4 bulan berada di kota ini, ia sudah familiar dengan semua yang ada di sini.

Donghae memejamkan matanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Menurut suara yang di dengar nya, Donghae yakin jalanan ini cukup ramai di lewati orang. Ia pun beralih menuju pinggiran dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding sebuah toko kue. Gitar yang sedaritadi di gendongnya pun ia putar ke depan dan di peluknya di depan dada.

Ambil napas panjang dan hembuskan perlahan. Donghae berusaha mengontrol dirinya dan memastikan ia tidak akan merasa pusing berada di kerumunan orang ini. Ia sudah bertekad dan ia pasti bisa.

Ingatan Donghae kembali ke kejadian beberapa tahun silam saat Ia masih kanak-kanak. Saat itu ia berada di pasar ikan bersama _eomma_ nya namun karena kondisi pasar yang ramai, ia pun harus terpisah dari sang _eomma_. Donghae bingung saat itu. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun dan mulai berjongkok di tengah jalan, hanya bisa terisak tangis seorang diri. Anehnya dari banyaknya orang yang lewat, tak ada seorang pun yang menolongnya. Suara keramaian orang di tambah beberapa teriakan pekerja pengangkut ikan di pasar serta suara bising kapal langsung berkumpul menjadi satu di pikirannya. Dua jam ia bertahan di tengah kebisingan itu hingga akhirnya ia tidak tahan. Suara yang banyak terdengar tanpa bisa melihat keadaan membuatnya terasa seperti di ombang-ambingkan di tengah badai lautan. Akhirnya, Donghae pingsan saat itu tapi untunglah sang _eomma_ bisa menemukan nya dengan bantuan polisi pasar.

Donghae bergidik mengingat hal itu. Segera ia menggelengkan kepala berusaha menyingkirkan seluruh ingatan dan suara yang kadang masih terekam dalam memorinya.

Orang-orang yang berjalan di sepanjang jalan itu mulai menoleh saat Donghae mulai memetik sinar gitarnya. Hanya sekedar menoleh dan tetap berlalu. Donghae menunjukan senyuman manisnya. Dan dengan yakin ia mulai memainkan sebuah lagu di iringi gitar.

"_Uriga manage doen nareul chuboghanun ee bamun. Hanulnen dari pyo-igo byoldurun misojijyo_."

Hingga akhirnya suara merdu itu mulai melantun dari bibir Donghae. Dia mulai bernyanyi. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan suara yang jarang ia gunakan untuk bernyanyi di depan orang banyak apalagi di pinggir jalan seperti ini.

"_Gudeui misoga jiwojiji anhgil baleyo. Onjena haengbokhan nalduri gyesog doegil bilmyo_."

Satu dua orang mulai berhenti untuk mendengarkan suara khas milik Donghae. Mereka merasa tertarik mendengarkan suara dengan cengkokan yang khas. Donghae mulai bisa merasakan keberadaan orang-orang yang menatapnya. Ia semakin bersemangat untuk bernyanyi.

Inilah yang ia lakukan selama seminggu ini. Menjadi seorang penyanyi jalanan yang tidak tentu. Ia bisa bernyanyi dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Beberapa minggu lalu saat ia berjalan-jalan bersama Kyuhyun, ia mendengar seseorang bernyanyi di pinggir jalan. Kyuhyun menjelaskan bahwa orang itu adalah penyanyi jalanan, menghibur setiap pejalan kaki dan tak jarang orang yang mendengar akan memberi uang.

Setelah hal itulah, seminggu lalu ia mulai mencoba kemampuannya. Ia tertarik untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi jalanan walaupun itu tidak mudah. Kenapa dia tidak memilih bekerja di restoran tempat Kyuhyun bekerja? Hei di sana masih ada Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang memegang tugas masing-masing. Toh pemilik restoran juga tidak sedang membuka lowongan. Donghae tidak ingin menyusahkan jadi ia lebih memilih mencoba bernyanyi di tempat seperti ini. Sekaligus melatih suara nya, permainan gitarnya dan respon dari banyak orang.

"_Himdun iri idahedo gude mogsoril. Jamshirado dudge doendamyeon nan da idgo usul su_—"

"YA KAU!"

Nyanyian Donghae sontak terhenti saat sebuah pekikan dari arah kanan terdengar. Donghae segera menoleh namun yang di dapat adalah seseorang yang justru mendorongnya ke samping sehingga tubuh Donghae terhuyung. Untung ia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan sehingga tidak terjatuh.

Donghae menghela napasnya. Lagi-lagi hal seperti ini di temui nya. Ini bukan hal yang pertama seseorang marah padanya. Awalnya, Donghae tidak terima dan marah saat mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Namun sekarang, Donghae sudah menebak pasti orang itu marah karena merasa terganggu oleh dirinya.

"Jangan bernyanyi di depan tokoku! Seenaknya saja, kau membuat pintu masuk terganggu!"

Benar bukan dugaannya? Sepertinya Donghae salah memilih tempat lagi.

Jika sudah seperti ini, hanya satu yang bisa di lakukan oleh Donghae. Ia membungkukan badannya berulang lagi untuk orang yang marah padan nya itu.

"_Mianhae_… _Jeongmal mianhae_," sesal Donghae.

Pemilik toko dan beberapa orang sekitar mengernyit bingung saat Donghae membungkukan badannya tidak pas berhadapan dengan seorang pun. Pemilik toko mendekati Donghae dan memperhatikan _namja_ itu sesaat.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat?" tanyanya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Pantas saja. Yasudahlah, tolong jangan bernyanyi di sini. Cepatlah pergi." Pemilik toko itu tak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi dan kembali masuk ke dalam tokonya.

Donghae masih berdiri di tempat selama beberapa saat. Masih bisa terdengar olehnya beberapa bisikan dari orang-orang sekitar yang membicarakan dirinya. Ia hanya bisa mengulas senyuman. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan lagi? Biarkan saja orang-orang berbisik.

Donghae memutar kembali gitarnya ke belakang punggungnya dan mulai mengambil tongkat hitam yang ia sandarkan di dinding. Ia berniat untuk pergi dan mencari tempat baru untuk bernyanyi. Tak peduli berapa banyak orang mengusir dan membicarakan dirinya. Ia hanya ingin menghibur dan mungkin mendapat sedikit uang.

Baru selangkah Donghae beranjak seorang _namja_ paruh baya dengan pakaian kerja menghampirinya dan memberikan selembar uang kepada Donghae yang sedikit terbingung.

"Suaramu bagus, nak."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar pujian itu. Ia membungkukan badannya kepada _namja_ itu, "_Gomawo_ _ahjussi_." _Namja_ itu hanya menepuk pundak Donghae dan berlalu pergi.

Beberapa remaja pun mulai menghampiri Donghae dan ikut memberikan beberapa recehan. Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum senang dan membungkukan badannya berulang kali mengucapkan rasa terimakasih nya.

Donghae tertawa kecil. Inilah yang sering terjadi selama seminggu. Walaupun ia selalu berakhir dengan di usir oleh pemilik toko maupun polisi yang bertugas, beberapa orang masih berbaik hati memberikan pujian dan sesuatu sebagai penghargaan.

_Tidak ada satu pun usaha keras yang berakhir sia-sia. Selalu ada hasil yang di dapatkannya. Walau dengan rasa sakit dan lelah sekalipun. Dan hanya untuk mencari selembar uang itu tidaklah mudah. Berapa pun hasil yang di dapat, harus selalu berucap syukur._

Donghae menyimpan beberapa uang yang di dapat ke dalam sakunya. Uang ini akan ia berikan pada Kyuhyun secara diam-diam. Dia belum berani memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang hal ini. Ia takut Kyuhyun melarangnya dan memikirkan dirinya lagi. Ia tidak ingin membuat _dongsaeng_ nya itu khawatir. Tapi suatu saat ia pasti akan menceritakan semuanya.

Dengan semangat, Donghae kembali melangkah menyusuri jalan pertokoan mencari tempat yang menurutnya cocok untuk bernyanyi lagi.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Donghae yang penuh semangat, sang _dongsaeng_ justru berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya di sore hari ini dengan tidak bersemangat sedikit pun. Lorong sudah sepi dan hampir semua murid sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap langkahnya.

'_Ssaem tak pernah meragukan kemampuanmu, Kyu. Tapi dari hasil rekap nilai yang ku terima, nilaimu mendapat penurunan terutama pada pelajaran yang membutuhkan hafalan seperti sejarah. Karena itu aku ingin kau mulai mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Kau tahu ujian akan berlangsung beberapa bulan lagi bukan? Kau masih ingin mendapat beasiswa?'_

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun saat serangkaian kalimat dari _seonsangnim_ nya mengalun lagi dalam pikirannya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menutup mata, ia sadar nilai pelajarannya mengalami penurunan. Hanya pelajaran pasti seperti matematikan dan fisika saja yang masih stabil. Sedangkan nilai dari pelajaran yang membutuhkan banyak hafalan itu seluruhnya menurun. Bukan karena sebab hal itu terjadi. Beberapa bulan ini ia memang tak punya waktu untuk belajar dan menghafal lagi. Bangun pagi, mengantar susu dan koran, sekolah, kerja hingga tengah malam dan tidur. Itu yang di lakukannya tiap hari.

"Ish!"

Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Pelajaran tambahan di mulai esok hari dan bagaimana caranya ia minta izin setiap harinya pada boss kalau ia akan datang terlambat. Seorang Kyuhyun mengikuti pelajaran tambahan? Kyuhyun menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya, melihat langit cerah dengan berkas cahaya yang mulai kemerahan setelah berada di luar sekolah.

"Kyu!"

Sebuah panggilan membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan mengernyit bingung melihat Changmin yang berada di atas motornya melambaikan tangan untuk memanggilnya. Tumben sekali _namja_ jangkung itu masih di sekolah setelah sekolah berakhir.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Changmin yang sudah tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya.

"Kau belum pulang, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku antar ke restoran ya," tawarnya.

"Kau menungguku?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya membuat Changmin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau kira aku menunggu siapa? Tidak mungkin aku menunggu Kim _ssaem_ dan dengan baik hati mengantarkannya pulang 'kan?" ucap Changmin setengah mengejek membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Kim _ssaem_ mengatakan apa?" Changmin mulai bertanya mengutarakan rasa penasarannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu menyandarkan sedikit tubuhnya di body motor sport Changmin. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan pandangan lurus ke arah lapangan.

"Banyak nilai ku yang turun. Aku di suruh ikut pelajaran tambahan," jujur Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Sudah ku duga…" gumam nya pelan. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh mendengar gumaman itu.

"Kau sudah menduga apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan alis nya terangkat sebelah.

Changmin menyengir lalu mengibaskan tangannya, "_Aniyo_. Hanya saja aku sudah menduga kau akan menemani ku di pelajaran tambahan," ujar nya, "Kita memang sahabat sejati."

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang memutar bola mata nya sedangkan Changmin sudah tergelak sendiri. Kyuhyun menghela napas nya, enggan protes dengan tawa Changmin. Ia terdiam membuat Changmin menghentikan tawanya. Sesaat Changmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

Changmin membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah PSP hitam yang belum di tebus oleh pemiliknya.

"Ini." Changmin menyodorkan PSP itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Ia memperhatikan PSP nya dan Changmin secara bergantian, "Apa?"

"Ish. Ambil ini. Aku tahu kau memerlukannya," ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak perlu. Aku belum melunasi hutang ku."

Ingin rasanya Changmin melemparkan PSP hitam itu ke kepala Kyuhyun agar otak sahabatnya bisa bekerja dengan baik. Changmin tak pernah mempermasalahkan hutang Kyuhyun sedikit pun.

"Kau berlagak seperti aku seorang renternir yang memaksa agar kau membayar hutang secepatnya," dengus Changmin kesal. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bibir nya membentuk seringaian tipis.

Changmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan dengan paksaan menyerahkan PSP hitam itu kembali pada pemilik nya.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu sedang kacau. Lampiaskan saja semua nya pada PSP itu seperti biasa dan kau pasti bisa lebih tenang nantinya," ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun terlihat memperhatikan PSP nya dengan seksama. Apa yang di katakan Changmin itu benar. Dia memang membutuhkan ini untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia beralih menatap Changmin kembali sedikit ragu.

"Jangan menatap ku begitu," ujar Changmin, "Anggap saja aku meminjamkan itu padamu. Mudah 'kan?"

Senyuman geli terukir di wajah Kyuhyun sebelum ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Changmin pun tersenyum lebar.

"Sudahlah. Mau ku antar sekarang?" tanya Changmin mulai menyalakan mesin motornya.

Tanpa menjawab, Kyuhyun naik ke motor Changmin sembari menyalakan benda hitam di tangannya.

"10 menit. Jika dalam waktu 10 menit kita tidak sampai di restoran maka aku akan telat dan ini salahmu," ucap Kyuhyun membuat Changmin membelalakan matanya.

"Ya! Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi? Ish kau ini."

"Kau yang mengajakku mengobrol."

"Tapi… Ah sudahlah! Kenapa aku bisa punya sahabat keras kepala dan menyebalkan seperti dirimu sih?"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar decakan kesal dari Changmin yang mulai melajukan motornya keluar dari area sekolah dan dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi mereka menyusuri jalanan menuju tempat kerja Kyuhyun.

.

.

Hari ini restoran terlihat cukup ramai walau bukan saat _weekend_. Para pekerja pun harus bekerja ekstra untuk melayani setiap pesanan dari pengunjung. Mereka harus bekerja cepat namun tak menghilangkan ketelitian dan sopan santun. Walau terasa kerepotan namun akhirnya mereka bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Sebentar lagi restoran akan di tutup. Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang ada dalam ruang karyawan ini. Sudah tak ada pengunjung yang harus di layani olehnya. Pengunjung yang tersisa, tengah menikmati santapan mereka sudah di layani oleh rekan nya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya untuk meredam rasa lelah yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh bagian dadanya. Beberapa saat lalu rasa sesak itu kembali datang. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa tapi sekarang jika ia merasa lelah maka dada ini akan terasa begitu sesak dan ia akan sedikit kesulitan bernapas.

"Ada apa denganku?" gumamnya yang merasa aneh sendiri dengan keadaan tubuhnya.

Sudah sebulan ini ia merasakan dada nya yang seperti terhimpit sesuatu dan ia mudah sekali merasa lelah. Apa ia terlalu memforsir dirinya untuk bekerja? Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya berulang kali dengan pelan menyebabkan dirinya sedikit terbatuk.

"Kyu?"

Sontak Kyuhyun mendongakan wajahnya mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya. Ia hendak berdiri namun tiba-tiba kepala nya terasa pening dan membuatnya kembali terduduk sembari memejamkan mata nya.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Paman Shin terlihat terkejut dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya namun tak segera bersuara membuat sang boss cukup khawatir.

"Kyu? Kalau kau sakit lebih baik kau istirahat di rumah saja dulu," ucapnya.

Setelah mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan beberapa kali, Kyuhyun mulai tersenyum, "_Gwenchana ahjussi_. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?" tanya paman Shin ragu dengan jawaban karyawannya itu. Wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat pucat membuatnya tidak percaya.

"_Ne_. Ah, paman mencariku? Ada apa? Maaf aku duduk di sini, tadi tidak ada pengunjung lagi jadi aku memutuskan kemari." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan bertanya.

Paman Shin pun tersenyum mengingat apa alasan dirinya mencari karyawan termuda di restoran nya ini.

"_Aniyo_. Apa kau ingat pengunjung di meja VIP hari ini?" tanya paman Shin. Kyuhyun mengangguk polos namun ada sedikit kecemasan dalam hati nya. Hari ini memang tugasnya melayani tamu VIP dan ia takut jika melakukan kesalahan.

"Dia adalah pemilik Joo _corp_. Dia bilang keluarganya puas dengan pelayananmu. Mereka bilang kau sangat ramah," ucap paman Shin senang membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah paman," balas Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_. Pertahankan prestasimu, Kyu. Aku bangga padamu."

Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. Mendapat pujian dan di banggakan oleh boss itu rasanya seperti melayang ke angkasa. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum malu.

"Sudah tidak ada pengunjung lagi. Kau bisa bantu beres-beres yang lain dan segeralah pulang."

"Shin _ahjussi_."

Paman Shin memberi pesan lalu mulai melangkah keluar namun panggilan Kyuhyun membuatnya berhenti di ambang pintu dan kembali menoleh ke karyawannya itu.

Kyuhyun menghampiri bossnya. Ia terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan ini tapi ia harus segera mengatakan nya.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya paman Shin.

Kyuhyun mengelus tengkuk nya merasa canggung juga takut, "Itu… Aku mau meminta izin," ucapnya pelan.

Shin _ahjussi_ terlihat mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang tak di mengertinya, "Izin?"

"_Ne_. Besok aku akan ikut pelajaran tambahan di sekolah untuk persiapan ujian. Sepertinya, aku akan datang terlambat," terang Kyuhyun dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Sampai jam?"

"Mungkin jam setengah 7 aku baru bisa datang," Kyuhyun menghela napas pasrah jika setelah ini paman Shin menolak izin nya atau malah memecatnya.

"Hm… Baiklah," Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk dan memandang wajah _boss_ nya dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Ahjussi_ mengizinkan?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

Paman Shin terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, "Tentu saja. Aku mengerti posisimu, Kyu. Sudah cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu atau kau akan pulang lebih malam."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar lalu membungkukan badannya beberapa kali pada _boss_ nya, "_Kamsahamnida_."

Paman Shin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan berlalu pergi. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Sungguh beruntung dia memiliki atasan seperti paman Shin. Ia akan bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk membayar kebaikan _namja_ yang mengingatkan dirinya pada sosok ayah itu.

.

.

.

**ooOOoo Eyes ooOOoo**

Kicauan burung bagaikan alarm yang membangunkan orang-orang di pagi hari. Donghae mengucek mata nya yang terasa lengket. Setelah itu tangannya meraba ke seluruh penjuru kasur. Dirinya langsung tersentak dan terduduk di kasur saat tak menemukan sosok _dongsaeng_ yang biasa tidur di sebelahnya. Donghae meraba sekitar nya lagi untuk memastikan namun tubuh Kyuhyun tetap tidak ada.

"Jam berapa ini?" gumam Donghae sembari meraba permukaan meja nakas untuk mencari ponselnya.

Sebuah aplikasi waktu itu menyerukan pukul berapa saat ini. Masih jam 5 pagi, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tidak ada?

"Kyu?" ucap Donghae memanggil nama Kyuhyun seakan memastikan bahwa adiknya berada di rumah atau tidak. Namun tak ada balasan yang di tangkap pendengarannya.

Donghae memukul kepalanya dan merutuk dirinya sendiri karena lagi-lagi ia ketiduran kemarin malam. Padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk terjaga hingga Kyuhyun pulang tapi nyatanya ia justru tertidur. Tangan nya bergerak memijat pelan kedua bahunya yang terasa berat. Tak mempedulikan rasa lelah yang menyelimutinya, Donghae kembali fokus pada ponselnya dan segera menekan _speeddial_ untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Kerutan bingung tercetak di dahi Donghae saat mendengar suara ponsel Kyuhyun secara samar di dalam kamar itu. Perlahan Donghae beranjak turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan mendekati arah suara ponsel.

_**Dugh!**_

_**Bruk!**_

"Aww!"

Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap dengan kepala beralaskan buku di meja dekat sofa itu langsung tersentak dan memekik kaget saat Donghae menginjak kakinya. Alhasil, Donghae terjatuh di sebelahnya karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia meringis karena lengan sedikit terkantuk sudut meja.

"Hae _hyung_, kenapa menginjakku! _Appo_…" protes Kyuhyun sembari mengelus kakinya yang sudah keram karena tidur sambil terduduk dan sekarang harus di injak cukup keras oleh _hyung_ nya sendiri.

"Kyu?" Donghae mulai duduk bersila di samping Kyuhyun. Ekspresi bingung terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang menatap lurus ke depan, tanpa sadar menatap Kyuhyun yang masih kesakitan.

"Kakiku sakit, _hyung_~" rengek Kyuhyun sedikit manja walau kesal juga.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak tahu kau di sini. Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Donghae merasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak dan mengerjapkan matanya menatap Donghae seakan berusaha mengingat kenapa ia duduk di sini. Dan sedetik kemudian ia berteriak histeris membuat Donghae tersentak.

"Tugasku! Aku ketiduran. Jam berapa sekarang? Aaah~ _otthoke_?"

Dengan panik Kyuhyun beralih pada bukunya. Segera ia ambil pena namun ia bingung harus menuliskan apa. Membolak-balik halaman buku tanpa mengerti sebenarnya apa yang di carinya. Donghae terdiam masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Tenanglah. Ini masih jam 5," ucap Donghae mendengar kepanikan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Kemarin aku lupa jika ada tugas jadi aku tidak mengerjakannya di restoran. Aku baru ingat saat sampai di rumah dan sialnya aku malah tertidur. Aish, tugasnya harus di kumpulkan pagi ini. Aku harus bagaimana, _hyung_? Ini pasti tidak akan selesai."

Donghae terlihat pusing sendiri mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun bagai kereta api tanpa memberi jeda itu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tak tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Kyu?" panggil Donghae.

Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab dan masih sibuk mengingat dan mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri. Donghae menghela napasnya. Ingin rasanya membantu Kyuhyun mengerjakan tugas seperti yang di lakukan oleh kakak-kakak lain nya di luar sana tapi apa yang bisa di lakukan Donghae. Membaca deretan tulisan di buku saja tak mampu.

"_Hyung_, _otthoke_? Aish, kenapa aku jadi lupa semua nya begini," gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Biasanya ia akan masa bodo dengan tugas tapi sekarang Ia sudah masuk ke dalam daftar siswa pelajaran tambahan dan pasti guru akan mengawasinya lebih lagi.

Donghae tersenyum tipis walaupun Ia juga bingung harus bagaimana.

"Mandi saja dulu. Kau bisa langsung berangkat ke sekolah setelah mengantar susu dan lanjutkan tugas nya sebelum bel berbunyi. Jangan panik seperti ini," usul Donghae.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Donghae dengan seksama sebelum menganggukan kepalanya tanpa sadar, "Kau benar. Aku bisa menyalin tugas Changmin."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Donghae tersenyum geli membayangkan ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini. Wajah panik Kyuhyun pasti lucu menurutnya.

Donghae mulai meraba sekitar sofa dan menemukan ransel Kyuhyun tergeletak di sana. Setelahnya ia langsung memasukan semua benda di atas meja ke dalam ransel itu. Menurutnya, semua yang ada di meja pasti di perlukan Kyuhyun termasuk beberapa buku dan alat tulis.

Setelahnya, Donghae berdiri dan menghampiri lemari. Meraba beberapa pakaian dan mengeluarkan sepasang seragam yang ia yakin adalah seragam Kyuhyun dan menaruh nya di kasur. Ya, hanya ini yang bisa di lakukan Donghae. Menyiapkan sedikit keperluan Kyuhyun sesuai yang ia bisa.

.

.

.

_**PRANG!**_

"YA!"

Benarkah ada yang namanya hari sial? Kyuhyun tak pernah mempercayai hal itu. Baginya semua hari adalah baik. Tapi hari ini, sepertinya Kyuhyun harus mengakui jika satu hari ini menjadi hari terburuknya. Setelah mengalami banyak sekali masalah. Tadi pagi, ia harus berurusan dengan salah satu pelanggan susunya. Ia di tuduh mengantar susu basi, lalu ada juga yang melaporkan bahwa Kyuhyun belum mengantarkan koran ke rumahnya. Dan karena semua itu, Kyuhyun harus rela terlambat datang ke sekolah. Kyuhyun harus membersihkan lapangan belakang seorang diri sebagai hukuman dan setelahnya, ia harus rela mendapat omelan karena belum menyelesaikan tugas yang di berikan seonsangnim.

Lalu sekarang… Kyuhyun harus terjatuh saat ingin mengantarkan pesanan ke meja tamu hanya karena kecerobohannya, ia tersandung kabel sound. Semua pesanan itu jatuh berantakan ke lantai dan piring juga gelas pecah. Pesanan itu pun mengenai pakaian salah satu pengunjung restoran tersebut. Lengkap sudah hari menyebalkan ini.

"Kau ini bisa kerja tidak?! Jas ku…"

"_Jeosonghamnida_…"

Kyuhyun terus membungkukan badannya berulang kali sambil mengucapkan kata maaf kepada pengunjung yang sudah menudingkan jari di depan wajahnya. Tak ada yang bisa di lakukan. Ini memang murni kesalahannya.

Paman Shin menarik Kyuhyun ke belakangnya dan mulai meminta maaf atas kesalahan pegawainya. Ia juga menawarkan untuk kompensasi jas pengunjung itu di tambah semua pesanan tidak perlu di bayar.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya sudah memerah dan menahan tangis. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak dan bertanya… Ada apa dengan hari ini?!

Setelah pengunjung itu tenang, Kyuhyun segera membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat di bantu seorang pegawai lainnya.

"_Gomawo hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun pada rekan kerjanya.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, Kyu."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris lalu berlalu menuju dapur. Beberapa tatapan heran di berikan oleh rekan kerjanya. Kyuhyun tak menanggapi hal itu.

"Ada apa denganku?" gumam Kyuhyun sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dekat ruang karyawan.

Tangan nya mengacak surai rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal. Mengumpat dirinya sendiri berulang kali di dalam hati. Kyuhyun melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul setengah 8 malam. Baru satu jam ia melayani di restoran ini. Pelajaran tambahan itu menyebabkan waktu kerjanya terpotong. Dan sekarang ia sudah menyiakan kepercayaan dari _boss_ nya. Membuat masalah yang cukup merugikan restoran.

"Kyuhyun _pabbo_!" rutuknya lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. Dengan lemas, Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel nya. Ia sedikit tersenyum saat melihat wallpaper ponselnya adalah salah satu foto yang ia ambil bersama Donghae saat tahun baru.

Kyuhyun mendial nomor yang sudah di hafalnya. Menunggu nada sambung yang cukup lama hingga membuatnya mengernyit bingung. Tak ada jawaban membuat Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi kembali. Ia menghela napas lega saat akhirnya sebuah suara menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

'_Yoboseyo?'_

"Hae _hyung_, _eodiga_? Kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mendengar suara ramai yang terdengar dari sebrang.

Donghae tak segera menjawab membuat Kyuhyun penasaran.

"_Hyung_—"

'_Itu… Aku sedang di luar. Yesung hyung mengajakku makan malam di luar.'_

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"_Hyung_…" Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, "Aku—"

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun berdecih saat ucapannya di potong begitu saja oleh rekan kerjanya yang muncul dari ujung lorong ini. Niat Kyuhyun untuk bercerita menghilang sudah.

"Hae _hyung_, nanti aku hubungi lagi." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun menyimpan ponselnya kembali dan menatap rekannya yang terlihat panik dengan kerutan bingung.

"_Waeyo_?"

Rekan Kyuhyun terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menunjuk kearah luar, "Ada masalah lagi. Kau di minta keluar ke meja VIP."

Jantung Kyuhyun langsung berdegub kencang kembali saat mendengar ucapan itu. Masalah? Apa lagi yang ia perbuat hari ini?

Tak ingin pusing membuat spekulasi aneh, Kyuhyun langsung berlari kecil menuju luar. Beberapa pengunjung masih asyik menikmati santapan di mejanya namun keributan kecil terjadi meja dekat jendela dengan view yang bagus—meja VIP.

"_Ahjussi_, ada apa?" Kyuhyun langsung bertanya saat berada di belakang paman Shin.

Semua pandangan mata langsung tertuju padanya, terutama pengunjung wanita paruh baya yang terlihat berkelas, terbukti dari pakaian dan perhiasan mewah yang di kenakannya.

"Dia! Dia pasti yang mencuri berlianku!"

"_Mwo_?!"

Kyuhyun terbengong saat wanita itu menuding wajahnya sambil berkata keras. Otak Kyuhyun langsung berputar mencerna tuduhan yang baru saja di terimanya. Mencuri berlian? Ini gila! Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Kyuhyun untuk mencuri apalagi jika melakukannya.

"Ya, pasti kau yang mencuri berlianku 'kan? Tadi aku menitipkan mantel dan tasku pada mu saat aku ke kamar mandi," ucap wanita itu tegas sambil menatap Kyuhyun penuh amarah.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun ingat dimana ia bertemu dengan wanita ini. Ia bertemu beberapa menit lalu di depan kamar mandi. Wanita ini terlihat bingung dan tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun di panggil dan wanita itu menitipkan beberapa barangnya sesaat.

"Nyonya jangan menuduhku sembarangan. Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa yang anda tuduhkan. Aku tidak tahu menahu soal berlian itu!" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit tajam dengan suara cukup pelan agar tidak mengundang perhatian yang berlebihan walau mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku yakin kau yang melakukannya! Berlian ku masih ada sebelum aku menitipkan tasku padamu!"

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menumpahkan air dari gelas yang ada di meja ke muka wanita itu. Enak sekali wanita ini menuduhnya mencuri.

"Aku tidak melakukan nya!" sentak Kyuhyun mulai kesal mendengar semua tuduhan palsu itu.

"Tidak ada maling yang mengaku. Dan sopan santun mu benar-benar buruk. Berani sekali kau membentak pengunjung," balas wanita itu lgi.

"Tapi anda menuduh saya melakukan hal yang tidak pernah saya lakukan. Tidak ada bukti jika saya melakukan itu 'kan?!"

Paman Shin menghela napas berat dan mengurut pelipisnya pelan. Ia kembali maju dan melerai di antara Kyuhyun dan pengunjungnya.

"Maafkan saya. Bisakah kita membicarakan ini di ruangan saya saja? Biarkan pengunjung yang lain menikmati hidangan mereka."

Wanita itu mendengus sebal lalu mengangguk. Paman Shin menggiringnya ke ruangannya bersama Kyuhyun yang pasti akan di interogasi setelah ini. Pegawai yang lain pun mulai memberi sedikit penjelasan pada pengunjung yang masih berada di sana. Dan suasana restoran kembali terkendali.

.

"Kyu…" panggil paman Shin yang terduduk di kursi sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. Jujur, ia merasa sedikit lelah hari ini setelah menghadapi dua masalah yang cukup membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

Kyuhyun tak membalas ucapan itu. Ia hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil meremas kedua tangannya sendiri. Geraman pelan masih meluncur dari bibirnya saat mengingat semua yang di katakan wanita tadi.

"Kyu…" paman Shin kembali memanggil membuat Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap _boss_ nya.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan mu hari ini. Kau membuat dua masalah yang cukup merugikan ku juga restoran," ucap paman Shin.

"Harus berapa kali aku menyakinkanmu, _ahjussi_? Sungguh aku tidak mencurinya," balas Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas.

Paman Shin menghela napas, "_Ne_, aku percaya pada mu."

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega mendengar kepercayaan itu. Ia mulai menarik sudut bibirnya. Walaupun wanita tadi masih belum melepaskan dirinya dan akan membicarakan hal ini lagi besok. Setidaknya boss nya ini percaya, itu sudah cukup bagi Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau sedang tidak berkonsentrasi, Kyu. Apa ada masalah dengan sekolah?" tanya paman Shin.

Kyuhyun meringis mengingat semua kejadian yang ia alami hari ini, "_Ne_. Hari ini, aku cukup mendapat masalah di sekolah. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa," ungkapnya.

Paman Shin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "_Ne_. Kau sudah kelas 3 pasti kau harus menyiapkan ujian segera."

"Aku pikir… Lebih baik besok kau tidak perlu datang ke restoran dulu, Kyu. Tenangkan saja pikiranmu dulu dan fokuslah ke sekolah. Untuk masalah hari ini, biar aku yang mengurus sepenuhnya."

Tatapan Kyuhyun langsung berubah menjadi horror mendengar semua itu. Beberapa saat, kedua mata nya menatap ke dalam mata boss nya itu untuk mencari kepastian di dalam sana. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir nya sebelum tertawa pelan entah menertawakan hal apa dan membuat paman Shin mengernyit bingung.

"_Ahjussi_… memecatku?" Kyuhyun menatap boss nya dengan penuh kekecewaan. Baru beberapa saat lalu ia senang bisa di percaya oleh paman Shin tapi sekarang ia seperti di jatuhkan ke dalam jurang.

Paman Shin terlihat terkejut, "_Mwo_? Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin kau—"

"Bukankah kau bilang percaya padaku? Tapi sekarang kau justru memecatku karena masalah ini, _ahjussi_? Aku tidak mencurinya!" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan boss nya begitu saja.

"Kyu , dengarkan dulu. _Ahjussi_ tidak memecatmu."

"Tapi besok aku tidak boleh datang untuk bekerja 'kan? Itu sama saja kau memecatku."

Napas Kyuhyun mulai memburu karena amarah yang di tahannya. Amarah terhadapan dirinya sendiri yang melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan hari ini di tambah kekecewaan dari orang-orang di sekitar nya.

"Kyu—"

"Baiklah." Lagi dan lagi, Kyuhyun memotong ucapan _boss_ nya itu, "Aku tahu, aku melakukan kesalahan fatal dan merugikan banyak orang hari ini."

Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah, "Aku akan terima semua keputusan _ahjussi_. Terimakasih untuk semua kebaikan mu."

Paman Shin langsung berdiri dari kursinya saat Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya beberapa kali lalu tanpa memberi waktu untuk boss nya berbicara, anak itu sudah berlari keluar ruangan. Tak mempedulikan _boss_ nya yang berteriak memanggilnya.

.

.

.

**ooOOoo Eyes ooOOoo**

Di bawah pancaran sinar lampu hias taman, Kyuhyun terduduk di bangku panjang ini. Punggungnya bersandar di sandaran bangku. Pandangan mata nya terlihat kosong, Ia hanya menerawang jauh ke depan. Ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat lesu. Kepalanya terasa ingin pecah, berdenyut-denyut memikirkan banyak sekali hal yang menurutnya kacau.

Hal ini sama seperti yang ia alami beberapa bulan lalu. Di taman yang sama seperti yang di datangi saat awal musim dingin setelah ia memutuskan pergi dari rumah pamannya. Di bangku yang sama saat ia memikirkan banyak hal yang akan di lakukan untuk berikutnya.

"Arrgghh!"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut nya yang sudah terlihat kusut itu untuk menyalurkan semua kekesalannya. Ia menumpukan lengannya di atas paha dan kedua tangan itu kembali saling meremas hingga memerah. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan setelah ini?" gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungguh Kyuhyun merasakan kebingungan lebih dari yang ia alami dulu. Sekarang ia tak punya pekerjaan lagi dan untuk melamar pekerjaan baru dengan waktu yang terbatas itu sangat sulit. Hasil dari antar koran dan susu tidak mungkin cukup memenuhi kebutuhannya dengan Donghae. Itu hanya bisa untuk makan setiap hari nya dan kebutuhan lain nya?

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat.

"Ayolah Kyu, kenapa kau jadi selemah ini? Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu mencari pekerjaan baru dan semua selesai. Semua akan menjadi baik kembali."

Kyuhyun mulai berucap berusaha meyakinkan dirinya dan mensugestikan agar dirinya tidak menyerah. Namun sepertinya sugesti nya saat ini gagal, ia menundukan kepala nya lesu.

"Tapi bekerja apa?" gumam nya sendiri.

Otak Kyuhyun kembali di paksa bekerja, memikirkan dan menyusun rencana apa yang harus di lakukan nya.

"Ah!"

Seakan mendapat lampu terang di atas kepalanya, Kyuhyun sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya dan mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mendial beberapa nomor untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Yesung _hyung_!" pekiknya memotong seseorang di sebrang yang baru ingin mengucapkan salam.

'_Aigoo… Kyu, kau mau membuat ku tuli eoh?!'_

"Hehe _mianhae hyung_… Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan."

'_Apa?'_

"Hm… Itu, apa di kedai es krim masih membutuhkan pekerja lagi? Atau mungkin kau tahu sebuah lowongan yang bisa bekerja saat malam?"

'_Mwo? Untuk apa kau menanyakan lowongan? Ada masalah?' _

"Begitulah. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Tapi, ada tidak _hyung_?"

'_Entahlah. Besok akan ku tanyakan dulu, nde?'_

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega, "_Ne hyung, gomawo_."

"Ah! Kau sudah tidak bersama Hae _hyung_? Kalian kemana saja tadi _eoh_?" Kyuhyun mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk sedikit berbasa basi.

'_Mwo? Donghae? Apa maksud mu? Aku tidak bersama nya bahkan kami tidak bertemu beberapa hari ini.'_

Ucapan Yesung barusan membuat Kyuhyun terbengong. Ia masih sangat ingat, tadi Donghae mengatakan sedang makan di luar bersama Yesung.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

'_Ne_.'

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat sambil menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia terdiam membuat Yesung yang memanggilnya sejak tadi mengerutkan dahinya di sebrang sana.

"Aku tutup dulu, _hyung_. Terimakasih bantuannya."

Kyuhyun memutuskan hubungan teleponnya secara sepihak lalu segera ia beranjak dari bangku. Ia langsung berlari keluar dari taman dan menyusuri jalanan yang masih di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang ingin menikmati suasana malam di luar rumah.

Jalanan pertokoan sekitar Namdaemun terlihat ramai malam ini. Hanya sekedar jalan-jalan maupun membeli beberapa barang yang di tawarkan toko-toko yang berjejer di sekitar area itu.

Kyuhyun berlari menembus orang-orang yang berlalu lalang itu membuat dirinya mendapat tatapan heran. Sesekali ia berhenti dan meminta maaf saat menyenggol orang yang di lewatinya. Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan Donghae. Jika benar apa yang di katakan oleh Yesung, berarti Donghae sudah berbohong padanya. Dan ini akan menjadi kali pertama, ia mengetahui kebohongan yang di buat oleh _hyung_ nya itu. Entah apa yang di sembunyikan tapi Kyuhyun yakin, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan keanehan Donghae seminggu ini.

Kerumunan orang-orang di depan sana membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi berlarinya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Jarang sekali ada kerumunan orang di jalan ini Matanya menyipit untuk menangkap apa yang terjadi di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini HAH?!"

"Berani-berani nya kau bernyanyi di sini. Ini area kami. Dan kau bernyanyi di sini tanpa izin sedikitpun!"

Suara teriakan itu berasal dari dua _namja_ kekar yang terus berteriak sambil mendorong seseorang yang hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan meminta maaf berulang kali.

"_Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae…_"

"Ah, banyak omong! Seenaknya saja kau bernyanyi di area kami!"

_**Bruk!**_

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok _namja_ yang sejak tadi di maki oleh beberapa orang kekar seperti preman itu. _Namja_ itu sudah jatuh terduduk tepat saat seorang dari preman itu mendorongnya.

"Hae _hyung_…" lirih Kyuhyun hampir tak bersuara saat melihat Donghae di dorong, di tunjuk-tunjuk dan di maki.

Orang-orang sekitar pun seperti enggan menolong. Mereka hanya terdiam di tempat dan menjadikan hal itu sebagai tontonan gratis.

"Berikan uangmu!"

"_Andwae_! Ini hasil kerja keras ku bernyanyi."

"Tapi kau bernyanyi di wilayah kami jadi berikan uangnya!"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat beberapa orang mengerubungi Donghae dan berusaha menarik beberapa uang dari tangan _hyung_ nya itu. Kaki Kyuhyun sudah melangkah maju namun ia kembali terdiam di tempat.

'_Itu… Aku sedang di luar. Yesung hyung mengajakku makan malam di luar.'_

"Kau sungguh membohongiku, _hyung_. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" lirih Kyuhyun lagi dengan tatapan tajam.

Perasaan Kyuhyun yang sudah kacau semakin menjadi. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat walau pendengarannya masih menangkap suara keributan itu samar-samar.

Kyuhyun mulai melangkah maju dengan pasti. Namun entah apa yang di pikirkan Kyuhyun, bukannya menghampiri Donghae, _namja_ itu hanya melewati kerumunan orang begitu saja. Ia kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan untuk menuju rumah meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berada dalam kerumunan itu.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat Donghae melangkah menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya dengan tuntunan tongkat hitamnya. Wajahnya terlihat ceria dan senyuman senang tidak kunjung pudar sejak beberapa saat lalu. Hari ini, ia mendapat cukup banyak hasil. Ia tidak sabar menyelipkan uang yang di dapatkannya ke tabungan yang biasa Kyuhyun sembunyikan dalam lemari.

"Aku akan menunggu Kyu pulang," gumam Donghae riang.

Donghae bertekad agar hari ini, ia bisa menunggu kepulangan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak sabar memberikan kabar yang menurutnya sangat baik ini. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Beberapa preman yang mengaku sebagai penguasa kawasan tempat dimana dirinya menyanyi tadi sempat mengusir, mengatai dan memukulnya. Tapi, Donghae tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Karena saat itu ada seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang menolongnya dari preman-preman yang ingin merebut uangnya.

Tak hanya itu, _namja_ paruh baya itu juga mengajak Donghae berbincang sejenak dan akhirnya menawarkan dirinya untuk bekerja di café barunya sebagai penyanyi. Tentu saja, Donghae langsung menerima kesempatan itu. Dan hal inilah salah satu yang membuat Donghae semakin ceria.

"Kyu pasti senang mendengar ini."

Donghae menambah langkahnya. Walaupun Kyuhyun belum pulang, Donghae harus segera tiba di rumah secepatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Donghae sudah tiba di depan rumahnya. Tangannya merogoh saku celana mencari sebuah kunci. Meraba lubang di pintu dan kunci tersebut sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut.

_**Tuk!**_

Donghae mengernyit bingung saat ia hendak melepaskan sepatunya tetapi ia menendang sepatu lain di dekatnya. Seingat Donghae hanya ada sepatu miliknya dan Kyuhyun. Tapi bukankah Kyuhyun belum pulang? Jadi sepatu siapa?

Belum hilang keheranan Donghae, aroma ramen yang menguar di ruangan itu tertangkap indera penciumannya. Donghae pun semakin mengernyit bingung.

"Kyu?" gumam Donghae ragu.

Donghae terdiam di tempat hingga sebuah suara gumaman pelan meresponnya.

"Benar itu kau, Kyunie?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa melirik dengan ekor matanya, memperhatikan Donghae sekilas lalu perhatiannya kembali ke cup ramen yang ada di meja. Ia mengambil cup itu dan segera memakannya.

"Kyu?"

"Apa?"

Donghae baru bisa menghela napas lega mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu. Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju aroma ramen. Donghae yakin, Kyuhyun sedang makan ramen itu. Walaupun Donghae bingung kenapa Kyuhyun sudah pulang, ia memilih tetap duduk di sofa samping Kyuhyun.

Tak ada perbincangan yang terjadi. Kyuhyun asyik memakan ramennya seorang diri dan Donghae terdiam dengan beberapa pikiran. Donghae merasa ada yang salah dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak seperti biasanya, _dongsaeng_ nya itu hanya berdiam diri.

"K-kapan kau pulang?" tanya Donghae ragu.

"Sejak tadi," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kenapa pulang lebih a—"

"Kau darimana?"

Belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Kyuhyun balik bertanya tanpa menoleh kearah Donghae. Ekspresi Donghae berubah menjadi tegang. Ini yang ia khawatirkan. Kyuhyun tahu dia tidak berada di rumah. Otak Donghae mulai mencari alasan yang bisa di lontarkan.

"K-keluar. Makan malam di kedai dekat sini lalu berjalan-jalan sebentar," ucap Donghae lalu menyengir canggung.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan lalu melanjutkan makannya untuk segera menghabiskan ramennya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya terdiam, pandangan lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi sedikit cemas karena tak mendengar respon dari Kyuhyun.

Keheningan terjadi sesaat. Berulang kali Donghae menghela napasnya. Rasa bingung melingkupi. Bingung harus melakukan apa dan memulai berbicara apa. Andai bisa melihat, Donghae ingin melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil air mineral dan meminum cukup banyak.

"Yesung _hyung_…" Kyuhyun mulai bersuara membuat Donghae sedikit menoleh ke suara yang di dengarnya.

"Kalian tidak bertemu sejak beberapa hari lalu. Itu yang di katakan Yesung _hyung _padaku," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Donghae langsung menegang mendengar hal itu. Kedua tangannya saling meremas satu sama lain.

"Jadi, hari ini kau kemana saja? Berjalan-jalan seorang diri?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

Donghae membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Akhirnya, Donghae memutuskan untuk diam seribu bahasa. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan entah karena hal apa.

"K-kyu… Aku—"

"Ah! Kau tahu _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun kembali memotong ucapan Donghae. Ia berjalan dan kembali duduk di sofa, tempat awal di dudukinya. Ia menghadap ke samping, menatap Donghae yang terlihat bingung.

"Tadi aku melihat keramaian di jalan pulang. Ada beberapa orang preman yang marah-marah pada seorang _namja_. Dari yang ku dengar, katanya _namja_ itu menyanyi di pinggir jalan dan naasnya dia menyanyi di wilayah kekuasaan preman itu tapi tidak meminta izin."

Mata Donghae terbelalak dan jantungnya langsung berdegub kencang mendengar tuturan cerita Kyuhyun. Donghae menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"_Namja_ itu mirip sekali denganmu," Kyuhyun memberi jeda sejenak dan memperhatikan ekspresi Donghae, "Itu bukan kau 'kan, _hyung_?"

Suasana kembali hening sesaat. Ekspresi Kyuhyun mulai berubah menjadi keras namun sarat kekecewaan.

"_Mianhae_, Kyu…" Donghae mulai berani mengeluarkan suaranya, "Itu memang aku."

Kyuhyun tergelak kembali lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyanyi di jalanan?"

"_Ne_," jawab Donghae pasti.

"Sejak kapan?"

"S-seminggu lalu."

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya lemas di sandaran sofa, "Kau membohongiku selama seminggu?"

"_Mianhae_, Kyu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membohongimu,"jawab Donghae pelan.

"Tapi kau sudah membohongiku!"

Donghae memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya.

"_Waeyo hyung_?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada kecewa.

"Aku hanya…" Donghae berusaha untuk tenang dan menjelaskan dengan pelan. Dia mencari kata-kata yang cukup baik agar tidak menyulut emosi Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_!" Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar dan mulai mendesak Donghae untuk segera bicara.

"Kyu, jangan berteriak begini," tegur Donghae, "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, karena itu aku tidak memberitahumu. Dan aku takut kau tidak setuju kalau aku melakukan ini."

"Tentu saja aku tidak setuju!" pekik Kyuhyun yang tidak mengindahkan teguran dari Donghae tadi.

"Pokoknya, aku tidak mau kau melakukan ini lagi. Dan aku tidak mau kau berkeliaran di luar rumah seenaknya. Kau hanya perlu diam di rumah!"

"_Mwoya_?"

Donghae tercengang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ekspresi nya berubah menjadi tidak terima. Ini bukan Kyuhyun. Sungguh, Donghae merasa di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah Kyuhyun. Semua perkataan yang baru saja Donghae terdengar sangat berbeda dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang biasanya memberi semangat.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyu?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Ada apa denganku? Aku hanya tidak suka di bohongi seperti ini!" pekik Kyuhyun lagi. Napasnya mulai terengah.

"Kyu! Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu."

"Terserah. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak berkeliaran di luar rumah lagi. Dulu, aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau hanya boleh keluar rumah jika bersama Yesung _hyung_," tegas Kyuhyun sambil mulai melangkah menuju tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak bisa melarangku!" kali ini Donghae balik memekik dengan suara cukup meninggi.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Donghae yang tetap duduk di sofanya.

"Kau tidak mau mendengarkanku lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

Donghae tertawa kecil, "Kau yang dulu berkata bahwa aku harus melangkah dan melakukan hal-hal baru yang be—"

"Tapi tidak dengan bernyanyi di jalanan. Di maki dan menjadi tontonan orang banyak seperti itu. Kau senang menjadi pusat perhatian?!" pekik Kyuhyun lagi.

Donghae menghela napas berat, "Kau tidak mengerti kejadian yang sebenarnya, Kyu."

"Apa?! Aku lebih tahu banyak tentang dunia ini di banding kau, _hyung_. Mereka menontonmu dengan tatapan kasihan tapi tak ada yang menolongmu. Banyak yang memaki dan menghinamu. Mere—"

"Tidak semua orang seperti itu! Aku lebih berpengalaman dengan apa yang orang-orang berikan padaku. Kau yang tidak mengerti!"

"_Hyung_!"

"Aku yang paling tahu apa yang ku rasakan."

Suasana menjadi semakin panas. Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling menyela ucapan satu sama lainnya seakan berlomba siapa yang lebih banyak mengutarakan perasaan kesalnya. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tajam. Kedua matanya yang sudah memerah itu menyipit tidak suka. Donghae yang memang duduk membelakangi Kyuhyun pun terus meremas kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Semua hal buruk yang mungkin kau pikirkan, tidak sepenuhnya terjadi padaku. Saat ada hal buruk maka pasti akan ada hal baik juga. Itu hukum alam, Kyu," ucap Donghae mulai merendahkan nada suaranya.

Donghae menundukan kepalanya sedikit, "Aku sudah menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ku lakukan. Biarkan aku melakukannya. Aku ingin sedikit membantumu."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya berkacak di pinggang. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat begitu tegang.

"Jika aku tidak suka, apa kau akan tetap melakukannya? Jika aku memintamu untuk mencari hal lain yang bisa kau kerjakan, bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan tetap bernyanyi. Aku akan menghibur orang lain dengan suaraku dan membuktikan bahwa aku mampu melakukan dengan baik."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan lalu memijit keningnya yang berdenyut, "Aku tidak suka melihatmu melakukannya," ucap nya penuh dengan penekanan.

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya," tegas Donghae, "Dan seharusnya, kau mendukungku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Bukan seperti ini…" tambahnya dengan suara semakin lirih.

Kyuhyun menatap sosok Donghae dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. Setelahnya, dia berjalan menuju lemari dan berganti pakaian. Ia mengambil jaket dan segera melangkah menuju pintu.

"Kyu…" panggil Donghae yang sejak tadi mendengarkan setiap langkah Kyuhyun dan memperkirakan dimana _dongsaeng_ nya saat ini berada.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Kyuhyun!" pekik Donghae karena Kyuhyun yang ia yakin masih berada di ruangan ini namun tidak merespon panggilannya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Suara pintu yang di buka membuat Donghae menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae cukup panik.

"Kemanapun aku pergi, apa pedulimu? Bukankah kau sudah tidak mau mendengarkanku lagi, _hyung_?"

"Kyu! Bukan begitu, a—"

_**Brak!**_

Mata Donghae terbelalak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Donghae langsung berdiri secara reflek namun suara pintu yang di tutup dengan kasar langsung menyapa pendengarannya dan memotong ucapannya. Donghae hendak melangkah tetapi bodohnya, dia justru tersandung meja hingga dirinya jatuh terduduk.

Donghae tidak merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun lagi dan ia yakin Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi. Donghae terduduk di lantai dan mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyu?" gumamnya pada ruangan yang kosong itu.

Sedangkan di luar rumah, Kyuhyun bersandar di pintu yang baru saja ia banting. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan hembusan angin malam yang cukup kencang. Mengatur napasnya yang masih memburu dan pikirannya yang semakin kacau.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga dan melenggang menyusuri jalanan malam kota dengan berbagai pikiran yang membuatnya pusing sendiri.

Kyuhyun merapatkan jaket yang di kenakannya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa udara malam ini benar-benar menusuk tulangnya. Angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya membuat seluruh bulu romanya berdiri.

Menapaki jalan pertokoan dengan langkah gontai. Beberapa pikiran dan bayangan yang akan terjadi di masa depan seperti menghantuinya. Awalnya, ia tak berniat memikirkan semua itu namun pikiran itu seperti angin yang tiba-tiba menyelusup.

Helaan napas terdengar beberapa kali dari mulutnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Matanya menerawang ke aspal jalanan yang di laluinya. Sesekali ia harus bersenggolan dengan orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya karena tidak memperhatikan jalannya.

"_Eomma_… _Appa_…"

Hingga dua kata itu akhirnya meluncur dengan suara yang lirih dan sedikit serak. Buliran bening yang sejak tadi di tahannya pun akhirnya meluncur dengan indah dari kedua sudut matanya. Ia merasa sendirian dan berada di titik terbawahnya.

Kurang lebih 20 menit, anak itu berjalan terus tanpa ada arah dan tujuan. Pikirannya terasa penuh membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan logika dan hanya mengandalkan perasaannya saja.

Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun mulai sadar bahwa tingkahnya kepada Donghae beberapa saat lalu itu keterlaluan. Dia marah tanpa sebab yang khusus yang mungkin membuat _hyung_ nya itu bingung sekarang. Memikirkan hal itu membuat tangisan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi.

Kyuhyun memilih berhenti di sebuah halte saat kakinya terasa begitu lemas dan tak mampu untuk melangkah lagi. Napasnya cukup terengah dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari permukaan kulitnya. Tangannya terjulur menuju dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak kembali.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa meremas pakaiannya sendiri untuk menyalurkan rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya. Napasnya yang terengah mulai berubah menjadi putus-putus. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sebuah papan iklan yang ada di dekat bangku halte. Matanya pun mulai terpejam berusaha menetralisir rasa yang sangat tidak mengenakan ini.

_Ini pertama kalinya kita bertengkar. Kita sama-sama keras dan mempertahankan keinginan masing-masing. Sosok kita seperti berbeda dari biasanya. Aku memang bersalah dan aku sadar itu, tapi… Ah, kata orang… tidak pernah ada hubungan yang selalu akur, baik dalam keluarga sekalipun. Ada saatnya kita berbeda pendapat dan tidak ingin saling mengalah. Dan semuanya sudah terjadi sekarang._

.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

Oke, lebih dari dua minggu atau tiga minggu ya gak updet ff yang ini /peace/

Jujur, lye sempet ngestuck ide sama ff ini di tambah kemarin sakit jadi tambah ilang feelnya hehe

Mianhae untuk semua yang sudah menunggu lama…

Semoga masih bisa di terima lanjutan yang menurutku rada aneh dan feelnya kurang dapet ini -_-v

Gomawo untuk semua readers~

See ya~

**-LyELF-**

**Special Thanks to :**

Siskasparkyu0, Kiyuh, Kim Haemi, Augesteca, Guest11, lee Kyula, JewelsClouds, nureaziazah, chairun, arumfishy, dewi, Arum Junnie, oracle, Calista, riekyumidwife, NaraKim, SelliHae, heeeHyun, Aulia, Kyuline, bella0203, sparkyu amore, Jmhyewon, ekha sparkyu, Gyurievil, gyu1315, hikmajantapan, tiaraputri16, yolyol, Elfishy, Anonymouss, cece, lovely yesungielf, 92line, FiWonKyu0201, ShinJoo24, ChoNarra, Casanova indah, FitriMY, Blackyuline, haexhyuk, kyuzi, ChoYeonRin, Okta1004, MissBabyKyu, haekyuLLua, Desviana407, ChikaKyu, AngeLeeteuk.


	5. Chapter 5

_**PRECIOUS EYES**_

.

_**Main Cast**_ :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

.

_**Genre**_ : Friendship, Drama, Angst

.

_**Rated**_ : T

_**Warning**_ : Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OOC

_**Disclaimer**_ : All Cast isn't mine but this plot story is mine!

.

**LyELF**

**-Enjoy Reading!-**

**.**

**.**

**PART 5**

**ooOOoo Eyes ooOOoo**

Rembulan sudah di gantikan oleh mentari yang siap memancarkan sinarnya untuk semua yang ada di permukaan bumi. Tak ada angin dingin yang berhembus lagi, melainkan angin segar yang lebih hangat.

Suasana cerah di luar rumah, tak membuat wajah seorang _namja_ yang terjaga sepanjang malam dan terduduk di ranjangnya ini menjadi cerah juga. Tak ada senyuman khas lagi. Hanya ada ekspresi cemas dan khawatir. Kantung mata berwarna hitam pun samar terlihat menandakan dirinya yang sangat memerlukan istirahat. Namun apa daya, ia tidak akan bisa tertidur di tengah perasaan cemas ini.

Berulang kali ia meremas ponsel yang tengah di genggamnya untuk menyalurkan perasaannya saat ini. Kecemasan dan kebingungan menyelimuti hatinya. Bagaimanapun _dongsaeng_ nya tidak pulang semalaman dan itu membuat _namja_ ini ketakutan.

Donghae menghela napas beratnya lagi. Walaupun ia sudah tahu dimana Kyuhyun saat ini tapi tetap saja ia cemas. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tidak ingin tinggal bersamanya lagi? Kyuhyun marah… Ia tahu itu. Tapi di dalam hatinya, ia juga tidak terima jika Kyuhyun marah hanya karena dirinya menyanyi di pinggir jalan. Ia sedang berusaha untuk bangkit dan tidak mungkin ia kembali duduk diam setelah menemukan sesuatu yang bisa di kerjakannya. Ini semua juga demi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…" gumaman lirih itu terdengar menyelimuti ruangan yang masih terang oleh lampu walaupun cahaya mentari sudah menyelusup masuk.

Jika Kyuhyun memang melarangnya untuk bernyanyi, mau tidak mau Donghae akan menyetujuinya. Walaupun tadi malam, ia menolak dengan tegas tapi setelah berpikir sepanjang malam, Donghae sadar bahwa Kyuhyun lebih penting dari itu.

Donghae mulai mengangkat ponselnya dan menekan _speed dial_ nomor 2 yang telah di simpan oleh Kyuhyun di ponselnya. Sambungan kepada seseorang pun terlakukan dengan baik. Nada tunggu menyapa pendengaran Donghae saat ini.

'_Yeoboseyo?'_

"Yesung _hyung_…" panggil Donghae lemas setelah mendapat seruan dari sebrang.

'_Ne. Waeyo, Hae-ah?'_

Donghae terdiam sejenak, terlihat ragu untuk berbicara, "Kyunie…" lirihnya.

'_Dia masih tidur. Hari ini dia bilang tidak akan sekolah. Kau tenang saja nde?'_

Ucapan Yesung yang sepertinya mengerti maksud Donghae itu cukup membuat _namja_ ini menghela napas lega. Tadi malam, Yesung memang menghubungi Donghae dan mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun menginap di apartemennya lalu menyuruh Donghae tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

Donghae sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya, "Apa dia masih marah padaku?" tanyanya takut.

Yesung tak segera menjawab membuat Donghae meremas selimutnya sendiri.

'_Ah, maaf. Tadi aku keluar apartemen dulu. Hmm, entahlah Hae. Dia tidak membahas hal itu sama sekali padaku. Aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi datarnya itu.'_

"Aku mengerti, _hyung_," balas Donghae lesu.

'_Tenanglah. Kyu tidak pernah marah dalam waktu lama. Dia pasti akan segera pulang, arrachi?'_

"Hmm… Tapi… Apa kau tahu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kyu? Sungguh, kemarin aku merasa ada sesuatu lain yang terjadi pada Kyu selain dia marah padaku."

Donghae menunggu jawaban Yesung dengan sabar. Dia berharap agar Yesung mengetahui sedikit hal tentang apa yang di alami Kyuhyun kemarin.

'_Tadi malam dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah tidak bekerja lagi di restoran. Ada masalah di sana. Jadi dia memintaku untuk mencarikan pekerjaan baru.'_

Donghae terdiam mendengar ucapan itu. Masalah? Apa yang terjadi?

"Dia di pecat?" gumam Donghae sebenarnya pada dirinya sendiri tapi Yesung tetap menanggapi dengan kata, 'sepertinya begitu.'

"Baiklah _hyung, gomawo_. Tolong jaga Kyunie," balas Donghae.

'_Tenang saja. Sudah ya, annyeong.'_

Donghae meletakan ponselnya sembarangan di kasurnya. Pikirannya kembali terpecah.

Masalah apa yang terjadi di restoran? Kenapa dia di pecat?

Semua pertanyaan itu berputar dalam benaknya. Ekspresi cemas itu kembali terlihat dengan jelas. Donghae sangat penasaran apa yang terjadi sekarang. Pasti ada suatu masalah yang cukup besar yang membuat Kyuhyun semarah itu hingga saat tanpa sengaja mengetahui kejadian Donghae, amarah Kyuhyun keluar semua. Itu analisa yang di buat Donghae sendiri dalam pikirannya.

"Kyunie _pabbo_," rutuknya pelan.

"Jika ada masalah, seharusnya kau segera bercerita padaku. Kenapa menyimpannya sendiri?"

Donghae berdecak kesal lalu mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Terdiam di sana walau tak terlelap. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke berbagai hal. Namun pikiran utamanya tentulah menuju pada _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa, Kyu?" gumam Donghae pelan.

Hembusan napas berat meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Rasa kantuk karena semalaman terjaga kembali menyerangnya.

"Apa aku bukan _hyung_ yang baik?"

"Aku ingin menjadi hyung mu yang baik, Kyunie. Melindungi, membela, memberikan perhatian padamu. Aku tidak mau melihatmu kelelahan dan menanggung semuanya sendirian lagi. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku merasa tidak pernah bisa melakukan apapun untukmu. Maaf. Aku sangat bingung bagaimana cara agar menjadi hyung yang baik untukmu."

Di tengah pemikiran itu, Donghae pun mulai jatuh ke dalam dunia mimpinya. Lelah dan mengantuk, tak bisa di tahan lagi olehnya.

.

.

Yesung menatap layar ponselnya setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Donghae. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Donghae sudah menghubungi dirinya beberapa kali sepanjang malam hingga pagi ini. _Namja_ itu menguap pelan menandakan dirinya yang juga tidak menikmati istirahat malamnya.

Tangan mungilnya mulai memegang gagang pintu apartemennya dan kembali dia masuk ke dalam. Tadi ia terpaksa keluar agar tidak mengganggu tidur Kyuhyun.

Yesung cukup terkesiap saat Kyuhyun yang sudah terduduk di kasur saat dia masuk. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyu?" sapa Yesung sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk di sisi kosong ranjangnya yang di tiduri Kyuhyun.

"Hae _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan sambil menatap ponsel Yesung.

Yesung yang mengerti maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya, "_Ne_. Dia menelepon lagi. Sudah 10 kali ia menghubungiku hanya untuk menanyakan keadaanmu."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku merepotkanmu."

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?" tanya Yesung sambil memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat pucat.

Tadi malam, Kyuhyun datang saat hampir tengah malam dengan keadaan pucat pasi. Suhu tubuhnya pun cukup tinggi membuat Yesung panik.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan cemas, "Kau tidak memberitahu Hae _hyung_ kalau aku sakit 'kan, _hyung_?" tanyanya.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah berjanji padamu 'kan? Aku juga tidak ingin menambah kekhawatirannya padamu," jawab Yesung membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas lega.

"Bagaimana?" Yesung mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Sudah baikan," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yesung beranjak menuju _pantry_ kecil dalam apartemennya. Tangannya bergerak lincah untuk membuat susu hangat. Setelah selesai, ia kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengangsurkan susu itu.

"_Gomawo_," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menerima susu itu lalu mulai meminumnya sedikit.

"Yakin tidak mau ke dokter?" tanya Yesung masih terlihat cemas karena melihat Kyuhyun yang lemas.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan menatap Yesung untuk meyakinkan. Yesung pun hanya bisa menghela napas lalu kembali duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

Keheningan pun terjadi sesaat. Kyuhyun tengah sibuk dengan susunya, meminumnya sedikit-sedikit sambil memikirkan beberapa hal. Yesung sendiri hanya bisa memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Bisa terlihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tengah berpikir di balik kepucatannya.

"Kau akan pulang?" Yesung berinisiatif untuk kembali bertanya.

Kyuhyun meletakan gelas yang masih berisi setengah itu di pangkuannya lalu beralih menatap Yesung, "Bolehkah aku menginap di sini untuk semalam lagi, _hyung_?"

"Kyu, aku tahu kalau kau marah pada Hae. Tapi… pulanglah. Kasihan Hae, dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tega meninggalkannya di rumah seorang diri hm?" ucap Yesung.

Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Aniyo_. Aku tidak marah pada Hae _hyung_. Aku sadar, aku yang salah. Aku… aku malu bertemu dengannya."

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya, "Malu?"

"Semalam aku marah-marah tidak jelas untuk hal sepele seperti ini. Harusnya aku mendukungnya. Aku tahu dia suka dengan kegiatannya sekarang. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu. Aku benar-benar bodoh," seru Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Dan aku benar-benar malu jika mengingat apa yang ku lakukan juga katakan padanya. Aku takut justru Hae _hyung_ yang marah padaku," lirih Kyuhyun.

Yesung tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk punggung tangan Kyuhyun, "Aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak menyalahkanmu. Kau sedang lelah dan banyak pikiran, pastinya kau bisa berbuat di luar kendali."

"Hae tidak mungkin marah padamu. Kalau dia marah, untuk apa dia menghubungiku terus hanya untuk menanyakan keadaanmu. Aku yakin dia juga tidak tidur semalaman karena cemas padamu," tambah Yesung.

"Cemas?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yesung dengan tatapan polos.

Melihat itu, Yesung pun terkikik geli. Kyuhyun memang masih kecil. Walaupun terkadang pikirannya dewasa, dia tetap masih sangat muda.

"Tentu dia cemas. _Dongsaeng_ nya tidak pulang semalaman. Jika kau yang menjadi dirinya saat ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Yesung membuat Kyuhyun termenung.

"Semalam saat aku mengabari bahwa dirimu berada di apartemenku, sangat jelas ia terdengar sangat cemas dan menahan tangis. Dia bilang, dia ingin mencarimu tapi dengan keadaannya, itu percuma saja."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada gelas yang masih di pegangnya. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan ekspresinya menunjukan bahwa _namja_ itu merasa bersalah. Ia hanya bisa merapalkan sebuah kata, Hae _hyung_ di dalam benaknya.

"Nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang, _nde_?" seru Yesung.

"Yesung _hyung_…" Kyuhyun kembali menatap Yesung dengan tatapan memohon, "Ijinkan aku menginap di sini satu malam lagi. Setidaknya hingga aku sehat, aku tidak mau membuat Hae _hyung_ semakin cemas jika tahu aku sakit."

Yesung terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengulas senyuman manis.

"_Gomawo hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

"Aku harus ke kampus sekarang. Tidak apa aku tinggal sendiri?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pasti.

Yesung pun mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kuliah.

Kyuhyun segera menghabiskan susunya dan meletakan gelas kosong itu di meja nakas. Membenarkan posisi duduknya yang bersandar di kepala ranjang. Tangannya terangkat memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa berdenyut. Lalu beralih menyentuh dadanya yang masih terasa sedikit sesak. Hembusan napas berat pun meluncur dari mulutnya.

Kyuhyun beralih mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja. Senyuman getir terulas di wajahnya saat melihat banyaknya panggilan tak terjawab yang berasal dari satu nomor.

"Hae _hyung_… _Mianhae_."

.

.

.

**ooOOoo Eyes ooOOoo**

"_Mwo_?! Kyu di pecat? Bagaimana bisa?"

Sederet pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sungmin setelah Donghae bertanya alasan kenapa Kyuhyun di pecat dari pekerjaannya. Donghae mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar respon Sungmin yang justru terdengar tidak mengetahui hal ini.

"Kau tidak tahu, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae bingung.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar, "Kemarin tidak ada jadwal show jadi aku tidak ke restoran."

Donghae mengangguk paham, "Itu yang Yesung _hyung_ katakan, Kyu bilang dia di pecat karena ada masalah."

"Masalah? Hm… aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Tapi, paman Shin jarang sekali memecat seseorang jika bukan masalah yang sangat besar. Dia selalu memberi kesempatan. Apalagi Kyuhyun jarang melakukan kesalahan."

Sungmin mulai menganalisa sambil mengelus dagunya sendiri. Tidak habis pikir jika _boss_nya memecat seseorang jika hanya melakukan satu kali kesalahan. 2 tahun bekerja di restoran itu membuat Sungmin sedikit mengenal bagaimana watak dari _boss_nya.

Donghae sendiri hanya memeluk gitar yang ada di pangkuannya. Ekspresi sedih terlihat jelas di wajah Donghae dan itu membuat Sungmin menghela napasnya.

"Aku akan menanyakan hal ini pada Shin _ahjussi_," seru Sungmin pasti.

Donghae terdiam sejenak, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, "Boleh aku ikut?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Aku juga ingin bertanya dan mendengar langsung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun," terang Donghae.

"Aku akan menanyakan semuanya dan menceritakannya padamu, Hae."

"_Aniyo_. _Jebal, hyung_. Biarkan aku ikut, _nde_?" pinta Donghae dengan nada memelas.

Sungmin menghela napasnya, "Baiklah."

Donghae mengulas senyuman tipis mendengar persetujuan itu. Mereka pun terdiam sejenak membiarkan keheningan terjadi. Seperti biasa, saat siang menjelang sore, Sungmin akan datang kemari setelah menyelesaikan kelasnya dan mengajarkan atau sekedar mendengar permainan Donghae.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Donghae membuat Sungmin yang tengah membaca beberapa kertas di tangannya menoleh.

"Ada apa, Hae?" tanyanya.

"Gitar ini…" Donghae mengelus gitar berwarna coklat yang di peluknya, "Apa tidak apa aku meminjam gitarmu ini terus? Aku merasa tidak enak."

Sungmin tersenyum geli. Gitar yang di pegang Donghae memang kepemilikannya. Ia memiliki 2 gitar. Satu yang menjadi kesayangannya dan selalu di bawa saat perform dan yang di pinjam Donghae yang selalu tersimpan di lemari sebagai cadangan.

"_Gwenchana_. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberikan itu untukmu," balas Sungmin.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini gitarmu juga, _hyung_. Aku akan membelinya sendiri saja setelah mengumpulkan uang nanti."

"_Ne_. Pakai itu hingga kau mendapat gitarmu sendiri. Ah, tapi benarkah kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan tetap?" tanya Sungmin terlihat antusias.

Donghae melebarkan senyumannya lalu mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Di café yang sepertinya berbeda satu blok dari restoran. Itu yang di katakan paman yang kemarin ku temui. Minggu depan aku akan mulai bernyanyi di sana," ungkapnya dengan senang.

Sungmin pun mengacak rambut Donghae pelan, "_Chukae_!"

"_Gomawo, hyung_. Ini semua juga karenamu. Aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya jika kau dan Wookie tidak mengajarkanku dengan sabar. Aku berhutang pada kalian," ucap Donghae membuat Sungmin tergelak.

Donghae pun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya mendengar tawa dari guru gitarnya itu.

"_Aigoo_… Hae, kau tidak berhutang apapun. Kami senang melakukannya dan kau juga telah mengajarkan banyak pelajaran hidup pada kami," ucap Sungmin setelah menghentikan tawanya.

Masih terlihat kebingungan di wajah Donghae namun Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum. Pelajaran hidup? Donghae bertanya apa maksud kata yang di lontarkan oleh Sungmin. Ia tidak pernah merasa mengajarkan apapun pada dua pengajar musiknya itu. Walaupun bingung, Donghae enggan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Toh, Sungmin juga sudah terdiam dan Donghae tak tahu apa yang tengah di lakukan gurunya itu.

"Min _hyung_…" Donghae kembali memanggil. Sungmin hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah gumaman.

"Lagu itu…" ucap Donghae sedikit ragu.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya dari kertas kembali pada Donghae. Memperhatikan sejenak ekspresi yang di tunjukan oleh Donghae sebelum tersenyum lebar. Ia mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Donghae.

Tangan Sungmin mulai beralih mengambil dua lembar kertas berisi not balok lengkap dengan liriknya. Ia memberikan kertas itu pada Donghae yang langsung mengernyit bingung.

"Aku dan Wookie sudah menyempurnakan lagumu. Wookie menambah iringan piano di awal intro sebelum masuk ke lirik," jelas Sungmin.

"Aku juga sudah menyalin semua notnya dan menulis lirik yang kau buat di kertas itu," tambah Sungmin lagi.

Donghae meraba kertas yang ada di tangannya lalu terkekeh pelan, "_Gomawo, hyung_. Tapi kertas ini… Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang kau tuliskan di sini."

"Aku mengerti, Hae. Itu hanya salinan aslinya. Barangkali kau lupa beberapa part jadi aku bisa mengingatkanmu dengan salinan not itu," terang Sungmin.

"_Ne. Gomawo, hyung_," ucap Donghae sekali lagi. Ia meraba kertas di tangannya lalu tersenyum puas.

"Lirik yang kau buat begitu sederhana tapi aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau maksud di dalamnya. Sangat indah," puji Sungmin membuat Donghae tersenyum malu.

"Lalu, apa ada not yang di rubah? Di bagian mana?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

Sungmin pun beralih mengambil gitar yang di peluk Donghae lalu mendekatkan duduknya dengan anak itu.

"Aku akan memainkannya sesuai not baru ini. Kau dengarkan dulu, _nde_? Nanti aku ajarkan perubahannya," ucap Sungmin.

Donghae pun mengangguk paham dan mulai memfokuskan perhatiannya pada suara yang akan di dengarnya. Sungmin pun mulai memetik lagu yang pernah di buat Donghae beberapa bulan lalu dan segera di sempurnakan oleh Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Alunan gitar terdengar menyelimuti rumah ini selama beberapa saat hingga Donghae mulai mengeluarkan suaranya menyanyikan lirik yang khusus di buatnya sendiri dengan iringan permainan Sungmin. Mereka tersenyum karena merasa lagu ini terdengar lebih indah dari awal pertama yang di ciptakan Donghae.

.

.

"_Jamsimanyo_ (permisi). Tolong terima ini. Datanglah ke _event_ Kshop pekan depan!"

Suara riang dan senyuman lebar di berikan Kyuhyun kepada setiap pejalan kaki yang melewati daerah ini. Kakinya berjalan lincah ke sana kemari untuk membagikan selebaran _event_ kepada semua orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya.

Terik matahari yang cukup menyengat kulit, tak mengurangi semangat Kyuhyun untuk segera membagikan selebaran ini. Masih ada dua cap selebaran yang di berikan oleh agen agar di bagikan kepada pejalan kaki.

Setelah berkeliling mencari sebuah pekerjaan baru hingga memakan waktu setengah hari, akhirnya Kyuhyun mendapat satu pekerjaan lepas. Membagikan selebaran _event_. Pekerjaannya hanya berlaku satu hari untuk menggantikan pekerja lain yang tidak hadir. Namun, Kyuhyun tetap bersemangat. Setidaknya hari ini ia bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang akan menghasilkan uang.

"_Jamsimanyo_. Datanglah ke event Kshop!"

Kalimat itu terus terlontar dari mulutnya. Menghampiri setiap orang yang berlalu lalang dan memberikan satu selebaran.

Tak di pedulikan keadaannya yang belum pulih sepenuhnya. Wajah pucat itu tertutupi oleh senyuman lebar dan nada riangnya. Yesung sudah berpesan agar hari ini Kyuhyun istirahat total namun _namja_ itu tidak bisa hanya diam di apartemen saja. Dengan nekat, ia melangkah keluar dan mencari pekerjaan baru. Sangat sulit mencari satu pekerjaan saja. Karena itu saat ia berhasil mendapat tugas ini walau satu hari, ia bertekad tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Setidaknya hari ini ia masih bisa menghasilkan uang walau tidak akan sebanding dengan kerja kerasnya berada di bawah terik matahari dan mondar mandir menghampiri setiap orang di jalan.

Kyuhyun beralih menuju pinggiran toko terlebih dahulu. Meneduh di bawah atap toko yang akan melindunginya dari terik matahari yang sejak tadi menyengat kulitnya. Kyuhyun bersandar di dinding toko itu lalu menghapus peluh yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Tangannya mengepal dan memukul-mukul pelan kakinya yang terasa sangat pegal. Sudah berjam-jam, ia tidak duduk dan terus berkeliling agar semua selebaran ini bisa terbagikan.

"Bertahanlah, Kyu."

Satu sugesti kembali terlontar dari mulutnya. Sugesti yang di tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengontrol napasnya yang cukup terengah. Badannya masih terasa hangat. Entah karena demam itu kembali menyerangnya seperti semalam atau karena terlalu lama berada di bawah terik matahari.

Kyuhyun mengambil botol air yang di belakang saku celananya. Tinggal berisi setengah air mineral dan Kyuhyun langsung menenggaknya hingga habis.

Mata Kyuhyun kembali terbuka dan terlihat sayu. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang tadi membagikan selebaran, begitu ceria dan penuh semangat. Kyuhyun telah membuka topeng kuatnya itu sesaat, menampilkan kondisi dirinya yang sebenarnya. Bibir tebalnya terlihat kering dan pucat.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berharap rasa pusing itu menghilang. Tangannya pun memegang dadanya dan mengelusnya perlahan.

Terdiam sesaat di tempat itu untuk beristirahat. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan memperhatikan setiap orang yang lewat. Tatapannya terfokus pada sebuah tempat sampah di pinggir jalan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir saat melihat beberapa selebaran yang sudah di bagikannya berakhir di dekat tempat sampah itu. Ia tertawa aneh lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menahan buliran bening yang sudah mengaburkan pandangannya.

Hasil kerja kerasnya membagikan selebaran itu seperti tak di lihat sedikit pun. Berjam-jam, ia berkeliling dan membagikan kertas itu namun sekarang yang di lihatnya adalah kertas itu hanya teronggok di tempat sampah. Tidak bisakah orang-orang itu menyimpan kertasnya? Menghargai sedikit kerja kerasnya yang sudah membagikan kertas tersebut di bawah terik matahari dalam kondisi seperti ini? Apa gunanya membagikan kertas itu jika akhirnya hanya berakhir di tempat sampah? Oke, Kyuhyun tahu ini bukan kesalahan orang-orang itu. Ini adalah salah satu resiko pekerjaan yang harus Kyuhyun terima.

"Ayolah, Kyu. Semangat!" Kembali bibir itu memberikan semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat beristirahat, Kyuhyun kembali ke aktivitasnya. Ia mulai berjalan, menghampiri dan membagikan kertas-kertas itu lagi. Tidak peduli apapun lagi, ia hanya perlu menghabiskan selebaran yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya lalu ia bisa menerima upahnya nanti.

Namun baru beberapa menit membagikan, Kyuhyun kembali terdiam di tengah lalu lalang orang. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa membeku dan napasnya semakin terengah. Tangannya terangkat dan langsung meremas kaus depan tepat di bagian dadanya yang kembali terasa sangat sesak. Ia meringis kesakitan.

_**Bruk!**_

Dan beberapa detik kemudian kakinya terasa lemas hingga akhirnya ia jatuh berlutut. Beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar sedikit terkejut dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Tumpukan kertas yang tadi di pegang Kyuhyun pun jatuh berserakan di jalanan.

"Ukh."

Kyuhyun semakin meringis saat sesak itu bertambah dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Napasnya yang terengah mulai berubah menjadi putus-putus. Tak ia pedulikan beberapa orang yang menepuk pundaknya dan bertanya.

Hingga akhirnya, rasa sakit itu tidak bisa di tahan Kyuhyun lagi. Tubuh kurus itu pun langsung tergeletak begitu saja di jalanan membuat orang-orang sekitar berteriak histeris dan panik. Mereka menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memanggil anak itu agar terbangun namun kesadaran Kyuhyun sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

_**TAP!**_

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah berada di ambang pintu saat Donghae terdiam di tempat.

"Ada apa, Hae?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Donghae tak menjawab. Dia hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi sulit di artikan. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang entah mengapa. Tangannya menggenggam erat tongkat yang menuntunnya berjalan.

Perasaanku tidak enak…

Kalimat itu yang terlintas di dalam benak Donghae dan membuat dirinya terhenti tiba-tiba di depan pintu restoran. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa seperti tersengat listrik.

"Hae!"

Donghae tersentak saat Sungmin menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung sekaligus cemas.

Donghae mengulas senyuman yang sedikit di paksakan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada apa-apa, _hyung_."

Sungmin menatap Donghae penuh selidik. Terlihat jelas, ekspresi Donghae tiba-tiba berubah menjadi aneh. Tapi sepertinya Donghae tidak ingin membahasnya. Sungmin pun menghela napas lalu menarik tangan Donghae.

"Ayo masuk."

Donghae hanya mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang menuntunnya berjalan. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan lalu berusaha menekan perasaan aneh ini.

Semua baik-baik saja…

Donghae meyakinkan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan di dalam hatinya. Ia mulai melangkah dengan pasti dan menyiapkan diri untuk berbicara dengan orang yang akan di temuinya nanti.

Sungmin meletakan gitar yang di gendongnya di _stage_ terlebih dahulu sebelum menggiring Donghae untuk menuju ruangan _boss_nya.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Donghae sebelum Sungmin mengetuk pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Biar aku menemui paman Shin sendiri saja. Aku ingin berbicara berdua dengannya," seru Donghae.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa? Aku akan menemanimu," balas Sungmin.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Jebal_. Aku ingin bicara berdua dengannya."

Sungmin terdiam sambil memperhatikan wajah Donghae, mencari kepastian di sana. Dan tanpa menjawab permintaan itu, Sungmin mengetuk pintu di hadapannya beberapa kali sebelum membukanya. Paman Shin yang tengah mengecek laporan penjualan itu terlihat terkejut saat melihat Sungmin apalagi bersama sosok Donghae. Walaupun begitu, ia segera mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

"_Ahjussi_, Donghae-_ssi_ ingin berbicara denganmu," ucap Sungmin setelah mengantarkan Donghae untuk berdiri di hadapan meja bossnya.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, sesuai permintaan Donghae, Sungmin pun melangkah keluar setelah memberi bisikan pesan untuk Donghae dan memberi salam pada _boss_nya.

Sekarang, hanya tinggal pemilik ruangan dan Donghae yang saling berhadapan. Paman Shin memperhatikan Donghae dengan seksama sedangkan Donghae hanya memandang kosong udara di depannya dengan kedua tangan saling meremas satu sama lain untuk menyalurkan rasa gugupnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Donghae?" tanya paman Shin sambil mengulas senyum tipis.

Donghae menghela napas sejenak sebelum membuka suaranya, "Itu hm… tentang Kyuhyun," lirihnya.

Paman Shin pun mengangguk mengerti seakan sudah bisa menduga apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Donghae.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Donghae.

"Ye?"

"Kyuhyun bilang kemarin ia mendapat beberapa masalah di restoran. Dia tidak memberitahuku apa yang terjadi karena itu aku merasa penasaran dan menemui _ahjussi_ untuk bertanya," terang Donghae.

Paman Shin terdiam sejenak membuat Donghae mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Ahjussi_, tolong beritahu aku. Apa saja yang terjadi kemarin?" desak Donghae tidak sabaran.

Helaan napas Shin _ahjussi_ itu bisa terdengar oleh Donghae membuat _namja_ itu semakin mengeratkan tautan tangannya. Ia merasa begitu penasaran namun juga takut.

"Kemarin… Kyu melakukan beberapa kesalahan. Pertama, dia menjatuhkan pesanan karena tersandung hingga ada pengunjung yang marah karena jasnya terkena noda makanan," Paman Shin mulai membuka suara untuk menjelaskan.

"Lalu setelahnya, ada seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa Kyu mencuri kalung berliannya."

Donghae tercengang mendengar cerita itu. Ekspresi takutnya berubah menjadi kesal dan marah.

"Kyu tidak akan mencuri!" sanggah Donghae yang tidak terima _dongsaeng_ nya di tuduh seperti itu.

"Wanita itu belum memilikki bukti kalau Kyu mencurinya tapi dia bilang dia yakin bahwa Kyu yang mengambilnya karena berlian itu masih ada sebelum barang-barangnya di titipkan pada Kyu," paman Shin memilih untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Nah, dia tidak punya bukti. Dia tidak boleh menuduh orang seperti itu!" Donghae kembali berucap sambil menahan emosinya yang mulai meletup-letup.

Paman Shin tersenyum melihat Donghae yang tengah membela Kyuhyun. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "_Ne_. Aku juga tidak percaya bahwa Kyu mencurinya. Wanita itu akan datang lagi malam ini untuk membicarakannya lebih lanjut."

Donghae terdiam sesaat, bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Kyuhyun di tuduh mencuri. Jadi ini yang membuatnya kemarin terdengar begitu emosi? Banyak masalah yang terjadi sepanjang hari kemarin. _Aigoo_… Kyunie, harusnya kau menceritakan semuanya padaku.

"Jadi, _ahjussi_ memecat Kyu karena hal ini?" tanya Donghae.

Paman Shin tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Donghae pasti akan menanyakan hal ini.

"Aku tidak memecatnya," jawab paman Shin santai membuat Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Tapi Kyu bilang…" Donghae terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya karena sebenarnya ia tak mendengar hal itu langsung dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak memecat Kyu," tegas paman Shin lagi, "Kemarin, dia tidak mendengarkan ucapanku hingga akhir. Dia membuat kesimpulan begitu saja lalu langsung pergi."

"Jadi?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Aku bilang, hari ini dia tidak perlu datang ke resto dulu. Aku ingin memberinya waktu istirahat," jelas paman Shin.

Donghae terdiam namun mulai terlihat senyuman lega tersimpul di wajah tampannya.

"Beberapa hari ini, aku melihat Kyu sangat kelelahan. Dia juga harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan untuk ujian 'kan? Jadi kupikir, dia perlu waktu untuk istirahat," terang paman Shin lagi.

Kali ini senyuman di wajah Donghae memudar. Ekspresi Donghae berubah menjadi murung mendengar Kyuhyun yang kelelahan. Ada perasaan bersalah yang menyelusup dalam hatinya. Seminggu ini, dia memang tertidur lebih awal sehingga tidak bisa melakukan rutinitasnya setiap malam. Ia tidak bisa meneliti wajah Kyuhyun saat terlelap hingga tak bisa mengontrol kondisi _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Helaan napas kecewa meluncur di tujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hae…" panggil paman Shin saat menyadari Donghae yang sedang melamun.

"Ah? Hm… _Mianhae ahjussi_. Aku berprasangka buruk tadi," sesal Donghae.

"_Gwenchana_."

"Tapi… benar kau tidak memecat Kyu, _ahjussi_?" tanya Donghae memastikan lagi.

Paman Shin pun terkekeh pelan, "Apa aku terdengar seperti bercanda? Aku serius. Aku berencana ke rumah kalian jika Kyu tidak masuk kerja besok."

Donghae melebarkan senyumannya, "Kyu pasti senang mendengar ini," gumamnya senang.

Keduanya pun kembali terdiam sejenak. Paman Shin asyik memperhatikan Donghae yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

**Tok… Tok…**

Ketokan pintu menginterupsi keheningan yang terjadi dalam ruangan itu. Paman Shin mengalihkan tatapannya menuju pintu sedangkan Donghae tetap terdiam di tempat walau ia juga mendengar ketukan itu.

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang wanita berkelas yang sudah berdiri di sana. Wanita yang kemarin cukup bermasalah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Nyonya Yoo…" paman Shin segera berdiri dan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Anda datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan saya. Silahkan duduk," ucap paman Shin sambil wanita itu untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Wanita itu pun berjalan dengan angkuh dan duduk dengan gaya elegannya.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku harus segera ke bandara setelah ini. Sebaiknya kita selesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat," ucap wanita itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, "Mana pegawaimu itu? Segera panggilkan!"

Paman Shin terlihat bingung harus bersikap bagaimana pada wanita yang sepertinya tidak punya kesabaran ekstra ini. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap berusaha agar bersikap tenang.

"Kenapa diam? Panggilkan anak itu," ulang nyonya Yoo lagi.

"Hari ini dia tidak masuk, nyonya. Saya mem—"

"Dia kabur? Setelah mencuri kalung berlianku, dia kabur. Begitu?" nyonya Yoo memotong ucapan paman Shin.

"Tidak seperti itu, nyonya. Saya memberikannya waktu istirahat karena dia terlihat begitu lelah beberapa hari ini," sanggah paman Shin.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan masalah ini? Aku akan meminta pertanggung jawabannya. Dia harus membayar ganti rugi atas kalungku!" tegas nyonya Yoo sambil memberikan tatapan tajam untuk pemilik restoran.

"Jadi, anda yang menuduh _dongsaeng_ ku mencuri?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi perbincangan antara paman Shin dan nyonya Yoo. Keduanya pun beralih menatap Donghae yang sudah membalikan badannya menghadap ke arah pintu. Nyonya Yoo menautkan alisnya sedangkan paman Shin merutuk dirinya sendiri karena melupakan kehadiran Donghae di ruangannya.

"Anda tidak bisa menuduh Kyu seenaknya. Dia tidak akan pernah mencuri!" tegas Donghae.

Ekspresinya menunjukan bahwa namja _itu_ serius dan sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya.

"Siapa dia?" nyonya Yoo bertanya pada paman Shin.

"Aku _hyung_ nya Kyuhyun," Donghae yang menjawab sebelum paman Shin membuka mulutnya, "Aku tidak terima jika _dongsaeng_ ku di tuduh seperti ini!" tegasnya.

Paman Shin segera menghampiri Donghae, "Hae, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Biar aku yang mengurus semuanya," bisiknya sambil meraih tangan Donghae untuk menuntunnya menuju pintu namun Donghae menepis tangannya.

"Aku mewakilkan Kyu. Jadi aku berhak berada di sini, _ahjussi_."

"Tapi Hae—"

"Aku akan berada di sini hingga masalahnya selesai!"

Paman Shin hanya bisa menghela napasnya mendengar penegasan dari Donghae.

Suara tawa pelan terdengar membuat paman Shin dan Donghae menoleh ke asal suara.

"Jadi, kau _hyung_ dari anak itu?" tanya nyonya Yoo.

"_Ne_."

Nyonya Yoo memperhatikan Donghae dari atas hingga bawah, "Tidak bisa melihat?" simpulnya dari tongkat dan arah pandang Donghae yang entah menuju kemana.

"Aku tidak peduli," ucap wanita itu, "Yang terpenting adalah aku mendapat ganti rugi atas kalungku dan anak itu harus meminta maaf secara langsung. Atau… aku akan mengajukan masalah ini ke pengadilan."

Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya sangat erat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Ekspresinya semakin tegang bercampur emosi.

"Anda tidak bisa melakukan itu tanpa bukti! Kyu tidak pernah mencuri!" pekik Donghae kesal.

Nyonya Yoo mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tasnya lalu meletakan kotak itu di meja. Ia membukanya dan itu hanyalah kotak kosong.

"Ini kotak kalungku. Sebelum aku ke kamar mandi, kalung itu masih berada di dalam kotak ini. Tapi sekarang tidak ada," ucap nyonya Yoo.

"Bukti anda lemah, nyonya Yoo. Jika Kyu mencurinya, kenapa dia harus repot-repot mengeluarkannya dari kotak? Itu akan memakan waktu lama," sanggah paman Shin.

"Karena itu akan memudahkannya untuk menyembunyikan kalungku," tukas nyonya Yoo lagi.

"Tapi ini bukan bukti kuat dan mengarah pada Kyu," balas paman Shin.

"Dia orang yang memegang tasku saat aku ke kamar mandi. Dia yang paling berpeluang melakukan hal itu!"

"Berarti anda juga salah. Kenapa anda menitipnya tas berisi barang penting itu pada orang asing?"

Paman Shin mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi wanita itu.

"Tapi aku yakin dia yang mengambilnya. Dugaanku tidak pernah meleset!" bantah nyonya Yoo.

"Kyu tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu apalagi jika melakukannya," Donghae kembali mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau _hyung_ nya, tentu kau akan membelanya."

"Mau aku _hyung_ nya atau bukan, aku akan tetap membelanya. Anda tidak bisa menuduhnya seperti itu!"

Paman Shin menghela napas berat menghadapi sikap keras dari wanita di hadapannya. Telinganya juga cukup panas mendengar perdebatan dari Donghae dan nyonya Yoo.

"Kalau kalian tetap bersikeras membela anak yang tidak mau mengaku itu maka aku akan benar-benar mengajukan masalah ini ke pengadilan," tegas nyonya Yoo.

"Anda tidak punya bukti kuat untuk membawa masalah ini ke pengadilan," balas paman Shin.

Nyonya Yoo mulai memasukkan kotak itu kembali ke dalam tasnya.

"Pengacaraku akan mengurus semuanya. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus masalah seperti ini."

Paman Shin dan Donghae terdiam seribu bahasa. Pengacara… Wanita ini pasti serius dengan ucapannya. Paman Shin tidak ingin mengakuti namun ia sadar, apapun bisa terjadi jika hal ini masuk ke pengadilan dan lawannya adalah wanita ini.

Paman Shin segera memutar otaknya untuk mencari cara lain. Sedangkan Donghae menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal tapi apa yang bisa di lakukan untuk membela Kyuhyun?

"Aku harus segera ke bandara. Pengacaraku yang akan mengurus kelanjutan masalah ini."

Nyonya Yoo beranjak dari sofa dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu.

_**Bruk!**_

"Aku mohon, jangan menekan Kyuhyun seperti ini. Aku yakin bukan dia yang mengambilnya."

Nyonya Yoo dan paman Shin terkesiap saat tiba-tiba Donghae berlutut dan memohon. Buliran bening pun sudah membasahi wajah tampannya. Tak peduli jika ia di lihat seperti merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kyu tidak akan mencurinya. Aku jamin hal itu," Donghae terus meracau.

Nyonya Yoo menatap namja itu dengan intens. Walaupun Donghae berlutut tak menghadap kearahnya tapi ia tahu semua permohonan itu tertuju padanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Bukan kau yang melakukannya. Jika benar dia tidak mencuri, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Dia pasti menang di pengadilan 'kan?" tanya nyonya Yoo heran.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk _dongsaeng_ ku karena aku adalah _hyung_ nya. Mungkin memang begitu tapi jika Kyu mendengar semua ini, dia pasti akan tertekan dan sedih. Aku tidak mau dia merasa seperti itu," ucap Donghae dengan nada memohon dan penekanan di beberapa kata membuat nyonya Yoo terdiam.

"Hae, bangunlah. Jangan begini," paman Shin meraih lengan Donghae dan menariknya untuk berdiri namun Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap bergeming.

"Aku mohon jangan menuntut Kyu. Maafkan dia kalau dia punya salah pada anda. Aku bisa jamin kalau Kyu tidak mengambilnya," pinya Donghae lagi.

Nyonya Yoo menghela napasnya, "Caramu ini percuma saja," gumamnya lalu melangkah kembali.

"Nyonya Yoo, kita masih perlu bicara," paman Shin mencoba untuk menahan kepergian wanita itu tapi sepertinya ucapan itu hanya di jadikan angin lalu.

**Klek!**

Baru saja nyonya Yoo hendak menyentuh handle, pintu di hadapannya sudah terbuka lebih dulu.

"Ara-_ah_, syukurlah kau belum pergi."

Seorang wanita sepantaran dengan nyonya Yoo muncul dengan ekspresi tegang dan terlihat tergesa-gesa.

"Ji Eun, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya nyonya Yoo heran melihat salah satu temannya.

"Tadi aku ke rumahmu dan orang rumah mengatakan kau sudah ke restoran lalu akan langsung ke bandara."

"Kenapa?"

Nyonya Yoo menautkan alisnya saat temannya itu menyodorkan kotak yang serupa dengan kotak kalung miliknya.

"Sepertinya kotak kita tertukar. Ini milikmu," nyonya Yoo mengambil kotak itu dan segera membukanya. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya, " Kalungku…"

"_Ne_. Kemarin saat aku mengeluarkan kotak ini dan memakai kalung di dalamnya, kau juga mengeluarkan kotakmu. Kita tidak sadar jika kotaknya sama dan aku salah memasukan milikmu ke dalam tasku. _Mianhae_, aku baru menyadarinya sore tadi."

Nyonya Yoo hanya mengangguk sekali sambil mengelus kalung berliannya. Ia menghela napas lega namun ekor matanya melirik ke belakang dengan panik.

Paman Shin sudah membantu Donghae untuk kembali berdiri dan Donghae pun pasrah saja.

Dengan langkah berat, nyonya Yoo menghampiri paman Shin dan Donghae.

"Sepertinya aku memang salah," lirih nyonya Yoo, "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku malu berhadapan dengan kalian. Maafkan aku," nyonya Yoo membungkukkan badannya sedikit di hadapan Donghae dan paman Shin.

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya yang masih berair. Ia tersentak saat sebuah tangan halus menyentuh tangannya.

"Sikapku keterlaluan tadi. Maafkan aku ya," sesal nyonya Yoo.

Donghae terdiam sejenak sebelum berseru, "Anda tidak punya salah padaku jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Nyonya Yoo tersenyum tipis, "_Dongsaeng_ mu. Siapa namanya?"

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun," seru Donghae lantang dan tanpa sadar mulai mengulas senyuman.

"Sampaikan maafku pada Kyuhyun. Aku harus ke Jepang sekarang jadi tidak bisa meminta maaf secara langsung," pesan nyonya Yoo.

Donghae pun mengangguk, "Akan saya sampaikan, nyonya."

Nyonya Yoo mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya lalu menuliskan sesuatu di dalam sana, "Ini sebagai permintaan maafku padanya," ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah kertas pada Donghae.

Nyonya Yoo beralih menghadap kearah paman Shin, "Maafkan saya sudah merepotkan anda."

"_Gwenchana_ nyonya Yoo. Lain kali berhati-hatilah dan jangan menuduh sembarangan lagi."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, nyonya Yoo mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia undur diri untuk segera pergi ke bandara.

Ruangan itu pun kini kembali di huni oleh paman Shin dan Donghae.

"Selesai juga~" paman Shin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa leganya. Ia terkekeh pelan saat mengingat kejadian yang sebenarnya tidak perlu terjadi.

Paman Shin beralih menatap Donghae yang terlihat kebingungan, "Ada apa Hae? Masalahnya sudah selesai haha."

Donghae mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "_Ahjussi_, ini kertas apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjukan kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Itu kertas cek. Nyonya itu memberi Kyu sejumlah uang. Kalian bisa menukarkannya di bank," ucap paman Shin.

Donghae menautkan alisnya, "Kenapa dia memberi uang?"

"Mungkin sebagai tanda permintaan maaf."

"Tapi, tadi dia sudah meminta maaf."

Paman Shin tergelak mendengar ucapan polos dari Donghae sedangkan namja di hadapannya itu masih terbingung.

"Setiap orang punya cara sendiri untuk meminta maaf. Nyonya Yoo memberikan itu sebagai ungkapan maafnya, itu caranya sendiri."

Donghae pun hanya bisa mengangguk ragu mendengar penjelasan paman Shin. Ia mengusap jejak air mata yang masih menyisa di pipinya lalu menyodorkan kertas di tangannya kepada paman Shin.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya namja paruh baya itu bingung.

"_Ahjussi_ saja yang memberikannya pada Kyu," ucap Donghae sambil menunjukan senyum khasnya.

"Eh? _Waeyo_? Kau bisa memberikannya secara langsung."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kyu sedang marah padaku. Dia bisa tambah marah jika tahu aku menerima kertas seperti ini. Karena aku yakin, Kyu pasti akan menolaknya tadi," jelasnya.

"Aku juga tidak terlibat dalam masalah ini jadi _ahjussi_ saja yang berikan," tambah Donghae.

Paman Shin berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Kau benar. Baiklah nanti akan ku berikan padanya."

Donghae tersenyum tipis. Ia masih terdiam di tempatnya dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Ahjussi_…" panggil Donghae membuat paman Shin yang baru menyimpan cek itu dalam lacinya menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

Donghae menghadap kearah suara yang di dengarnya, "Hm itu… Kau bilang, setiap orang punya cara sendiri untuk meminta maaf. Benarkah?" tanyanya ragu.

"_Ne_."

Donghae menghela napas sejenak, "Kemarin aku membuat Kyu marah. Aku… Ingin menunjukan sesuatu padanya sebagai permintaan maaf."

Paman Shin mengangguk dan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"M-maukah _ahjussi_ membantuku?" tanya Donghae ragu namun terlihat jelas ekspresi pengharapan itu.

Paman Shin terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum, "Apa yang perlu ku bantu?"

Mendengar persetujuan itu, Donghae mengerjap tidak percaya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar.

.

.

"Eunghh…"

Lenguhan pelan itu terdengar di sebuah ruangan beraroma khas ini. Membuat seorang _namja_ yang duduk di kursi samping ranjang langsung berdiri dan mendekat pada _namja_ yang terbaring.

"Kyu? Kyu!"

Yesung terus memanggil Kyuhyun yang masih menggeliat pelan hingga akhirnya mata yang terpejam sejak beberapa jam lalu itupun terbuka.

Kyuhyun memandang Yesung yang terlihat cemas dengan tatapan sayu, "Yesung _hyung_…" lirihnya.

Yesung menghela napas lega, "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan itu, "Ini dimana?"

"Rumah sakit. Tadi pihak rumah sakit menghubungiku. Kau pingsan di pinggir jalan dan orang-orang membawamu kemari," jelas Yesung. Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Kenapa keliaran di luar rumah dalam keadaan begini _eoh_?! Kau berjanji padaku untuk istirahat, Kyu," ucap Yesung kesal.

"Aku bosan," balas Kyuhyun asal.

Yesung pun berdecak kesal. Ia hendak membuka mulut kembali namun Kyuhyun sudah bersuara terlebih dahulu, "Tenang saja, _hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja. Tadi aku pingsan karena cuaca di luar terlalu terik."

"Terik? Cho, kau pingsan saat sore hari. _Uisa_ bilang kau kelelahan akut," ujar Yesung tegas membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis.

Yesung menggelengkan kepala dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Kyuhyun pun memperhatikan ruangan itu hingga tatapannya terfokus pada infus yang ada di kanan ranjangnya. Ia mendengus sebal saat mendapati jarum infuse yang sudah tersemat dalam pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan? Kenapa harus di infuse?"

"Sekitar 3 jam. Kau kelelahan dan kondisimu menurun drastis. Infus itu akan mempertahankan kondisimu sekarang," jawab Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal namun saat ia melihat Yesung, ekspresinya berubah menjadi menyesal, "Maaf. Aku merepotkan lagi, _hyung_."

Yesung hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung tangan Kyuhyun, "Jangan nakal lagi. Besok kau harus istirahat total, _arrachi_?"

"Aku harus sekolah dan mengantar susu. Hari ini aku sudah absen, _hyung_."

"Tidak. Kau harus istirahat. Aku akan meminta izin ke sekolahmu dan kau juga tidak boleh mengantar susu dulu."

"Tapi—"

"Atau… Aku akan beritahu Donghae tentang kondisimu?"

"_Andwae_! Dia bisa cemas nanti," pekik Kyuhyun yang di akhiri dengan suara lirih.

Yesung pun terkekeh pelan, "Makanya turuti aku. Besok aku tidak ada kelas jadi aku akan mengawasimu."

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sebal. Suara ponsel Yesung menginterupsi perbincangan mereka. Yesung mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat nama salah satu teman kampusnya di layar ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_? Ada apa?"

Yesung menjawab telepon sambil membantu Kyuhyun yang hendak terduduk. Ia juga mengambil segelas air untuk anak itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Proposal itu harus di serahkan besok? Tidak bisa di tunda? Aku tidak bisa pergi. Aish!"

Kyuhyun meminum air mineralnya sambil memperhatikan Yesung yang terlihat serius menjawab telepon itu.

"Baiklah, aku ke sana sekarang."

Yesung memutuskan sambungan telepon itu lalu menghela napas berat. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku harus menemui temanku dulu. Apa bisa aku meninggalkanmu sebentar di sini? Aku akan segera kembali," ucap Yesung.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk, "Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu di jaga. Pergilah."

"_Jeongmal_?"

"_NE_!"

Yesung terkekeh saat Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan penuh penekanan dan tatapan protes. Tangannya mulai mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan. Tentu Kyuhyun menepis tangan Yesung lalu memberikan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Istirahatlah. Jangan nakal Kyu atau—"

"Jangan mengancamku. Cepat pergi!"

Yesung tergelak mendengar Kyuhyun yang memotong ucapannya. Ia memberi salam lalu melangkah menuju pintu dan bergegas pergi.

Tinggallah Kyuhyun sendiri di kamar rawat ini. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Merasa bosan dengan suasan hening dan sendirian seperti ini.

Kyuhyun termenung, memandangi jendela yang ada di samping kirinya. Langit sudah gelap. Cahaya lampu dari gedung-gedung di sekitar terlihat indah bagaikan hamparan bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Bisa di perkirakan bahwa saat ini dirinya berada di lantai 3 atau 4.

"Hae _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil menerawang jauh keluar jendela.

"_Hyung_… Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kirinya yang terbebas dari infus. Jemarinya mulai menyentuh permukaan kaca yang dingin itu.

Hae _hyung_…

Dua kata itu yang Kyuhyun ukir dengan tangannya di kaca yang cukup berembun karena udara dingin. Senyuman tipis terulas di wajahnya yang masih terlihat pucat.

"Rasanya sepi… Baru satu hari, aku tidak melihatmu. Tapi rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali," gumamnya lagi.

"Hae _hyung_… Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari kaca. Tatapannya masih fokus ke pemandangan di luar.

"Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_. Apa kau merindukanku?" Kyuhyun menghela napas beratnya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan seorang _namja_ dengan jas putih sudah sudah berdiri di sana.

"Ternyata sudah sadar. Kenapa tidak memberitahu saya?" ucap seorang _uisa_ yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat uisa menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya uisa itu.

"Harusnya kau yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau 'kan _uisa_ yang memeriksaku," balas Kyuhyun membuat _uisa_ terkekeh pelan.

"Aku merasa baik-baik saja," Kyuhyun kembali bersuara lalu tersenyum seakan menjawab pertanyaan _uisa_ yang sebelumnya.

_Uisa_ menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menyuruh Kyuhyun berbaring dan mulai memeriksa kondisinya, "Jauh lebih baik dari kondisi awal. Tapi kau masih perlu banyak istirahat," ucap uisa itu.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku baik-baik saja," balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum puas.

_Uisa_ balas tersenyum, "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu berkaitan dengan pemeriksaanku saat kau pingsan, Kyuhyun-_ssi_," seru uisa itu membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

Uisa itu terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Tunggu. Aku akan mengambil catatanku dulu," ucapnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali membuat uisa itu berlalu keluar kamar rawatnya untuk mengambil catatan pemeriksaannya.

.

.

"Kyu… Kau menyebalkan!"

Umpatan itu memecah keheningan yang terjadi di sebuah rumah susun kecil kawasan Namdaemun ini.

Donghae yang masih duduk di atas ranjangnya itu mendengus sebal. Beberapa saat lalu, ia menelepon Yesung untuk menanyakan kondisi Kyuhyun kembali. Perasaannya tidak enak dan seharian ia menunggu juga berharap Kyuhyun akan segera pulang. Namun nyatanya hingga malam, Kyuhyun tak kunjung pulang.

Yesung mengatakan Kyuhyun masih ingin berada di apartemennya dan meminta Donghae untuk bersabar. Donghae pun hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Apa semarah itukah Kyuhyun padanya?

Donghae menundukan kepalanya. Suara khas milik Kyuhyun tidak di dengarnya satu hari ini. Sosoknya pun tak bisa di rasakannya. Suara, tawa, rengek manja, dengusan sebal dan kejahilan anak itu. Donghae merindukan semuanya.

Baru kali ini, Donghae merasakan benar-benar memiliki seorang saudara. Selama ini, ia selalu hidup sendiri. Banyak hal baru mengenai kebersamaan dan persaudaraan yang Donghae pelajari sejak bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie… kapan pulang?" lirih Donghae.

"Apa kau tega membiarkanku di rumah sendirian. Aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu, Kyu. Tapi cepat pulang."

"Kalau kau tidak pulang juga…" Donghae memberengut kesal seorang diri, "Aku tidak akan mengelus rambutmu lagi sebelum tidur. Jangan merengek padaku lagi."

Donghae terkekeh sendiri membayangkan ekspresi Kyuhyun saat anak itu berucap manja juga ngambek. Tak ada suara yang merespon semua racauan Donghae. Hanya suara detik jam yang menyahut curahan hatinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _dongsaeng_-_ah_…"

Donghae terdiam sesaat sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia mengulas senyum tipis saat membayangkan rengekan manja Kyuhyun yang selalu meminta dirinya mengelus rambut anak itu hingga tertidur.

"Besok, aku akan memberitahumu semua yang ku rasakan selama ini," gumam Donghae.

"Sepenting apa sosokmu dan aku akan rela melakukan apapun agar kau tertawa, Kyunie."

Donghae pun mulai menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas leher dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Derap langkah tergesa menyusuri lorong sebuah apartemen. Tak peduli akan mendapat protes karena membuat kesunyian malam di apartemen itu terganggu. Orang yang berlari itu harus segera menuju apartemennya di ujung lorong.

_**Kreek!**_

Pintu berwarna hitam itu di buka dengan kasar oleh pemiliknya. Ruangan gelap menyambut kehadiran pemilik apartemen.

Dengan napas yang masih terengah, ia masuk ke apartemennya dan langsung menuju saklar lampu. Ruangan gelap itu pun berubah menjadi terang seketika setelah semua lampu di nyalakan. Orang itu langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut hingga tatapan kesalnya mengarah pada ranjangnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" sentak Yesung keras.

Yesung menatap tajam anak yang sudah membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti berdegub. Beberapa menit lalu, ia mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit bahwa Kyuhyun menghilang. Anak itu melepas infusnya begitu saja dan langsung kabur.

Dan sesuai dugaan Yesung, Kyuhyun berada di apartemennya. Anak itu tengah duduk di atas ranjang sambil memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri. Kepalanya tertunduk dan wajahnya tersembunyi di atas lututnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?! Kabur dari rumah sakit begitu saja. Kau membuatku cemas, Cho!" semprot Yesung sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

Sungguh ia kesal dan tidak bisa mengerti arah pikiran Kyuhyun. Hari ini, anak itu sangat membuatnya cemas.

Tak ada respon dari Kyuhyun membuat kekesalan Yesung semakin bertambah.

"Kyuhyun, aku bicara padamu!" pekik Yesung lagi.

Tangan kecil Yesung mulai meraih lengan Kyuhyun dan memaksa anak itu untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini ke—"

Yesung membelalakan matanya saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah di basahi oleh air mata. Kyuhyun menangis? Ini pertama kalinya, Yesung melihat Kyuhyun menangis hingga seperti ini. Tatapan kesal Yesung langsung berubah menjadi khawatir.

"—Kyu? Ada apa?" tanya Yesung pelan tersirat kecemasan besar di dalamnya. Ia duduk di sisi kosong ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam. Tak ada isakan namun air terus mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Yesung terdiam memberi waktu pada Kyuhyun untuk berbicara.

"Ye _hyung_… Biarkan aku tinggal di sini beberapa hari."

Akhirnya suara parau itu terdengar, memohon pada Yesung yang terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Kyu?" Yesung justru balik bertanya.

"Izinkan aku tinggal di sini sementara. _Jebal hyung_…" pinta Kyuhyun lagi.

Yesung termenung sejenak, "Kau boleh berada di sini kapanpun. Tapi beritahu aku apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah sakit?" tanyanya penasaran.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali lalu menundukan kepalanya kembali. Isakan kecil akhirnya terdengar juga.

"Hae _hyung_… Hae _hyung_…"

Yesung bisa mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun yang di iringi isakan itu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Memutar otak, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin aku memanggil Donghae?" tanya Yesung memastikan.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tajam lalu menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, "_Andwae_!"

Yesung menghembuskan napas beratnya. Kyuhyun menolak tapi mulut anak itu terus memanggil nama Donghae. Apa ada kaitannya dengan Donghae? Yesung benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Tapi, jangan menangis lagi _nde_?"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam masih dengan isakan pelan. Yesung pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia hanya mengelus punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan.

.

.

.

**ooOOoo Eyes ooOOoo**

"_Hyung_, kita mau kemana sih?!"

Kyuhyun menyentak tangan Yesung yang sedaritadi menariknya. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kesal pada Yesung yang hanya menunjukan cengirannya.

"Kita mau kemana? Aku ngantuk!" tukas Kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Tadi Yesung tiba-tiba membangunkan tidurnya dan langsung menariknya keluar apartemen. Walaupun hari ini Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan harinya dengan tertidur tapi sekarang dia masih mengantuk. Dia juga heran kenapa Yesung mengajaknya keluar hampir tengah malam padahal seharian _namja_ itu seperti mengurungnya agar beristirahat penuh di apartemen.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja. Aku ingin jalan-jalan," jawab Yesung santai.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Jalan-jalan tengah malam?" desisnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Yesung penuh selidik.

Yesung pun hanya bisa tersenyum untuk menutupi salah tingkahnya.

"Kau melarangku keluar sepanjang hari dan sekarang justru mengajakku keluar di tengah malam? _Hyung_, sepertinya aku perlu membawamu ke _psikiater_," ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun membuat anak itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sudah, aku mau pulang ke apartemenmu saja. Aku mau tidur!"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sudah di lewatinya tadi. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Yesung menahan lengannya. Kyuhyun pun kembali menatap Yesung dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan.

"Ayolah. Sebentar saja," pinta Yesung.

"Aku masih sakit, _hyung_. Angin malam tidak baik untukku," balas Kyuhyun membuat Yesung ikut berpikir juga.

Kyuhyun memang belum pulih sepenuhnya dan apa yang di katakan anak itu memang benar.

"Tapi… ayolah Kyu~ temani aku," Yesung masih memohon.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal melihat ekspresi penuh pengharapan yang Yesung tunjukkan. Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun pun mengangguk.

Mereka pun kembali menyusuri jalan pertokoan yang sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih melewatinya. Beberapa lampu toko dan gedung pun sudah di padamkan. Terang jalanan pun lebih di dominasi dari lampu penerangan di sudut-sudut jalan. Kendaraan pun sudah tak banyak yang lewat.

Kyuhyun merapatkan jaketnya saat angin berhembus. Ia merutuk Yesung dalam hati. Jika pagi atau siang, dia di perbolehkan keluar, pasti dia sudah mencari pekerjaan baru. Tapi dengan keanehannya, Yesung justru menggiringnya keluar tengah malam seperti ini.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada perbincangan yang terjadi. Yesung berjalan sambil mengulas senyuman puas, sesekali ia melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang berjalan sambil menendang-nendang pelan kerikil di jalan.

Keheningan yang terjadi membuat Kyuhyun bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ekspresi datarnya mulai berubah menjadi lebih murung. Pandangan matanya terfokus pada kerikil yang di mainkannya sepanjang perjalanan.

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya melihat perubahan dalam ekspresi Kyuhyun. Sejak kemarin malam, anak itu memang terlihat sangat aneh. Yesung tak bertanya lebih lanjut karena Kyuhyun sepertinya enggan untuk bercerita. Yesung beralih menatap jalanan di depannya kembali.

Restoran, tempat kerja Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan mata keduanya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tak sadar dimana dirinya berada karena sejak tadi ia menundukan kepalanya. Ia pasrah mengikuti Yesung yang menariknya ke sana kemari.

"Kita sampai," ucap Yesung.

Suara Yesung membuat lamunan Kyuhyun buyar. Anak itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat dimana dirinya berada. Matanya membulat lucu saat menyadari dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu restoran.

"_Hyung_?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yesung meminta penjelasan.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Yesung sambil melangkah masuk.

Namun baru Yesung membuka pintu itu, Kyuhyun sudah menahan lengannya.

"Untuk apa kemari? Restoran sudah tutup," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Pintunya belum terkunci, Kyu," balas Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, "Untuk apa kemari?" desaknya.

"Nanti kau juga tahu. Ayo, masuk."

Yesung beralih ke belakang Kyuhyun dan mendorong punggung Kyuhyun agar anak itu segera masuk ke dalam restoran. Kyuhyun berontak dan menolak namun Yesung tetap memaksanya.

Suasana restoran itu sangat sepi. Lampu sudah di padamkan membuat ruangan itu cukup gelap. Dugaan Kyuhyun benar, restoran ini memang sudah di tutup sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Namun ia tidak mengerti kenapa Yesung membawanya kemari. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan meneliti ruangan gelap itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul. Lampu yang ada di atas _stage_ menyala, menyinari _stage_ yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Perhatian pun tertuju pada satu-satunya tempat yang bercahaya.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat apa yang ada di _stage_ hingga matanya terbuka lebar.

"Hae _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun saat menyadari sosok Donghae yang duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di tengah stage. Tempat yang biasa di tempati Sungmin.

Donghae duduk santai di sana dengan sebuah gitar di pangkuannya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan dan senyuman khas childishnya itu terlihat dengan jelas.

"Ayo."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke Yesung yang sudah menuntunnya untuk duduk di sebuah meja yang berada tepat di depan stage. Tak ada penolakan. Kyuhyun pasrah saja. Dia masih tercengang di tambah kebingungan yang menyelimuti.

Setelah Kyuhyun duduk, Ryeowook naik ke atas stage lalu duduk di hadapan pianonya. _Namja_ mungil itu tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis tersirat keraguan. Ia menatap Yesung yang sudah duduk di sebrangnya. Menatap _namja_ itu meminta penjelasan namun Yesung fokus menatap Donghae dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kyu…"

Panggilan pelan dari Donghae membuat Kyuhyun kembali menatap _hyung_ nya itu dengan intens. Meneliti ekspresi Donghae dengan seksama.

"Apa kau sudah di sini, Kyunie?" tanya Donghae lagi dengan nada pelan.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Donghae. Hingga tendangan kecil, Yesung berikan pada anak itu.

"Hae _hyung_… apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Kyuhyun mulai membuka suaranya setelah sadar dari pemikirannya sendiri.

Donghae melebarkan senyumannya mendengar suara yang sudah 2 hari tidak di dengarnya.

"Hae _hyung_, ada apa ini?" desak Kyuhyun tidak sabaran.

Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia justru membenarkan posisi gitarnya dan jemarinya siap untuk memetik senarnya.

"_Hyung_—"

"_Mianhae_, Kyu."

Donghae memotong Kyuhyun yang hendak melontarkan pertanyaan lagi. Mendengar itupun, Kyuhyun akhirnya terdiam.

"_Mianhae_. Aku sudah membuatmu marah kemarin," ucap Donghae lagi, " Aku ingin kau mendengar ini sebagai permintaan maafku."

Kyuhyun semakin terdiam. Ia hanya bisa menatap Donghae yang memandang lurus ke depan. Keheningan terjadi sesaat. Donghae mulai memejamkan matanya.

Suara dentingan piano mulai mengalun indah. Kyuhyun melirik kearah Ryeowook yang mulai memainkan sebuah intro lagu. Kemudian kembali fokus pada Donghae yang mulai memetik gitarnya. Kombinasi nada dari piano dan gitar itu pun menyelimuti restoran itu.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya tepat saat Donghae mulai mengeluarkan suara. Menyanyikan deretan lirik dengan penuh penghayatan. Sebuah nyanyian dengan suara khas itu mengalun indah dengan iringan piano dan gitar.

_The loneliness of night alone_

_The search for strength to carry on_

_My every hope has seemed to die_

_My eyes had no more tears to cry_

Tanpa di perintah, lirik yang baru saja di nyanyikan Donghae seperti masuk ke dalam hati Kyuhyun. Memori nya pun berputar. Lirik ini… Sangat mirip dengan apa yang di alami oleh Donghae sendiri.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Donghae di tengah malam bersalju itu. Saat dirinya sendirian di tengah malam, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul dan mengajak bicara. Lalu, keputusasaan Donghae yang di lihat Kyuhyun beberapa hari setelah tinggal bersama. Donghae yang tidak berdaya dan tidak punya harapan sedikit pun. Malam dimana Donghae melihat ketegasan Kyuhyun. Menyadari kepedulian dan usaha Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

_Then like the sun shinning up above_

_You surrounded me with your endless love_

_Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me_

Donghae dengan santai dan penuh penghayatan tetap mengalunkan lagu yang sudah di ciptakannya dengan bantuan Sungmin dan Ryeowook itu. Matanya terpejam. Dan sama seperti yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Semua memori itu pun tiba-tiba berputar dalam benaknya. Semua yang sudah di alaminya selama ini. Donghae pun seperti melihat sebuah cahaya dalam kegelapan yang selalu di lihatnya saat menyanyikan lagu ini.

_You're my everything_

_Nothing your love won't bring_

_My life is your's alone_

_The only love I've ever known_

Satu tetes air mata berhasil lolos dari salah satu sudut mata Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya terkepal menahan rasa haru yang menyelimutinya. Matanya yang berair pun tak lepas dari Donghae yang masih setia bernyanyi di hadapannya.

"Hae _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara paraunya.

_Your spirit pulls me through_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray_

_On bended knee_

_That you will always be_

_My everything_

Donghae mengakhiri nyanyian dengan sebuah intro dari gitarnya. Ia menghela napas lega lalu mulai membuka matanya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan karena masih saja kegelapan yang menyapa penglihatannya. Ingin sekali ia melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun saat mendengar nyanyiannya barusan.

"Kyu, a—"

_**Grep!**_

Baru saja Donghae ingin bersuara, ia sudah tersentak saat seseorang memeluknya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya bingung namun sebuah isakan mulai tertangkap pendengarannya.

"Hae _hyung_…"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar isakan yang terus merapalkan namanya. Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat. Kepalanya di sandarkan di bahu Donghae yang masih terduduk. Buliran bening itu pun semakin deras membasahi wajah hingga kaos yang di kenakan Donghae.

Tangan kanan Donghae terangkat dan mulai mengelus rambut belakang Kyuhyun, "_Uljima_, Kyunie…" bisiknya pada Kyuhyun.

Ini kedua kalinya, Donghae menyadari adik kecilnya ini menangis sambil memeluknya seperti ini. Perasaan haru pun ikut menyelusup ke dalam hati Donghae. Tapi _namja_ itu tidak menangis. Ia ingin menjadi kuat di hadapan Kyuhyun. Menenangkan _dongsaeng_ nya yang tengah menangis.

"_Mianhae_, Kyu. Maafkan aku, _nde_? Sudah. _Uljima_," Donghae terus berucap sambil mengelus rambut dan punggung Kyuhyun yang masih terisak di bahunya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku yang salah. Hiks—_Mianhae hyung_…"

"_Aniyo_," balas Donghae sambil melebarkan senyumannya, "Tidak ada yang salah. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh di dalam isakannya membuat Donghae ikut terkikik geli.

"Mana bisa begitu?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Donghae. Ia menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi wajahnya lalu menatap Donghae yang masih menunjukan senyumannya. Ia pun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman senangnya.

"Apa lagu tadi untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu?" balas Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mendecakan lidahnya dan ekspresinya di buat menjadi kesal namun terlihat lucu. Ia tidak peduli Donghae tidak dapat melihatnya. Namun ekspresi yang kau tunjukan bisa berpengaruh pada suara yang akan kau keluarkan.

"Kenapa membuat seperti itu? Aku jadi seperti _yeoja_ yang kau cintai, _hyung_," seru Kyuhyun.

Donghae sedikit terkejut dengan pendapat Kyuhyun. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aish, bukan begitu. Apa kau tidak mengerti maksud lagu itu, Kyunie?" tanyanya dengan nada kecewa.

Kyuhyun tergelak membuat Donghae menautkan alisnya. Kyuhyun berjongkok di hadapan Donghae. Kekehan pelan masih terdengar kala melihat ekspresi bingung Donghae.

"Aku bercanda. Tentu saja aku tahu maksudnya," ucap Kyuhyun, "_Gomawo hyung_."

Donghae menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman manis, "Kau menyukainya?"

"_Ne_."

"Syukurlah," gumam Donghae senang.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, masih memperhatikan ekspresi senang di wajah Donghae. Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi hyung nya berubah menjadi sedikit murung membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Apa kau masih marah karena kejadian kemarin?" tanya Donghae ragu.

"Hmm…" Kyuhyun bergumam membuat Donghae penasaran, "Aniyo. Aku sama sekali tidak marah. Aku yang salah. Tidak seharusnya aku melarangmu. Suaramu sangat bagus, _hyung_."

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pasti, "_Ne_."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak pulang eoh? Aku sendirian di rumah. Kau tahu, aku tidak suka sendirian," ujar Donghae kesal.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebelum mengulas seringaian tipisnya, "Biar saja. Sekali-kali, aku ingin menjahilimu," balas Kyuhyun asal.

"Kau sudah sering menjahiliku _pabbo_," dengus Donghae sambil memberengut sebal.

Kyuhyun kembali tergelak mendengar balasan dari Donghae. Ia berdiri dan terkejut saat melihat Yesung, Ryeowook dan Sungmin berada di sudut _stage_ sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kalian tersenyum begitu? Kalian sekongkol mengerjaiku," seru Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengacak rambutnya, "Bukan mengerjai tapi memberikan kejutan dari Hae-_ah_," ralatnya.

"Benar. Hae _hyung_ sudah membuat lagu ini beberapa bulan lalu," Ryeowook yang sudah merangkul Donghae dari belakang pun menimpali ucapan Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pura-pura sebal begitu. Kau juga senang, Kyu," seru Yesung membuat Kyuhyun menyengir lebar.

Sontak mereka pun tertawa melihat ekspresi senang di wajah Kyuhyun. Suasana restoran yang tadinya terasa dingin dan sepi itupun berubah menjadi lebih hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menoleh saat sebuah suara berat memanggilnya. Ia terkesiap saat melihat paman Shin yang sedang naik ke atas stage dan menghampiri kumpulan namja itu.

"_Ahjussi_,"

Kyuhyun langsung membungkukkan badannya di hadapan paman Shin, "Maafkan sikapku dua hari kemarin. Kau sangat baik padaku. Tak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu_. Mianhae ahjussi_."

Paman Shin tersenyum mendengar penyesalan dari Kyuhyun. Ia memegang kedua lengan Kyuhyun dan meminta anak itu untuk menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku mengerti. Kau pasti sedang lelah dan terbawa emosi. _Gwenchana_," balas paman Shin membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas lega.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal," gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum getir.

Paman Shin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jadi, besok kau bisa masuk kerja lagi kan?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menatap bossnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia terdiam sambil mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Maksud _ahjussi_?"

"Maksudku apa? Tentu saja kau harus masuk. Waktu yang ku berikan untukmu istirahat sudah habis bahkan hari ini kau absen," terang paman Shin sambil mengulas senyuman jahil.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, "Tapi, _ahjussi_ kan sudah memecatku?" tanyanya.

Paman Shin terkekeh pelan, "Siapa yang memecatmu? Aku tidak bilang begitu," balasnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengernyit bingung.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kalau kau tidak perlu masuk kemarin karena aku ingin memberimu waktu istirahat. Kau terlihat lelah jadi aku cemas," paman Shin terlihat menjelaskan lebih.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, mencerna ucapan paman Shin hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah _ahjussi_?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Paman Shin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun hampir bersorak kegirangan namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan. Ia menoleh ke Yesung, Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu akhirnya ia menatap Donghae yang tersenyum tipis.

"_Gomawo ahjussi_," ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali di hadapan paman Shin.

Paman Shin pun hanya menepuk pundak anak itu.

"Ah, masalahmu dengan wanita itu juga sudah selesai," ucap paman Shin menambah kegirangan Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata kotaknya tertukar dan kalungnya terbawa oleh temannya," jelas paman Shin saat Kyuhyun menatapnya meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Nah. Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mengambil apapun," seru Kyuhyun pasti membuat yang lain terkikik geli.

Paman Shin mengambil amplop berwarna putih dan menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun, "Ini dari nyonya Yoo untukmu. Sebagai permintaan maafnya. Dia tidak menerima penolakan."

Kyuhyun menerima amplop itu dan segera membukanya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat nominal yang tercetak di kertas cek itu. 500.000 KRW. Kyuhyun memandang paman Shin dengan tatapan ragu namun bossnya itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Donghae berdiri dan dengan bantuan Sungmin ia mendekat ke samping Kyuhyun. Ia pun merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Donghae, masih dalam keterkejutannya, "_Hyung_…"

Donghae tersenyum, "Kau senang?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti membuat semua yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum lega. Hanya Donghae yang masih setia menanti suara yang akan memberikan jawaban.

"_Ne_. Aku sangat senang," balas Kyuhyun dengan nada riang membuat Donghae melebarkan senyumannya.

Kyuhyun memandangi kertas di tangannya lalu beralih menatap Donghae sesaat. Hal pertama yang terlintas dalam pikirannya setelah melihat sejumlah uang yang akan di dapatkannya ini adalah Donghae. Dengan uang ini, ia bisa membawa Donghae untuk periksa rutin. Dia bisa melakukan pemeriksaan untuk menentukan spesifikasi mata yang akan di daftarkan ke bank mata.

Helaan napas lega keluar dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti dan menunjukan senyuman lebar dan riangnya.

_Pelangi setelah hujan. Mungkin, itu yang ku alami sekarang. Tuhan memiliki rencana sendiri untuk memberikan berkat-Nya. Semua kesulitan yang terjadi pasti memiliki makna tersendiri. Indah pada akhirnya. Dan satu hal yang aku sadari. Hae hyung… Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang. Kau juga akan menjadi yang terpenting untukku. Karena kau adalah hyung ku. Satu-satunya orang yang akan ku lindungi._

.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

.

.

Annyeong~^^

Akhirnya bisa updet juga hehe

Maaf karena menunggu lama. Sepertinya memang tidak bisa apdet kilat lagi kkk~

Terimakasih untuk semua readers dan semua yang reviewnya^^

Jangan salahkan lye jika setiap chap nyesek ya, namanya juga angst /peace/. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Btw, besok adakah yang mau dateng ke event Lotte, ketemu KangHae? :3

See ya next next chap~

LyELF

.

**Special Thanks to :**

**ChoNarra, Desviana407, Fitri MY, ChikaKYU, Jmhyewon, lianpangestu, AriskaXian, 92line, AngeLeeteuk, ratnasparkyu, Casanova indah, thiefhaniefhaa, kkyu32, Aisah92, dewiangel, Aulia, cece, riekyumidwife, FiWonKyu0201, nureazizah, yolyol, poppokyu, vha Chandra, Gyurievil, kyuline, gyu1315, Anonymouss, bella0203, heeeHyun, SelliHae, shakyu, haekyuLLua, ChoYeonRin, Choi Chahyun, dewi, Shinjoo24, MissBabyKyu, NaraKim, Naurra, Safa Fishy, ekha sparkyu, lee kyula, arumfishy, kyuzi, kmilla88, Evilkyu Vee, Hanhan, MichelleMaydeline, Kiyuh, chairun, elfishy09, and all Guest.**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Secondary pneumothorax_."

Kyuhyun memandang _uisa_ yang beberapa saat lalu kembali ke kamarnya dan mulai berbicara itu. Satu istilah medis yang terdengar asing keluar dari mulut sang dokter. Walaupun asing, Kyuhyun tetap bisa menebak-nebak apa arti dari istilah tersebut. Itu adalah salah satu nama penyakit.

"Apa dulu kau pernah mengalami penyakit paru-paru atau sejenisnya?" tanya _uisa_ itu.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung dan masih mencerna pertanyaan itu. Otaknya berputar untuk mengingat kejadian di masa lampau.

"Aku… Dulu, aku pernah terkena infeksi paru saat masih kecil. Tapi eomma bilang, aku sudah sembuh total. Aku tidak sakit lagi," jawab Kyuhyun pasti.

_Uisa_ itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, kau benar. Tidak ada infeksi di paru-parumu lagi. Tapi…"

Kyuhyun baru saja ingin menghela napas lega jika tidak ada kata tapi yang di gantung pada akhir kalimat.

"Dugaanku ternyata tepat. Kau terkena _secondary pneumothorax_," ucap _uisa_ serius.

"Apa itu?"

"_Pneumothorax_ adalah pengumpulan udara atau gas dalam rongga pleura, yang berada antara paru-paru dan toraks. Ada dua jenisnya yaitu primer dan sekunder. Primer, terjadi secara spontan tanpa ada riwayat penyakit paru dari pasien. Dan sekunder, terjadi pada beberapa pasien yang memang memiliki riwayat penyakit paru yang mendasari."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menautkan alisnya mendengar penjelasan dari dokter itu. Ekspresi wajahnya tegang dan cemas. Kedua tangannya sudah meremas selimut rumah sakit dengan sangat erat. Jantungnya pun seperti di pacu begitu cepat.

"Untuk kasus _secondary pneumothorax_ sendiri bisa terjadi karena beberapa faktor. _Secondary pneumothorax_ terjadi sebagai akibat dari latihan fisik yang terlalu berat atau singkatnya memforsir tubuh untuk bekerja sehingga terjadi kelelahan akut. Selain itu, juga bisa di akibatkan oleh sebuah benturan dada yang keras."

_Uisa_ memandang Kyuhyun dengan cemas. Ekspresi Kyuhyun sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat namun ekspresi _shock_ pun tercetak jelas di sana. Kyuhyun pun terdiam seribu bahasa membuat sang dokter ragu untuk berbicara kembali.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapan sendunya dari kedua tangannya yang sudah saling meremas.

_Uisa_ sedikit terkejut. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum kembali berbicara, "Udara di dalam rongga pleuramu masih sedikit. Tapi kita harus segera melakukan penyedotan untuk mengeluarkan semua udara itu."

"Setelah itu, apa aku bisa sembuh?" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Selama kau tidak kelelahan dan tidak banyak pikiran juga tetap menjaga kesehatanmu dengan baik, itu tidak akan terjadi. Tapi… Itu memang tidak menjamin seluruhnya," terang _uisa_.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan membuat _uisa_ menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Itu berarti, penyedotan akan terus di lakukan jika udara kembali masuk dalam paru-paruku. Begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum getir. _Uisa_ tak menjawab apapun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas berat. Ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Aku ingin tidur," ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

_Uisa_ memandang Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan ekspresi datar di wajah pasiennya dengan seksama, "Untuk masalah penyedotan, saya—"

"Jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi," potong Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih.

"Tapi Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Kita harus melakukannya untuk mengeluarkan semua udara itu. Jika tidak, udara akan terus berkumpul dalam pleuramu dan itu berpeluang besar terjadi kebocoran. Ki—"

"Aku mau tidur!" pekik Kyuhyun lagi-lagi sambil menatap uisa itu dengan tatapan tajam.

_Uisa_ menelan salivanya dengan sulit. Ia menghela napas dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kita akan bicarakan lagi besok. Istirahatlah."

Tepat setelah dokter itu keluar dari ruangan, buliran bening yang tadi menumpuk di pelupuk mata Kyuhyun mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Menangis dalam diam. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa di ajak berpikir. Hanya ada kata 'kenapa' yang terus mengalun dalam benaknya.

Beberapa menit menangis, Kyuhyun mulai bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya. Mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan hingga tatapannya terfokus pada jarum _infuse_ di tangan kanannya. Entah apa yang di pikirkan olehnya, Kyuhyun menarik jarum itu hingga keluar dari permukaan kulitnya. Darah segar sedikit keluar dari luka itu namun tak di pedulikan oleh _namja_ tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari keluar dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

_**PRECIOUS EYES**_

.

_**Main Cast**_ :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

.

_**Genre**_ : Friendship, Drama, Angst

.

_**Rated**_ : T

_**Warning**_ : Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OoC

_**Disclaimer**_ : All cast belong to God and themselves. I just own the idea and story plot.

So I © Super Junior

Miss You © SM The Ballad

.

**LyELF**

**-Enjoy Reading!-**

**.**

**.**

**PART 6**

**ooOOoo Eyes ooOOoo**

_**Puk!**_

Kyuhyun tersentak saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Lamunannya langsung buyar semua. Kepalanya langsung menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menatapnya bingung.

"Min _hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebrang Kyuhyun, "Ada apa? Kau melamun," serunya.

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin, ingatan Kyuhyun sedikit kembali pada pembicaraannya dengan dokter sebulan yang lalu. Mengingat semua hal yang terus menganggu pikirannya setiap hari. Ingin rasanya tidak memikirkan hal itu namun dengan sendirinya pikirannya akan kembali memutar memori yang bagi Kyuhyun tidak mengenakan itu.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala lalu tersenyum, "Tidak ada," kilahnya.

Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan kumpul karyawan ini.

"Kenapa belum pulang, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun lalu meminum segelas air mineral di hadapannya.

"Sebentar lagi aku pulang. Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak melayani di depan dan duduk di sini _eoh_?" Sungmin balas bertanya setengah mengejek.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, "Istirahat sebentar. Pengunjung juga hanya sisa sedikit."

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia mulai beranjak berdiri dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan, "Baiklah. Aku duluan _nde_, Kyu?" ucapnya.

"_Ne hyung_. Hati-hati," balas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandangi bayangan Sungmin hingga menghilang di ambang pintu. Termenung kembali selama beberapa saat lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat dan di letakan di depan dadanya. Kyuhyun mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Tolong kerjasamanya. Jangan membuatku susah," gumam Kyuhyun pelan entah kepada siapa.

Kyuhyun mulai beranjak berdiri dan merapikan seragam waiternya. Merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal sambil melenggang keluar ruangan.

"Saatnya beres-beres~"

.

.

"Hae _hyung_!" panggil Kyuhyun riang tepat saat dirinya membuka pintu depan restoran hendak pulang.

Donghae yang berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dekat pintu pun menoleh ke arah suara Kyuhyun yang di dengarnya. Ia menegakan posisi berdirinya dan menunjukan cengiran _childish_nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah selesai, Kyunie?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan lalu menghampiri _hyung_ nya itu

"_Heum_. Kenapa tidak masuk saja? Apa sudah menunggu lama? Aku kira kau tidak menjemputku," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada lucu membuat Donghae terkikik geli.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Donghae yang tidak memegang tongkat. Mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan restoran dan menyusuri jalan pertokoan yang sudah sepi.

"Aku sudah janji akan menjemputmu setiap malam 'kan?" balas Donghae.

"Tapi kenapa tidak masuk?" Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaannya.

Donghae terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu menggedikkan bahunya, "Hanya ingin saja," ucapnya membuat Kyuhyun mencibir pelan dan Donghae tergelak mendengarnya.

Donghae sudah mulai bekerja di café yang berbeda satu blok dari restoran tempat kerja Kyuhyun. Jam kerja Donghae dari sore hari hingga jam 11 malam, setengah jam lebih cepat dari waktu kerja Kyuhyun. Karena hal itu, Donghae selalu menjemput Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu dan mereka akan pulang bersama ke rumah setelah bekerja. Awalnya Donghae tidak ingin Kyuhyun bekerja lagi dan membiarkan _dongsaeng_nya fokus ke sekolah saja tapi Kyuhyun menolak. Shin _ahjussi_ sudah terlalu baik memberikan kepercayaan untuknya kembali bekerja dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin menyiakan hal itu. Tapi, Kyuhyun harus merelakan pekerjaan paginya mengantar susu dan koran saat Donghae memaksa. Kyuhyun mulai bisa merasakan sosok Donghae yang sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi _hyung_ yang err—mungkin posesif. Ya, Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Donghae hanya tidak ingin jika dirinya kelelahan.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" tanya Donghae memecah keheningan yang terjadi antara keduanya.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Donghae sekilas lalu kembali memperhatikan kerikil yang di tendangnya.

"Biasa saja," jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Kau lelah, Kyu?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Kalau aku jawab tidak pasti kau tidak akan percaya seperti biasanya. Benar 'kan _hyungie_?" ucapnya dengan nada manja.

Donghae terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk dengan cepat. Kyuhyun berdecih pelan melihatnya namun tetap tersenyum.

"Sekolahmu bagaimana?" Donghae kembali bertanya. Sekarang, sebisa mungkin ia ingin memberi perhatian kepada semua yang di kerjakan oleh Kyuhyun. Mulai dari kerja hingga sekolah. Ia akan bertanya tentang semua yang di kerjakan Kyuhyun setiap harinya.

"Membosankan," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ish. Kapan kau akan bilang kalau sekolahmu hari ini menyenangkan _eoh_?" balas Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil, "Jadi kau ingin aku membuat masalah, _hyung_? Hmm, bagaimana jika aku berkelahi sedikit dan membuat permainan menarik di sekolah? Pas—_aww appo_!"

Kyuhyun meringis dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat Donghae mencubit pelan tangan Kyuhyun yang menggandengnya.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Kau tidak pandai berkelahi," ucap Donghae.

"Biar hari sekolahku menyenangkan. Aku selalu menjadi murid baik jadi tidak salahnya jadi murid nakal sekali," balas Kyuhyun lalu tertawa melihat ekspresi Donghae.

Kyuhyun menepuk pelan punggung tangan Donghae, "Hanya bercanda, _hyung_," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Donghae mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka meneruskan setengah perjalanan menuju rumah dalam diam. Beberapa kali Donghae mendengar Kyuhyun yang menguap pelan. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sudah mengantuk.

Beberapa menit berjalan dan akhirnya sampailah kembali ke rumah kecil dan nyaman ini. Rumah yang sudah di tempati sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

"Aku ngantuk," seru Kyuhyun yang langsung melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang arah dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Ganti baju dulu, Kyu," tegur Donghae sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar terlelap.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam, memandang malas sang _hyung_ yang sudah berada di lemari dan meraba beberapa pakaian di dalamnya. Donghae tengah mencari piyamanya sendiri.

"Ambilkan piyamaku, _hyung_,"pinta Kyuhyun yang malas berdiri.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya namun tetap meraba beberapa pakaian yang tidak terlalu banyak di dalam lemari itu, "Yang mana?" tanyanya bingung.

Kyuhyun merubah posisi tidur menjadi menyamping, menghadap ke lemari. Matanya menyipit berusaha melihat ke dalam lemari.

"Sebelah kiri… ah! _ne_. Yang itu saja," Kyuhyun memberikan arahan.

Donghae berjalan mendekati tempat tidur lalu meletakan piyama itu di sisi kosong.

"_Gomawo hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyengir dan mulai terduduk. Ia menyambar piyama itu dan bergegas berganti pakaian.

Donghae mulai naik ke atas tempat tidur setelah berganti pakaian juga. Ia meraba sekitar dan menemukan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Belum tidur?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam pelan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Donghae pun tersenyum dan mulai mengangkat tangannya meraba tangan Kyuhyun hingga mencapai rambut_ dongsaengnya_ itu. Melakukan rutinitasnya, mengelus rambut _dongsaeng_ nya itu hingga Kyuhyun tertidur pulas. Kyuhyun pun melebarkan senyumannya saat merasakan tangan Donghae. Jika sudah seperti ini, dia akan terlelap dengan cepat.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apa?"

"Besok kau akan menyanyi di jalanan lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa membuka matanya.

Donghae tersenyum lalu mengangguk, tak tahu jika Kyuhyun sudah memejamkan matanya. Hingga tak ada sahutan membuat Donghae membuka suaranya, "_Ne_. Aku akan bernyanyi di dekat stasiun seperti biasa."

Senyuman Kyuhyun sedikit pudar. Donghae memang masih sering bernyanyi di jalanan saat pagi hingga siang dan sorenya akan berlanjut di café. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun merasa sekarang keadaan terbalik. Ia merasa tidak melakukan apapun setelah Donghae menemukan hal yang bisa di kerjakan olehnya. Kyuhyun hanya bekerja di restoran sedangkan Donghae harus berkeliling untuk bernyanyi sepanjang hari. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun masih tidak setuju tapi Donghae terus memohon.

"Kau pasti lelah, _hyung_," lirih Kyuhyun.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Aniyo_. Kau tenang saja _nde_?" balasnya.

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah juga. Aku pernah merasakan hal seperti itu," seru Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Donghae tersenyum tipis. Dia memang merasa lelah tapi itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan tidak berpengaruh banyak baginya. Dia justru menjadi tahu bagaimana rasa yang di alami Kyuhyun selama ini.

"Tidak apa. Kita sama saja, Kyu. Sudah. Jangan di pikirkan _nde_?" ucap Donghae menenangkan sambil tetap mengelus helaian rambut _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"Biarkan aku bekerja mengantar susu lagi, _hyung_," pinta Kyuhyun yang sudah membuka matanya dan menatap Donghae penuh harap.

"Tidak."

Jawaban Donghae membuat Kyuhyun memberengut kesal, "_Wae_? Kau curang!"

"Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan lagi. Bekerja di restoran saja sudah cukup, Kyu. Kau juga harus fokus dengan sekolahmu juga. Sebentar lagi ujian," balas Donghae.

Kyuhyun tak bisa membalas lagi. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya dan memeluk gulingnya erat. Donghae memang benar. Dua minggu ini, jam tidur Kyuhyun sedikit lebih lama. Kyuhyun juga mulai bisa belajar saat sore ataupun pagi. Ya, sepertinya Kyuhyun memang harus menuruti ucapan _hyung_ nya itu.

"_Weekend_ depan… Kita jadi ke mokpo?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Donghae sedikit terkejut namun ia terkekeh pelan, "Terserah kau saja."

Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumannya lalu mengangguk. Mereka memang berencana untuk mengunjungi kota kelahiran Donghae. Apalagi minggu depan adalah peringatan kematian kedua orang tuanya. Donghae ingin mengunjungi makam mereka dan beberapa hari lalu ia sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ aku ingin melihat laut. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak liburan ke laut. Kau harus menemaniku bermain di pantai, _hyung_. Ah! Aku juga ingin memancing ikan seperti yang kau ceritakan. Ajarkan aku _nde_?"

Donghae tersenyum geli mendengar Kyuhyun yang mulai menuturkan apa saja yang di inginkan. Kyuhyun memang selalu antusias jika menyangkut liburan. Donghae sudah mengenal watak adiknya itu.

"_Ne, ne_, kita lakukan semua yang kau inginkan nanti."

"Benarkah?"

"Heum. Tapi sekarang, saatnya tidur adik kecil."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Kau tetap adik kecilku, Kyunie."

"Uh. Kau menyebalkan, _hyung_!"

Donghae tergelak mendengar protesan dari Kyuhyun. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun cemberut lagi. Namun ia tersenyum melihat wajah Donghae yang senang. Matanya kembali terpejam dan sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai terbang ke dunia mimpi.

Dengkuran halus mulai menyapa pendengaran Donghae. Ia pun tersenyum menyadari adiknya sudah terlelap. Tangannya yang sedaritadi mengelus rambut Kyuhyun mulai berpindah untuk meraba wajah adiknya itu. Perlahan ia meraba dan menebak ekspresi yang tercetak di sana. Ketenangan dan senyuman membuat Donghae merasa lega. Namun ia juga bisa merasakan garis wajah Kyuhyun yang menunjukkan rasa lelah dan sakit.

Donghae menghentikan rutinitasnya. Ia terdiam dan terlihat berpikir. Apa Kyuhyun masih kelelahan? Kyuhyun pasti akan menolak jika Donghae menyuruhnya untuk tidak bekerja lagi. Tapi sungguh, Donghae tidak ingin merasakan gurat lelah di wajah Kyuhyun. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya namun ia kembali tersenyum.

"Aku percaya padamu, Kyu. Jangan terlalu lelah, _arrachi_?" bisik Donghae pelan.

Donghae mulai merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Matanya yang sudah terasa berat langsung terpejam sempurna. Ia menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti dirinya dan Kyuhyun dari udara malam yang dingin.

"_Jaljayo dongsaeng-ah_."

.

.

.

**ooOOoo Eyes ooOOoo**

_**Tok! Tok!**_

Ketukan pintu itu terdengar menyelimuti sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih. Seorang _namja_ yang tengah sibuk dengan catatan medisnya pun mengalihkan tatapan menuju pintu. Ia bersuara mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk itu untuk masuk. Dan tak berapa lama, pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang remaja yang masih mengenakan seragam.

"Park _uisa_, _annyeong_. Aku datang."

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, masuklah. Aku sudah menunggumu."

Dokter Park berdiri dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk dan duduk di sebrang dirinya. Mereka pun duduk saling berhadapan. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan praktek dokter mata itu.

"Ruangan baru?" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Dokter Park terkekeh pelan, "_Ne_. Ruangan lama di alih fungsikan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung saat mendengar sahutan dari gumamannya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Kau datang sendiri?" tanya sang dokter.

"Kau tidak melihat orang di sampingku 'kan _uisa_?" Kyuhyun justru membalikkan pertanyaan membuat dokter muda itu tergelak.

"Aku mengerti," balas dokter itu, "Ah. Sudah ku bilang, panggil _hyung _saja. _Arrachi_?" tambahnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ah. Baru kali ini aku menemui seorang dokter yang tidak ingin di panggil _uisa_ tapi justru minta di panggil _hyung_," cibir Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum jahil.

Jung Soo—dokter Park itu hanya terkekeh pelan lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau memanggilku dokter dengan nada seperti itu, aku jadi merasa tua. Aku masih muda, Kyu."

"_Ne_. Terserah kau saja, _hyung_," balas Kyuhyun malas.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae memang sudah cukup dekat dengan dokter spesialis mata itu sejak Kyuhyun memaksa Donghae untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin sebulan lalu. Mereka melakukan pemeriksaan untuk menentukan spesifikasi mata yang cocok untuk donor bagi Donghae. Dan sejak saat itu, keduanya sering bertemu dengan Jung Soo.

"Jadi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Jung Soo menautkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan singkat itu membuat Kyuhyun berdecih pelan.

"Aish _hyung_. Jadi, kenapa kau menghubungiku dan meminta bertemu?" Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaannya lebih jelas.

Jung Soo tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Tangannya beralih membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih.

"Ini…" Jung Soo menyodorkan amplop di meja hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit namun tangannya mulai mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Bukannya semakin mengerti setelah melihat sebuah kertas di dalam amplop itu, Kyuhyun justru semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Selembar kertas ini berisi nama-nama medis yang tidak di mengerti Kyuhyun.

"Itu adalah hasil pemeriksaan spesifikasi mata Donghae. Tadi pagi laboratorium baru menyerahkannya padaku," jelas Jung Soo.

Kyuhyun membaca beberapa deret kalimat di dalam kertas itu dan mulai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti setelah Jung Soo menjelaskan. Walaupun tidak tahu arti dari keseluruhan di dalam kertas itu, Kyuhyun bisa menyimpulkan ini adalah data spesifikasinya. Tidak perlu ia meminta Jung Soo untuk menjelaskan setiap detail yang pasti akan berakhir dengan pengajaran study mata yang memakan waktu lama.

Kyuhyun memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam amplop dan meletakkannya di meja kembali.

"Lalu? Kau akan memasukkan data ini ke bank mata?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Jung Soo menganggukkan kepalanya pasti, "Aku akan memasukkan data ini besok pagi. Aku ingin kau melihatnya terlebih dahulu."

"_Heum_… Lebih cepat lebih baik, _hyung_," balas Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi penuh harap.

"Kita berdoa saja agar cepat di dapatkan donornya," kata Jung Soo sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Setiap malam dia sudah berdoa agar harapan terbesar _hyung_nya bisa segera terkabul.

Kyuhyun menatap Jung Soo bertanya saat dokter itu kembali menyerahkan sebuah map.

"Itu adalah fotokopi dari data asli ini, Kyu. Rumah sakit membuat dua salinan asli untuk di simpan sebagai data dan di masukkan ke dalam bank mata. Aku sudah memperbanyak beberapa lembar untukmu," jelas Jung Soo lagi.

"Untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Jung Soo mengangguk, "Selain mengandalkan bank mata, kita juga harus berusaha mencari sendiri. Mungkin kau mempunyai beberapa kenalan dokter ataupun pendonor, kau bisa memberikan spesifikasinya pada mereka."

Kyuhyun bergumam pelan sambil mengelus dagunya, "Aku tidak punya kenalan dokter. Tapi, mungkin aku bisa bertanya-tanya pada orang nantinya."

"Ah! Jung Soo _hyung_… kau 'kan dokter. Kau pasti punya banyak kenalan dokter," seru Kyuhyun lagi sambil menatap dokter di hadapannya.

"_Ne_. Aku akan membantu. Aku akan menanyakan pada seluruh kenalanku. Kau tenang saja," balas Jung Soo membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

"_Gomawo hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Jung Soo pun mengangguk.

Kyuhyun mengambil map berisi fotokopian data itu dan membukanya. Memperhatikan kertas yang berada di sana. Sedangkan Jung Soo terdiam, meneliti ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat berbeda hari ini.

"Apa kau sakit, Kyu?"

Pertanyaan Jung Soo membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkesiap. Ia menatap Jung Soo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Jung Soo semakin memperhatikan ekspresi anak di hadapannya penuh selidik.

"Ah? Haha tidak…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertawa hambar.

"Jangan berbohong," balas Jung Soo tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun mendecakan lidahnya, "Siapa yang berbohong? Aku tidak."

"Tapi wajahmu pucat. Dan sorot matamu menunjukkan kalau kau sedang menahan sakit," ucap Jung Soo, "Aku ini tetap dokter yang bisa meneliti keadaan orang lain."

Kyuhyun terdiam sebelum tersenyum tipis, "Kau 'kan dokter mata, _hyung_."

"Aku mempelajari seluruh study kedokteran sebelum mengambil spesialis mata. Ingat itu," balas Jung Soo telak.

Kyuhyun hanya menyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Mianhae_. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit lelah," ujar Kyuhyun.

Jung Soo terdiam masih terus memperhatikan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang mulai terlihat salah tingkah.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kau masih muda. Jangan paksa dirimu untuk bekerja keras, Kyu," ucap Jung Soo penuh perhatian membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman manisnya.

Kyuhyun memasukkan map yang di serahkan oleh Jung Soo ke dalam tas punggungnya. Setelah itu, ia beranjak berdiri.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, _hyung_. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Maaf… Aku sering merepotkanmu," kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit di hadapan Jung Soo.

Jung Soo ikut berdiri dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia menepuk pundak _namja_ yang berbeda 9 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Tidak perlu di pikirkan. Aku senang membantumu dan Hae. Sampaikan salamku pada anak itu _nde_?" ujar Jung Soo sambil menunjukkan senyuman khasnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Memberi salam kembali pada Jung Soo sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruang praktek dokter mata itu.

.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit besar di pusat kota itu, Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan pertokoan. Lalu lalang orang di sekitarnya tak membuat _namja_ ini terganggu. Ia berjalan tanpa suara. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong dan memandang ujung sepatunya sendiri. Walaupun begitu, Ia tidak menabrak atau bersenggolan dengan orang lainnya. Kakinya seperti melangkah sendiri dengan baik.

_**Tap!**_

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba membuat orang yang berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun menatapnya heran sesaat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Kyuhyun mengalihkan kakinya untuk bergerak ke tepi jalan. Mendekati sebuah toko dengan kaca besar yang memperlihatkan beberapa alat musik yang di pajang.

Bukan alat musik itu yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu justru seperti tidak sadar dengan barang yang ada di balik kaca besar. Perhatian Kyuhyun terfokus seluruhnya pada pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca. Meneliti dirinya sendiri dari atas hingga bawah dan mulai memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang sakit?" gumamnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek pada dirinya sendiri saat menyadari sedikit kepucatan di wajahnya. Raut lelah pun terlihat jelas dari pancaran matanya. Semakin hari, Kyuhyun memang merasa tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat menyentuh permukaan dadanya lagi. Rasa sesak itu tidak menghilang. Selalu ada setiap saat. Hanya saja intensitasnya berbeda. Terkadang rasa sesak itu hanya sedikit namun tak jarang, sesaknya membuat Kyuhyun seperti tidak bisa bernapas dan seluruh persendiannya lemas seketika. Rasa nyeri yang menusuk pun sudah Kyuhyun rasakan setiap harinya.

"Apa aku harus melakukan penyedotan itu?" lirihnya lagi dengan pancaran mata sendu.

"Tapi… uang itu ku kumpulkan untuk Hae _hyung_. Jika donor matanya ada tapi biaya untuk operasi belum terkumpul, apa gunanya?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Itulah yang selalu mengganjal pikirannya. Melakukan _aspiration_ atau penyedotan udara seperti yang di katakan dokter pastilah membutuhkan biaya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae sedang berusaha mengumpulkan uang untuk operasi Donghae suatu saat nanti.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan kasar. Ingin rasanya menghilangkan raut pucat yang menghiasi wajah tampannya ini tapi hanya dengan mengusap seperti ini pastilah mustahil.

Kyuhyun mengulas sedikit senyuman, "Untung saja kau tidak bisa melihat wajahku sekarang, Hae hyung. Kau pasti akan cemas nanti dan akan bertanya macam-macam."

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam dan siap untuk melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Ia harus segera sampai di restoran. Namun baru selangkah ia berjalan, langkahnya kembali terhenti. Kyuhyun kembali menoleh ke arah kaca yang tadi di pandanginya.

Bukan memperhatikan pantulan dirinya lagi. Sebuah gitar berwarna hitam bercorak putih menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Membayangkan bahwa gitar itu adalah milik Donghae.

"Pasti Hae _hyung_ senang jika mendapat gitar ini," kekeh Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak sambil menimbang-nimbang apa yang baru saja ide yang melintas dalam benaknya.

"Tak ada salahnya bertanya."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam toko musik itu.

.

.

.

_So I pray for you, oh, so I  
So I promise you, oh, so I  
Yaksokhaeyo modeungeoshi  
Geudaerago mideulkkeyo  
Will you come to me  
Na jogeuman deo geudaepume  
O saranghaeyo geudae my love  
Na eonjekkajina, Ireohke_

_Ooh~__So... I love you_

Lagu itu melantun indah di sudut sebuah stasiun kota. Nyanyian indah seorang _namja_ menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang hendak masuk maupun keluar dari stasiun. Beberapa dari mereka justru memutuskan diam dan menikmati lagu itu hingga akhir. Mereka mengelilingi seorang _namja_ yang terus bernyanyi dengan iringan gitar. Matanya terpejam untuk menghayati setiap lirik yang di nyanyikannya. Seakan tidak peduli berapa orang yang melihatnya apalagi dengan beberapa receh dan lembar won yang sudah terkumpul di kotak kardus yang di letakan begitu saja di depannya. Ia hanya ingin bernyanyi. Menghibur setiap orang yang lewat di sana.

Donghae membuka matanya setelah menyelesaikan lagu yang entah sudah urutan ke berapa sejak ia bernyanyi di tempat ini sejak pagi menjelang siang tadi hingga hampir sore ini.

Senyuman manis terkesan _childish_ itu, Donghae tunjukkan saat beberapa orang memberikan tepukan tangan dan pujian dari nyanyiannya.

"_Gomawo_."

Kata terimakasih pun terlontar dari mulutnya saat bisa mendengar beberapa kerincingan dari bunyi uang logam yang masuk ke dalam kardusnya.

Tak jarang wajah tampan dan senyuman menawan itu membuat beberapa remaja yang menyaksikan penampilannya itu tersipu malu dan saling berbisik pada temannya. Tak banyak yang menyadari kondisi mata Donghae. Mereka yang hanya melihat sekilas pastilah tidak sadar bahwa Donghae tidak bisa melihat. Apalagi saat ini Donghae hanya terduduk di pinggir sambil memeluk gitar milik Sungmin dengan gaya yang cukup keren dan terlihat sempurna.

Setelah tidak merasakan orang-orang yang mengerumuninya, Donghae mulai merapikan hasil yang di dapatkannya. Tidak pernah di hitungnya uang pemberian orang-orang itu akan suaranya. Ia hanya memasukkan semuanya ke dalam saku begitu saja.

Donghae beranjak berdiri dan memutar gitarnya sehingga gitar itu sudah berada di belakang punggungnya. Hari ini sudah cukup ia bernyanyi di sini. Dia akan menuju ke _café_ saja. Mengistirahatkan tenggorokannya sebentar agar bisa bernyanyi maksimal di _café_.

"Maaf…"

Baru satu langkah Donghae berjalan mengikuti tuntunan tongkatnya, sebuah tangan memegangi lengannya. Donghae pun menoleh ke arah suara yang di dengarnya.

"Ya?" tanya Donghae bingung.

Seorang _namja_ berusia 30 tahunan itu tersenyum. Pakaian dari _namja_ itu terlihat modis dan menandakan bahwa orang di hadapan Donghae bukan orang biasa.

"Apa kau akan pergi sekarang?" tanya _namja_ itu membuat Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya.

Donghae mengangguk ragu, "_Ne_. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

_Namja_ asing itu meraih tangan Donghae dan mereka pun berjabat tangan singkat. Donghae sedikit terkejut namun tidak menolak.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Jang Seung Hoon. Apa kau ada waktu? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya _namja_ itu lagi.

Donghae terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak mengenal orang di hadapannya ini. Donghae tidak berprasangka buruk, hanya merasa heran saja karena ada orang asing yang mengajaknya bicara. Hal ini sedikit mirip saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan bossnya di _café_.

Akhirnya, Donghae memutuskan untuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" tanya Donghae sopan.

Seung Hoon pun tersenyum mendengar persetujuan dari Donghae, "Kita bicara di _coffe shop_ dekat pintu keluar saja, _nde_?"

Donghae kembali mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan menuju keluar dari stasiun. Seung Hoon harus memberi arahan pada Donghae karena Donghae memang tidak tahu arah menuju _coffe shop_ seperti di katakan oleh orang itu.

.

"Jadi, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Seung Hoon mulai mengeluarkan suara untuk bertanya setelah mereka terdiam beberap saat di dalam _coffe shop_ ini. Seung Hoon dan Donghae duduk bersebrangan.

Donghae tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Lee Donghae. Cukup panggil Donghae saja," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Hm, Donghae… Oke, seperti yang tadi aku bilang. Namaku Jang Seung Hoon. Sepetinya perbedaan umur kita cukup jauh," Seung Hoon terkekeh pelan berusaha untuk membuat suasana menjadi lebih nyaman dan santai.

"Kita bicara santai saja. Kau bisa memanggilku _hyung_," tambah Seung Hoon.

"Baiklah," balas Donghae.

Seung Hoon memilih untuk menyesap kopinya dulu. Donghae terdiam menunggu sebuah suara yang menyapa pendengarannya lagi.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan _hmm_—Seung Hoon _hyung_?" tanya Donghae saat orang di sebrangnya tak kunjung bersuara.

Seung Hoon memperhatikan Donghae sesaat. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, bisa terlihat _namja_ cukup tampan itu tengah berpikir hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Begini… Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya? Haha" canda Seung Hoon yang sedikit bingung menjelaskan maksud dirinya menemui Donghae.

Donghae hanya menautkan kedua alisnya namun wajahnya yang _childish_ itu terlihat imut saat kebingungan seperti ini.

"Apa kau tahu SM Entertainment?" tanya Seung Hoon memulai pembicaraan.

Donghae terdiam namun terlihat jelas bahwa _namja_ itu tengah berpikir atau mengingat nama yang baru saja di tanyakan itu.

"Sepertinya aku sering mendengar nama itu di radio. Bukankah itu nama agensi artis?" gumam Donghae polos.

Seung Hoon tersenyum kecil, "_Ye_. SM _Entertainment_ adalah sebuah perusahaan managemen bakat utama, produser dan penerbit musik pop Korea. Perusahaan tempat bernaungnya beberapa artis dan group papan atas."

Donghae hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan itu, "Lalu?"

"Aku…" Seung Hoon menggantung ucapannya sejenak, "Aku adalah salah satu _talent agent_ dari perusahaan itu."

"_Talent agent_?" gumam Donghae bingung.

"_Ne_. Orang yang berkeliling ke berbagai tempat untuk mencari orang-orang yang memilikki bakat besar dalam dunia hiburan," jelas Seung Hoon.

"Wow. Kau pasti orang hebat," puji Donghae sambil tertawa pelan.

Seung Hoon pun ikut terkekeh lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak juga."

Donghae hanya balas tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Tangannya mulai terangkat dan meraba sekitar permukaan meja mencari cangkir mocacinonya. Setelah menemukan cangkir miliknya, Donghae mengangkat cangkir itu perlahan dan mulai menyesapnya sedikit.

Seung Hoon memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Donghae dengan seksama.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Seung Hoon tak segera menjawab namun Donghae setia menunggu sahutan atas pertanyaannya. Walaupun ia harus segera pergi ke _café_ tapi tidak sopan jika mendesak orang untuk berbicara.

"Apa kau ingin bergabung dengan kami, Donghae?"

Ucapan Seung Hoon membuat Donghae yang baru saja ingin jatuh dalam lamunannya itu terkejut. Donghae mengerutkan dahinya dan menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Apa?" gumam Donghae tidak mengerti.

Seung Hoon menyamankan posisi duduknya dan kembali menatap Donghae dengan senyuman, "Aku ingin merekrutmu untuk menjadi salah satu _trainee_ kami. Apa kau mau bergabung dengan SM, Lee Donghae?"

"_MWO_?!"

Donghae berteriak cukup keras tanpa sadar membuat beberapa pengunjung di _coffee shop_ itu menoleh ke arahnya. Seung Hoon hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi super kaget di wajah Donghae.

"A-aku?" Donghae menunjuk dirinya sendiri tidak percaya.

"Ya benar. Kau. Apa kau mau menjadi _trainee_ SM?" ulang Seung Hoon lagi.

"Kau pasti sedang bercanda, Seung Hoon _hyung_. Jangan membodohiku seperti ini. A—"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Donghae-_ah_. Aku serius," Seung Hoon memotong elakan dari Donghae dengan penuh penekanan.

Donghae terdiam seribu bahasa. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan ekspresi terkejut masih tak bisa hilang. Jantungnya seperti berpacu lebih cepat. Ada perasaan aneh yang meletup-letup dalam hatinya. Senang? Bingung? Tidak percaya? Entahlah… Donghae sendiri tidak mengerti. Pikirannya langsung kosong. Hanya ucapan Seung Hoon yang tadi di dengarnya saja yang terus berputar dalam benaknya.

Walaupun belum mengenal Seung Hoon dan mungkin saja ia sedang di tipu tapi Donghae mendengar keyakinan dari setiap kata yang di ucapkan _namja_ itu. Nada dan intonasi ucapannya begitu tenang dan penuh penekanan untuk meyakinkan orang yang mendengarnya. Orang itu tidak sedang berbohong. Itu yang bisa Donghae simpulkan.

"Tapi… Bagaimana mungkin? Aku?" gumam Donghae lagi.

"Aku sudah mengawasimu sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Pertama kali, aku mendengarmu bernyanyi di dekat tangga dalam stasiun itu," cerita Seung Hoon.

"Suaramu sangat khas, Donghae-_ah_. Suaramu memiliki karakter tersendiri yang jarang di miliki orang lain. Aku sangat tertarik dengan suaramu itu. Penghayatanmu dalam setiap lagu pun cukup baik. Sejak saat itu, setiap hari aku datang kemari untuk mendengarkanmu menyanyi dan memperhatikan gerak gerikmu."

Donghae tertegun mendengar penuturan itu. Satu orang lagi memberikan review untuk suaranya. Donghae pun menarik napas dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi…" Donghae mulai berucap sedikit ragu sambil menunjukkan senyuman getirnya, "Kau tahu keadaanku 'kan _hyung_?"

"Aku… tidak bisa melihat," tambah Donghae untuk memperjelas maksudnya.

Seung Hoon tersenyum lalu mengangguk walau ia sadar _namja_ di hadapannya tidak mampu melihatnya.

"Aku tahu. Sudah ku katakan bahwa aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak dua minggu lalu," balasnya.

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

Donghae menghela napasnya, "Apa mungkin seorang _trainee_ itu cacat sepertiku? Semuanya pasti memilikki wajah dan tubuh yang sempurna," ucapnya sedih.

"Menurutmu, apakah bintang yang ada di langit itu sempurna?"

Pertanyaan Seung Hoon membuat Donghae mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Semua bintang di langit terlihat begitu indah dan bersinar. Mereka membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya berdecak kagum dan bisa membuat ketenangan tersendiri. Tapi… Tidak akan ada yang tahu jika bintang indah itu tidaklah sempurna."

"Dia mengalami banyak proses dari awan molekul untuk menjadi sebuah benda langit yang indah. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana bentuk asli dari bintang itu. Mungkin saja ia memiliki cacat di dalamnya. Tapi… Semua orang tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu setelah melihat apa yang di berikan bintang tersebut."

Lagi-lagi Donghae di buat tertegun dengan ucapan dari orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya namun senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Apa kau tahu? Saat kau bernyanyi di hadapan orang banyak, mereka tidak akan terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mereka sudah terlarut dalam suaramu, Hae," ucap Seung Hoon sambil tersenyum tulus.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tapi tetap saja… Itu akan sulit, _hyung_. Seorang penyanyi besar tidak hanya mengandalkan suara. Dia perlu banyak hal untuk mendukung penampilannya. Benar kan?"

"Itulah alasan perlunya dari latihan dan kerja keras. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Kau akan bernyanyi layaknya orang normal. Kau bisa membuktikan kepada semuanya," balas Seung Hoon lagi.

Donghae terdiam seribu bahasa. Apa yang di katakan Seung Hoon tidak salah tapi Donghae sadar itu tidaklah mudah. Dengan keadaannya seperti ini, hal itu seperti mustahil.

Donghae terkejut saat Seung Hoon menepuk tangannya pelan.

"Kau bisa memikirkannya dulu. Jika menurutmu kau sanggup dan ingin mencobanya, kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun," ucap Seung Hoon lagi sambil menyelipkan sebuah kartu nama di tangan Donghae.

Donghae menarik tangannya dan mulai meraba kartu yang di berikan oleh Seung Hoon.

"Itu kartu namaku. Simpanlah," kata Seung Hoon.

Donghae menarik napas dalam sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menunjukkan senyum tulusnya, "_Gomawo hyung_."

"_Ne_, tidak masalah."

Donghae menyimpan kartu itu di dalam saku jaketnya lalu mulai beranjak berdiri.

"Maafkan aku. Sekarang, aku harus segera pergi."

"Kau mau pulang?"

"_Aniyo_. Aku harus ke _café_ untuk bekerja."

Seung Hoon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan meletakannya di meja begitu saja. Ia ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Donghae.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempatmu bekerja ya?" tawar Seung Hoon.

"Ah? Tidak perlu. Itu akan merepotkanmu, _hyung_," tolak Donghae secara halus.

Seung Hoon terkekeh pelan, "Tidak apa. Ayo."

Donghae pun pasrah mengikuti langkah _namja_ yang baru saja di temuinya satu jam yang lalu itu.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bercanda 'kan _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun masih tercengang sejak Donghae menceritakan semua yang di laluinya hari ini. Donghae baru saja menceritakan kejadian tadi sore saat bertemu dengan seorang _talent agent_. Donghae juga langsung memberikan kartu nama yang di berikan Seung Hoon tadi, membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk melihatnya.

Kyuhyun memandangi kartu yang ada di tangannya. Ini asli. Kartu ini di sertai nama SM dan cap khusus yang meyakinkan. Dari kartu, Kyuhyun beralih menatap Donghae yang sudah berbaring di kasurnya. Memandangi kartu itu dan Donghae secara bergantian selama beberapa saat.

"Kau hebat, _hyung_," gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar, "Sangat beruntung!"

Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan seperti pujian itu. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya masih tidak percaya namun senyuman lebar pun tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya.

"Kau di tawari menjadi _trainee_ dengan mudah seperti ini. Kau benar-benar hebat," ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku hanya sedang beruntung… mungkin," balas Donghae santai.

Kyuhyun mendekati Donghae dan menatap wajah _hyung_ nya intens, "Kau akan menjadi penyanyi besar? Kau tidak boleh melupakanku jika sudah menjadi penyanyi hebat, _hyung_!"

Ucapan riang dan penuh semangat Kyuhyun membuat senyum Donghae sedikit memudar.

"Dia menawariku menjadi _tranee_, Kyu. Belum pasti aku akan debut menjadi penyanyi juga 'kan?"

"Ish. _Tranee_ berarti akan mendapat pelatihan, _hyung_. Kau akan mempelajari semuanya dan aku yakin saat kau sudah menguasai semuanya, kau pasti akan segera debut."

Donghae senang mendengar semangat yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Tapi ia juga ragu dengan hal itu. Walaupun yakin dengan kemampuan tapi tak bisa di pungkiri pikirannya terus mengingatkan mengenai keadaan dirinya.

"Sepertinya… Aku tidak akan menerimanya," lirih Donghae.

Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri, membayangkan Donghae yang berada di panggung besar dan menjadi penyanyi hebat itu sontak menoleh. Ia menatap _hyung_ nya heran.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku tidak akan menerima tawaran itu, Kyu."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat kaget saat Donghae menekankan ucapannya lagi. Mulutnya kembali terbuka tidak percaya.

"_MWO_? _Hyung_! Ini kesempatanmu menjadi seorang penyanyi besar. Banyak yang berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa kau menolaknya?" cerocos Kyuhyun.

Donghae menghembuskan napas panjang lalu merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Kyuhyun langsung meraih pundak Donghae dan membawa _hyung_ nya itu untuk menghadap dirinya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti menginginkannya. Benar 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun serius.

Donghaetersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja."

"Lalu?"

"Keadaanku," lirih Donghae dengan ekspresi sedih, "Apa kau pernah melihat penyanyi yang ada di televisi itu tidak bisa melihat sepertiku? Itu—"

"Ada!" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Donghae, "Siapa yang bilang tidak ada? Aku pernah melihatnya. Banyak penyanyi luar negri yang memilikki kekurangan tapi mereka tetap bisa berkarya di depan semua orang."

"Bukankah tujuanmu bernyanyi itu untuk menghibur orang, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tahu apa yang di rasakan Donghae sekarang. Donghae minder dan takut. Ia sangat mengerti hal itu. Tapi kesempatan ini tidak boleh di sia-siakan begitu saja.

"_Ne_. Aku bernyanyi untuk menghibur banyak orang," jawab Donghae pasti.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, "Kalau begitu melangkahlah. Dengan ini, kau bisa menghibur lebih banyak orang lagi. Lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya melihatmu di jalan maupun di café."

"Tapi… aku belum siap, Kyu."

Donghae mendesah pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

"Jika aku menerima ini maka aku juga harus siap untuk merepotkan lebih banyak orang. Banyak hal yang perlu ku pelajari. Dan pasti banyak orang yang akan repot untuk mengajariku dengan sabar dan perlahan. Itu tidak mudah, Kyu."

Dengan terpaksa, Kyuhyun harus menyetujui apa yang baru saja Donghae utarakan. Memang tidak mudah. Donghae memerlukan waktu belajar yang lebih lama dari orang normal. Untuk beradaptasi dengan sesuatu pun tidak mudah baginya. Belum lagi pasti akan ada omongan tidak mengenakan dari banyak pihak.

Kyuhyun mulai tersenyum tulus lalu menepuk pundak _hyung_ nya itu.

"Aku tahu. Apapun keputusanmu, aku akan mendukungnya. Lakukan seperti yang di katakan hatimu, _hyung_."

Donghae mulai menarik sudut bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, "_Gomawo_ Kyunie," ucapnya riang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihatnya. Ia meraih tangan Donghae dan mengembalikan kartu nama itu.

"Kau simpan kartu ini baik-baik, _hyung_. Siapa tahu suatu saat kau berubah pikiran. Orang itu juga tidak memberikan batasan waktu 'kan?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Akan ku simpan baik-baik," balas Donghae.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur sambil mendesah panjang, "Aah~ kau ini beruntung, _hyung_. Aku jadi iri."

"_Heum_, bagaimana jika kau tanyakan pada orang itu. Apakah aku bisa menjadi _trainee_ juga?" tanya Kyuhyun asal.

Donghae tersenyum, "Apa kau bisa menyanyi?"

"Ya _hyung_, jangan meremehkanku. Suaraku lebih bagus dari punyamu," protes Kyuhyun tidak terima. Donghae pun tergelak mendengar protesan itu.

"Kalau begitu coba menyanyi. Aku belum pernah mendengarmu menyanyi, Kyu," pinta Donghae dengan ekspresi semangat.

"_Ani. Ani_. Aku tidak mau kau tergila-gila pada suaraku nantinya," balas Kyuhyun sambil menampilkan _smirk_nya.

Donghae merengut kesal, "Ayolah, nyanyi sedikit untukku."

"_Shi-reo_!"

"Kyu~"

"Jangan harap."

Donghae menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya juga. Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat ekspresi _hyung_ nya itu.

Keheningan terjadi sesaat. Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam tapi keduanya masih terjaga. Sudah biasa mereka terjaga saat tengah malam. Mereka biasa tertidur justru setelah dinihari.

"_Geuritji mothaeso apahanayo. Geudaega isseul jariga yogin anin gayo._"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan mulai melantunkan sepenggal lirik dari lagu sebuah group _ballad_ yang berjudul 'Miss You' itu. Sontak Donghae langsung terkesiap mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya, Donghae mendengar Kyuhyun bernyanyi.

"_Nareul wihan guhramyuhn chameul piryo uhbjyo. Uhnjengan kkeutnabuhrilteni._"

_Angel voice_…

Suara Kyuhyun begitu menenangkan. Itu yang di rasakan oleh Donghae. Awalnya, Donghae ingin langsung membuka suara namun lantunan lagu itu justru membuatnya terdiam. Menajamkan pendengarannya untuk menikmati suara _dongsaeng_ nya lebih lagi.

"_Nae sarangi jejario oji mothago. Heulin nunmul mankeum molli ganeyo~_"

Kyuhyun melirik ke samping dengan ekor matanya. Suaranya tetap melantun namun senyuman geli juga terlihat di sana saat memperhatikan ekspresi Donghae yang terlihat menikmati suaranya. Namun sedetik kemudian senyuman geli itu berubah menjadi senyuman jahil.

"_Naega gajang jal saeng-gingeoya~_"

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar lirik terakhir yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan. Seingat Donghae tidak ada lirik seperti itu.

"_Eoh_? Coba kau ulangi lagi Kyu," pinta Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Lirik terakhir. Coba ulangi."

Kyuhyun melebarkan _smirk_nya. Jika Donghae bisa melihat itu bisa di pastikan _hyung_nya pasti sudah memutar bola matanya malas.

"_Naega gajang jal saeng-gingeoya_ (Akulah yang paling tampan)."

Donghae kembali terduduk di kasurnya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tidak ada lirik seperti itu, huh!"

"Terserah aku. Aku yang bernyanyi."

"Ish, narsis sekali bocah ini."

"Ah! Atau seperti ini saja. _Hm_… _Nae hyung-eun yuchihago babo~_ (Kakakku kekanakan dan bodoh)"

"Ya Kyu!"

"_Wae_? _Wae_? _Nae hyung-eun yuchihago babo_."

"Ish, anak ini."

"Ya _hyung_! Haha—henti—haha hentikan! _Hyung_!"

Donghae yang kesal pun mulai menggelitikki perut Kyuhyun. Bukan suatu yang sulit karena adiknya memang berbaring tepat di sampingnya. Kyuhyun tertawa geli sambil menggeliat dan berusaha menepis tangan _hyung_ nya. Donghae sendiri ikut tertawa mendengar tawa geli dari Kyuhyun.

_**Puk!**_

"Ya!"

Tak bisa menghentikan aksi gila Donghae, Kyuhyun langsung menarik bantal dan memukulkannya pelan kepada Donghae.

Donghae meringis pelan membuat Kyuhyun yang gantian tertawa puas. Donghae mengambil bantal yang tadi mengenai kepalanya. Tanpa melihat arah, Donghae memukulkannya ke Kyuhyun. Sang adik pun tak mau kalah. Kyuhyun mengambil guling dan ikut memukul. Saling pukul memukul dengan bantal guling layaknya permainan anak kecil yang ternyata masih terasa menyenangkan saat di lakukan.

Tawa riang pun muncul memecah keheningan malam dalam rumah kecil itu. Tak peduli dengan waktu, keduanya tertawa bersama setelah bercanda. Suatu hal yang akan mengangkat semua rasa lelah yang ada.

_Cukup seperti ini, hyung. Kita saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Aku sudah merasa sangat bahagia. Teruslah bersamaku dan kita akan terus tertawa seperti ini. Kesedihan itu sudah berganti dengan kebahagiaan. Kabut kelammu mulai menghilang dan berganti cahaya hangat yang baru. Banyak hal dan kebahagiaan yang akan kau dapat setelah ini. Percayalah padaku._

.

.

_**Sraak~**_

_**BRUK!**_

Kegaduhan itu terjadi di tengah pagi buta. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi tapi salah satu rumah susun daerah Namdeumun itu terdengar berisik.

Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut di depan sofa setelah membuat semua isi tas sekolahnya berserakan di lantai. Satu tangannya yang bergetar itu mengacak semua barangnya itu untuk mencari sebuah tube berisi beberapa butir obat. Tangan yang lainnya mencengkram dadanya sendiri. Napasnya terengah namun pendek-pendek. Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya terlihat sayu dan ekspresi kesakitan sangat jelas tercetak di wajahnya.

Beberapa saat lalu, Kyuhyun tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Dadanya terasa nyeri dan sesak. Lagi-lagi ia merasa kesulitan bernapas seperti ini. Kyuhyun langsung loncat dari kasurnya dan menghampiri tas yang ada di sofa. Ada beberapa obat yang di belinya kemarin untuk meredam sakit ini. Tapi baru ia ingin menggapai tasnya, tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas. Akhirnya ia terjatuh di sana dan semua isi tasnya berserakan.

Donghae menggeliat pelan di kasurnya. Kernyitan bingung nampak di wajahnya setelah mendengar suara berisik demi sedikit matanya yang terpejam itu mulai terbuka. Tangannya meraba ke sekitar kasur hingga akhirnya ia langsung terbangun saat tidak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" panggil Donghae pelan.

Jelas Donghae mendengar suara jatuh itu. Tidak ada Kyuhyun di kasur membuat Donghae berpikir apakah Kyuhyun jatuh dari kasur? Konyol mungkin tapi mungkin saja. Tak ada sahutan membuat Donghae mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kyuhyun…" panggil Donghae lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban membuat Donghae mulai panik, "Kyuhyun!" sentaknya lebih keras menuntut jawaban.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja menelan beberapa butir obat dan terduduk lemas di sofa itu menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang. Donghae masih terduduk di kasur dengan ekspresi bingung dan panik.

Ingin rasanya langsung menjawab panggilan _hyung_nya itu tapi… napas Kyuhyun masih terengah. Ia juga masih kesakitan. Bisa gawat jika Donghae mengetahui kondisinya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk diam terlebih dahulu. Memejamkan mata dan mengatur napasnya. Merapalkan doa agar rasa sesak dan nyeri ini segera menghilang. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan batuk yang sebenarnya ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Di gigitnya pelan bibir bawah untuk meredam ringisan sakit dan batuk.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Donghae kembali berteriak keras untuk memanggil.

"_Hyung_…"

Donghae menyibak selimutnya dan hendak untuk turun dari kasurnya namun suara lirih Kyuhyun tertangkap pendengarannya.

"Kyu? Kau dimana?!" tanya Donghae lagi.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam. Ia memandang sayu Donghae dari balik sofa.

"Tidurlah lagi, _hyung_. Ini masih pagi," ucap Kyuhyun lebih keras dengan nada yang di buat senormal dan setenang mungkin.

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau dimana, Kyu? Tadi itu suara apa?"

Kekehan pelan yang terdengar di paksakan itu meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun, "_Aniyo_. Aku tadi tersandung meja jadi terjatuh dan semua barang di tasku berserakan," jawabnya.

"Kenapa berteriak _eoh_? Kau—ukh… Kau ini berisik," tambah Kyuhyun masih menahan rasa sakitnya.

Donghae terdiam. Walaupun suara Kyuhyun terdengar biasa tapi bagi Donghae yang memilikki pendengar tajam, suara itu terdengar aneh. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Kau ada di sofa?" tanya Donghae lagi. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam pelan untuk menanggapi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu? Bukannya ini masih pagi?" Donghae terus bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"A-ada tugas haah… Aku lupa mengerjakan tu-gasku tadi malam," jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya. Suara Kyuhyun terdengar terbata di ikuti dengan helaan napas berat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kyunie?"

"Jangan!"

Donghae yang sudah menurunkan kakinya dan hendak berdiri tersentak kaget saat Kyuhyun berteriak keras. Rasa bingung semakin menyelimuti Donghae.

"_Mwo_?"

"Jangan kemari, _hyung_. Kau ti-dur lagi saja. Ini masih pagi. A-ku juga akan tidur la-gi setelah tugasnya se-lesai."

Hanya mengucapkan kalimat itu sudah membuat Kyuhyun terengah seolah ia sudah berlari jauh. Kyuhyun merutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa rasa sakit ini datang saat ada Donghae di sekitarnya? Kyuhyun mulai meringkuk di sofa. Matanya terpejam erat dan tangannya terus mencengkram dadanya. Ingin rasanya berteriak keras untuk menyalurkan rasa nyeri dan sesak itu.

Donghae mengeraskan wajahnya. Ia yakin ada hal yang tidak beres. Dengan mantap, Donghae beranjak berdiri dan melangkah menuju sofa.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar langkah Donghae yang mendekat. Tidak boleh… Donghae tidak boleh tahu kondisinya. Donghae tidak boleh khawatir dan memikirkannya karena hal ini. Kyuhyun mulai merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Otaknya di paksa untuk mencari alasan yang tepat untuk di lontarkan pada Donghae.

"Kyu?"

Donghae kembali memanggil Kyuhyun setelah dirinya berada di sofa. Ia semakin penasaran dan cemas saat bisa mendengar napas terengah Kyuhyun dari sini.

Donghae meraba sofa itu lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi yang kosong. Wajahnya menghadap ke arah suara napas Kyuhyun yang terdengar jelas.

"Kyunie…" panggil Donghae lagi sambil meraba sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun memandang sayu tangan Donghae yang hampir menyentuh tangannya yang terasa dingin itu. Ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

_**Grep!**_

Baru saja Donghae menyentuh punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang di penuhi keringat dingin itu, Kyuhyun langsung menarik _hyung_ nya.

Donghae terkesiap saat Kyuhyun memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Napas memburu itu semakin bisa di dengarnya dari Kyuhyun yang sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae. Terdiam sejenak. Donghae bisa merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang di basahi oleh keringat dingin. Tangan Donghae mulai membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Mengelus punggungnya perlahan.

"K-kyu? Gwenchana?" tanya Donghae cemas.

"Ta-kut," Kyuhyun membalas dengan suara terbata.

Isakan tangis pelan mulai keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Rasa sakit itu seperti tidak mampu di tahannya. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lemas dan terkulai di pelukan Donghae.

"A-ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?" tanya Donghae lagi mulai panik.

Donghae merutuk dirinya sendiri. Andai saja ia bisa melihat, ia pasti tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Ia pasti bisa melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukkan _dongsaeng_nya itu. Sekarang, Donghae hanya bisa mendengar dan merasakan. Ringisan sakit sudah tersamarkan oleh isak tangis keras yang di sengaja oleh Kyuhyun.

"A-aku… Aku mimpi buruk," Akhirnya satu dusta meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo_?"

"_Appa_… _eomma_… Aku mimpi mereka, _hyung_. Kecelakaan itu… A-ku takut… Ta-kut," kilah Kyuhyun di tengah isakan tangisnya.

Donghae terdiam sesaat. Kyuhyun mimpi buruk? Benarkah? Jika benar, Donghae bisa sedikit menghela napas lega. Setidaknya _dongsaeng_nya baik-baik saja. Donghae tidak heran jika Kyuhyun seperti ini dengan napas terengah dan keringat dingin karena mimpi buruk. Terkadang Donghae juga mengalami hal itu jika memimpikan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau bermimpi?"

"_N-ne_."

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemas. Tangannya kembali mengelus punggung dan rambut Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Senyuman tipis mulai terlihat.

"_Gwenchana_. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Ada _hyung_ di sini," ucap Donghae menenangkan, "_Uljima_, Kyunie."

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. Rasa sesak dan nyeri itu mulai menghilang secara bertahap. Sepertinya obat yang di minumnya sudah bereaksi. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas panjang menandakan kelegaannya.

Walaupun rasa sakit sudah menghilang, Kyuhyun masih menangis. Jujur, Kyuhyun juga masih merasa takut. Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat dan mulai balas memeluk Donghae kembali.

"_Mianhae, hyung_," lirih Kyuhyun di tengah isakannya.

Donghae yang mendengar itu sedikit terbingung namun ia enggan untuk bertanya. Dia hanya perlu menenangkan _dongsaeng_nya saat ini, itu yang terpenting.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak ingin berbohong. Tapi… dia lebih tak mau melihat Donghae yang panik dan mencemaskan dirinya. Dia tak mau membuat Donghae sedih. _Hyung_ nya baru saja mendapatkan beberapa hal yang cukup membahagiakan. Jangan sampai karena dirinya, kebahagiaan Donghae menjadi berkurang. Kyuhyun tak menginginkan hal itu. Kyuhyun akan berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasanya.

Sedikit demi sedikit tangisan Kyuhyun mereda. Namja itu semakin terkulai dalam pelukan Donghae. Matanya terpejam dan napasnya mulai terdengar teratur. Kelelahan menahan sakit, Kyuhyun pun kembali jatuh dalam tidurnya kembali.

.

.

.

**ooOOoo Eyes ooOOoo**

"Akhirnya sampai~"

Ucapan lega keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun setelah mereka tiba di Mokpo Station. Kyuhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. 3 jam perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Mokpo dengan KTX cukup membuat tubuh menjadi penat karena lama duduk.

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia mulai menghirup udara kota yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi. Rindu… Itu yang di rasakan oleh Donghae. Udara lembab karena dekat dengan lautan ini terasa begitu sejuk. Polusi pun tidak terlalu banyak di kota ini.

"_Hyung_. Ayo," ajak Kyuhyun yang langsung menarik tangan Donghae yang masih menikmati udara segar itu.

Mereka pun langsung saja keluar dari stasiun. Pamandangan kota yang cukup padat namun teratur menjadi hal pertama yang di lihat Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi kota ini. Dari luar juga bisa terlihat Yudalsan—sebuah gunung tertinggi di Mokpo. Yudalsan memang berada tepat di belakang stasiun ini.

"Jadi sekarang mau kemana, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh semangat. Pandangannya masih berkeliling, memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Tak ada jawaban membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping. Alisnya naik sebelah saat melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Donghae.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ah?" Donghae menyengir lebar lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Kita kemana ya…"

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Donghae intens, menunggu _hyung_ nya untuk bicara lagi. Donghae yang mengajaknya kemari jadi Donghae harus menjadi _tourguide_ untuknya juga.

"_Hyung_…" tegur Kyuhyun lagi.

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya, " Sebenarnya aku ingin ke rumah Song _ahjumma_ terlebih dahulu."

"_Mwo_? Orang yang pernah membuangmu dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan ide itu.

Donghae mengangguk, "_Ne_. Aku mau ke sana. Setelahnya, aku ingin mengunjungi rumahku yang dulu. Rumahku tidak jauh dari rumah Song _ahjumma_."

"Kita langsung ke rumahmu saja. Tidak perlu ke rumah orang itu," balas Kyuhyun.

"_Aniyo_. Rumahku yang dulu sudah di beli oleh orang lain. Selama ini aku tinggal di rumah Song _ahjumma_," kata Donghae sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu mau apa ke rumah orang itu? Dia orang jahat, _hyung_."

Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar nada tidak suka dalam setiap ucapan Kyuhyun.

"_Gwenchana_. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya lalu berterimakasih. Dia juga pernah merawatku," ucap Donghae, "Dan… mungkin kita bisa menginap di sana."

"_Mwo_? _Andwae_! Kita menginap di penginapan saja," tolak Kyuhyun langsung.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Donghae bingung, "Rumahnya cukup besar dan suasana di sana juga segar. Itu juga ada di dekat pesisir pantai, Kyu. Ah, aku merindukan itu."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Tidak habis pikir. Donghae itu polos atau bodoh? Mengunjungi dan berniat menginap di rumah orang yang jelas-jelas membuangnya dulu. Kalau mau suasana seperti di katakan oleh Donghae, di tempat itu pasti ada penginapan juga.

"Ayolah Kyu~ kita ke sana saja _nde_?" pinta Donghae dengan ekspresi penuh harap.

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan, "Terserah saja."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak. Ia akan ikut Donghae kemanapun. Biarkan Donghae melakukan apa yang di inginkan di kota kelahirannya itu. Kyuhyun juga merasa penasaran dengan wajah Song _ahjumma_ itu.

Donghae bersorak pelan lalu tersenyum begitu lebar. Sepertinya dia merasa cukup senang.

"Jadi sekarang kita harus kemana? Apakah rumahnya jauh dari sini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan letak tasnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, senyuman Donghae sedikit memudar. Ekspresi bingung kembali terlihat di sana. Donghae terlihat berpikir keras sambil mengelus dagunya.

Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya memperhatikan gerak gerik Donghae. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam di depan stasiun. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai bisa menebak apa maksud dari ekspresi Donghae. Ia mulai menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Donghae penuh selidik.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun yang lebih mirip teguran.

Donghae sedikit terkejut, "_N-ne_?"

"Jangan katakan kalau kau tidak tahu tempatnya?" tebak Kyuhyun membuat Donghae langsung tertawa. Tawa canggung yang menutupi salah tingkahnya.

"A-aku memang tidak tahu. A—"

"_MWO_? Ya _hyung_! Lalu kita bagaimana sekarang?!"

Kyuhyun berteriak cukup keras mendengar penuturan Donghae. Apa yang di takutkannya terjadi. Donghae kembali menggaruk kepalanya dan menyengir canggung.

"_Mianhae_, Kyu. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke stasiun sendirian. Lalu… Aku juga sudah lama tidak kemari, jadi aku lupa," jujur Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menghela napasnya.

"Tapi… Kalau kita sudah sampai pelabuhan, aku pasti ingat jalannya. Sejak kecil, aku sering ke pantai dekat pelabuhan," Donghae menjentikan jarinya dan kembali tersenyum lebar.

"_Hyung_, kau ini…" Kyuhyun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Berarti sekarang, kita hanya perlu ke pelabuhan. Begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Heum!" Donghae mengangguk dengan mantap.

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Donghae untuk melangkah lagi. Kyuhyun mulai bertanya kepada orang-orang sekitar. Bertanya bagaimana cara mencapai pelabuhan dari stasiun ini.

Setelah bertanya dan mendapat jawaban pasti, mereka pun menaiki sebuah bus untuk menuju ke pelabuhan. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kyuhyun terus berdecak kagum dan berucap tentang semua yang di lihatnya. Pemandangan yang masih asri menjadi hal menarik tersendiri.

Donghae pun hanya menanggapi semua kekaguman Kyuhyun dengan senyuman dan tawa kecil. Terkadang dia juga menjelaskan beberapa tempat menarik yang sering di bicarakan orang-orang. Kyuhyun tentu langsung bersemangat dan memaksa Donghae agar mengunjungi semua tempat itu sebelum kembali ke Seoul. Mereka akan berada di sini selama 2 hari selama _weekend_ ini.

Kepala Kyuhyun sedikit menyembul dari jendela bus. Angin segar pun langsung menerpa wajahnya. Matanya terpejam dan menikmati udara di kota ini.

Aroma air laut yang terbawa angin mulai tercium. Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya dan pemandangan laut di depan sana membuat senyumannya semakin terkembang.

"_Hyung_, laut!" pekik Kyuhyun kesenangan.

Donghae hanya terkekeh pelan. Dia juga bisa mencium aroma khas laut ini. Perasaan rindu yang menyelimutinya semakin meletup-letup dalam hatinya. Belum ada satu tahun ia meninggalkan kota ini tapi rasanya begitu merindukannya. Tempat yang di tinggalinya sejak kecil.

"_Appa_… _Eomma_…" lirih Donghae seperti tak bersuara.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun turun di perhentian bus terakhir yaitu di pelabuhan. Perjalanan cukup singkat, hanya sekitar 20 menit.

Aktivitas pelabuhan sangat terlihat jelas. Beberapa kapal ferry maupun nelayan berjejer di dermaga. Orang-orang pun sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tak jauh dari pelabuhan terdapat sebuah pasar ikan. Pasar yang sangat terkenal. Banyak para pedagang dari berbagai kota datang ke pasar itu untuk membeli ikan-ikan segar. Banyak juga wisatawan yang datang, hanya untuk melihat suasana ramai pasar maupun ikan-ikan yang di tawarkan. Ikan laut dengan ukuran kecil hingga besar, biasa hingga langka, untuk konsumsi maupun hias. Semua ada di pasar tersebut.

Donghae menarik Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari tempat ramai itu. Traumanya akan pasar dan pelabuhan yang sangat ramai itu kembali membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Walaupun ia mulai terbiasa dengan keramaian namun mendengar hiruk pikuk pelabuhan dan pasar tetap membuatnya bergidik.

"_Hyung_, bisakah kita ke pantai sebentar?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang takjub hamparan laut di depan sana.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam sesaat.

"Kau mau ke pantai sekarang?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan mantap sambil terus memperhatikan laut itu, "_Ne_."

Donghae tersenyum geli. Nada bicara Kyuhyun yang penuh semangat dan senang itu selalu membuat Donghae tersenyum sendiri. Andai bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi senang Kyuhyun saat ini, Donghae pasti akan merasa sangat bahagia.

"_Hyung_!" panggil Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Donghae.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya merasa kesal karena Donghae melamun padahal sejak tadi ia berbicara terus menerus. Donghae pasti tidak mendengarkan seluruh ucapannya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku," dengus Kyuhyun.

Donghae tertawa pelan, "_Mianhae_."

"Sudahlah. _Kajja_. Kita ke pantai sekarang," ajak Donghae sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menahan lengan _hyung_nya itu membuat Donghae mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau yakin tahu arah ke pantai 'kan _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

Donghae tergelak mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada tak yakin itu.

"Tenang saja. Sudah ku bilang, sejak kecil aku sering ke pelabuhan ini. Rumahku juga tak jauh dari sini jadi aku biasa ke pantai sendiri untuk memancing," jelas Donghae.

"Aku tidak lupa dengan arah sekitar daerah ini," Donghae kembali meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega sebelum menunjukkan senyum senangnya kembali.

"_Ne. Kajja_. Kita ke pantai~" seru Kyuhyun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mulai melangkah. Kyuhyun pun langsung berjalan di samping _hyung_nya itu. Keduanya berbincang ringan selama perjalanan menuju pantai yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pelabuhan. Donghae menceritakan masa kecilnya dan Kyuhyun menjadi pendengar yang baik, sesekali menanggapi bahkan mengejek.

.

Desiran ombak dan angin yang berhembus kencang membuat sensasi tersendiri saat berada di tepi pantai. Ketenangannya pun membuat semua orang melupakan bebannya sesaat. Tepi pantai ini memang tidak terlalu ramai. Aktivitas orang lebih banyak terlihat di pelabuhan. Kilauan pasir bagaikan hamparan taburan emas saat sinar mentari mengenainya. Kicauan burung camar yang saling bersahutan menambah suasana khas pantai.

"_Daebak_!" teriakan keras itu Kyuhyun berikan pada hamparan laut di depannya. Senyuman lebar terus tercetak di wajahnya.

"_Hyung_, ini hebat! Err—airnya dingin."

Kyuhyun yang memang sudah melepaskan tas juga sepatunya itu tengah berlarian di tepi pantai. Kakinya menandang-nendang pasir dan mulai bermain dengan ombak kecil yang mencapai pantai. Donghae yang berdiri di pinggir, menjaga sepatu dan tas Kyuhyun itu hanya tersenyum sesekali tertawa mendengar seruan _dongsaeng_ nya. Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang begitu bahagia saat berwisata ke laut.

"Kyu, kembalilah!" teriak Donghae untuk memanggil Kyuhyun saat tak mendengar seruan dari _dongsaeng_nya itu.

Donghae mengernyit bingung saat tak mendapat sahutan dari Kyuhyun. Ekspresinya menunjukkan ia mulai khawatir sekarang.

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Donghae lagi sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah dari tempat awal.

"Kyu, kau dimana?!"

Donghae menelan ludahnya sulit. Pikiran buruk mulai terbayang dalam benaknya. Kyuhyun tenggelam? Kyuhyun hilang? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan semua prasangka buruk itu.

"KYU—"

"DOR!—hahaha"

Donghae langsung tersentak saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya dari belakang dan berteriak keras tepat di samping telinganya. Kyuhyun pun tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi kaget dan _shock_ dari Donghae. Memeganggi perutnya yang terasa geli hingga sesekali ia terbatuk karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Donghae hanya berdecak pelan sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kyuhyun membodohinya.

"Mu-mukamu lucu, _hyung_—hahaha" ucap Kyuhyun di tengah tawanya.

"Menyebalkan," dengus Donghae sambil mendudukan dirinya di hamparan pasir.

Kyuhyun berjongkok di samping Donghae. Menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mengontrol dirinya agar bisa berhenti tertawa. Tangannya terangkat memegang dadanya yang sedikit sesak karena tertawa tadi. Sepertinya ia tidak boleh tertawa terlalu banyak. Ck, merepotkan saja.

"Ini," Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin untuk Donghae.

Beberapa saat lalu, Kyuhyun memang berlari ke pinggir pantai untuk membeli minuman di sebuah kedai di sana. Saat ia kembali ternyata Donghae sudah berteriak-teriak memanggilnya.

"Jangan membuatku cemas, Kyu," ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum geli, "_Mianhae_."

Kyuhyun mulai meminum airnya sendiri hingga habis setengah. Ia melirik Donghae yang masih diam tanpa meminum airnya. Tangannya mulai meraih botol air Donghae dan membukakannya. Ia lupa jika Donghae selalu kesulitan jika membuka tutup botol seperti ini. Donghae hanya tersenyum sebagai ucapan terimakasih dan mulai meminum airnya sedikit.

"Tempat ini sungguh indah. Kau beruntung lahir di sini, _hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada pemandangan laut di hadapannya.

"Benarkah seindah itu?" tanya Donghae sambil terkekeh pelan. Walaupun lahir di tempat ini, Donghae sendiri belum pernah melihat keindahan laut di sini.

"Heum!" gumam Kyuhyun mantap, "Ah! Bukankah di sebrang laut ini adalah pulau Jeju?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Itu yang orang katakan. Di sebrang sana, hanya menggunakan kapal selama beberapa menit kita akan tiba di Jeju."

"Apa kau pernah ke sana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, kalau begitu kapan-kapan kita ke sana _nde_? Aku pernah ke sana beberapa kali saat kecil," ucap Kyuhyun senang. Donghae hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman.

"Besok kita ke sini lagi ya _hyung_? Aku belum puas bermain di pantai ini. Ah, ajarkan aku memancing seperti yang kau ceritakan juga."

Kyuhyun terus berucap membeberkan apa saja hal yang sudah di rencanakannya.

"Apa kau bisa memancing, Kyu?"

"_Aniyo_. Makanya aku memintamu mengajariku."

Donghae mulai beranjak berdiri membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" ajak Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun bergumam pelan untuk menanggapi ajakan itu. Ia mulai mengambil sepatu dan memakainya. Donghae pun setia menunggu adiknya itu untuk bersiap. Tangannya membersihkan pakaian yang sedikit ternodai oleh pasir keemasan tersebut.

_**Guk! Guk!**_

Suara gonggongan anjing membuat Donghae menautkan alisnya. Kyuhyun sendiri mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah suara gonggongan itu. Matanya menyipit saat melihat seekor anjing pomeranian berwarna putih yang berlari kencang menuju arah mereka.

_**Guk!**_

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan hendak menarik tangan Donghae untuk pergi saat anjing itu mendekat. Namun Donghae menahannya dan bergeming di tempat. Anjing yang berukuran kecil itu terus menggonggong lucu sambil mengibaskan ekornya.

Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah secara reflek saat anjing itu sudah berada di dekatnya. Namun alisnya terangkat sebelah saat melihat anjing kecil itu justru mengelilingi Donghae.

"_Hyung_…" gumam Kyuhyun.

Donghae berjongkok dengan satu lututnya. Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin terheran. Tangan Donghae terangkat. Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan anjing kecil itu langsung mendekati tangan Donghae, menjilatinya pelan.

"Bada?" gumam Donghae masih dengan senyuman lebar.

_**Guk!**_

Donghae terkekeh pelan saat anjing itu kembali menggonggong pelan seakan menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang pernah merawatnya dulu. Donghae langsung mengangkat anjing itu dan menggendongnya. Mengelus bulunya pelan membuat sang anjing meraung senang.

Kyuhyun mulai berjalan mendekati Donghae saat _hyung_nya kembali berdiri sambil menggendong anjing itu.

"_Hyung_… Itu?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung mengutarakan kebingungannya.

Donghae mengalihkan tubuhnya ke arah suara Kyuhyun agar bisa berhadapan dengan _dongsaeng_nya itu. Kyuhyun memperhatikan intens anjing yang meringkuk dalam gendongan Donghae.

"Kyunie. Ini… Dia anjingku, dia ba—"

"BADA!"

Sebuah teriakan cukup keras memotong ucapan Donghae. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya belakang. Seorang _namja_ kecil bersama _yeoja_ paruh baya terlihat berlarian menuju arah mereka. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Donghae untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Maaf…" sapa seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya tersebut, "Anjing itu milik anak saya."

Donghae yang masih menghadap arah Kyuhyun terlihat terkesiap saat mendengar suara yang baru saja menyapa pendengarannya. Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya sambil memperhatikan Donghae dan anjing itu.

"_Hyung_, tolong kembalikan badaku. Tadi dia kabur dariku," kali ini sang _namja_ kecil yang berucap.

Donghae menarik napas dalam sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Ekspresi wajahnya datar namun senyuman tipis terulas.

_Yeoja_ paruh baya yang tengah merangkul anak laki-lakinya itu sontak membulatkan matanya melihat sosok Donghae. Napasnya seperti tercekat dan keringat dingin tiba-tiba keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi seperti habis melihat hantu.

"Song _ahjumma_…" sapa Donghae pelan sambil melebarkan senyumannya.

"Dong—Hae?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To be Continued-**

.

.

Annyeong~

Saya kembali bawa chap baru ehehe.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang setia membaca ff ini^^

Bingung mau ngomong apa lagi wkwk

Btw, bagi yang membaca TPF juga… FF itu akan saya lanjutkan setelah PE ini selesai. Mau fokus nyelesaiin PE dulu baru bergelut dengan TPF lagi ehehe

Oke, see ya next chap!

Sign,

**LyELF**

.

**Replying Riview :**

**Elfishy09** : terharu liat suamimu buta? Seharusnya anda sedih nyonya fishy... wkwkwk sip, sudah lanjut. Gomawo~

**Babykyupa** : selamat datang (?) hehe ne, sudah di lanjut. Gomawo~

**AngeLeeteuk** : wooaah, mau di boikot ff ku. Andwae! Wkwkwk sabarlah menanti nde? Gomawo~

**Arumfishy** : Sudah di lanjut ehehe gomawo~

**Lee HwaKyung** : ehehe ceritanya nano-nano dong. Eh? Ini sama kayak ChoNarra? Tadi aku liat review dari Cho Narra juga… sip, sudah lanjut. Gomawo~

**Cece** : ahaha iyanih. Aku lagi sibuk dengan RL jadi buat ngetik rasanya susah bener. Yea ada yang setia menanti. Oke, gak terlalu lama kan? Gomawo~

**ChikaKyU** : cup cup jangan nangis. Sudah terungkap di sini /peace/ hehe gomawo~

**Dewiangel** : sudah terungkap di chap ini. ahaha sip, sudah lanjut. Gomawo~

**Blackyuline** : yup, doakan saja dia cepat dapat donor matanya ahaha sudah terungkap di sini. Bukan yang tidak-tidak kok._. ehehe gomawo~

**Poppokyu** : Aku juga ngetik FF ini sambil dengerin My Everything. Itu pas banget sama sikon mereka ahaha sip, sudah apdet. Gomawo~

**Ratnasparkyu** : syukurlah, jadi gak galau setiap chap ya. Hehe sip, gomawo~

**Readerfanpit** : Yup, aku suka ngeliatin orang yang bagi selebaran gitu dan itu memang kenyataan. Banyak yang buang kertasnya gitu aja terkadang termasuk aku /slaped/ -.-v sip, ini gak lama kan? Ehehe gomawo~

**Anonymouss** : wow sudah di warning! wkwkwk /kabur ah. gomawo~

**Yjwkcksj** : sudah terungkap di sini. Sip, sudah lanjut tapi gak kilat ehehe gomawo~

**Arum Junnie** : sakit Kyu sudah terungkap. Ini berat tidak? /plak/ ehehe sip, gomawo~

**Aulia** : hahaha semuanya? Wah terimakasih~ eh? Maksud kamu ini genrenya romance atau minta ff romance yang KyuHyuk? Aku bingung ._.)? Kalau ini rada ke Bromance… mianhae kkk sip, gomawo~

**Auhaehae** : yup, dimana ada air mata pasti akan ada senyuman juga hehe sip, gomawo~

**92line** : ahahaha aku suka buat FF yang begini. Ngetiknya juga nyesek sama mewek sendiri eonn xD Sakit Gyu sudah terungkap di sini. Endingnya? Hmmm… nantikan saja eonni /slaped/ sip, gomawoo~

**VinaLoveSiwon** : Sakit Kyu sudah di jabarkan di sini. Hehe gomawo~

**Yolyol** : ahahaha Kyu gak terlalu parah kok sakitnya /eh/ nah… chap ini gak terlalu menyedihkan kok gomawo~

**Safa Fishy** : ehehe mianhae~ yup, nantikan saja endingnya ya. Gomawo~

**MissBabyKyu** : ahaha mianhae~ baru buat readers penasaran dulu /slaped/. Diagnosanya sudah di jabarkan disini. Oke, gomawo~

**Changmin loppie** : Sakit Kyu sudah terungkap ehehe semoga Hae cepat dapat donornya jadi cepet deh buat lihat lagi. Sip, sudah lanjut. Gomawo~

**Elfishy** : gwenchana ehehe ini terlalu berat yang masalah mereka? Hmm… sepertinya iya, tapi biarlah /slaped/ ahaha sip deh, gomawo~

**Vha Chandra** : ahaha di kasih teka teki biar yang baca penasaran :p endingnya? Hmm… nantikan saja, oke? Kkk~ gomawo

**ChoNarra** : mwooyyaa? Kurang panjang? O.O hahaha sudah lumayan panjang ini bagi aku yang ngetiknya. Sepertinya susah untuk lebih panjang. Kalo lebih panjang berarti lebih lama apdetnya :3 /slaped/ tergantung cerita deh. Gomawo~

**KyuChul** : yup, aku sama Kyu setuju deh sama kamu. Itu Hae gak tahu kalo Kyu sakit padahal udah deket gitu wkwk sip, gak bisa kilat lagi /peace/ gomawo~

**MichelleMaydeline** : wah, ne. sudah di lanjut kok. Gomawo~

**FitriMY** : sudah terungkap di sini. Sad or happy end? Nantikan saja ya /angelic smile/ gomawo~

**Gyu1315** : wkwkwk oke-oke gwenchana… sip, sudah lanjut tapi yang TPF belom hehe gomawo~

**Aisah92** : sudah terungkap di sini kok unnie. Hahaha Hae ngeliatnya kapan ya? /merenung/ sip, sudah lanjut. Gomawo~

**Riekyumidwife** : nah ini dia yang seneng bener kalo Kyu di siksa /geleng-geleng kepala bareng Kyu/. Wkwkwk asyik buat unnie jadi mellow galau (?). Yang ini pasti sedikit galaunya #eh. Aku gak bisa tanggung jawab eonn, dirimu yang minta Kyu di siksa jadi tanggung sendiri /evil laugh/. Sip, udah lanjut. Gomawo~

**Jmhyewon** : eoh, tanggung jawab? /kasih tisu ; angelic smile (?)/ ahahaa sip, sudah lanjut. Gomawo~

**OnyKyu** : ahahaha iyasih kebanyakan gitu. Gimana ya endingnya… hmmm, liat aja nanti deh /slaped/ sudah lanjut. Gomawo~

**BunnyKyunnie** : yup, jawaban kamu tepat /gampang ketebak saya/ ahaha endingnya? Nantikan saja ya, masih rahasia perusahaan (?) hehe gomawo~

**iGaemGyu** : ne sudah di lanjut ahahaha sip, gomawo~

**Casanova indah** : cup cup jangan mewek ehehe sip, sudah lanjut. Gomawo~

**Chocoteuk** : sudah terungkap apa yang di bicarakan sama dokter. Ahaha sip, gomawo~

**Kmilla** : syukur deh kalo quotesnya berguna juga ehehe sakit Kyu sudah terungkap di sini. Gomawo~

**Gyurievil** : Yup benar. Cobaan datang silih berganti (?) ahaha gomawo~

**Hauraddict** : Selamat datang di FF ini (?). Haha nantikan saja kelanjutannya ya. Gomawo~

**Guest6/22** : haha bikin nyesek ya? Mianhae~ sip, sudah lanjut. Gomawo~

**Augesteca** : Semua yang di omongin dokter sudah terungkap. Yang nawarin Hae kerja hanya OC jadi gak di jelaskan secara lebih.

**Vic** : Kamsahamnida~^^

**NaraKim** : hahaha ne, Kyu juga bilang Hae kayak kasih kejutan ke yeoja. Tapi intinya memberitahu kasih sayang masing-masing /ngomong apasih ini #slaped/ hehe gomawo~

**SelliHae** : Sudah terungkap di sini jadi gak penasaran lagi kan? Hehe gomawo~

**Adindatuzzahra** : annyeong adinda, nado bangapta^^ selamat datang di FF ini (?) haha gomawo~

**Dewi** : sudah terungkap di chapter ini sesuai keinginanmu hahaha jinja? /senyum misterius/ nantikan saja akhirnya ya hehe gomawo~

**Kim Haemi** : Yup, SJ members the real brother! Wkwk gomawo~

**Kiyuh** : wah, aku gak sanggup bikin lebih panjang dari ini kayaknya. Tapi tergantung juga sih, di sesuaiin ceritanya hahaha gomawo~

**heeeHyun** : hehehe sakit Kyu sudah terungkap. Jangan nangis ya /peace/. Ne, gomawo~

**FiWonKyu0201** : merubah mood burukmu jadi apa? Semoga jadi lebih baik ya setelah nangis ehehe ne, gomawo~

**JustELF** : ehehe lagi mau aja buat Kyu menderita di sini /di FF lain juga menderita-.-v/ haha sip, gomawo~

**Sindylia88** : hahaha aku seneng bikin story yang ngefeel begini (?) /slaped/ Hae dapat donor mata kapan? Kalau bisa secepatnya._. haha gomawo~

**haekyuLLua** : Kyuhyun sakit apa sudah terungkap di sini. Hahaha gak boleh ya? Hmmm… oke! Gomawo~

**sparkyu amore** : Kyu enggak sekarat kok ehehe nantikan saja nde? /slaped/ gomawo~


	7. Chapter 7

_**PRECIOUS EYES**_

.

_**Main Cast**_ :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

.

_**Genre**_ : Friendship, Drama, Angst

.

_**Rated**_ : T

_**Warning**_ : Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OoC

_**Disclaimer**_ : All Cast belong to God and themselves. I just own this story plot!

Don't Copy anything in this story without my permission!

.

**LyELF**

**-Enjoy Reading!-**

**.**

**.**

**PART 7**

**ooOOoo Eyes ooOOoo**

"Donghae?"

_Yeoja_ paruh baya itu masih terus bergumam tidak percaya melihat sosok yang saat ini sudah berada di hadapannya. Kakinya melangkah maju untuk mendekat pada Donghae.

"_Ne_. Ini aku, _ahjumma_," balas Donghae pelan.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu sontak langsung menarik tangan Donghae untuk mundur. Apalagi melihat wanita itu mendekat ke arah _hyung_ nya, Kyuhyun reflek maju selangkah seakan tidak ingin Song _ahjumma_ mendekati Donghae sedikit pun.

"Kyu…" tegur Donghae sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Dia sadar dan bisa merasakan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah berada di depannya.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik Donghae dengan ekor matanya namun tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

"Benarkah kau Lee Donghae?" Perhatian Donghae dan Kyuhyun kembali teralih pada wanita paruh baya dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit serak itu.

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ekspresi yang di tunjukkan _ahjumma_ itu sangat berbeda dengan apa yang di lihatnya beberapa saat lalu. Wajah _ahjumma_ itu berubah menjadi sendu dan matanya berkaca-kaca saat memperhatikan Donghae. Tak ada mimik pucat seolah melihat hantu lagi.

'_Ahjumma ini seperti siluman.'_

Entah darimana pikiran konyol itu mampir ke dalam benak Kyuhyun yang terus memperhatikan ekspresi wanita itu dengan seksama. Perubahan ekspresi secara tiba-tiba dari wanita itu membuat Kyuhyun menjadi sangat waspada.

"_Ne_, _ahjumma_. Ini aku—"

"_Hyung_!"

Donghae terlonjak saat Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya dengan sebuah pekikan yang menegur. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Bagaimana bisa Donghae menampilkan senyuman lebar dan ekspresi santai saat bertemu dengan orang yang sudah berbuat jahat pada dirinya sendiri?

"_Waeyo_, Kyu?" tanya Donghae dengan alis saling bertaut. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya membawa Donghae untuk mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kyunie…" panggil Donghae yang merasa Kyuhyun membawanya mundur.

"Bagaimana kau bersikap seperti ini, _hyung_? Dia orang jahat, Hae _hyung_. Ekspresinya berubah dengan cepat. Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu," bisik Kyuhyun.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mencubit pelan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memegangi tangannya.

"_Hyung_, kenapa mencubitku?!" protes Kyuhyun sambil mengelus tangannya.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk, Kyu. _Ahjumma_ bukan orang jahat," ucap Donghae membuat Kyuhyun terbengong.

Bukan orang jahat? Hei, Donghae _hyung_… Jika kau lupa, aku akan mengingatkanmu bahwa dia pernah membuangmu di tengah hari bersalju hingga malam. Membuatmu menunggu dan hampir membuatmu mati membeku di taman.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun melontarkan semua ucapan yang sudah melintas dalam benaknya. Namun melihat ekspresi Donghae yang terlihat tidak suka membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk membeberkan ulang hal yang di lakukan _ahjumma_ yang menurut Kyuhyun jahat.

"Kau tidak melihat ekspresinya, _hyung_. Dia seperti siluman yang sedang berpura-pura," seru Kyuhyun sedikit tidak masuk akal.

"Kyunie…" Donghae kembali menegur ucapan Kyuhyun yang sedikit keras itu, "Aku tidak bisa melihatnya namun aku bisa mendengar suaranya."

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan _hyung_nya itu. Kekesalannya bertambah saat Donghae memegang lengannya dan maju beberapa langkah mendekati _ahjumma_ itu lagi. Tentu saja Kyuhyun setia mendampinginya.

"Song _ahjumma_…" panggil Donghae sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke depan seolah hendak menggapai _ahjumma_nya itu.

"Aku baru in—"

_**Grep!**_

Donghae tersentak saat dirinya di tarik dalam pelukan _yeoja_ yang seumuran dengan _eomma_nya itu. Ucapannya yang tadi berhenti begitu saja. Bada yang masih berada dalam gendongan Donghae pun langsung melompat turun. Isakan tangis langsung meluncur dari bibir _yeoja_ yang Donghae kenali sebagai sahabat _eomma_nya.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun juga terkejut dengan hal itu. Dia tidak ingin _yeoja_ itu menyentuh bahkan melukai _hyung_nya lagi namun kakinya justru mundur dua langkah seakan memberikan waktu agar _hyung_nya di peluk _ahjumma_ itu.

Kyuhyun beralih melirik anak laki-laki yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya. Anak itu menoleh saat merasa di perhatikan. Keduanya bertatapan dan mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Donghae-_ah_, benarkah ini kau? Donghae…" racau Song _ahjumma_ sambil mengelus rambut dan punggung Donghae bergantian.

"_N-ne, ahjumma_," seru Donghae membuat isakan _yeoja_ itu semakin menjadi.

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit bingung apa yang terjadi. Namun tangannya mulai terangkat dan membalas pelukan _yeoja_ tersebut. Pelukan ini sedikit banyak mirip dengan pelukan _eomma_nya.

"_Mianhae… Mianhae_… _Ahjumma_ salah padamu, Hae-_ah. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae_…"

Pantai yang sedaritadi sepi pun mulai terselimuti dengan isakan tangis dan racauan dari Song _ahjumma_. Donghae tak membalas. Dia terdiam seakan memberi waktu agar _ahjumma_nya mengucapkan semua yang ingin di katakan.

"_Ahjumma_ bersalah padamu, Hae. Tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu di sana waktu itu. Aku menyesal, Hae-_ah_. Maafkan aku…"

Song _ahjumma_ melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya sudah di penuhi oleh air mata. Tangannya terangkat dan menangkup wajah Donghae, meraba wajah anak sahabatnya itu dengan lembut.

"Setelah melakukan hal bodoh itu, aku selalu menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Aku menyesal. Aku tidak bermaksud membuangmu. Saat itu aku benar-benar bingung dan jenuh dengan semua keadaanku. Maafkan aku, Hae-_ah_."

Donghae mulai menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis setelah mendengar penuturan tanpa jeda dari Song _ahjumma_. Ucapan itu terdengar begitu jelas. Intonasi dan nada nya pun meyakinkan Donghae bahwa _yeoja_ itu tidak sedang berbohong.

"Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu dan _eomma_mu. Beberapa hari setelah aku meninggalkanmu, aku langsung mencarimu kemana-mana tapi aku tak berhasil menemukanmu. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Hae."

"_Ahjumma_…"

"Tapi untunglah kau baik-baik saja. Aku senang bisa melihatmu di sini lagi. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Aku tidak bisa hidup tenang saat mengingatmu," ucap Song _ahjumma_ dengan nada lega.

"Maukah kau memaafkanku, Hae-_ah_?" tanya Song _ahjumma_ lagi setelah terdiam dan memandangi wajah Donghae.

Donghae melebarkan senyumannya. Tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh punggung tangan Song _ahjumma_ yang masih menangkup wajahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Aku bisa mengerti," balas Donghae.

Song _ahjumma_ kembali memeluk Donghae dan menuntaskan tangisannya dalam pelukan itu. Donghae pun hanya bisa terdiam.

Setelah beberapa saat, Song _ahjumma_ melepaskan pelukannya. Di hapuskan jejak air mata di wajahnya lalu menatap Donghae dengan senyuman lembut.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku senang kau bisa kembali kemari, Hae. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi," seru Song _ahjumma_, "Aku juga menyayangimu sebagai anakku sendiri."

Donghae hanya menunjukkan senyuman manisnya, "_Ne, ahjumma_. _Gomawo_."

"Kau benar-benar Hae _hyung_?"

_Namja_ kecil yang sedaritadi diam memperhatikan _eomma_nya itu mulai bersuara sambil menarik-narik ujung kaus yang di kenakan oleh Donghae.

"Jino?" tebak Donghae dengan senyuman lebar.

Anak berusia sekitar 8 tahun itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "_Ne_, ini Jino. _Hyung_ kemana saja? Aku terus menanyakan _hyung_ pada _eomma_ setiap hari. Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_."

Donghae terkekeh pelan, "Benarkah kau merindukanku?"

"Heum," Jino kembali mengangguk mantap, "Tidak ada yang menemaniku bermain lagi. Ah, bada juga merindukanmu. Aku merawat bada untukmu, _hyung_. _Eomma_ bilang kau pasti kembali dan sekarang kau benar-benar pulang."

"Pantas saja bada langsung berlari. Dia pasti bisa merasakan kehadiranmu," cerocos Jino membuat Donghae semakin tergelak.

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Jino yang dulu sering bermain dengan Donghae pun mengerti. Ia meraih tangan Donghae dan menggenggamnya erat. Tawa riang khas anak-anak dapat terdengar oleh Donghae.

Kyuhyun bisa sedikit bernapas lega melihat senyuman di wajah Donghae. Namun ia tetap menampilkan tatapan tidak suka dan sorot mata tajam saat bertemu pandang dengan Song _ahjumma_.

"Kyunie…"

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar saat Donghae memanggilnya. Kyuhyun pun langsung maju dan mendekati _hyung_ nya itu.

"Heum. _Waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

Donghae hanya tersenyum mendengar perubahan di nada bicara _dongsaeng_nya itu. Dia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun masih menyimpan rasa tidak suka dan waspada pada Song _ahjumma_. Tangan Donghae bergerak hendak mencari sosok Kyuhyun namun tak lama Kyuhyun justru meraih tangan itu terlebih dahulu.

"_Ahjumma_…" panggil Donghae membuat Song _ahjumma_ yang masih menghapus buliran bening di pelupuk matanya menatapnya bertanya kembali.

"_Ne_, Hae-_ah_," balas Song _ahjumma_.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar suara balasan itu, "Ini… Dia _dongsaeng_ku."

"_Mwo_?" Song _ahjumma_ sontak terkejut dengan ucapan Donghae barusan. Dia langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Maksudmu apa, Hae?"

Donghae terkekeh pelan lalu menunjukkan senyum _childish_nya.

"Dia adalah Kyuhyun. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai _dongsaeng_ku sendiri. Selama berada di Seoul, aku tinggal bersama Kyuhyun," jelas Donghae.

Song _ahjumma_ menghela napas dan mengangguk mengerti. Dia mulai tersenyum lembut kepada Kyuhyun walau _namja_ yang di perkenalkan Donghae itu tengah menatapnya dengan intens dan penuh selidik.

"_Ne_. Kyuhyun _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_," ucap Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri dengan setengah hati.

"_Ne_ Kyuhyun-_ah_. _Gomawo_. Aku benar-benar sangat berterimakasih karena sudah mau menjaga dan merawat _uri_ Donghae selama ini. Aku berhutang padamu," balas Song _ahjumma_ masih dengan senyuman.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sedikit meremehkan, "_Gwaenchana_. Hae _hyung_ sudah seperti _hyung_ ku sendiri. Aku senang bisa bertemu dan tinggal bersamanya."

"Dan sepertinya… Aku harus berterimakasih pada Song-_ssi_ karena jika kau tidak meninggalkan Hae _hyung_ di taman, mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Song _ahjumma_ menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya lagi. Perasaan bersalah itu kembali menyeruak dalam hatinya.

"Kyu…" tegur Donghae sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. Tak ada respon dari Kyuhyun membuat Donghae menghela napas sendiri.

"Kapan kalian tiba di sini?" tanya Song _ahjumma_ untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kami baru saja tiba, _ahjumma_. Aku memang ingin ke rumahmu tapi kami ke pantai dulu. Tak menyangka akan bertemu di sini," seru Donghae menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Song _ahjumma_ menepuk lengan Donghae pelan, "_Arrasso_. Kita kembali ke rumah sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Ayo Hae _hyung_, kita pulang. Nanti temani aku bermain lagi seperti biasa ya?" seru Jino riang.

Donghae hanya terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan anak itu. Jino langsung mengambil bada yang masih berputar-putar mengelilingi Donghae. Di gendongnya anjing putih itu dan mulai melangkah bersama dengan _eomma_nya.

"Ayo, Hae _hyung_!" panggil Jino lagi karena Donghae masih terdiam di tempat.

"_Hyung_…"

Donghae tersenyum saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi di nantikannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke asal suara yang di dengarnya.

"_Ne_, Kyunie?"

Kyuhyun memandang _ahjumma_ dan anaknya yang sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. Kembali di alihkan pandangannya menuju pada Donghae.

"Kita benar-benar akan menginap di rumah orang itu?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"_Ne_. _Waeyo_?" Donghae balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, "Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"

Donghae sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia terdiam sejenak dengan beberapa pikiran yang menghampirinya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan _hyung_nya dengan seksama.

"Kenapa Kyu tidak mau menginap di sana?" tanya Donghae.

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Aku tidak suka pada orang itu. Dia sudah membuangmu dulu," dengus Kyuhyun.

Donghae terkikik geli membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Aku yang di buang saja tidak membenci Song _ahjumma_. Kenapa jadi kau yang membencinya, _eoh_? Toh, apa yang kau katakan tadi ada benarnya, Kyunie. Jika Song _ahjumma_ tidak membuangku maka mungkin saja kita tidak akan pernah bertemu," ucap Donghae dengan pelan.

"Bukan seperti itu, _hyung_," Kyuhyun mendecakan lidahnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku hanya tidak suka."

"Kyu…" Donghae menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun.

"Setiap orang pasti mempunyai kesalahan. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna," Donghae berucap dengan serius, "Song _ahjumma_ pun sudah meminta maaf. Aku bisa merasakan kesungguhannya saat meminta maaf tadi."

"Tidak perlu membenci atau berprasangka buruk. Setiap orang bisa berubah kapanpun bahkan hanya dalam waktu sedetik saja," ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan itu. Pandangannya beralih menatap hamparan pasir berwarna keemasan yang di pijaknya.

"Kita hanya menginap semalam saja, Kyu. Tidak perlu cemas _nde_?" Donghae tersenyum. Terlihat dia tengah menanti balasan dari Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terdiam itu.

"Kyu…" panggil Donghae lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu mengangguk pasrah, "_Ne_. Aku ikut _hyung_ saja."

Donghae melebarkan senyumannya. Tangannya menjulur dan Kyuhyun yang mengerti langsung meraih tangan itu.

Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih menuju Song _ahjumma_ dan Jino yang terlihat terdiam di depan sana seakan menunggu mereka untuk menyusul. Kaki Kyuhyun pun mulai melangkah. Donghae pun melebarkan senyumannya saat Kyuhyun mulai berjalan. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menghampiri Song _ahjumma_ yang sudah menunggu di depan sana.

_Hae hyung… Satu hal lagi yang ku pelajari darimu. Kau mempunyai hati yang sangat baik. Kau mampu memaafkan seseorang yang sudah berbuat jahat padamu dalam waktu singkat. Tak mempunyai prasangka buruk, dendam ataupun kekecewaan yang terpendam lagi. Entah bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengontrol semua perasaan itu. Walaupun tak mampu melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukkan lawan bicaramu, kau memilih untuk percaya dengan apa yang tertangkap pendengaranmu._

.

.

.

Berputar…

Itu hal pertama yang di rasakan oleh Kyuhyun saat membuka mata dan langsung terduduk di atas futonnya. Semua hal yang terlihat seperti berputar baginya. Matanya menyipit dan kedua tangannya langsung memeganggi kepalanya, sedikit mencengkram helai rambutnya sendiri.

Seingat Kyuhyun, setelah tiba di rumah Song _ahjumma_, dia merasa sangat mengantuk. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun langsung tertidur dalam kamar yang di tunjukkan _ahjumma_ itu. Entah berapa jam dia sudah tertidur tapi yang jelas sekarang Donghae tidak berada di kamar lagi seperti sebelum dia tertidur.

"Kepalaku… _Appo_," lirih Kyuhyun masih meringis kesakitan.

Menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk memperoleh ketenangan. Matanya pun sudah terpejam kembali untuk menetralisir rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba di rasakannya. Rasa sakit itu berangsur menghilang membuat Kyuhyun bisa bernapas lega.

Kelopak mata yang sempat terpejam itu kembali terbuka. Terdiam sejenak, memandangi kedua tangannya sendiri. Setelah merasa cukup baik, pandangan Kyuhyun mulai berkeliling ke seluruh sudut kamar. Kamar yang tidak terlalu besar dan bergaya tradisional ini akan menjadi tempat menginapnya malam ini.

"Hae _hyung_ kemana?" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena tak menemukan sosok Donghae yang tadi menemaninya di dalam kamar ini.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku sendirian di sini? Uh," gerutu bocah itu lagi.

Kyuhyun mulai beranjak berdiri. Di lipatkan kasur dan selimut yang tadi di gunakannya lalu meletakkan itu di sudut ruangan.

Di gesernya pintu kayu bergaya tradisional itu. Langit bertabur bintang menjadi pemandangan pertama yang menyapa Kyuhyun. Angin malam yang berhembus cukup dingin pun langsung menerpa tubuh kurusnya. Di eratkannya _cardigan_ berwarna abu-abu yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak di pelataran luar kamarnya ini. Di hirupnya udara bercampur aroma laut yang terasa cukup segar. Sangat berbeda dengan udara yang biasa di hirupnya saat berada di Seoul.

Pandangan Kyuhyun mulai menyapu sekitar. Kebanyakan rumah di pesisir pantai ini memang masih tradisional Korea termasuk dengan rumah Song _ahjumma_. Hampir seluruh bagian rumah terbuat dari kayu khusus yang tak mudah lapuk. Halaman rumah yang cukup luas dengan tembok batu yang mengelilingi sekitar rumah. Bagian belakang rumah ini pun langsung menghadap ke arah laut sehingga deburan ombak dapat terdengar jelas di tempat ini.

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya. Sepertinya dia menyetujui pernyataan Donghae bahwa tempat ini memang menyenangkan dan terkesan alami. Pantas saja Donghae menyukai tempat ini. Baru beberapa jam di sini saja, Kyuhyun sudah suka.

"Hae _hyung_…"

Kaki Kyuhyun mulai melangkah menyusuri pelataran rumah ini. Pandangannya mengedar ke beberapa ruangan yang terlihat sepi. Panggilan pun terus terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Hae _hyung_, _eodiga eoh_?" panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

Suara tawa samar-samar tertangkap pendengaran Kyuhyun. Tanpa di perintah, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang sepertinya memilikki tanda-tanda kehidupan itu.

Pintu sebuah ruangan sedikit terbuka. Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengintip apa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Donghae terlihat tengah bercanda dengan Jino. Kedua anak itu tertawa entah karena hal apa. Jino asyik menceritakan beberapa hal yang Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Kau mudah sekali beradaptasi, _hyung_," lirih Kyuhyun masih dengan pandangan terfokus kedua anak itu.

Sepertinya dua subjek yang di perhatikan Kyuhyun itu belum menyadari keberadaannya. Mereka terus berbincang seru. Dan entah mengapa Kyuhyun justru diam di depan pintu seperti ini.

"Tak terlihat canggung sedikit pun dengan anak yang sudah lama tidak kau temui _eoh_? Ck, bagaimana caranya? Kadang banyak hal dari dirimu yang terkadang membuatku bingung, _hyung_."

Kyuhyun masih bermonolog seorang diri seolah tanpa niat untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Kenapa berdiri di sini?"

Sebuah suara lembut membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya. Song _ahjumma_ sudah berdiri beberapa langkah dari Kyuhyun. Dia membawa sebuah bakul yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa isinya.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya ragu, "_Ani_," jawabnya singkat.

Song _ahjumma_ tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk mengerti. Tatapannya beralih dari Kyuhyun menuju ke dalam ruangan. Di lihatnya Donghae tengah bercanda dengan anak satu-satunya.

"Jino sangat senang Donghae kembali kemari," lirih Song _ahjumma_.

Kyuhyun hanya memasang ekspresi datar saat berhadapan dengan _yeoja_ paruh baya di hadapannya itu. Song ahjumma kembali tersenyum pada Kyuhyun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman di tengah rumah ini.

Sebuah meja yang cukup besar dan terbuat dari kayu terlihat menghiasi tengah halaman. Entah apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan, _namja_ itu justru melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Song _ahjumma_. Di perhatikannya setiap gerak gerik _yeoja_ itu dengan seksama.

Song _ahjumma_ sendiri tidak protes dengan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya intens. Dia memilih fokus pada pekerjaannya. Di susunnya beberapa ikan yang ada di dalam bakul. Ikan-ikan yang sudah di keringkan itu di letakkan berjejer di atas meja kayu.

"Jadi selama ini, Hae tinggal bersamamu _nde_?" Song _ahjumma_ memecah keheningan yang terjadi, "Pasti sulit mengenalkan suasana baru kepada Donghae saat awal-awal."

"Tidak juga," Kyuhyun menyahut ucapan itu, "Hae _hyung_ sangat hebat dalam mempelajari hal baru. Dia itu hebat."

Song _ahjumma_ mendudukan dirinya di sisi meja yang kosong. Di tatapnya Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis.

"_Ne_. Kalian terlihat begitu dekat. Aku tidak pernah melihat Hae sedekat itu dengan orang lain," seru _yeoja_ itu.

Kyuhyun menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya, "Bukankah kami sudah bilang tadi? Donghae sudah ku anggap sebagai _hyung_ku sendiri. Begitupula sebaliknya."

"Kami ini keluarga… Jadi bukan suatu yang mengherankan jika kami dekat," tambah Kyuhyun.

Song _ahjumma_ cukup tertegun dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk menyetujui ucapan yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Terimakasih sudah menjaga Donghae selama ini," ucap _yeoja_ itu tulus.

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dalam saku _cardigan_nya. Ia terkekeh pelan lalu duduk di pelataran luar rumah itu.

"Sedikit aneh mendengar Song-_ssi_ berucap seperti ini," seru Kyuhyun membuat _yeoja_ yang berhadapan dengannya mengernyit bingung.

"Kau yang membuang Hae _hyung_ saat itu 'kan? Meninggalkannya begitu saja di tengah hujan salju. Apa kau tahu?" Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya lalu mengulas senyuman meremehkan.

"Jika aku tidak mendekatinya saat itu, Hae _hyung_ pasti akan mati kedinginan. Dengan baju setipis itu, tanpa sarung tangan, topi dan sepatu boot. Saat itu, aku benar-benar mengira kau ingin membunuhnya."

Mendengar cerita itu, Song ahjumma semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Setetes air mata kembali lolos dari pucuk matanya. Ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah menjadi lebih sendu.

"Hae _hyung_ sangat mempercayaimu. Dia rela menunggu berjam-jam di tengah salju seperti itu karena percaya bahwa kau akan segera datang dan menjemputnya. Dia sudah menggigil kedinginan namun karena janjinya, dia tetap berada di sana."

Ucapan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi lebih tinggi dan dingin. Sorot matanya pun berubah menjadi lebih tajam dan menatap lurus ke arah Song _ahjumma_. Dia tidak peduli jika sikapnya ini kurang ajar atau apapun. Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang berputar dalam pikirkannya.

"Tapi nyatanya orang yang di tunggu tak kunjung datang hingga malam. Kau tahu? Hae _hyung_ tidak pernah menyalahkanmu sedikit pun. Dia justru menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa tidak berguna dan hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain. Karena merepotkan makanya kau membuangnya, itu yang di pikirkan oleh Hae _hyung_!"

Napas Kyuhyun cukup memburu setelah berucap setengah emosi seperti itu. Dia menarik napas dalam. Tatapannya mulai beralih menuju langit bertabur bintang di atas sana. Langit di tempat ini seperti lebih dekat dari yang di lihatnya di Seoul.

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah melembut. Tangannya terjulur ke atas seolah ingin menjangkau satu saja bintang berkelip itu.

"Hae _hyung_ punya hati yang tulus. Dia mengajarkan banyak hal padaku," lirih Kyuhyun sambil mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis.

Keheningan terjadi sesaat. Kyuhyun masih setia memandangi langit sedangkan Song _ahjumma_ bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Setelah puas memandangi langit, Kyuhyun mengembalikan tatapannya pada _yeoja_ di depan sana. Di perhatikannya _ahjumma_ itu dengan seksama.

"Dan sekarang… Aku cukup terkejut saat melihat kau yang menangis-nangis ketika bertemu Hae _hyung_. Aku tak menyangka kau akan bersikap seperti ini," seru Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku… Aku sangat menyesal karena hal bodoh yang pernah ku lakukan pada Hae," Song _ahjumma_ mulai membuka suaranya dengan lirih.

"Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Aku tahu itu," sahut Kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan, "Aku hanya tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kau membuang orang sebaik Hae _hyung_? Dia tidak punya salah padamu 'kan? Ah, apa benar hanya karena merasa kerepotan, kau memilih membuangnya?"

Song _ahjumma_ menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tangannya terangkat dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya sebelum wajah itu kembali terangkat dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang salah. Aku tidak berpikir panjang saat itu. Aku di butakan oleh stress dan rasa jenuh dengan kehidupanku," ucap _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku dan suamiku bercerai beberapa tahun lalu. Dia pergi entah kemana dan meninggalkanku bersama Jino. Aku bekerja keras untuk menghidupi kami berdua hingga Hae datang," cerita Song _ahjumma_.

"Sebagai sahabat, aku harus memenuhi permintaan _eomma_ Hae untuk merawat anak itu. Awalnya biasa saja. Tapi beberapa bulan bersama, aku mulai jenuh dengan keadaan kami. Hae memang tidak bekerja saat itu. Dia hanya menangkap ikan setiap harinya."

"Aku pun hanya menjual ikan di pasar. Kehidupan kami bertambah sulit. Aku tidak punya uang sedikit pun saat jualanku tidak laku. Aku frustasi dengan semua keadaan. Menghidupi diriku dan Jino saja cukup sulit tapi sekarang aku juga harus menanggung Hae."

Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan mendengar cerita itu. Apa yang di perkirakannya benar. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke sembarang arah asalkan tidak menatap _yeoja_ yang tengah bercerita itu.

"Hingga pikiran bodoh itu datang. Aku berpikir jika membuang Hae maka kehidupan kami akan sedikit lebih baik. Akhirnya aku membawanya ke kota saat ingin mengantarkan ikan. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa bisa tega meninggalkan Hae sendirian di taman itu."

Song ahjumma menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sesekali tangannya masih menghapus air mata yang meluncur tanpa di perintah.

"Tapi setelah kembali ke Mokpo, aku benar-benar menyesal. Setiap malam aku memimpikan Hae dan _eomma_nya. Aku melanggar janji pada sahabatku sendiri untuk merawat Hae. Aku terus menyalahkan diriku saat itu."

"Karena itu, aku langsung mencarinya kembali ke seluruh taman dan kota. Tapi usahaku sia-sia. Aku tak bisa menemukannya. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa berdoa agar Hae baik-baik saja dan tetap berusaha mencarinya."

Song _ahjumma_ menghela napas panjang sebelum mengulas senyuman tulus di wajahnya kembali. Di tatapnya Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Sekarang Donghae sudah kembali," ujar Song _ahjumma_, "Aku berjanji tak akan mengulang kesalahan bodoh itu lagi. Aku akan menjaga Hae mulai sekarang."

Kyuhyun sontak menatap _yeoja_ itu lagi dengan kerutan bingung di dahinya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Hae lagi. Aku berjanji akan menjaga Hae dengan seluruh hidupku. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri."

Mulut Kyuhyun sudah terbuka hendak membalas ucapan Song _ahjumma_ yang cukup membuatnya terkesiap. Namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya memandang Song ahjumma dengan sorot keterkejutan bercampur ketakutan.

_Tunggu…_

_Dia bilang, Hae hyung sudah kembali dan mulai sekarang dia akan menjaganya?_

_Andwae! Hae hyung kembali ke tempat ini hanya untuk sementara waktu. Hae hyung tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi dan meninggalkan diriku sendiri._

_Benar begitu 'kan? Hae hyung tidak mungkin melakukan itu…_

Semua ucapan Song _ahjumma_ terus terngiang dalam benak Kyuhyun. Bahkan sudah terjadi perang batin dalam benak _namja_ itu. Ingin rasanya mengatakan bahwa Donghae tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi. Tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun seperti kehilangan suaranya. Separuh hatinya menegaskan bahwa Donghae tidak akan pergi tapi setengahnya lagi seperti menyetujui ucapan _ahjumma_ tersebut.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas kedua tangannya sendiri untuk menyalurkan rasa cemas dan takut yang tiba-tiba menyelusup dalam hatinya.

"_Eomma_, kemari! _Ppalli-wa_!"

Seruan Jino dari dalam ruangan membuat Song _ahjumma_ segera beranjak berdiri Di tepuknya pundak Kyuhyun lalu dengan isyarat kepala seolah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk masuk bersamanya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia bergeming di tempatnya. Tak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk beranjak dari sana membuat Song _ahjumma_ mendahuluinya untuk masuk.

Beberapa saat terdiam, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya menuju ruangan yang terbuka tak jauh dari tempatnya. Bisa di lihatnya dengan jelas wajah Donghae yang sangat bahagia saat berbincang dan bercanda bersama Song ahjumma dan Jino. Kyuhyun memandang moment itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hae _hyung_… Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?"

.

.

Hamparan laut yang terlihat gelap, hanya mengandalkan pencahayaan dari rembulan dan bintang di langit itu menjadi objek pemandangan yang cukup menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Hembusan angin darat yang menuju ke laut selalu di manfaatkan oleh para nelayan untuk segera berlayar dan menangkap ikan walaupun hari sudah malam seperti ini.

Kyuhyun duduk di pelataran rumah Song _ahjumma_ bagian belakang. Sisi rumah yang langsung menghadap ke arah laut. Punggungnya bersandar di dinding kayu. Salah satu kakinya di luruskan dan yang lainnya di tekuk. Kedua tangannya di lipat di dada untuk mencari kehangatan tersendiri di tengah hembusan angin dingin. Kedua matanya di pejamkan seolah menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan helai rambutnya.

"Kyu?"

Suara yang tidak asing itu tertangkap pendengaran Kyuhyun. Kelopak mata yang tadi tertutup itu perlahan mulai terbuka. Kepalanya langsung di tolehkan ke asal suara.

Donghae sudah berdiri beberapa langkah darinya dengan ekspresi bercampur bingung dan ragu.

"Kyuhyunie," panggil Donghae lagi untuk memastikan keberadaan _dongsaeng_nya di tempat itu.

"Aku di sini, _hyung_."

Jawaban dari Kyuhyun membuat Donghae menghela napas lega. Senyuman mulai terlukis di wajahnya. Kakinya kembali maju beberapa langkah. Tangannya terulur untuk mencari keberadaan pasti Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menegakkan posisi duduknya. Tangannya terangkat dan langsung meraih tangan _hyung_nya itu. Menuntun Donghae agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Darimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menyandarkan punggungnya lagi.

Donghae tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Tadi aku minta Jino untuk menemaniku mencarimu. Dia bilang kau ada di sini dan setelahnya dia langsung pergi karena di panggil Song _ahjumma_."

Kyuhyun bergumam pelan untuk menanggapi penjelasan dari _hyung_nya itu. Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya. Ekspresi wajahnya di buat menjadi kesal.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini, _eoh_? Kenapa tidak menemuiku? Aku cemas karena tidak menemukanmu di kamar, Kyu. Kau membuatku khawatir!" tukas Donghae.

Ekor mata Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Donghae. Senyuman geli terpantri di wajahnya kala melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukkan _hyung_nya itu.

"Kau mencemaskanku?" Kyuhyun justru balik bertanya.

Donghae mendengus sebal, "Tentu saja. Kau adalah adikku. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada adikku, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan namun setelahnya pipinya menggembung kesal, "Aku bukan anak kecil, _hyung_. Tidak perlu secemas itu."

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kyuhyun memandang apa saja yang ada di hadapannya sedangkan Donghae memilih untuk diam sambil memainkan gelang hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Donghae mulai memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan helai rambutnya. Keheningan malam dapat terasa. Hanya suara deburan ombak yang mendominasi pendengaran mereka.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Apa?" sahut Donghae yang sudah menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam sebelum berucap, "Kau benar-benar menganggapku sebagai adikmu 'kan?"

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sedikit aneh. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, _namja_ berwajah _childish_ itu justru tergelak. Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap _hyung_nya itu dengan pipi menggembung kesal.

"_Hyung_, aku serius!" sentak Kyuhyun cukup keras.

Donghae mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, masih dengan tawa geli yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Huh!" Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Matanya terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Donghae

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Kyunie?" tanya Donghae setelah mampu menghentikan tawanya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya menuju lurus ke depan lagi.

"Kyu?"

"Kau terlihat senang di sini, _hyung_."

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang sedikit tidak sinkron dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkannya. Namun Donghae memilih untuk diam dan menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ku perhatikan, kau benar-benar senang berada di sini. Kau terus tertawa bersama anak itu. Kalian juga terlihat akrab."

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya yang sedikit merosot. _Namja_ itu mencari posisi yang lebih enak untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Melihatmu bersama mereka seperti melihat sebuah keluarga yang berkumpul bersama," Kyuhyun menghela napasnya pelan, "Kalian terlihat begitu bahagia…"

Donghae tersenyum saat mulai menangkap arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Kepalanya mengangguk sekali, "Mungkin itu karena aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengan mereka. Jadinya sedikit rindu."

"Apalagi suara Song _ahjumma_ sedikit mirip dengan suara _eomma_. Aku seperti sedang bicara dengan eommaku sendiri saat berbicara dengannya," tambah Donghae.

"Itu yang membuatmu tidak bisa membenci _ahjumma_ itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae terkekeh pelan. Tangannya terangkat dan meraba sekitar untuk mencari tangan Kyuhyun. Di tepuknya pelan punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah di temukannya.

"_Aniyo_. Kita memang tidak boleh membenci seseorang, Kyunie," seru Donghae.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Walaupun orang itu berbuat jahat pada kita? Itu tidak adil."

Donghae mengangguk mantap membuat Kyuhyun menghela napasnya kembali. Pandangan Kyuhyun teralih pada lantai kayu.

"Tidak ada orang yang sempurna. Setiap orang pasti memilikki kesalahannya sendiri. Jika dia punya salah padamu, tak ada salahnya memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan itu. Jangan menyimpan dendam apapun."

Donghae berucap dengan pelan dan memberi jeda pada beberapa katanya agar lebih di mengerti bagi yang mendengarnya.

Senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah Kyuhyun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak punya dendam pada siapapun. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tidak ku sukai."

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ingat saja kebaikan yang pernah mereka lakukan walau itu sulit. Jangan ingat hal buruk yang pernah mereka lakukan pada kita."

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli saat memperhatikan ekspresi Donghae yang terus menjelaskan beberapa hal. Terkadang Donghae terlihat begitu dewasa dan bijak tapi di sisi lain sikap kekanakan _hyung_nya itu tidak bisa di sembunyikan.

"_Arasseo, hyung_."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya menuju langit malam bertabur bintang itu, "Kau tahu, Hae _hyung_? Terkadang aku ingin menjadi sepertimu."

Donghae cukup terkesiap mendengar gumaman dari Kyuhyun, "Aku?"

Kekehan pelan meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun. Kepalanya langsung mengangguk, "Heum. Ada kalanya aku ingin tak melihat ekspresi dari orang yang ku ajak bicara. Cukup percaya dengan ucapan mereka saja."

"Yah… Kadang ekspresi seseorang itu bisa menipu kita. Banyak hal yang tersembunyi dari ekspresi itu," lirih Kyuhyun. Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tahu, Kyu? Kadang pendengaran kita bisa lebih sensitif dari penglihatan kita," seru Donghae, "Kau bisa mengetahui kebohongan seseorang hanya dengan mendengar suara mereka saat berbicara."

Ucapan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Kembali di tatapnya Donghae dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku bilang terkadang, Kyu."

"Bagaimana caranya, _hyung_?"

Donghae tersenyum geli mendengar nada penasaran dari _dongsaeng_nya itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap Donghae was-was. Jika Donghae bisa mengetahui kebohongan seseorang hanya dari suara berarti mungkin _hyung_nya bisa mengetahui beberapa hal yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan beberapa minggu ini terutama mengenai penyakit itu.

"_Hyung_?" desak Kyuhyun tidak sabaran.

"Heum… Tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata-kata," gumam Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Berarti… Apa kau tahu jika aku sedang berbohong padamu, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kau pernah berbohong padaku, Kyu?" Donghae justru balik bertanya.

"Itu…" Kyuhyun meringis dan merutuk pertanyaan konyol yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jangan pernah berbohong atau menyembunyikan apapun," ucap Donghae dengan nada di buat serius, "Karena aku pasti akan tahu juga nantinya."

Entah kenapa setelah mengatakan itu, Donghae justru tergelak sendiri. Donghae tidak sadar dengan perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang menjadi lebih sendu itu.

'_Mianhae, hyung. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap tidak bisa jujur tentang penyakitku. Aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir. Maafkan aku.'_

Hanya ucapan itu yang mengalun dalam benak Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Donghae beberapa saat sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang _hyung_. Donghae sedikit terkejut namun tak protes dengan kelakuan adiknya itu. Tangannya justru terangkat dan mencari surai rambut Kyuhyun. Di elusnya pelan rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit menggelitik pipi Donghae.

"Jadi…" Donghae berucap kembali, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti tadi?"

Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya kembali di lipat di depan dada.

"Bertanya yang mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yang pertama… Kenapa kau bertanya apa aku benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai _dongsaeng_ku," jelas Donghae.

Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab pertanyaan itu. Donghae sendiri masih setia menunggu suara Kyuhyun yang akan membalas ucapannya. Berharap Kyuhyun akan segera menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kau terlihat senang di sini, _hyung_."

Akhirnya suara yang di nantikan Donghae itu mengalun bersamaan dengan deburan ombak.

"Aku… Aku takut kau akan kembali tinggal di sini. Aku takut kau tidak mau pulang ke Namdaemun dan akan meninggalkanku sendiri," jujur Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih namun cukup membuat Donghae tertegun.

"Jika kau menganggapku sebagai adikmu sendiri…" Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Setidaknya aku akan percaya bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkan adikmu sendirian. Benar 'kan?"

Donghae tersenyum haru mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Matanya yang terasa panas dan berkaca-kaca itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Dari ucapan Kyuhyun, Donghae bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak ingin dirinya pergi. Kyuhyun tidak ingin orang yang sudah di anggapnya _hyung_ itu pergi dan meninggalkan dirinya.

Donghae mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut, "Kyu percaya padaku?"

Suara Donghae mulai terdengar setelah Kyuhyun terdiam. Donghae bisa merasakan kepala Kyuhyun yang bersandar di bahunya itu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku benar-benar mengganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri," ucap Donghae, "Saat bersamamu, aku merasa seperti saat bersama _appa_ dan _eomma_."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hubungan darah atau ikatan keluarga apapun. Kyuhyun yang ku kenal saat ini sudah cukup. Kau adalah adikku."

Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya mulai menarik sudut bibirnya kala mendengar ucapan Donghae yang penuh penekanan itu.

"Dan Kyu tenang saja. Siapa yang bilang aku akan tinggal di sini lagi _eoh_?" Donghae terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja aku akan tinggal bersama adikku. Aku tidak akan tenang jika adik kecilku tinggal sendirian di kota besar."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, _hyung_!" protes Kyuhyun membuat Donghae semakin terkikik geli. Donghae langsung mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Jadi kau takut aku meninggalkanmu, begitu?" goda Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit, "Tidak juga," kilahnya.

"Benarkah?" Donghae tersenyum geli.

"Aku hanya tidak mau tinggal sendirian," tegas Kyuhyun.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Andai saja dia bisa melihat, ingin sekali rasanya melihat ekspresi yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan saat ini. Pasti akan lucu atau imut? Hanya membayangkannya saja membuat Donghae terkekeh sendiri.

"Hae _hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun sembari membuka matanya yang sedaritadi terpejam.

"Apa?" sahut Donghae.

Kyuhyun menarik napas sebelum mengulas senyuman tulus di bibirnya, "Kyu… Kyu sayang Hae _hyung_," ucapnya penuh penekanan namun terdengar begitu manja, "Jadi Hae _hyung_ jangan tinggalkan Kyu, _nde_?"

Donghae kembali di buat tertegun dengan ucapan adiknya itu. Ia terdiam sejenak, menyerap ucapan Kyuhyun barusan ke dalam hatinya. Tangannya beralih merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun. Kepalanya pun mengangguk beberapa kali.

"_Ne_. _Hyung_ akan terus menemani Kyunie," balas Donghae dengan sepenuh hati.

Ucapan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumanya. Matanya kembali terpejam untuk menikmati kehangatan dari pelukan seorang kakak.

_Ucapanmu, ku anggap sebagai sebuah janji di tengah desiran angin dan deburan ombak ini. Perasaan cemas yang tadi ku rasakan sudah sirna. Aku akan mempercayai hyungku. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri. Satu kalimat itu sudah cukup membuatku tenang. Terimakasih sudah menghilangkan perasaan seorang diri itu dari hidupku, hyung._

.

.

.

**ooOOoo Eyes ooOOoo**

Angin berhembus kencang dari arah laut menuju ke pantai. Angin yang biasa di gunakan pelaut untuk kembali ke pesisir setelah menangkap ikan semalaman. Langit berwarna biru cerah di hiasi awan putih nan lembut yang juga bergerak cepat seturut dengan angin yang membawanya. Sang mentari masih berusaha naik menuju puncak singgasananya. Kicauan burung camar menjadi lantunan lagu merdu yang terdengar di pantai yang tenang ini.

Ombak yang mencapai bibir pantai itu membawa beberapa binatang laut seperti kerang, siput dan bintang laut. Hamparan pasir keemasan itu pun mulai di penuhi kerang-kerang cantik beragam bentuk dan warna.

Derap langkah beberapa pasang kaki membuat kepiting yang tengah berjemur di pantai itu mulai bergerak kembali menuju laut. Tawa riang terdengar memecah ketenangan yang terjadi di pantai itu.

"_Ya, ppalli-wa_! Haha Kalian lama sekali!"

_Guk!_

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada Jino yang menggandeng tangan Donghae. Keduanya berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang ada di depan sana. Anjing pomeranian putih bernama bada itu pun ikut berlarian dan kini sudah memutari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu _hyung_… Haahh cu-rang!"

Jino menghentikan larinya. Bocah itu melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Donghae lalu berjongkok karena terlalu lelah berlari. Donghae pun terdiam. Kedua tangannya berkacak di pinggang. Napasnya terengah-engah. Demi apapun, ini pertama kalinya Donghae berlarian seperti ini sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Tawa riang Kyuhyun dan gonggongan bada tertangkap pendengaran Donghae. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedikit heran kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berlarian senang dari rumah Song ahjumma hingga ke pantai ini.

"Yuhuu~ aku yang menang!"

Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Matanya terpejam untuk menikmati angin laut yang menerpa tubuhnya. Semua beban pikirannya di enyahkan begitu saja. Liburan, bersenang-senang. Dua kata itu yang terus berputar dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Senang, _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menoleh ke samping. Donghae sudah berdiri di sana bersama dengan Jino. Senyuman lebar terpantri di wajah Kyuhyun. Ia mengangguk mantap.

"Ini menyenangkan, _hyung_. Rasanya aku seperti terbang."

Donghae tergelak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, "Kau bukan burung, Kyunie."

"Ish. Itu hanya perumpamaan, _hyung_."

"Berlebihan."

"Biarin."

Donghae tidak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia justru melepaskan sandal yang di kenakannya dan menginjak pasir lembut itu. Donghae tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman senangnya. Bukan hanya senang karena kembali ke kampung halaman tapi juga mendengar keceriaan Kyuhyun. Awalnya Donghae sedikit takut jika Kyuhyun tidak menyukai tempat ini. Tapi dugaannya salah. Kyuhyun terdengar begitu ceria layaknya anak kecil yang berlibur.

"Bada, kemari!"

Jino menepuk tangannya sambil berlarian di bibir pantai bersama bada yang mengikutinya. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan itu dengan senyuman geli. Tatapan Kyuhyun beralih kembali pada _hyung_nya.

Donghae berjongkok dan meraba-raba pasir. Sebuah kerang berwarna putih bersih di temukan Donghae. Di rabanya permukaan kerang itu sebelum senyuman lucu terpantri di wajah Donghae.

"Di sini banyak kerang," seru Kyuhyun sambil ikut berjongkok di samping Donghae.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang merebut kerang yang ada di tangannya. Kekehan pelan dari Kyuhyun membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum.

Donghae beralih meraup pasir pantai dengan tangan kanannya, "Kyu, kau mau tahu apa yang sering di katakan orang daerah sini?"

"_Eoh_? Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap _hyung_nya bingung.

"Kebahagiaan itu kecil seperti butiran pasir sementara kesedihan itu sebesar batu karang," Donghae menaburkan pasir yang tadi di raupnya lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Dulu orang-orang sini mengalami banyak kesulitan dan penderitaan. Karena itu mereka menciptakan ungkapan seperti itu," jelas Donghae.

"Kau setuju dengan ungkapan itu, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun masih memainkan kerang yang ada di tangannya. Bentuk kerang yang pipih itu sepertinya menarik perhatikan Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk ragu, "Kadang aku setuju dengan ungkapan itu."

"Ada kalanya kita merasa bahwa kesedihan kita itu sebesar dan sekeras batu karang. Lalu kebahagiaan kita hanya sekecil butiran pasir," tambah Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Di lemparnya kerang yang tadi di mainkan ke arah laut di depan sana. Beberapa perahu yang tengah berlayar mampu tertangkap penglihatan Kyuhyun. Ada banyak burung camar juga yang terbang menukik ke permukaan laut guna menangkap ikan.

"Kalau begitu…" Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya kembali setelah terdiam, "Kau hanya membutuhkan air laut, _hyung_."

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, "Apa?"

"_Ne_. Kau butuh air laut, _hyung_," ulang Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kenapa butuh air laut?"

Kyuhyun terkikik geli saat melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Donghae dengan ekor matanya. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Bukankah batu karang bisa terkikis oleh air laut?" seru Kyuhyun bertanya retoris.

"Sebesar dan sekeras apapun batu karang, jika terus terkena air maka akan terkikis juga. Dia akan berkurang dan mungkin bisa hancur."

Donghae termenung mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun selama beberapa saat sebelum senyuman mulai terlukis di wajahnya. Kepalanya mengangguk seolah membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun itu.

"Jangan hanya fokus pada kesedihanmu. Banyak hal yang bisa menghancurkan kesedihan itu jika kau mau melihat sekitar. Contohnya air laut yang bisa mengikis batu karang."

Jemari Kyuhyun mulai menari di atas permukaan pasir. Di lukisnya beberapa kata dan gambar di atas pasir itu.

"Lalu walaupun pasir itu ukuran kecil tapi bukankah jumlahnya sangat banyak? Kau tidak akan mampu menghitung setiap butiran pasir yang ada. Dan itu menunjukkan…" Kyuhyun tersenyum puas memperhatikan hasil karyanya di atas pasir.

"Kau bisa mempunyai banyak kebahagiaan seperti butiran pasir yang ukurannya kecil namun jumlahnya begitu banyak," lanjut Kyuhyun lalu beralih menatap Donghae kembali.

"Benar 'kan, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae terlihat berpikir sejenak. Mencerna setiap kata dalam ucapan Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya senyuman _childish_ itu semakin mengembang di wajahnya. Donghae tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Kyunie," seru Donghae dengan nada girang.

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan namun tetap tersenyum, "Adikmu ini jenius, _hyung_."

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Ani_. Kau seperti orang tua, Kyu," ralatnya.

"_Mwo_? _Andwae_!"

"_Eoh_? Berarti kau mau seperti anak kecil?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar godaan dari _hyung_nya. Sedangkan Donghae sudah tergelak sendiri. Matanya terpejam karena tertawa geli mendengar balasan dari Kyuhyun.

_Guk! Guk!_

Tiba-tiba bada berlari mendekati Donghae. Anjing putih itu mengelilingi Donghae dengan ekor berkibas lucu.

"Hei bada-_ya_, _waeyo_?" seru Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Bada langsung menjilati tangan Donghae beberapa kali.

"Anjing itu sepertinya sayang sekali padamu, _hyung_," gumam Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan gerak gerik bada dengan seksama.

Donghae terkekeh pelan, "Bada itu temanku, Kyu. Dia yang selalu menemani dan menuntunku kemanapun saat aku tinggal di sini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Apa kau ingin membawa bada pulang bersama kita, _hyung_?"

Donghae terlihat berpikir sejenak. Tangannya meraba bulu bada yang masih saja menjilati tangannya yang lain.

"_Ani_. Aku tidak akan membawanya. Biarkan bada tetap di sini untuk menemani Jino," Donghae tersenyum lembut, "Lagian tak ada yang mengurusnya jika dia ikut bersama kita. Bada itu tidak bisa diam. Aku tidak mau mengurungnya di dalam rumah."

"Heum, kau benar juga," balas Kyuhyun sambil mengelus dagunya.

Bada menggigit tali yang terjulur di sisi tubuhnya yang terekat dengan kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. Di berikan tali itu kepada Donghae seolah ingin Donghae memegang tali tersebut seperti biasa. Donghae yang mengerti pun langsung menerima tali penuntun itu dan segera berdiri.

_Guk!_

"Bada, _chakkaman_!"

Setelah Donghae berdiri, anjing itu langsung berlari cukup kencang. Otomatis Donghae harus sigap dan mengikuti langkah anjingnya berlari.

Tawa geli meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun. Melihat Donghae yang seperti di seret seekor anjing menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang cukup lucu baginya. Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menghentikan tawanya.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Jino yang sepertinya juga tengah memperhatikan Donghae yang kewalahan. Anak itu bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun. Dia melambaikan tangannya seolah memanggil Kyuhyun untuk segera bergabung dengan mereka.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Memperhatikan Donghae yang masih berlari berkeliling pantai mengikuti bada sebelum beranjak berdiri.

_Bruk!_

"Ukh!"

Kaki itu baru saja ingin melangkah namun tiba-tiba semuanya terasa berputar. Kyuhyun langsung jatuh berlutut di pasir dan tangannya reflek menekan dadanya sendiri. Rasa sesak itu tiba-tiba muncul dan kembali menghimpit dadanya. Ringisan bercampur batuk pun meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kenyerian yang di rasakan di bagian dadanya membuat seluruh persendian di tubuh Kyuhyun terasa melemas seketika. Napasnya langsung memburu dan kelopak matanya langsung terpejam dengan erat.

"Ukh…"

Selama beberapa detik, Kyuhyun seolah tak mampu mendengar suara apapun. Rasa sesak dan nyeri yang menghujam dadanya sungguh terasa menyiksa.

"_Ap—po_," ucap Kyuhyun terbata di tengah napasnya yang terengah.

"Kyu _hyung_, _gwaenchana_?"

Sebuah suara akhirnya tertangkap pendengaran Kyuhyun. Kelopak mata yang tadi terpejam erat mulai terbuka sedikit. Jino sudah berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya. Kyuhyun ingin segera menjawab namun bibirnya terasa kaku dan sulit untuk di gerakan. Hanya hembusan napas dan batuk saja yang bisa Kyuhyun lontarkan.

Tak mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Jino mulai berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun. Di tatapnya Kyuhyun secara intens. Ekspresi cemas mulai terlihat di wajah bocah itu kala melihat ekspresi sakit dan mendengar rintihan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya sedikit saat mendengar seruan dari Donghae. Mata sayu itu memandang ke arah Donghae yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya bersama dengan bada. Donghae hanya menatap lurus ke depan berbeda dengan bada yang sepertinya menatap ke arah Kyuhyun. Seruan nama Kyuhyun dan Jino terus terlontar dari mulut Donghae.

"Hae _hyung_," lirih Kyuhyun.

Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun masih meremas kaus bagian dadanya sendiri sedangkan tangannya yang lain sudah meraup pasir dan mencengkramnya dengan sangat erat.

"Kyu!"

Seruan Donghae semakin terdengar keras kala tak merasakan kehadiran adiknya itu di sekitarnya. Kakinya mulai melangkah pelan menuju arah Kyuhyun bersama dengan bada yang menuntunnya.

"Kyu _hyung_, _gwaenchana_?" Jino kembali bertanya.

Kyuhyun mengulas senyuman yang sangat di paksakan untuk sedikit menenangkan anak yang ada di hadapannya. Pandangan Kyuhyun mulai menyapu ke sekitar. Hingga sebuah pohon kelapa menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Jino," panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara begitu lirih.

Jino yang merasa di panggil pun reflek menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, "_Ne_, _hyung_?"

"Bantu aku… uhuk—haahh," Kyuhyun berusaha untuk berbicara. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa begitu lemas sekarang. Seluruh tenaganya seperti habis terkuras untuk menahan rasa sakit ini.

"Pohon itu… Haaahh—bantu aku," Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan menunjukan pohon kelapa yang ada di pinggir pantai.

Jino menatap Kyuhyun dan pohon kelapa itu secara bergantian. Ucapan Kyuhyun yang tidak jelas membuatnya sedikit bingung. Setelah beberapa saat mencerna maksud Kyuhyun, akhirnya Jino bertanya.

"_Hyung_, mau aku membantumu ke pohon itu?" tanya Jino.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sekali dengan lemas. Matanya kembali terpejam dan napasnya mulai terdengar putus-putus.

Jino langsung berdiri. Berpikir sejenak bagaimana cara membantu Kyuhyun menuju pohon itu karena tubuh Kyuhyun jauh lebih tinggi dan berat darinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Jino meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mengalungkan lengan itu ke bahunya.

"Ukh," Kyuhyun berusaha untuk berdiri. Di kerahkannya kekuatannya yang tersisa. Memaksa kakinya yang lemas dan bergetar itu untuk berdiri dan melangkah. Walaupun berat, Jino berusaha menahan setengah bobot tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia membantu dan sedikit menyeret Kyuhyun menuju pohon kelapa yang tadi di tunjuk oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung terduduk begitu saja di pasir. Punggungnya langsung bersandar pada pohon kelapa itu. Rintihan sakit terus mengalun dari mulutnya. Dahinya berkerut menandakan sebesar apa sakit yang di tahannya.

"Kyu _hyung_, _gwaenchana_? Kau sakit ya?" Jino bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya, "_Chakkaman_, aku panggilkan Hae _hyung_ dulu _nde_?"

Kyuhyun langsung meraih tangan Jino yang hendak berdiri. Kepala Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng dengan cepat, "Ja—ngan."

"_Mwo_? _Waeyo_?" tanya Jino bingung.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk kembali berucap pada bocah itu.

"Jangan beritahu Hae _hyung_ tentang hal ini—haahh… Ba-wa Hae _hyung_ menjauh dariku," pinta Kyuhyun.

Jino memiringkan kepalanya, heran dengan permintaan Kyuhyun, "_Waeyo_? _Hyung_ 'kan sakit."

"_Jebal_. Jangan sampai Hae _hyung_ tahu tentang ini," Kyuhyun terus memohon. Butiran bening terlihat sudah menggantung di kedua pucuk matanya.

"Jino-_ah_, _jebal_ lakukan apa yang ku minta _nde_?"

Jino mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang tak ingin menjelaskan itu. Di tatapnya Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang sudah mendekat ke arah mereka secara bergantian. Helaan napas akhirnya meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Baiklah," ucap Jino ragu lalu beranjak berdiri, "Apa kau tidak apa di sini sendirian, _hyung_?"

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka sedikit. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, "Aku ha-nya kelelahan saja. A-ku akan istirahat di sini."

Jino pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Jino-_ah_," Kyuhyun mengulas senyuman tipis, "_Go-mawo_."

Jino belas tersenyum. Setelahnya bocah itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di bawah pohon kelapa. Dia berlari menghampiri Donghae yang terlihat kebingungan. Menarik tangan Donghae dan membawanya menjauh sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun tadi. Donghae menolak namun akhirnya ia pasrah dengan Jino yang merengek.

_**Tes!**_

"_Appo_…" lirih Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang meluncur. Menangis karena menahan sakit yang begitu menghimpitnya.

Rasa nyeri ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dari yang sebelumnya. Entah karena apa. Mungkinkah karena Kyuhyun berlari kencang tadi? Kyuhyun merutuk rasa sakit yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba tanpa mengenal waktu dan tempat ini.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Donghae yang menemani Jino bermain bersama bada. Memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan sendu. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mulai terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya. Bahunya naik turun seirama dengan napasnya yang putus-putus.

"Hae _hyung_…" lirih Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya kembali, "_Appoyo_…"

.

.

_**Nyes!**_

Donghae yang tengah duduk dengan ekspresi serius dan alis saling bertaut itu terlonjak kaget kala pipinya merasakan sensasi dingin. Kepalanya reflek menoleh ke asal benda dingin yang menyentuh permukaan pipi kanannya. Suara tawa pelan yang tidak Donghae dengar beberapa saat lalu itu mulai mengalun.

"Kyu?!" seru Donghae setengah berteriak.

Kyuhyun masih menertawakan ekspresi kaget _hyung_nya itu. Ia mendudukan diri di samping Donghae. Kedua tangannya menggenggam dua botol minuman dingin.

"Melamun, _eoh_? Kau terlihat serius sekali, Hae _hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun santai dengan pandangan lurus ke arah laut.

Ekspresi Donghae tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kesal. Kedua sudut bibirnya di tekuk. Jika kedua matanya bisa menyorotkan perasaannya maka ia sudah menatap adiknya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau darimana, _eoh_? Tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Sudah ku bilang, jika ingin pergi maka kau harus memberitahuku, Kyu. Kau tahu? Kau membuatku takut, bingung dan cemas, Cho!"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Donghae yang sudah bicara panjang lebar dengan nada kesal. Senyuman geli terlukis di wajah Kyuhyun. Donghae terlihat marah saat ini. Bisa Kyuhyun lihat dengan jelas ekspresi kesal bercampur cemas itu melingkupi wajah _hyung_nya.

Jika seseorang marah karena hal sepele yang kau perbuat maka orang itu pastilah sangat peduli dengan dirimu.

Orang-orang sering mengatakan hal itu. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun menyetujui ungkapan tersebut. Contohnya adalah yang terjadi sekarang.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku sedang bicara denganmu!" sentak Donghae karena tak kunjung mendengar balasan dari adiknya itu.

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan namun tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Di alihkan tatapannya pada salah satu botol minuman yang masih belum terbuka. Meletakan botol yang sudah di minumnya setengah di pasir begitu saja. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai membuka tutup ulir dari botol yang masih utuh isinya itu.

"Aku membeli minuman," jawab Kyuhyun santai. Ia meraih tangan Donghae dan memberikan botol itu pada _hyung_nya.

"Membeli minuman? Dimana?! Mana mungkin hanya membeli minuman bisa selama itu," balas Donghae ketus, "Jangan membohongiku, Kyu," desisnya.

Kyuhyun menampilkan seringaian tipisnya, "Aku membohongimu? Aku benar-benar beli minuman, _hyung_. Selain itu… Apa kau bisa menebak aku kemana?" godanya.

Donghae berdecih pelan, "Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Kyu."

"Siapa yang bilang kau bercanda, _hyung_? Aku tidak."

"Kyu, aku serius!"

"_Ne, hyung. Arasseo_, aku juga serius."

Kyuhyun melebarkan seringaiannya kala melihat wajah Donghae berubah menjadi cemberut. Kadang Kyuhyun merasa kalau Donghae itu lebih pantas menjadi _dongsaeng_nya. Kekehan pelan meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun karena memikirkan hal itu.

Donghae tak berucap lagi. Di minumnya air dari botol yang Kyuhyun berikan lalu meletakan botol itu di pasir. Sepertinya _namja_ itu terlalu kesal dan bingung harus memaksa Kyuhyun jujur dengan cara apa.

Kyuhyun menghilang selama kurang lebih 45 menit. Apakah masuk akal jika membeli minuman selama itu? Tentu saja tidak! Bahkan jarak rumah Song _ahjumma_ ke pantai ini saja hanya 5 menit. Dan Donghae yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Kyuhyun darinya.

Donghae meluruskan pandangannya dan menatap kosong hamparan laut nan indah di hadapannya.

"_Nae hyung_ marah, _eoh_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada manja sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Donghae dengan telunjuknya. Dia terkikik sendiri karena tak mendapat respon apapun dari Donghae.

"Kau darimana saja?" Donghae mengulang pertanyaannya. Di raihnya telunjuk Kyuhyun yang masih menyentuh pipinya lalu menggenggam tangan adiknya yang terasa sedikit dingin itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, "Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana, _hyung_. Aku memperhatikanmu yang bermain dengan Jino dan bada dari bawah pohon kelapa di pinggir sana. Angin semilir membuatku mengantuk dan akhirnya aku tertidur."

Tak seluruhnya apa yang Kyuhyun katakan itu sebuah kebohongan. Kyuhyun memang terus memperhatikan Donghae dari bawah pohon kelapa hingga akhirnya ia pingsan selama beberapa saat karena terlalu lelah menahan rasa sakit.

Donghae terdiam sejenak mendengar alasan yang di lontarkan adiknya. Tangannya mulai meraba tangan Kyuhyun hingga ke pangkal. Tangan itu pun terus naik hingga mencapai wajah Kyuhyun.

"H-Hae _hyung_! Kau mau apa?" seru Kyuhyun sambil menahan tangan Donghae yang mulai meraba pipinya. Kedua matanya menatap sosok _hyung_nya dengan tatapan heran dan takut.

"Kau diam saja," sahut Donghae sembari melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang menahan kegiatannya.

"_Hyung_, kau membuatku takut!"

"Diam!"

Desisan dari Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Akhirnya ia terdiam dan pasrah dengan tangan Donghae yang meraba seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

"Jangan menggembungkan pipimu," Donghae menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun yang masih menggembung.

Kyuhyun semakin heran dengan apa yang di lakukan _hyung_nya ini. Ia mulai memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Beberapa saat Donghae meraba wajah Kyuhyun. Mulai dari dahi, alis, mata, hidung, pipi, bibir hingga rahangnya. Kyuhyun tentu merasa risih mendapatkan perlakuan tidak biasa dari Donghae namun ia tetap diam seperti yang di perintahkan _hyung_nya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan ekspresi Donghae dengan seksama. Kecemasan mulai mendominasi wajah _hyung_nya itu sekarang.

"Kyu…" seru Donghae pelan, "_Gwaenchana_?"

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Donghae.

"_Eoh_?"

"Garis wajahmu menunjukkan bahwa kau sedang pucat dan menahan sesuatu, Kyu. Apa kau sakit?"

_**Deg!**_

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegub kencang saat mendengar penjelasan dari Donghae. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Kyunie… Apa kau sakit?" Donghae mengulang pertanyaannya lagi dengan cemas.

Kyuhyun langsung meraih kedua tangan Donghae yang masih menangkup pipinya. Kyuhyun melupakan satu hal. Donghae bisa membaca keadaan dan ekspresi seseorang hanya dengan merasakan garis wajahnya saja. Mungkin bagi orang biasa itu adalah hal yang aneh tapi bagi Donghae yang melakukan itu sebagai pengganti matanya untuk melihat ekspresi seseorang pastilah bukan suatu hal yang sulit.

"Kyunie sakit, _eoh_?" desak Donghae karena Kyuhyun belum menjawab pertanyaannya juga.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam sebelum terkekeh pelan, "Aku tidak sakit, _hyung_."

"Benarkah? Tapi garis wajahmu—"

"Ish, apa yang kau rasakan bisa saja salah. Aku tidak sakit, sungguh!" potong Kyuhyun.

"Tapi…"

"_Hyung_ tidak percaya padaku? Kalau aku sakit pasti aku sudah merengek pada _hyung_ku. Kau tidak mempercayaiku, _eoh_?"

Donghae menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun lalu menghela napas panjang. Kepalanya menggeleng beberapa kali, "_Ani_. Bukan begitu maksudku, Kyu. Hanya saja…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir melihat _hyung_nya yang terdiam dengan ekspresi berpikir. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak ingin berbohong. Tapi dia juga takut untuk jujur. Pernahkah kalian merasa seperti itu? Sepertinya apa yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan tidak akan bertahan lama dari Donghae. Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh juga 'kan?

"Jino kemana ya?"

Kyuhyun bertanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ini. Donghae mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk.

"Aku tidak melihat Jino dan bada. Mereka kemana, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun lebih jelas.

"Jino sedang mengambil kail dan umpan untuk memancing," jawab Donghae pelan.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumannya. Matanya mulai berbinar. Andai Donghae bisa melihatnya pastilah Donghae akan tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukkan adiknya itu.

"Memancing? _Jeongmal_? Aku menunggu hal ini, _hyung_," seru Kyuhyun antusias dengan nada riang, "Aku benar-benar ingin memancing!"

Akhirnya senyuman geli terpantri di wajah Donghae kala mendengar seruang riang dari Kyuhyun. Semua perasaan cemas dan bingung yang berputar dalam pikirannya tadi seakan menghilang saat ini.

"Hae _hyung_ akan mengajarkan Kyu memancing 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada manja. Tangannya meraih lengan Donghae dan menggoyangkannya tak sabaran.

"Heum, bagaimana ya?" goda Donghae seolah berpikir.

"Ayolah, Hae _hyung_~" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus mengajarkanku memancing!" seru Kyuhyun penuh semangat, "Nanti aku akan memancing ikan yang besar. Bisakah aku memancing ikan paus atau hiu, _hyung_? Ah, itu pasti hebat. Aku pasti akan terkenal jika menangkap ikan paus!"

Donghae langsung tergelak mendengar celotehan dari Kyuhyun yang menggelitik pendengarannya. Ucapan semangat Kyuhyun yang membicarakan hal-hal konyol membuat Donghae tak bisa menahan tawanya. Tidak mungkin memancing ikan paus di tepi pantai dengan alat pancing dan umpan seadanya. Berapa umurmu sebenarnya, Cho Kyuhyun?

Donghae semakin tertawa terpingkal sambil memeganggi perutanya yang terasa geli. Kyuhyun terus berucap hal-hal lucu yang membuat _hyung_nya tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Setidaknya hal ini akan membuat Donghae lupa dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi.

Sekitar 15 menit menit, Donghae dan Kyuhyun bercanda bersama. Jino pun datang bersama bada yang mengekorinya. Jino membawa dua alat pancing sederhana dan satu kotak umpan. Mereka beranjak dari pantai itu.

Menyusuri bibir pantai bersama sambil berbincang ringan. Mereka beralih ke sisi pantai yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Mereka berada di sebuah tanjung, daratan yang menjorok ke arah laut saat ini. Tempat yang cukup tepat untuk memancing.

Kyuhyun memandang horror sekaligus jijik ke arah kotak umpan yang di sodorkan Jino padanya. Entah umpan apa itu, terlihat kotor dan menjijikan, menggeliat dan berlendir juga berbau amis. Semangat Kyuhyun yang membara tadi tiba-tiba menjadi redup hanya melihat umpan yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Kka_. Pasang umpannya seperti ini, Kyunie."

Donghae meraup umpan yang menurut Kyuhyun menjijikan itu dengan santai. Di pasangnya umpan itu pada kail yang sudah Donghae raba dengan hati-hati sebelumnya. Kyuhyun memandang _hyung_nya dengan heran. Oke, jika Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat umpan aneh yang ada dalam kotak pastilah Kyuhyun bisa santai meraup umpan itu seperti yang di lakukan Donghae.

"Sudah kau lakukan, Kyu?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Ayo Kyu _hyung_, ambil umpannya lalu pasang di kailmu," timpal Jino dengan senyuman lebar.

Kyuhyun menyengir canggung. Di tatapnya kotak umpan itu dengan ragu, "Umpan apa itu, _hyung_?"

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Namun ia mulai tersenyum dan menjawab, "Heum, hanya cacing. Benar 'kan, Jino?"

Jino tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk, "_Ne_, _hyung_. Ini hanya cacing dan ulat yang di campur dengan telur. Aku juga mencampurkan sedikit ikan-ikan kecil."

Jenis umpan yang biasa untuk menangkap ikan. Karena mereka memancing di tepi pantai dan hanya untuk kesenangan maka umpan yang di gunakan pun hanya seadanya. Oke, itu hal yang biasa bagi Jino dan Donghae. Namun bagi Kyuhyun yang pertama kali memancing, mendengar komposisi umpan dan pemandangan menjijikan itu sudah membuat perutnya mual. Kyuhyun ingin muntah melihat umpan itu. Cacing, ulat, ikan kecil di tambah dengan bau amis telur…

"Aku tidak mau!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau apa?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Aku tidak mau pegang umpan itu. Uh, itu menjijikan," Kyuhyun meringis sendiri.

Donghae terbengong mendengar penolakan Kyuhyun sebelum tertawa geli membuat _dongsaeng_nya merengut kesal.

"Katanya kau mau memancing, Kyuhyunie," goda Donghae.

"Aku mau mancing tapi aku tidak mau memegang umpan itu!"

Akhirnya dengan senang hati, Jino membantu Kyuhyun memasangkan umpan itu pada kail pancing Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil memperhatikan umpan yang sudah terpasang di kailnya dengan tatapan jijik. Jika dia ikan maka dia tidak akan mau makan makanan menjijikan seperti ini. Harusnya mereka memberikan makanan yang enak bukan?

"Sudah?" tanya Donghae.

Jino tertawa kecil lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ne, hyung_. Sudah," lapor Kyuhyun.

Donghae tersenyum. Dia terdiam sejenak sambil memejamkan matanya. Merasakan angin yang datang dari arah laut yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Sekarang… Lemparkan seperti ini."

Donghae melemparkan tali pancingnya ke arah laut. Kyuhyun memandang takjub dengan apa yang baru saja di lakukan _hyung_nya itu. Mungkin bagi orang biasa, melemparkan kail seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa. Tapi mengingat kondisi Donghae, itu suatu yang hebat menurut Kyuhyun.

Donghae _hyung_nya bisa melemparkan tali pancing tepat ke arah laut tanpa melihat arah dan jarak yang terpaut dari tepi tanjung. Donghae bisa memperkirakan hal itu dari arah dan kecepatan angin yang di rasakannya saja. Bukankah itu hal yang hebat? Satu hal lagi membuat Kyuhyun takjub dengan kemampuan yang di miliki Donghae.

"_Ne_."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sebelum melemparkan tali pancing ke arah laut seperti yang di contohkan oleh Donghae. Mereka duduk sambil berbincang bersama kala menunggu ikan yang akan memakan umpan pancing itu.

"_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang menarik-narik pancingannya.

"_Hyung_! Ada yang menarik pancingku," seru Kyuhyun senang. Kedua tangannya langsung memegang pancing itu erat.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, sekarang tarik!"

"_Mwo_? Tarik apanya?"

"Tarik pancingnya, Kyu. Seperti ini!"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Donghae yang tengah memberikan contoh menarik tali pancing yang semakin di tarik kuat ke bawah itu. Dari besarnya kekuatan tarikan itu, Kyuhyun yakin bahwa dia akan mendapat ikan besar.

Kyuhyun mulai fokus menarik pancingannya seperti yang di contohkan oleh Donghae tadi. Kurang lebih 10 menit Kyuhyun bergelut dengan pancingannya. Ternyata memancing itu tidak mudah dan perlu banyak tenaga juga. Kyuhyun sedikit menyesal melakukan kegiatan ini. Kelihatannya mudah tapi ternyata ini sulit dan melelahkan.

_Bruk!_

"Ukh…"

Donghae terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara jatuh dan ringisan dari Kyuhyun. Senyuman geli di wajahnya memudar dan berganti dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Kyu, _gwaenchana_?" seru Donghae panik.

"_Mwo_? _IGE_ _MWOYA_?!"

Donghae semakin terkejut saat mendengar teriakan dari Kyuhyun di iringi dengan tawa Jino. Dia menautkan kedua alisnya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ahaha Kyu _hyung_… Dia jatuh karena menarik pancingannya terlalu kuat," seru Jino di tengah tawanya, "Lalu itu… Itu belut laut! Ahahaha."

Jino berjongkok sambil memeganggi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Di tatapnya Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring di atas pasir dengan seekor belut ukuran kecil yang sudah menggeliat di atas perutnya. Ekspresi geli, jijik dan takut yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan menjadi pemandangan lucu bagi Jino.

Donghae kembali duduk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Umpatan kesal dan berbagai macam hal mulai meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun dengan nada ketakutan tapi Donghae tak mengerti dengan pasti apa yang terjadi.

"Aku benci memancing!"

.

.

.

**ooOOoo Eyes ooOOoo**

"Hae _hyung_..."

Kyuhyun memandang sendu Donghae yang tengah berlutut di depan batu nisan kedua orang tua. Kurang lebih sudah sekitar 20 menit, _hyung_nya itu terus berlutut di sana. Terdiam tanpa kata dan menatap kosong ke arah batu nisan itu.

Pandangan Kyuhyun memandang ke sekitar. Hamparan rumput dengan beberapa pohon menjulang tinggi menghiasi puncak dari Yudalsan ini. Makam kedua orang tua Donghae memang berada di kawasan pemakaman yang ada di puncak gunung ini. Song _ahjumma_ yang mengantarkan mereka kemari. Dan sekarang _yeoja_ itu bersama anaknya sudah turun terlebih dahulu dan memutuskan untuk menunggu di bawah.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Donghae dan ikut berlutut di samping _hyung_nya itu. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam untuk beberapa saaat. Melantunkan beberapa kalimat doa untuk dua sosok yang bahkan tak pernah di temuinya. Kyuhyun sudah melihat foto kedua orang tua Donghae dalam album yang di tunjukkan Song _ahjumma_.

"_Appa_… _Eomma_…"

Mata Kyuhyun kembali terbuka bersamaan dengan suara Donghae yang mulai mengalun. Kepala Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping dan dia cukup terkesiap saat melihat sepucuk air sudah menghiasi sudut mata _hyung_nya. Mata Donghae tidak terlihat berkaca-kaca. Mata itu tetap terlihat kelam tanpa kehidupan.

"Hae _hyung_…" lirih Kyuhyun sedikit tidak tega.

"Kalian tenang saja, _nde_? Hae baik-baik saja di sini. Hidup Hae juga sangat baik. Banyak orang-orang yang peduli dan sayang Hae sekarang. Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Hae lagi," seru Donghae sambil mengulas senyuman manis.

"Hae sudah mampu hidup sendiri sekarang. Aku bukan orang lemah seperti dulu. Aku bisa melakukan banyak hal yang pasti akan membuat kalian terkejut."

"Ah, ini semua juga karena _dongsaeng_ku—haha. Kalian melihatnya? Aku membawa adik baruku kemari. Kalian mau berkenalan dengannya?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan terasa panas. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Donghae saat ini. Walaupun sedih, Kyuhyun juga senang. Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai adik ke kedua orang tuanya.

"Namanya Kyuhyun. Dia yang membuatku kuat dan bangkit dari keterpurukanku. Aku sangat menyayanginya," ucap Donghae sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kyu…" panggil Donghae yang di jawab dengan gumaman pelan dari Kyuhyun, "Perkenalkan dirimu pada _appa_ dan _eomma_."

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli namun tetap melakukan apa yang di minta oleh kakaknya itu.

"_Ahjussi_, _ahjumma_. _Jeoneun_ Kyuhyun _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_," seru Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya di hadapan kedua nisan itu.

"Kau bisa memanggil mereka _appa_ dan _eomma_ juga, Kyu," ucap Donghae masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menyengir canggung namun tetap menganggukkan kepalanya, "_Ne, hyung_."

Setelah itu, Donghae kembali terdiam sejenak. Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerak gerik kakaknya itu dengan seksama. Mata Donghae terpejam dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memperhatikan ekspresi tenang yang _hyung_ nya tunjukkan itu.

"Aku akan kembali ke Seoul sekarang. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengunjungi kalian sesering dulu. Tapi aku akan tetap mengunjungi kalian. Doakan Hae agar bisa menjadi orang yang berhasil _nde_?"

Donghae bangkit berdiri. Dia membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat di depan makam kedua orang tuanya. Kurang lebih 3 menit, dia terus membungkuk memberikan penghormatan pada kedua orang tuanya.

"_Appa, eomma_…_ Jeongmal kamsahamnida. Neomu bogoshippoyo_," ucap Donghae akhir.

Donghae mundur beberapa langkah dan mulai membalikkan badannya. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum beranjak berdiri. Dia membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali lalu segera menghampiri Donghae.

"Kyu…" gumam Donghae saat merasakan Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mendekati Donghae. Tangannya beralih ke belakang kepala _hyung_nya itu. Menyandarkan kepala Donghae yang tertunduk ke bahu kanannya.

"_Ne, hyung_. Tidak apa, menangis saja. Mereka tidak akan melihatmu jika seperti ini," lirih Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Donghae.

_Aku tidak akan menangis di depan mereka lagi…_

Kyuhyun ingat dengan jelas ucapan Donghae sebelum mereka berada di makam ini. Donghae pernah berjanji untuk tidak menangis di depan makam kedua orang tuanya lagi. Dan Kyuhyun sangat mengerti bahwa Donghae menahan air matanya kala berhadapan dengan makam kedua orang tuanya itu.

Selama beberapa saat Donghae terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk dan bersandar di bahu kanan Kyuhyun. Air mata yang sejak tadi di tahannya mulai mengalir. Membasahi kaus yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Bahunya bergetar bersamaan dengan isakan pelan yang mengalun dari mulutnya. Semua kenangan bersama kedua orang tuanya tiba-tiba berputar bagaikan video dalam benak Donghae. Sungguh dia sangat merindukan dua sosok itu. Sosok yang membuatnya hadir di dunia ini dan merawat dengan penuh cinta dan kesabaran. Sosok yang paling di sayangi dan di hormati oleh Donghae.

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Di tatapnya langit yang terlihat mendung dengan awan hitam yang cukup menghiasi itu. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 3 sore tapi langit sudah terlihat gelap seakan sudah malam. Untungnya tak ada butiran air yang jatuh dari awan mendung itu.

.

.

Keramaian terjadi di stasiun Mokpo. Tidak seperti biasanya. Penumpang terlihat memenuhi stasiun ini dengan ekspresi cemas dan bingung. Baru saja mereka mendapat info bahwa kereta yang menuju Seoul hari ini tak bisa beroperasi karena terjadi longsoran tanah yang menutupi rel di salah satu trayek.

Akhirnya banyak penumpang yang memang harus menuju ke Seoul tengah berpikir dan bingung sendiri. Mereka memadati stasiun dan berharap bahwa masalah bisa segera di tangani dan kereta bisa kembali melewati rel yang di tutupi tanah longsoran itu. Walaupun pihak stasiun sudah memberitahu bahwa kereta tak akan beroperasi hingga esok hari tapi para penumpang sepertinya enggan untuk meninggalkan stasiun itu membuat suasana stasiun menjadi lebih penuh sesak.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun menjadi salah satu pihak yang bingung dengan hal ini. Mereka duduk di salah satu sudut stasiun bersama dengan Song _ahjumma_ dan Jino yang masih saja menemani.

"Besok aku harus sekolah, _hyung_," seru Kyuhyun dengan nada lemas, "Aku juga harus bekerja. Aku tidak mau izin dari restoran lagi. Aku tidak mau membuat Shin _ahjussi_ kecewa."

Donghae menghela napas panjang. Dia juga tahu itu. Kyuhyun harus bersekolah. Dan mereka berdua juga harus bekerja. Itu adalah tanggung jawab mereka. Tapi jika keadaan seperti ini… Mereka bisa apa?

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk mencapai Seoul?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Song _ahjumma_ dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Song _ahjumma_ melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ekspresinya juga menunjukkan bahwa wanita itu tengah berpikir.

"Sepertinya masih ada bus kota yang menuju Seoul untuk pemberangkatan terakhir," lirih Song _ahjumma_.

"Benarkah _ahjumma_?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Seingatku seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak yakin."

"Bus itu berangkat darimana? Tidak ada salahnya jika kita mengeceknya bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Walaupun lebih lama, dengan bus kita akan memakan perjalanan sekitar 5 jam menuju Seoul. Jika berangkat sekarang, kita bisa sampai malam ini."

Song _ahjumma_ tersenyum lalu mengangguk setuju. Dia meraih Jino yang sepertinya sudah mengantuk, di gandengnya tangan anaknya itu.

"Kita ke terminal saja sekarang. _Kajja_," ajak Song ahjumma.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang lalu beranjak berdiri. Dia membantu Donghae untuk berdiri dan menuntun _hyung_nya itu berjalan mengikuti Song _ahjumma_.

Mereka naik sebuah bus dari stasiun menuju terminal. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit perjalanan menuju terminal itu. Mereka segera bertanya ke bagian informasi.

"Itaewon? Hanya tersisa menuju Itaewon?" ulang Kyuhyun lagi lalu menghela napasnya.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak sambil menatap Donghae dan Song _ahjumma_ yang sepertinya menggantungkan keputusan di tangannya. Itaewon memang masih daerah Seoul tapi jaraknya menuju Namdaemun cukup jauh. Sepertinya mereka bisa tiba di rumah lewat tengah malam jika begini caranya.

"Baiklah. Aku pesan 2 tiket," seru Kyuhyun akhirnya menarik keputusan. Yah, lebih baik sampai tengah malam daripada ia harus izin sekolah dan kerja lagi. Ujian semakin dekat dan Kyuhyun tidak mau menorehkan sikap buruk dengan tidak masuk sekolah lagi.

"Benarkah kalian akan pulang sekarang? Tidakkah lebih baik jika kalian menginap semalam lagi dan berangkat besok?" tanya Song _ahjumma_ yang terlihat khawatir.

Donghae hanya terdiam dan tersenyum tipis. Dia akan mengikuti keputusan Kyuhyun saja.

"_Aniyo_. Kami harus kembali sekarang. Aku juga harus sekolah besok," balas Kyuhyun.

Song _ahjumma_ pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Dia mendekat ke arah Donghae dan meraih kedua tangan _namja_ itu.

"Hae jaga diri baik-baik _nde_? Tetap hubungi aku," pesan _ahjumma_ itu.

Donghae mengangguk pasti, "_Ne, ahjumma_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kalian harus menjaga diri dan hidup yang baik di sana. Jangan sampai sakit _nde_?" Song _ahjumma_ menatap Donghae dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum, "_Ne, ahjumma_ tenang saja. Ah, maafkan sikapku yang sedikit tidak mengenakan sejak kemarin."

Song _ahjumma_ terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi bersalah di wajah Kyuhyun. Di tepuknya bahu Kyuhyun beberapa kali sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hae _hyung_ dan Kyu _hyung_ harus sering main kemari _nde_? Nanti kita bermain lagi," Jino mulai bersuara dan menatap kedua orang itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Jino akan menunggu kalian."

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung di sambut oleh Jino. Di rengkuhnya tubuh Jino sesaat sebelum tertawa pelan.

"_Ne, hyung_ akan sering main ke sini. Jino harus menjaga _eomma_ mu juga bada _nde_? Harus jadi _namja_ yang kuat. Rajin sekolah dan jadi anak pintar," pesan Donghae. Jino menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ne_. Jadilah anak pintar sepertiku, bocah," Kyuhyun tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Jino.

Jino menggembungkan pipinya dan mencibir Kyuhyun pelan. Namun bocah itu tiba-tiba memeluk Kyuhyun beberapa saat membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun.

"Kyu _hyung_ harus jaga Hae _hyung_," seru Jino.

"Heum… Dia _hyung_ku. Dia yang harus menjagaku," balas Kyuhyun dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Donghae yang mendengar perbincangan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tersentak kaget saat merasakan pelukan dari Song _ahjumma_. Bibinya itu memeluk dirinya dengan hangat. Donghae terdiam dan membalas pelukan itu.

Setelah memberikan salam perpisahan, Donghae dan Kyuhyun segera naik ke bus yang akan membawa mereka ke terminal Itaewon. Song _ahjumma_ dan Jino melambaikan tangannya hingga bus yang di naiki Donghae dan Kyuhyun itu berangkat dari terminal.

"Apa kau sedih, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sedikit," jujurnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar kejujuran itu, "Kita akan sering bermain kemari."

"_Ne_. Kyunie tidurlah. Kita akan melakukan perjalanan cukup jauh," ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun terkikik geli namun tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia menoleh ke samping. Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela, _hyung_nya memang duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Mereka duduk di barisan pertama belakang kemudi supir.

"Kau juga, _hyung_. Kau juga terlihat lelah," balas Kyuhyun.

Donghae tertawa pelan, "Aku lelah menemanimu dan Jino bermain seharian."

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya namun juga menatap Donghae dengan sorot bersalah, "_Mianhae_."

Donghae menjulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun langsung meraih tangan _hyung_nya itu.

"Kyunie senang?" tanya Donghae.

"Heum. _Weekend_ ini menjadi liburanku yang menyenangkan," seru Kyuhyun girang membuat Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Kita harus sering berlibur seperti ini, _hyung_," tambah Kyuhyun lagi. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka pun mulai berbincang ringan selama perjalanan. Makan beberapa bekal yang di bawa hingga tertidur karena terlalu lelah. Perjalanan 5 jam menjadi perjalanan yang cukup panjang yang akan mereka tempuh. Langit sudah menjadi lebih gelap. Rembulan tak mampu menampakan wujudnya karena awan hitam menyelimuti langit malam. Kabut yang cukup tebal pun terlihat di luar jendela, membuat supir bus harus mengumpulkan konsentrasi penuh untuk mengemudi. Jalanan yang cukup berlikuk dan sempit menjadi hambatan yang cukup di waspadai dengan suasana berkabut seperti ini.

.

"Uhuk… Ukh—"

Donghae membuka matanya kala mendengar suara lirih itu. Tangannya mengucek kelopak matanya yang terasa lengket. Dia terdiam sejenak. Mempertajam pendengarannya untuk mendengar seluruh suara yang di tangkapnya saat ini. Hanya terdengar perbincangan pelan dari beberapa orang beriringan dengan deru mesin bus yang terus berjalan. Donghae tak tahu dimana mereka saat ini. Sepertinya baru sebentar ia tertidur.

"Ukh… _eunghh_."

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara rintihan yang tadi sempat membangunkannya kembali. Suara itu terdengar begitu dekat. Tidak begitu jelas namun Donghae bisa mendengar batuk pelan dan ringisan itu.

"Kyu?" gumam Donghae masih memfokuskan perhatian pada suara yang di dengarnya.

"Eunggh…"

Hanya suara rintihan itu yang menjawab panggilan Donghae. Mata Donghae sontak membulat saat menyadari suara rintihan itu adalah suara adiknya. Tangan Donghae mulai meraba sekitar, mencari sosok Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Kyunie?" panggil Donghae lagi dengan nada mulai panik dan cemas.

Donghae menghadapkan dirinya ke samping kiri dan tangannya masih mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Ia menghela napas lega saat mendapatkan tangan Kyuhyun. Namun perasaan lega itu hanya bertahan sementara. Dia terkesiap saat merasakan tangan adiknya yang terasa begitu dingin seperti es. Donghae semakin panik sendiri.

"Kyuhyunie, _gwaenchana_? Apa yang terjadi, Kyu?" Donghae memberondong Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan panik, tak mampu menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Dia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Tapi mendengar rintihan di tambah dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terasa begitu dingin membuat Donghae yakin bahwa kondisi adiknya itu tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kyu, jawab aku! Kau kenapa? _Gwaenchana_? Kyunie!"

Kyuhyun yang tengah meringkuk di kursinya itu mampu mendengar setiap ucapan dari Donghae. Namun sulit sekali untuk membalas sepatah kata saja. Untuk bernapas saja sudah terasa begitu sulit dan menyakitkan. Kelopak matanya yang sedaritadi terpejam erat mulai terbuka dan memandang sayu Donghae yang sudah panik itu. Ia bisa merasakan tangan hangat Donghae yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Kyu! Jangan buat aku takut. Ada apa? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa? Katakan padaku," ucap Donghae panjang lebar bahkan terdengar tanpa jeda.

Mulut Kyuhyun sudah terbuka hendak berbicara namun tak ada suara yang mampu terdengar. Bibirnya bergerak namun Donghae tak mungkin bisa melihat pergerakan bibir yang hendak mengucapkan sesuatu itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pasrah. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan meringkuk sendiri. Berusaha meredam sesak dan sakit yang menyerang seluruh persendian tubuhnya. Rintihan sakit terus mengalun dari mulutnya bersama dengan batuk yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Kyunie, _jebal_ jawab aku. Ada apa? Kau benar-benar membuatku takut, Kyu."

Donghae hampir ingin menangis karena setiap ucapannya hanya di balas Kyuhyun dengan sebuah batuk atau rintihan sakit. Hatinya berdesir setiap mendengar rintihan itu. Andai saja dia bisa melihat, dia pasti tahu apa yang terjadi pada adiknya itu. Tapi sekarang, dia hanya bisa mendengar rintihan itu saja.

Seruan panik dari Donghae sedikit mengganggu penumpang lainnya. Beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka namun sepertinya tak ada seorang pun yang hendak menghampiri atau bertanya ada apa. Mereka seperti enggan meninggalkan kursi mereka sendiri.

"_H-hyung_…"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mampu mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Mata _namja_ itu tetap terpejam dan napasnya masih terdengar putus-putus. Donghae yang mampu menangkap panggilan dari Kyuhyun langsung mendekat ke samping lebih lagi.

"_Ne_, Kyunie. Ada apa? Mana yang sakit, _eoh_?" tanya Donghae. Ketakutan dan kecemasan sudah menyelimuti ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam dan berusaha bersuara kembali, "Di—ngin. Dingin, _hyung_… Sa-kit."

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu membuat tangan Donghae langsung menarik Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh _dongsaeng_nya dengan sangat erat. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Donghae semakin mendengar rintihan sakit dan napas Kyuhyun yang putus-putus itu dengan jelas. Hal itu tentu membuat dirinya semakin takut.

"Sudah tidak dingin? Aku akan meminta supir bus untuk mengantar kita ke rumah sakit. Kau sabar _nde_?" seru Donghae.

Donghae tersentak saat Kyuhyun meremas jaket yang di kenakannya. Donghae juga merasakan kepala Kyuhyun yang menggeleng beberapa kali.

"Ja—ngan," Kyuhyun kembali berucap dengan sangat lirih bahkan suaranya kalah dengan deru mesin bus ini.

"_Ani_. Kita harus ke rumah sakit. Kau sakit, Kyu. Tubuhmu benar-benar dingin," balas Donghae dengan suara mulai serak.

Jujur Donghae bingung harus berbuat apa saat ini. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Kyuhyun dalam kondisi sakit. Dan hal yang perlu di lakukan adalah segera membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit dan memberikan adiknya obat. Dia tidak berpikir bahwa bus ini bukanlah kendaraan pribadinya yang akan mengantarkan kemanapun dirinya mau.

Kyuhyun tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mampu membuka suaranya lagi. Hanya bisa meringis sakit dan sesak. Kedua tangannya terus meremas jaket yang Donghae kenakan. Pikirannya sudah kosong. Rasa sakit ini mengambil alih seluruh tubuh dan pikirannya. Namun dia juga tidak mau Donghae membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dia gagal menutupi rasa sakit ini dari Donghae tapi dia tidak mau Donghae mendengar ucapan dokter mengenai penyakitnya.

"_Ahjussi_!"

Donghae mulai berteriak dengan panik membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam bus beralih menatapnya bingung termasuk supir bus yang melihat lewat kaca spion.

"_Ahjussi_, tolong! Tolong! _Dongsaeng_ku sakit. Siapapun tolong!" teriak Donghae lagi masih memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun yang dingin dan lemas itu.

"Ada apa?"

Sebuah suara asing tertangkap pendengaran Donghae. Seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang duduk di belakang bangku Donghae dan Kyuhyun berdiri dan menatap Donghae dengan bingung.

"Adikku kesakitan. Aku tidak tahu ada apa. Kita harus ke rumah sakit. _Jebal_, antarkan aku ke rumah sakit," pinta Donghae dengan nada memohon.

Beberapa orang yang menatap Donghae mengernyit bingung karena Donghae hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan berbagai macam ekspresi antara cemas, takut dan bingung. Namun mereka sepertinya tidak terlalu mempedulikan itu, mereka lebih tertarik untuk beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang masih meringkuk dan merintih kesakitan dalam pelukan Donghae.

Seorang _yeoja_ yang duduk di samping bangku Donghae mulai berdiri dan mendekati Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tubuhnya dingin sekali. Dia sakit apa?" tanya wanita itu.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasanya ia sudah ingin menangis saat ini, "Aku tidak tahu! Tiba-tiba dia kesakitan begini. Tubuhnya benar-benar dingin karena itu ku mohon antarkan aku segera ke rumah sakit."

Donghae bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari beberapa orang. Tak terlalu jelas karena hampir seluruh perhatian Donghae di pusatkan untuk mendengar suara rintihan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin membawa kalian ke rumah sakit," seru supir bus membuat beberapa orang bernapas lega terutama Donghae.

"Tapi… Tidak ada rumah sakit di sekitar sini. Kita harus menunggu hingga tiba di kota."

Donghae yang baru bisa bernapas lega itu kembali lemas. Dia tidak tahu ini dimana dan tidak tahu berapa lama mereka akan tiba di kota.

"Ini dimana? Kenapa tidak ada rumah sakit?!" seru Donghae dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang sedaritadi berputar di pikiran penumpang lain pun terlontar dari seorang _namja_.

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ini dimana?! Kapan kita sampai di rumah sakit?!"

Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak penting itu. Dia hanya ingin tahu ini dimana dan berapa lama waktu yang di butuhkan untuk tiba di rumah sakit.

"Ini masih sekitar Gyeongju. Kita masih melewati jalan melewati hutan kecil. Sekitar setengah jam lagi kita baru keluar dari jalan hutan ini."

Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Tak mampu untuk bersuara lagi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari supir bus itu. Jika seperti ini tak ada yang bisa di lakukan. Hanya bisa menunggu.

Beberapa penumpang yang sempat menghampiri bangku Donghae dan Kyuhyun mulai kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing. Mereka memperhatikan keadaan luar lewat jendela yang cukup berembun. Hujan dengan intensitas tinggi sudah mulai turun sejak beberapa saat lalu. Kabut pun masih setia melingkupi jalan-jalan yang di lalui. Hanya ada pohon-pohon dan bebatuan besar yang menghiasi jalan sekitar. Tak ada rumah penduduk yang terlihat di jalan ini.

Supir bus memandang Donghae yang terdiam lewat kaca spion. Ia menghela napas berat. Ia mulai menambah kecepatan laju busnya untuk menembus jalanan ini.

"Kyunie sabar _nde_?" bisik Donghae sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Di elusnya punggung Kyuhyun beberapa kali.

"_H-hyung_… Ding—in," lirih Kyuhyun di tengah rintihannya, "_Appo_…"

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa melakukan sesuatu pada adiknya yang terus merintih kesakitan seperti sekarang.

"_Ne, hyung_ mengerti. Kyu harus kuat."

Hanya kata-kata penenang seperti itu yang bisa Donghae bisikan pada Kyuhyun yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Masih bisa di dengarnya suara Donghae yang terus mengalun dengan samar-samar.

_Sreett~_

_Ctar! DOR!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara keras seperti ledakan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan sambaran petir di atas langit sana. Entah apa yang terjadi, bus yang melaju dengan kecepatan cukup kencang itu mulai kehilangan kendali. Teriakan histeris dari para penumpang pun saling bersahutan.

"Ada apa?!"

"Kenapa busnya seperti ini!"

Donghae yang masih di lingkupi rasa panik dan takut itu bisa merasakan pergerakan bus yang tidak terkendali. Degub jantungnya semakin berpacu tidak tenang apalagi mendengar teriakan histeris dan panik dari penumpang lainnya.

"Ban belakang bus pecah, aku kehilangan kendali!" teriak sang supir yang masih berusaha fokus dengan kemudinya. Ekspresi takut dan panik pun terlihat jelas dari wajah _namja_ paruh baya yang mengemudikan bus ini.

Bus yang tengah berada di jalan menurun di tambah jalan licin karena air hujan membuat bus itu susah untuk di berhentikan. Bunyi decitan dari bagian belakang terdengar begitu nyaring. Suara klakson dari kendaraan lain di luar sana pun mulai bersahutan.

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Takut… Hanya satu kata itu yang mengalun dalam hatinya. Tak ada seorang pun yang tidak takut jika berada dalam situasi genting seperti ini.

Namun ada satu hal yang mengalihkan pikiran Donghae dari rasa takut dan panik karena bus yang melaju tanpa kendali itu.

Kyuhyun…

Keadaan Kyuhyun masih menjadi pikiran utama Donghae. Telinga Donghae sengaja di tulikan dari seluruh suara teriakan panik dari penumpang juga sahutan klakson di luar sana.

"_Gwenchanayo_, Kyuhyunie. Kita akan baik-baik saja," gumam Donghae seorang diri.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang terkulai lemas itu, Donghae rebahkan di pangkuannya. Setelah itu, Donghae langsung menindih tubuh itu. Membungkukkan badannya seakan melingkupi tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

_Ckiittt!_

_TIN!_

_BRAK—PRANG!_

Bus semakin melaju tidak terkendali. Semua penumpang di dalam sudah berteriak ketakutan saat merasa seperti di ombang ambing ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hingga sebuah sinar terang dari arah depan menyambut kehadiran bus yang melaju turun bebas itu. Sebuah truk berangkut barang siap menghantam bus jika sang supir bus tidak membanting stir ke arah kiri. Mereka berhasil lolos dari tabrakan maut itu. Namun bus semakin tak bisa di kendalikan hingga akhirnya mereka harus rela melewati pembatas jalan dan menabrak keras sebuah pohon besar di pinggir jalan. Belum lagi sebuah mobil yang harus menabrak body belakang bus. Bus itu hampir terguling ke arah kiri. Hampir seluruh kaca dalam bus pun pecah. Kepulan asap tebal pun mulai terlihat membumbung tinggi dari bagian depan bus.

.

"Eungghh…"

Lenguhan pelan meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mulai mendapat kesadarannya kembali. Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit dan seluruh persendian di tubuhnya begitu pegal. Ia bisa merasakan rasa perih yang juga di rasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kyuhyun terbatuk pelan. Ia menarik napas dalam yang masih begitu menyakitkan. Dadanya masih begitu sesak seperti tadi.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung saat aroma anyir menyeruak masuk dalam indera penciumannya. Kelopak mata yang sedaritadi terpejam itu di paksa untuk terbuka walau terasa begitu lengket.

Berat…

Sesuatu yang berat seperti menindih tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia menyingkirkan sesuatu yang menindih tubuhnya itu. Tangannya langsung beralih memeganggi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Rintihan sakit bisa dari beberapa suara asing bisa tertangkap pendengaran Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ itu semakin mengernyit bingung.

Kyuhyun menegakan posisi duduknya. Matanya mulai terbuka secara perlahan. Hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah kedua tangannya. Perih… Kyuhyun bisa merasakan perih di lengan kanannya. Ia terlonjak kaget saat melihat darah mengalir dari lengannya. Beberapa goresan dan sayatan kaca terlihat menghiasi permukaan kulitnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" lirih Kyuhyun sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya secara penuh.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat menyentuh dadanya yang masih meninggalkan rasa sesak itu. Mengatur napasnya menjadi lebih teratur.

Kepala Kyuhyun masih menunduk memperhatikan keadaan dirinya sendiri. Hingga tatapannya mulai beralih ke samping, melihat _hyung_ yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hae _hyung_… Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Kyuhyun masih suara lirih dan mata yang terbuka setengah. Sepertinya pelipis Kyuhyun sedikit terluka sehingga kelopak mata itu terasa kaku dan perih saat di buka.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung saat melihat jaket biru yang Donghae kenakan tadi. Ada bercak berwarna merah yang menghiasi jaket itu di bagian bahu kanannya.

"H-Hae—_hyung_?"

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka sempurna saat melihat wajah Donghae. Mulutnya bahkan terbuka tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Donghae tidak sadarkan diri. Tubuh Donghae terkulai tak berdaya di kursi yang tempatinya. Setengah wajah Donghae bagian kanan sudah bersimbah darah berwarna merah pekat. Darah yang sepertinya mengalir dari kepalanya. Darah pun keluar dari hidung dan telinga Donghae.

"H-Hae—_hyung_…"

Kyuhyun menggerakan tangannya yang terasa kaku. Di sentuhnya pundak Donghae dan menggoncangkannya perlahan. Tak ada respon dari Donghae. _Hyung_nya itu tetap diam tanpa membuka matanya sedikit pun.

Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Hae _hyung_ seperti ini? Kenapa?!

Semua pertanyaan itu berputar dalam pikiran Kyuhyun. Bibirnya bergetar hebat hingga tak dapat berucap sedikit pun. Air mata langsung mengalir membasahi wajahnya melihat kondisi Donghae yang cukup mengenaskan baginya.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Donghae. Ia langsung menarik _hyung_nya itu dan memeluknya erat. Kyuhyun menangis. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengingat Donghae yang berteriak panik saat mendapatkan dirinya kesakitan beberapa saat lalu. Lalu sekarang? Dia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan kecelakaan yang terjadi barusan.

"Hae _hyung, ireona_…" lirih Kyuhyun di tengah tangisannya, "Donghae _hyung_!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun menggema di dalam bus itu mengalahkan rintihan sakit dari penumpang lain yang sepertinya juga terluka.

"Hae _hyung, ireo_—"

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya mendengar suara lirih itu. Ucapannya terhenti begitu saja. Dia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Baru saja ia mendengar suara Donghae yang memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Donghae dengan penuh harap.

"Kyunie…"

Kyuhyun bisa sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya sekarang. Bibir Donghae bergerak memanggil namanya walau kedua mata hyungnya itu masih tertutup.

"_Ne, hyung_. Aku di sini. Bangunlah," seru Kyuhyun sedikit keras.

"Kyu…" Donghae menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "_G-Gwaen—chana_?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali mendengar pertanyaan Donghae yang sangat lirih untuk di dengar. Dia bahkan tidak merasakan rasa sakit lagi setelah melihat keadaan _hyung_nya seperti ini. Semua rasa sakit, nyeri dan perih itu menghilang seketika, tergantikan dengan rasa cemas dan takut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hae _hyung_. Bangunlah, kumohon. Kau juga baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Donghae menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang sangat tipis, "S-Syukur—lah."

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Donghae kembali kehilangan kesadarannya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya terus menggoncang tubuh Donghae dari pelan hingga cukup kencang berusaha untuk terus membangunkan _hyung_nya itu.

"_Andwae_! _Hyung_, bangun! HAE _HYUNG_!"

Tangisan Kyuhyun kembali pecah. Kembali Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Donghae yang terkulai lemas itu. Menangis selama beberapa saat. Mungkin menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Tapi saat ini Kyuhyun merasa tidak berdaya. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak mampu untuk berpikir lagi. Hanya menangis yang bisa di lakukannya.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara ribut dari luar busnya. Entah apa itu, Kyuhyun tidak tahu dan tak mau peduli. Suara tangisannya mengalun di dalam bus bersamaan dengan rintihan sakit beberapa orang lain.

"Hae _hyung_—hiks… _Ireo—Ireona, hyung_."

Beberapa menit menangis sendirian, Kyuhyun mulai merasa lelah. Matanya yang terasa begitu perih itu mulai tertutup secara perlahan. Isakan kecil masih meluncur dari bibirnya hingga bibir itu terkatup sempurna. Secara berangsur, Kyuhyun mulai ikut kehilangan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya yang masih memeluk Donghae mulai terkulai lemas di sandaran kursi yang di dudukinya. Tak ada suara yang mampu di dengarnya lagi. Semuanya menjadi gelap dan sunyi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To be Continued-**

.

.

Annyeong^^ /lambai-lambai tangan ; watados/

Setelah menghilang secara tiba-tiba, akhirnya Ly kembali \m/

Ahahaha, Jeongmal mianhae karena membuat kalian bingung dan kesal menunggu update-an FF ini… hehehe

Bingung mau ngomong apa /slaped/

Intinya, terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk kontak dan mencari-cari kabarku lewat PM, Twitter maupun FB. Gak nyangka bakal di cariin :'D

Lalu untuk semua yang masih menantikan story ini…

Jeongmal Kamsahamnida /deep bow/

And then,

See ya next chap^^

Sign,

-LyELF-


End file.
